Aos Poucos
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fic Marriage Law. - Hermione precisava de um marido, Bill precisava de uma desculpa.
1. 1

Nome: Aos Poucos  
Autor: Doomsday  
Tipo: Long  
Gênero: Drama/Romance  
Classificação: NC17 - M  
Personagens/Casais: Bill/Hermione

**Itens:** _Contato, Cama_

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, essa fic é para o Projeto Marriage Law que a Maya lançou no fórum Marauders Map, e qual eu empolguei-me em escrever e tenho já vários capítulos prontos. Sim, os capítulos serão curtos, e sim, eles são postados dependendo das reviews que eu receber. ;D Sem betagem, mas estou sempre revisando e tentando tirar o máximo de erros, mas sempre escapa; então, sorry._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Aos Poucos**

_por Doomsday_

_**Marriage Law Entra em Vigor Hoje**_

_Hoje entra em vigor a Lei que é a mais comentada dos últimos anos, desde..._

Amassou o jornal, jogando-o de lado, respirando fundo e semi-cerrando os olhos. Observou Ron sentado ao lado de Luna, conversando baixo com ela, enquanto estavam de mãos dadas. Claro, o casamento deles não era de grande importância, e que estivessem apaixonados era ótimo; mas Ron era seu plano de segurança caso essa Lei entrasse em vigor. Mas dois anos se passaram com apenas especulações e agora - que tudo estava bem para ele - a Lei aparecia assinada e ela teria que casar-se forçada. Sem amor, sem vontade e muito menos sem realmente querer ser íntima da pessoa.

"Obrigado por me escutar." Olhou para o lado, dentro dos olhos de Harry.

"Desculpe, estava pensando nessa loucura." Apontou o jornal, vendo Harry fazer aquela careta que era ao mesmo tempo um pedido de desculpas e uma careta envergonhada. "Como conseguiu escapar dessa?"

"Ginny insistiu para casar logo." Deu de ombros, olhando para a amiga que cruzara os braços e corria os olhos pela sala cheia de pessoas prontas para a refeição de Natal n'A Toca. "O que fará?"

"Tenho trinta dias para achar alguém que aceite casar comigo, e que não importe-se de que eu o odeie e sinta nojo por ele a vida toda." Respondeu amarga querendo gritar com o Ministro, aquela lei era simplesmente absurda, forçava pessoas a casarem com bruxos puro sangue apenas para que tivessem filhos, e aquilo era... grotesco.

"Sabe que se eu não estivesse casado..."

"Eu não seria capaz de casar com você, Harry." Sorriu enquanto acariciava seu rosto e via alguns membros da Ordem que passavam. Poderia pedir à alguns deles, implorar que fizessem essa bondade para ela; mas ao mesmo tempo as opções eram precárias e limitadas.

Tinha-se Severus Snape, mas somente o pensamento de estar perto dele já lhe deixava com arrepios. Tinha-se Moody, mas o pensamento sobre estar casada com Alastor Moody a deixava enjoada. Observou mais além, vendo a família Weasley: Percy, casado, Fred e George, casados, Charlie, casado. Não se havia um Weasley solteiro, nem mesmo Ginny. Balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, Hermione sabia que o tempo começara a acabar assim que aquela lei fora vigorada e agora tinha trinta dias para resolver toda sua vida. Remus Lupin passou em seu caminho, sorrindo e levantando brevemente o copo, os olhos cansados; pensou nele como uma possibilidade, mas viu Tonks aproximar-se dele e o abarçar. Esquecera que Remus e Tonks estavam casados. Se ao menos Sirius Black estivesse ali poderia pedir para que ele fizesse a bondade de tê-la como esposa, mas infelizmente, aquilo não era opção.

Levantou-se, andando por entre as pessoas que conversavam sobre o nova lei, e parecia realmente que as pessoas sabiam que Hermione era a única que ainda estava solteira, olhando-a como que se falassem: 'pobre garota.' Pensou em talvez gritar, mas seria considerada louca e aquilo não lhe ajudaria nada a não ir para Azkaban. Aproximou-se da mesa de bebidas, escolhendo por uma pequena garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, bebendo um gole e virando-se. Tinha 22 anos, não era possível que após tudo que passaram na Guerra, na reconstrução do mundo bruxo, estudando, tornando-se Auror, trabalhando para o Ministério, eles ainda fizessem isso com ela. Era quase uma afronta.

Ficou algum tempo pensando sobre isso, observando as pessoas ao seu redor, quando ouviu uma conversa mais acalorada na cozinha. Andou calma até a porta dessa, ouvindo que alguém falava sério com Molly, e quando deu um passo para entrar no cômodo, alguém trombou em si, derramando cerveja amanteigada em seu vestido novo. A garrafa foi ao chão, quebrando-se em milhões de pedaços. Olhou para cima, pronta para gritar com quem fosse, aquele vestido definitivamente havia custado caro, e viu dois olhos azuis nervosos a mirá-la e fios vermelhos a espalharem-se à frente do rosto do dono.

"Willian Arthur Weasley eu estou falando com você." Molly disse, mas Bill apenas olhou por cima do próprio ombro e respondeu.

"Essa conversa acabou, Mãe. Não vou voltar atrás."

"Willian!"

Hermione viu quando o ruivo passou por si, nervoso, desaparecendo de sua vista e olhou para Molly, que estava vermelha e parecia muito irritada com as mãos na cintura. Respirou fundo tentando não importar-se com o vestido e andou até a mulher, que percebeu que ela estava ali e entregou-lhe um pano, olhando triste para seu vestido.

"Oh querida, tenho certeza que um simples feitiço de limpeza remove essa mancha."

"Claro." Hermione viu Molly pegar a própria varinha e fazer o feitiço, limpando seu vestido no mesmo momento. "Obrigada, Molly."

Observou que a mulher também lançou um feitiço para limpar o chão onde a garrafa havia se espatifado, mas que seu rosto continuava vermelho e parecia ainda muito nervosa com o que quer que tivesse acontecido entre ela e Willian. Aproximou-se dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro; Molly era sua segunda mãe, e vê-la assim lhe deixava preocupada.

"O que houve, Molly?" Viu a mulher olhá-la, balançando a mão e voltando para a pia para terminar a refeição de Natal. "Tem certeza de que não quer conversar?"

"Oh querida, deveria divertir-se na festa, não ficar me ouvindo reclamar." A viu picar com força alguns legumes, aquilo não era normal. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira, cruzando as pernas e passando a mão pelo brinco da orelha esquerda, enquanto respirava fundo, mostrando a Molly que não sairia dali.

"Prefiro ficar aqui. Acredite."

Molly sorriu fracamente, continuando o que fazia, mas pensou bem e começou a falar.

"Oh, essas crianças. Quando penso que já não terei problemas porque todos estão casados, bem de vida, vivos, felizes, Willian me joga essa... essa bomba." Girou a varinha e pratos saíram do armário, pousando perto do cotovelo de Hermione. "Ele não é nenhuma criança, não pode fazer essas coisas, não pode simplesmente escolher esse tipo de coisa e vir avisar." Hermione não estava entendendo onde Molly queria chegar, mas esperou a explicação. Cruzou os braços, sentindo o vestido descer um pouco por seus ombros. "E agora ele acha que pode simplesmente sentir-se um adolescente e desistir das coisas." Molly virou-se levando a salada até o centro da mesa, passando por Mione e olhando-a séria. "Eu sabia que se ele tivesse casado com ela depois da Guerra seria diferente. Mas não, ninguém me ouve. Ele tinha que casar antes, e veja, aí está o resultado." Talheres passaram perto da cabeça de Hermione, mas a morena não moveu-se, apenas prendeu a respiração. "Divórcio. Como se já não bastasse essa Lei de Casamento, ainda me colocam que agora se podem divorciar. Onde esse mundo irá parar?" Molly perguntou mais para si do que para Hermione, mas viu a morena virar-se para si, séria.

"Willian está se divorciando? Porque?"

Molly a observou também séria, aproximando-se devagar e parando ao lado da cadeira dela, esquecendo-se da carne assada, que já estava pronta.

"Aparentemente, Fleur não é tudo aquilo que ele queria."

A matriarca Weasley afastou-se resmungando, mas Mione não ouvia, apenas pensava naquilo que Molly dissera; Willian estava divorciando-se porque Fleur, a veela, não era tudo que ele queria. _O que mais ele pode querer?_ Balançou a cabeça e analisou que para os bruxos, divórcio era algo tão absurdo e em seu outro mundo, divórcio era comum comum. E essa nova permissão para divórcio vir no mesmo momento em que a Lei do Casamento entrava em vigor, não era nenhuma coincidência; o Ministério sabia manipular tudo muito bem. E então, as coisas juntaram-se em sua cabeça: Willian divorciando-se, puro-sangue, nova Lei de Casamento. Hermione mordeu o lábio para evitar sorrir; achara seu 'marido' perfeito.

* * *

_Que acham? Continuo?_


	2. 2

**N.A.:** _Nossa, para tudo. Eu tive 14 reviews LINDAS na minha caixa de e-mail por causa do capítulo 1, e quase caí de costas de felicidade. Pessoas, amo todos vocês: **Tainara, Gabriela, Ann, Ad, Lady, Mirian, Alexia, tiemi, Veronique, Trisk, Misty, Vyolet, Aninha e Mari.** Vocês são as melhores, e se todas comentarem e eu ver que tenho 28 reviews na fic, posto o 3 amanhã._

_Sorry, não tem betagem, mas li umas 20 vezes pra tirar os erros mais assombrosos._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

2.

A festa de Natal fora ótima para quase todos, enquanto Hermione sorria com a idéia que tinha em mente, Willian e sua mãe estavam de cara amarrada, e logo Arthur ficou com a mesma expressão. Harry perguntou para Hermione o que poderia estar acontecendo, mas a morena disse que não sabia; não era para ela contar algo tão particular. Esperou até o dia seguinte, observando as pessoas no café da manhã, vendo que Willian parecia com o mesmo humor, igual Molly e Arthur. Conforme as pessoas que dormiram n'A Toca foram embora, Hermione disse que também iria, e quando saiu, viu sua oportunidade de fazer a proposta que estava em sua mente desde à noite passada.

Willian estava parado perto da cerca, fumava um cigarro claro, com cheiro forte, os cabelos soltos. Hermione aproximou-se dele, nervosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que ele poderia começar a rir de sua cara. Nem ao menos havia divorciado-se e já estaria entrando em outra barca; mas ela precisava arriscar. Olhou a estranha camiseta que ele vestia de uma banda muggle de punk-rock e franziu a testa, Willian definitivamente era o mais estranho dos Weasley. Parou à frente dele, empurrando seus cabelos para trás e olhando-o dentro dos olhos azuis.

"Tudo bem, Willian?" Ele tragou, abaixando o cigarro e inclinando a cabeça para trás, soltando a fumaça para cima, deixando Hermione ver a cicatriz em sua garganta.

"Bill." Hermione sorriu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. "Sim, e você?"

"Claro." Engoliu em seco, vendo-o tragar novamente o cigarro, a fumaça saindo devagar por seus lábios. "Como está Fleur?"

"Não tenho idéia."

A resposta fez Hermione recuar um passo, assustada. A voz dele parecia tão nervosa que Hermione teve certeza de que deveria virar as costas e ir embora naquele momento. Fora idiotice sua achar realmente que ele poderia fazer isso, que ele ao menos consideraria. Não o conhecia tão bem para pedir isso, não poderia realmente achar que ele faria algo assim. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu forçadamente, teria que achar outra pessoa, teria que descobrir alguém que poderia arriscar-se a fazer isso com ela. E Willian não seria essa pessoa.

"Te assustei?" O sorriso de lado dele, debochado, a voz divertida e o modo de olhá-la semi-cerrando os olhos, deixou Hermione confusa. "Ótimo. Crianças devem ficar longe dos lobos."

"Crianças?" Hermione perguntou indignada. Viu-o tragar outra vez, assentindo. "Não sou criança alguma, Willian."

"_Bill._ E pra mim, você é." Soltou a fumaça para cima novamente, terminando o cigarro e cruzando os braços, olhando para a morena à sua frente.

"Eu tenho vinte e dois anos, se você esqueceu."

"Claro. E eu trinta e um. Ou seja, você é uma criança pra mim."

Hermione semi-cerrou os olhos, odiava que a tratassem assim. "Ótimo, então sou uma criança. Pena que veja assim, essa criança ia lhe oferecer uma saída fácil desse divórcio que planeja ter."

Virou-se, andando pelo quintal e preparando-se para deixar a propriedade e apartar. Ele que ficasse com o divórcio dele, que ficasse sozinho, acharia outro puro-sangue com quem pudesse se casar. Não poderia perder tempo, tinha menos de trinta dias para achar alguém, arrumar toda a documentação de comprovação de puro-sangue e casar; não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar com joguinhos. Não agora. Passou a cerca, seguindo alguns passos pela estrada de terra, virando-se e assustando-se ao ver Willian parado bem à sua frente.

"Quer me matar?"

"O que quis dizer com aquilo?" As mãos dele estavam no bolso da calça, os cabelos caiam envolta de seu rosto, escondendo parte dos olhos.

"Nada. Preciso ir." Mas ele a segurou pelo braço, olhando-a sério.

"Minha mãe lhe contou do divórcio, isso eu entendi. O que quis dizer com saída fácil?" Os dedos fecharam-se por sobre a pele quente dela, o sol forte acima deles. Se ela lhe desse uma saída do divórcio realmente, se lhe arranjasse uma desculpa, seria melhor do que deixar a situação como estava. Como ficaria.

Hermione o observou séria, ele estava interessado, poderia usar isso a seu favor, talvez houvesse algo que ele poderia querer em troca de casar-se com ela. Respirou fundo, criando coragem para falar logo o que tinha para falar e esperar que desse certo. "Essa nova Lei. Preciso de um marido puro-sangue, e você precisa de uma desculpa para seu divórcio." Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo continuar sério. "Pode usar isso, o casamento digo, como apelo em seu divórcio e casar-se comigo." Terminou sentindo-se como se estivesse a dar uma palestra sobre sexo para adolescentes.

"Então, quer que eu diga que deixei Fleur porque me apaixonei por você?" Bill continuava sério, a idéia ecoando em sua mente. Viu a morena franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Não, eu não tinha pensado... nisso." Hermione pareceu extremamente desconfortável com aquilo. "Achei que não seria necessário tantas explicações. Apenas estaríamos casando."

"Acho que você esqueceu quem é minha mãe." Bill comentou passando a mão nos cabelos, empurrando-os para longe de seus olhos.

Hermione girou os dela, é claro que ela sabia quem era a mãe dele, e claro que ela tinha pensado na possibilidade de que a família dele poderia querer explicações, assim como a sua com toda certeza iria querer explicações. Mas para ela era simples, apenas a explicação de que estavam se casando por que queriam, era suficiente.

"Não me diga que você pensou mesmo que minha mãe acharia normal isso?" Ele parecia estar divertindo-se com aquilo.

"Espere, está aceitando?" Algo revirou-se em seu estômago, a possibilidade dele aceitar era algo tão remoto, que agora parecia que era realmente um pedido de casamento.

Bill pensou por um momento. Tudo estava revirando-se, com força. Fleur... bom, Fleur estava deixando de fazer parte de sua vida e com essa nova Lei de Casamento perseguindo a morena à sua frente, sua situação melhorava. Mas mesmo assim, a situação ainda poderia piorar, e muito. Já sabia tudo sobre essa Lei, lera sobre ela há alguns anos, sabia que nascidos muggles eram obrigados a casarem com puros-sangue, e era absurdo. Olhou nos olhos da morena, vendo-a ansiosa. Claro, aquilo seria um absurdo, sua mãe lhe mataria - ou tentaria, no mínimo - e Ron com certeza armaria uma confusão imensa; porém, aquilo poderia ser proveitoso. Se enganasse todos, se fizesse com que todos acreditassem que estava casando-se com ela por que se gostavam, deixariam a situação sobre o divórcio com Fleur de lado, e era o que ele mais queria no momento. Não queria aquilo à tona para que todos soubessem o motivo. E a pequena se salvaria de uma estadia por vários meses em Azkaban, e teria a certeza de que poderia continuar com a varinha e a vida no mundo bruxo; realmente seria uma saída fácil. Em alguns aspectos.

"Você tem certeza do que propôs?" Perguntou enquanto passava a mão no queixo e sentia a barba por fazer.

"Sim. Você é a opção mais viavél."

"Obrigado, sinto-me bem melhor agora." Disse ofendido, olhando para trás e vendo sua mãe na porta da cozinha.

"Você sabe bem que são apenas negócios. Você precisa de uma saída e eu preciso de um casamento com um puro-sangue." Hermione explicou não conseguindo entender o que poderia ser tão difícil para que ele compreendesse a situação que estavam.

"Eu aceito." Hermione sorriu vitoriosa, mas Bill voltou a falar. "Com uma condição."

"Qual?" Todo seu receio retornara, o que ele poderia pedir?

"Vamos dizer à todos que vamos casar porque estamos apaixonados." A expressão de desespero no rosto dela quase fez Bill ficar realmente ofendido. Sabia que ela estava fazendo aquilo por querer salvar-se, que era apenas negócios como ela havia colocado, mas havia necessidade fazer aquela cara?

"Não." Ela disse ultrajada.

Virou-se, começando a voltar para a casa. "Boa sorte em achar um marido puro-sangue." Acenou com a mão e continuou caminhando calmo, sorrindo e sabendo que ela não o deixaria ir embora.

Hermione respirou fundo sabendo que não poderia deixar aquela oportunidade escapar, já chegara tão longe. E o pensamento de ter que recorrer a Snape a fez correr até ele, parando à sua frente e colocando ambas as mãos em seu peito, impedindo-o de continuar.

"Certo. Vamos dizer que você está deixando Fleur porque está... apaixonado por mim. E que vamos nos casar porque estou apaixonada por você e precisamos fazer isso antes que eu seja indicada para um casamento arranjado pelo Ministério." Engoliu em seco outra vez, sabendo que isso começava a mostrar-se mais difícil do que parecia ser no começo. "É isso? Estamos combinados?"

"Claro, Srta. Granger. Vamos casar!"

Hermione suspirou começando a arrepender-se de ter proposto casamento para Willian Weasley.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. 3

**N.A.:** _Em um dia vocês conseguiram mandar 11 reviews lindas pra mim, e eu postei o cap. 3 antes. Então, para terem o 4 amanhã quero mais 15 reviews ou só posto o 4 na semana que vem, na SEXTA. *mode má on* E agradeço: **Nancy, la kariin, Tainara, Gabriela, Lady, Mirian, Alexia, tiemi, Veronique, Trisk, Misty,** por mandarem reviews tão lindas e estarem a cogitar mil e uma possibilidades. ;D_

_Sorry, não tem betagem, mas li umas 20 vezes pra tirar os erros mais assombrosos._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

3.

Estava além de arrependida. Queria começar a gritar, bater a cabeça do ruivo à sua frente na mesa; não era possível que Willian fosse mais cabeça dura que Ron. Respirou fundo pela terceira vez, começado a realmente pensar em violência para resolver seus problemas. Olhou para Willian, vendo-o sorrir.

"Não é possível que você queira isso realmente." Já se haviam passado duas semanas desde que concordaram em casar por conveniência, porém, apenas eles sabiam do acordo até o momento. A documentação do divórcio saíra rápido - por ser um dos primeiros divórcios no mundo bruxo - e Willian estava solteiro novamente. Hermione já estava com todos os documentos e petições necessárias para assinarem e irem reconhecer no Mnistério, que agora seriam um casal perante a lei e com todas as palhaçadas que o Ministério mandasse. Mas Willian estava dificultando - e muito - o processo. "Não vejo a mínima necessidade..."

"Mas eu sim, e estou desistindo de minha vida de solteiro..."

"Ok, chega desse discurso." Levantou as mãos, cansada de ouvir a mesma reclamação dele. Suspirou, passando os dedos por entre os cachos e prendendo-os. Ainda não acreditava no que estava prestes a aceitar. "Willian, eu aceito a festa, a atuar a seu lado e em não contar nem mesmo à Harry sobre nosso plano."

"Ótimo!" Bill sorriu de ter conseguido o que queria, afinal tinha seus motivos para pedir isso à morena, mesmo que não fosse contar para ela. Puxou os papéis para si, observando onde deveria assinar. "E quando vamos começar a tentar ter filhos?"

"O QUÊ?"

O grito de Hermione ecoou pela sala dela no Ministério, na seção dos Aurores, fazendo as poucas pessoas que estavam ali naquela época do ano, olharem na direção da porta fechada. Bill recostara-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços e olhando-a, divertindo-se. Hermione levantou-se, espalmando as mãos na mesa, inclinando-se e olhando para o ruivo com os olhos semi-cerrados.

"Isso não está no acordo."

"Está na Lei. Ou acha que o Ministério apenas quer bancar o cupido?" Divertiu-se ainda mais com a expressão de desespero dela; aparentemente aquilo havia escapado dos planos dela.

"Eu não esqueci disso... apenas achei que eles... esqueceriam."

"Realmente achou isso?" Olhou-o nervosa novamente.

"Vemos isso... depois." Engoliu em seco sem querer pensar em nada que envolvesse Willian, uma cama e ela. Empurrou os papéis para ele. "Temos um ano para a primeira tentativa dar certo, e após isso mais dois anos. Daremos um jeito. Assine." Viu Willian puxar os papéis, assinando-os e sorrindo como se aquilo fosse realmente divertido. Puxou os papéis para si, assinando e colocando-os na pasta junto com os documentos necessários. "Fará algo agora?"

"Não, porque, esposinha?" Bill respondeu vendo-a fechar os olhos e cerrar os dentes; definitivamente aquilo seria engraçado em alguns aspectos.

"Podemos levar a documentação agora."

"Claro! E depois podemos ir contar as novidades a sua sogra."

Hermione sentiu o estômago repuxar, não conseguia nem ao menos pensar. Viu Bill sorrir e quis pular a mesa e pegá-lo pelo pescoço, não era suposto ele estar a divertir-se com aquilo. Balançou a cabeça, ao menos estava salva de Azkaban. Olhou nos olhos dele, respirando fundo e dirigindo-se a porta.

"Claro, Willian, o que quiser."

* * *

Sentou-se em sua mesa depois de um dia cheio. Sabia que em alguns minutos Willian entraria por aquela porta, forçando-a a ir para A Toca, dar as notícias junto dele. E aquilo estava realmente começando a perturbá-la. Lembrou-se que há um mês atrás, sua maior preocupação era sobre seu cargo de Auror, nada mais. Então, a Lei, a necessidade de arrumar um marido, casar-se em menos de trinta dias ou o Ministério lhe arranjaria um marido da escolha deles. Esse pensamento quase lhe fez chorar; era impossível que fosse passar por algo tão horrível novamente. Mas então, a luz. Com Willian divorciando-se, ela tivera uma chance. Nunca acreditara que de primeira poderia conseguir convencê-lo, mas sabia que no fundo, ele estava escondendo algo. Ele aceitara com facilidade aquilo, e era tão estranho ele ter aceitado prender-se a ela pelo resto da vida com a facilidade que aceitara.

Mas Hermione também não poderia esquecer que ela também aceitara isso, que ela também aceitara estar o resto de sua vida com ele. E que agora, tudo mudaria. Não mais estaria sozinha, não mais poderia ter encontros - não que tivesse muitos.

Recostou-se em sua cadeira, analisando o que aconteceria em sua vida. Não se mudaria, Willian iria morar com ela, e teria que contar à seus pais sobre esse casamento, e mentir para eles também; essa seria uma das piores partes. Odiava mentir para seus pais, odiava ter que enganá-los mais um vez. Respirou fundo pensando em Willian e o que sabia sobre ele. Não sabia muita coisa, apenas conversaram durante a Guerra, e em alguns feriados em que passavam n'A Toca. Nunca tivera realmente um contato com ele, e mesmo assim, ele aceitara casar-se com ela. E porque ele queria tanto o divórcio? O que poderia ter acontecido para que ele quisesse tanto estar longe de Fleur a ponto de aceitar com tamanha rapidez a primeira oportunidade que lhe surgira para se ter um divórcio?

Olhou a folha à sua frente, sua assinatura na direita a de Willian à esquerda. Estavam oficialmente liberados para terem a cerimônia que quisessem, dentro de quatro meses, e à partir daquela data contaria-se um ano para tentarem ter um filho. Balançou a cabeça, aquela questão seria postergada ao máximo, e quando se tornasse impossível evitar, conversariam e resolveriam da melhor maneira. Havia-se também a questão de fidelidade. Olhou a pequena caixa preta ao lado do papel de casamento, onde duas alianças douradas estavam guardadas. O Ministério pensara que alguns casais poderiam juntar-se apenas por conveniência, como era o caso deles, e assim que cada casal apresentava a documentação e eram aceitos, eles entregavam essas alianças de uso obrigatório. Balançou a cabeça novamente, a aliança era uma armadilha, pois caso um membro do casal beijasse ou tivesse relações sexuais com outra pessoa, sem ser o cônjuge, o Ministério e o cônjuge saberiam, e seria uma viagem de ida para Azkaban, para ambos.

Talvez aquilo fosse uma complicação para Willian, agora 'solteiro', por que se não fosse esse pequeno problema Hermione não daria a mínima se ele saísse com outras mulheres e fosse discreto sobre isso. Mas agora, a situação era diferente. Nem ele, nem ela poderiam sair com mais ninguém, e aquilo lhe daria certa dor de cabeça em alguns meses, tinha certeza. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, pensando que logo chegaria o fim de semana, a mudança, o jantar na casa de seus pais, as dores de cabeça, as brigas, as vontades de pular no pescoço de Willian e matá-lo. Sorriu enquanto arrumava-se melhor na cadeira, sentindo o corpo relaxar brevemente, talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins como pensava.

"Esposa?" Soltou o ar com força pelo nariz, abrindo os olhos, irritada.

"Já falei pra não me chamar assim." Levantou-se, pegando a caixa preta e entregando para ele, vendo-o olhá-la sem entender. "Nosso contrato de fidelidade, _querido_."

Fechou a porta e saiu pelo corredor, ouvindo Willian vir atrás de si.

"Como assim?"

"Achei tivesse lido toda a Lei, Willian."

"_Bill_." Avisou outra vez, olhando-a sério. _Contrato de fidelidade?_ Sabia que precisava tentar filhos com ela, e isso por si só já seria interessante, mas ter _somente_ ela? Balançou a cabeça e abriu a caixa, observando duas alianças douradas que brilhavam de forma estranha. "Então, isso nos impede de trair?"

"Não, isso nos impede de ir para Azkaban." Viu-a sorrir forçadamente entrando no elevador. "As alianças são conectadas com um cálice de aviso ao Ministério, se alguém trair no relacionamento, o Ministério e a outra parte do casal são avisados e eles são mandados para Azkaban passar alguns dias."

"Então, estamos presos um ao outro?" Encostou-se na parede do elevador observando as alianças na caixa.

"Sim." Hermione saiu do elevador, o corpo cansado e querendo acabar logo com aquilo para poder ir para casa e tomar um banho. "Quando acha que consegue pegar suas coisas e se mudar?"

"Para onde?" Parou de andar perto de uma lareira, colocando a caixa com as alianças no bolso da calça e puxando uma tira de couro para prender os cabelos.

"Para minha casa." Explicou como se não fosse óbvio.

"Não vou me mudar para sua casa." Respondeu balançando os ombros e prendendo os cabelos, vendo-a lhe mirar mais séria.

"Não vou desistir de meu apartamento."

"Não vou morar naquele apartamento com você." Disse simplesmente entrando na lareira e dizendo o destino.

Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos, empurrando-os para trás e batendo o pé no chão como uma criança mimada. Entrou na lareira e disse seu destino, aquela discussão não estava encerrada de modo algum.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. 4

**N.A.:** _Ok, eu estou a ser mais do que boazinha, espero que saibam. Não recebi 15 reviews como esperava, mas as que recebi foram ótimas, e achei que vocês mereciam. A partir desse capítulo eu postarei um capítulo de quatro em quatro dias, ok? Mas se as reviews diminuirem, vou postar de um por semana, que acham da maldade? *mode hiper má on*_

_Agradecendo: **Trisk, Tainara, Alexia, la karrin, Lady, Misty, Vyolet, tiemi e Nancy**, que mandaram reviews ótimas e fizeram esse capítulo ser postado hoje e não sexta. Pessoas, comentem e, para as pessoas que colocaram no alerta, deixem review também, ok?_

_Sorry, não tem betagem, mas li umas 20 vezes pra tirar os erros mais assombrosos._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

4.

"Willian você nunca viu meu apartamento pra dizer que não vai morar lá." Hermione disse enquanto andava pela sala na direção da cozinha, ouvindo Molly conversando com alguém.

"_Bill_. E eu quero uma casa nova."

"Nova? Você por acaso tem..." Hermione parou de falar quando viu que Molly olhava-os estranhando que estivessem ali. Arthur tinha a mesma expressão e decidiu deixar aquele assunto para mais tarde, tinha coisas mais importantes agora; principalmente com Willian sorrindo e andando na direção da mãe.

"Hermione, fica para jantar, querida?"

"Claro." Sorriu colocando suas coisas na cadeira mais próxima e sentando-se na outra, vendo Willian encostado na pia ao lado da mãe, sorrindo e cruzando os braços. Ele não deveria estar tão alegre.

"Mãe."

"O quê, Willian?" Bill girou os olhos, sua mãe ainda estava brava pelo que acontecera, mesmo com seu pai tendo lhe dito que a felicidade dele era o que importava. Olhou a morena sentada na mesa, os olhos ansiosos e a promessa de que atuaria ao lado dele como se estivesse apaixonada realmente; seria cômico.

"Tenho uma novidade, onde está todo mundo?"

"Eles logo chegarão." Respondeu seu pai sorrindo e virando-se para Hermione. "Então, alguma novidade?"

Hermione engoliu em seco sem saber bem o que dizer e apenas sorriu forçadamente, balançando a cabeça e assentindo, e Arthur pareceu esperar pela novidade, ansioso. Olhou para Willian, vendo-o sorrir em deboche dela. Porque para ele tudo era uma piada?

"Que novidade, Willian?" Molly perguntou enquanto fazia a refeição, vendo o filho sorrindo. Colocou as mãos na cintura, parando o que estava fazendo e olhou o que ele olhava. Viu Hermione extremamente nervosa na mesa, os olhos fixos em seu filho mais velho. Voltou a olhar para ele. "Willian? Qual novidade?"

"Bom, eu ia deixar pra contar quando todos estivessem aqui." Bill aproximou-se de Hermione, parando à seu lado e colocando a mão no ombro dela, apertando-o brevemente. Hermione sorriu para Molly e colocou sua mão por cima da mão dele, sentindo a pele quente contra a sua. Mataria Willian por isso. "Eu e Mione estamos casados."

O silêncio pairou por sobre a cozinha, Hermione mais nervosa do que nunca, aquela era sua segunda família, não queria perdê-los. Viu Molly aproximar-se da cadeira mais próxima dela, apoiando as mãos no encosto, segurando-se; nem ao menos olhou para Arthur com medo do que veria.

"Willian, que brincadeira é essa?" Bill viu a insinuação de um sorriso no rosto da mãe e sabia que o perigo passara.

"Não é brincadeira, mãe. Eu e Mione fomos hoje ao Ministério e acertamos tudo, estamos oficialmente casados." Molly sorriu abertamente, andando até o casal e abraçando-os. Bill sorria e quando seu pai veio lhes dar o parabéns, sentiu-se bem. Nem mesmo quando contara sobre o noivado com Fleur eles reagiram daquele modo. Viu quando Molly puxou Hermione, abraçando-a, e percebeu que a morena estava aliviada por aquela reação, sorrindo e agradecendo.

"Mas por que esconderam isso?"

"Nós... queríamos ter certeza. E Wi... _Bill_ precisava ter o divórcio." Hermione explicou sem graça e olhou para Bill, que conversava algo com o pai. "Não queríamos deixá-los de fora, mas..."

"Eu entendo, querida. Oh, vocês serão tão mais felizes do que ele era com aquela... mulher." Hermione sorriu forçado, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável por saber que Willian poderia não ser nem metade feliz como era com Fleur; mas afastou esses pensamentos, pelo menos naquele momento.

Os outros demoraram apenas alguns minutos para chegarem e Hermione sentiu a mão de Willian lhe rodear a cintura, sabendo que chegara a hora de realmente interpretar. Deixou sua mão correr pelas costas dele, recebendo olhares de todos que chegavam. E enquanto as pessoas os cumprimentavam e sentavam-se na mesa, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, Bill divertia-se.

"Vai pagar caro por ficar achando graça." Hermione disse olhando para ele e entre-dentes. Bill apenas balançou a cabeça, achando ainda mais graça na ameaça dela.

"Bill, Mione, o que está acontecendo?" Ginny perguntou já começando a ficar feliz, pois estava imaginando o que estava acontecendo.

"Conte você." Willian disse, para desespero da morena. Hermione olhou para os amigos, engolindo em seco várias vezes antes de conseguir falar algo.

"Bill e eu... nos casamos."

O silêncio e a surpresa tomou conta da cozinha, e Hermione continuou parada no mesmo lugar, abraçada a Bill, esperando alguém ter alguma reação. Mas na verdade, esperava que as pessoas presente fizessem as mesmas perguntas que Molly e Arthur fizeram e que tudo acabasse de uma vez. Então, houve um estouro e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Bill percebeu que as opiniões estava à favor, apenas algumas estavam contra; Ron estava no grupo contra, claro. Soltou-se de Hermione vendo a morena olhá-lo um pouco em pânico. Piscou e sorriu para ela, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e realmente ficar preocupada.

"Ei!" O Weasley mais velho gritou, fazendo todos na cozinha o olhar. "Só estamos contando, não estamos pedindo autorização ou comentários desnecessários."

"Você acabou de ficar solteiro." Ron argumentou, levantando-se e indo para perto do irmão. "Isso é um absurdo."

"Ah, obrigada, Ron. Agora me sinto bem." Hermione disse aproximando-se de Willian, olhando para Ron e ficando séria.

"Você só fez isso por causa da Lei." o ruivo disse olhando-a sério também. "E ele só casou com você porque..."

"Se disser que é porque eu ofereci algo em troca, serão suas últimas palavras, Ronald." Hermione ameaçou avançar sobre o ruivo, mas Bill a segurou pela cintura, afastando-a e ficando à sua frente, olhando-a nos olhos. Empurrou-a até a parede mais próxima e cercou-a com os braços.

"Desse jeito não vai convencer ninguém." Disse baixo, olhando-a de perto e vendo-a cruzar os braços e respirar fundo. "Ok?" Viu-a respirar fundo outra vez e assentir. "E deixe que eu falo." Viu-a assentir outra vez.

Hermione viu Willian virando-se, voltando a enfrentar a família e percebeu que todos o miravam em silêncio. Aproximou-se dele, olhando em seu rosto e vendo que o ruivo estava extremamente sério. Deu um passo para trás, ficando com medo outra vez; o rosto dele era quase que coberto por uma máscara de raiva. Ron arregalou os olhos ao ver a expressão do irmão.

"Nós viemos até aqui contar que hoje fomos ao Ministério oficializar o casamento. Temos quatro meses para fazermos a cerimônia, e vamos fazê-la. E nos casamos agora, com pressa e sem contar a ninguém, porque o Ministério logo encontraria algum puro-sangue imbecil para Mione, e eu não deixaria ninguém tocar no que é _meu_." Bill queria rir da cara de todos eles, era engraçado bancar o furioso e até mesmo a morena estava assustada. "Meu casamento com Fleur acabou e eu sempre fui apaixonado por Hermione, e ela ao descobrir que eu estava me divorciando, declarou-se. Então, cá estamos, casados e apaixonados." Virou o rosto para Ron, vendo que seu irmão ficava ainda mais assustado. "E ninguém vai dizer nada, entenderam?"

As pessoas apenas assentiram e Hermione apenas o olhava surpresa pelas palavras dele, não era nada do que teria pensado em falar, mas realmente acabava com as perguntas de uma só vez, e realmente estava com medo até mesmo de respirar mais forte com o rosto homicida de Willian. Viu-o virar-se para si, de costas para todos os outros e ele estava sorrindo. Teve que segurar seu próprio sorriso, porque ele interpretara muito bem aquela cara assassina.

O abraçou, descansando sua cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o tentar conter o riso, e o ouviu:

"Quer ir embora?" Assentiu apenas, querendo sumir dali, deixar a atmosfera bem séria sobre ter ficado chateada com o que havia sido dito e que eles estavam mesmo sendo sérios sobre o casamento. Quis rir quando Willian respirou fundo, virando-se sério novamente para a família. "Nós vamos embora."

"Oh querido, não." Molly disse aproximando-se, mas Bill queria sair dali e levar Hermione junto, deixando que todos pensassem bem sobre o que acontecera. "Eles entenderam."

"Perdi a fome, mãe." Willian disse e olhou para a morena parada ao lado de seu braço esquerdo, o rosto baixo; tinha certeza que ela estava tendo não rir. "Quer ficar?"

"Hoje não." Hermione ficou séria, levantando o rosto e olhando Molly que dava olhadas sérias para Ron e para a mesa com o resto de seus filhos e as respectivas esposas. "Desculpe, Molly, quem sabe outro dia."

Após dizerem 'tchau' e ouvirem alguns 'parabéns' tímidos, Bill e Hermione saíram d'A Toca quase que correndo, ambos querendo rir desesperadamente, mas andando lado a lado pelo terreno e chegando até onde poderiam aparatar. Assim que Bill a puxou para junto de si, aparatando e sentiu seus pés baterem em uma superfície plana, desatou a rir e Willian a acompanhou. Hermione sentiu que não poderia ficar rindo sobre o que acontecera, mas o pânico de todas aquelas pessoas, era realmente engraçado. Até mesmo Arthur e Molly ficaram assustados. Coitados.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. 5

**N.A.:** _Sabem aquela pessoa que LUFA total ao ver a caixa de e-mails do lotada de reviews? SOU EU! Mas não fiquem animadas, só postarei o 6 na segunda, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Trisk, Tainara, Ad, Veronique, Vivis, Lady, Vyolet, e Nancy**, que mandaram reviews incentivando a portar mais um hoje. Estou mimando vocês. xD_

_Sorry, não tem betagem, mas li umas 20 vezes pra tirar os erros mais assombrosos._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

5.

Olhou para o lado, vendo Willian encostado na parede daquele beco, prendendo novamente os cabelos que haviam se soltado. Olhou-o. Willian era um ótimo homem por ter feito aquilo por ela; porém, algo dentro de Mione lhe disse que aquele teatro todo não fora apenas para ela. Respirou fundo, acalmando-se e conseguindo falar.

"Não deveríamos ter feito aquilo." E deu um pouco mais de risada. "Sua mãe vai matar seu irmão."

"Ótimo." Endireitou-se, andando para a saída do beco. "Assim ele aprende o que falar e quando falar."

Hermione balançou a cabeça, arrumando-se e saindo do beco, vendo que Willian estava parado na calçada, olhando para os lados e procurando algo. Notou que nem ao menos sabia onde estava, respirou fundo, ouvindo sua barriga roncar alto de fome.

"Estou faminta. Acho que vou pra casa..."

"De jeito algum, esposinha." Sorriu vitorioso ao vê-la lhe mirando brava. "Vem, vamos comer."

Hermione ponderou se deveria ir com Willian, queria ir pra casa, tomar um banho e preparar-se para o dia seguinte, mas estava faminta mesmo, e companhia nas refeições eram quase raras durante a janta na rotina da morena. Assentiu, seguindo-o para dentro de um restaurante do outro lado da rua. Olhou em volta, vendo que não era nenhum restaurante top de linha; nove mesas, das dez, vazias. Olhou para Willian, que seguia até um pequeno bar aos fundos e conversava com uma das moças atrás do balcão. Observou como a garota primeiro ficara assustada com o ruivo, mas depois começara a olhá-lo de forma diferente, sorrindo um pouco mais maliciosa. Balançou a cabeça, era definitivamente algo que nunca entenderia; porque mulheres gostavam de homens com cara de bad boy?

Viu Willian vir em sua direção sorrindo e apontando uma das mesas mais perto da grande vitrine que tinha, a seu lado, dando vista para a rua escura e com pouca movimentação. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa de dois lugares e viu Willian sentar-se à sua frente, sorrindo. Observou-o, olhando para as outras únicas pessoas comendo naquele lugar: um casal que ficava olhando a todo momento para a porta, como se estivessem com medo de alguém entrar e vê-los ali. Levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu, voltando a olhar o ruivo à sua frente, que estava tirando a carteira, o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro do bolso, colocando-os no canto na mesa de toalha xadrez, vermelha e branca.

"Receio que está com vergonha de mim." Comentou apoiando o cotovelo direito na mesa e apoiando o queixo na mão.

"Vergonha de você?" Bill realmente não entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

"Esse lugar, Willian." Apontou para as paredes descascando e, discretamente, para o casal com medo de alguém na outra mesa. Viu o ruivo sorrir e balançar a cabeça, negando.

"Não. Quando comer a comida daqui, entendera que a última coisa que vai importar são as paredes." Piscou para ela, vendo a garota trazer as duas bebidas muggles que pedira.

"E porque casamos sabe o que vou tomar?" Disse segurando o copo com refrigerante que a garota servira e sorriu para ele. "Willian, obrigada pelo que fez." O viu franzir as sobrancelhas sem entender. "Na Toca."

"Oras, você é minha esposa, o que mais eu faria?" Sorriu enquanto bebia sua cerveja e recostava-se na cadeira.

"Sobre ser sua esposa, será que podemos conversar civilizadamente?"

"Sobre?" Observou-a beber alguns goles do refrigerante antes de olhá-lo, cruzar as mãos na mesa e adquirir aquele ar de intelectual que ele achava interessante para alguém tão novo.

"Temos que resolver como as coisas ficarão agora que todos sabem que estamos juntos." Olhou-o com certo divertimento, lembrando-se das pessoas n'A Toca. "Eu não quero desistir de meu apartamento. Sempre o achei um excelente apartamento, e levei algum tempo para achá-lo e conseguir deixá-lo como eu queria." Viu-o sorrindo de forme debochada. "O quê?"

"Achou mesmo que eu não queria ir morar lá?" Bill cruzou os braços, vendo-a olhá-los por alguns segundos e então olhá-lo nos olhos, balançando a cabeça devagar. "O quê?"

"Você sabia que para um homem de trinta e um, parece ainda um adolescente de dezenove?" Viu-a dizer isso e beber um gole do refrigerante, observando-a esperar atenta por sua resposta.

"E porque isso?" Estava realmente interessado na análise que ela faria. Pegou sua cerveja e bebeu um gole.

"Desde que o conheço veste botas de couro de dragão, veste camisetas de bandas de punk-rock muggle, calças jeans que parecem que saíram de uma Guerra e, se lembro-me bem, nunca vi seu cabelo curto." Levantou as sobrancelhas, prestando atenção a análise que ela fizera.

"Algo nisso a incomoda, esposinha?"

"Além do esposinha? Somente o cigarro."

"Isso você não tinha citado." Apontou enquanto olhava para o lado, vendo a garçonete trazer dois pratos de comida.

"Não, mas é realmente a única coisa em você que irrita-me profundamente." Sorriu agradecendo a garçonete que estava apenas olhando para Willian, e observou a comida em seu prato. "Italiana?"

"Claro." Piscou para a morena, olhando-a e começando a comer. "Não vou parar de fumar. E muito menos mudar meu jeito de vestir. Acostume-se." Mastigou vendo-a girar os olhos enquanto pegava calmamente os talheres, mexendo devagar na comida antes de pegar um bocado e colocar na boca.

"Não pedi que mudasse, apenas expliquei meu ponto de vista, Willian." Disse ao terminar de mastigar.

"_Bill_." Disse sério, olhando-a enquanto ela mastigava e balançava a mão livre como que disse que havia esquecido outra vez. "Ótimo. E você... não tem nada que me irrite. Gosto de você assim."

Hermione parou de mastigar na metade, olhando-o do outro lado da mesa, querendo que ele tivesse dito qualquer, coisa menos aquilo. Abaixou os olhos para seu prato rapidamente, mastigando rápido e engolindo sem nem ao menos sentir o gosto da comida, sua mente passando por conversas que tivera com Ginny na época da Guerra.

"Esposinha?" Chamou-a pela segunda vez, vendo-a olhá-lo um pouco tensa. "Não gostou da comida?"

"Não é isso." Deu de ombros, tentando soar indiferente e talvez tendo conseguido porque Bill voltou a comer e ficou em silêncio, apenas pensando enquanto mastiga. Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo ou ele perceberia. "A comida está ótima."

Bill olhou-a sério, algo a incomodava. Continuou comendo e ela também, mas conseguia perceber que algo realmente parecia incomodar a morena, porém, se ela quisesse lhe contar, já teria contado. Terminou seu prato de comida e pegou a garrafa de cerveja, olhando-a terminar a refeição dela. Sabia que irritar a morena era quase que algo rotineiro, mesmo que nunca se vissem. Via Fred e George a atormentarem sempre, e isso sempre lhe fizera rir. Via como sua família era importante pra ela, como ela a considerava sua família também, e sabia que se algo desse errado entre eles, ela perderia tudo. Recostou-se na cadeira, percebendo que aquela garota que conhecera, que era uma menininha com idéias adultas, tornara-se uma mulher interessante, com idéias mais maduras ainda.

Já ficara a remoer o que tinha feito, o que tinha assinado, mas a situação atual pedia medidas drásticas. Claro, não era nenhuma criança, sabia que vida de casado não era fácil, principalmente se o casamento envolvesse sentimentos. Entretanto, o casamento que arranjar, seria simples. Era apenas interpretar na frente de sua família e tudo estaria bem; ela continuaria com a varinha e no mundo bruxo, e ele com a liberdade e a desculpa que precisava no divórcio. Terminou a cerveja, colocando a garrafa na mesa, vendo-a terminar o refrigerante e olhá-lo.

"Quer terminar de conversar sobre o que temos que acertar ou quer comer mais?"

"Temos que resolver as coisas, Willian." Ouvi-a dizer e deixou para depois a correção sobre seu nome, já não adiantava falar isso agora. "Vai morar no meu apartamento?" Bill percebera que ela não dissera: 'morar comigo'.

"Sim." Respondeu pegando o maço de cigarros e puxando um de dentro, acendendo-o. Notou o modo como ela o olhava, analisando se rosto. "O que foi?"

"Promete fumar na varanda?" Assentiu, vendo-a recostar-se na cadeira e respirar fundo antes de continuar. "O apartamento é espaçoso, e tem um quarto extra, onde eu deixo meus livros, mas vamos fazer um quarto pra você." Assentiu novamente enquanto tragava, e viu o outro casal pagar e sair do estabelecimento. Virou os olhos para ela novamente, vendo-a analisá-lo.

"Então hoje durmo no sofá?" Perguntou divertindo-se com isso, vendo-a assentir e girar os olhos.

"Claro. E... acho que por enquanto é só, não?"

Balançou a cabeça devagar, enquanto tragava novamente, olhando-a nos olhos. A morena escondia algo e aquilo estava começando a incomodá-lo. Viu-a remexer em algo na bolsa, pegando uma pasta e abrindo-a na mesa, após empurrar o prato vazio e o copo para o lado. Viu-a ler várias coisas antes de levantar a cabeça e mirá-lo.

"Por que aceitou isso?"

* * *

_continua..._


	6. 6

**N.A.:** _Rá, eu sou fraca mesmo. Gente, sério, as reviews de vocês me fazem postar, não resisto. Mas chega, de agora em diante é de 4 em quatro dias mesmo. E AMO as teorias de vocês, postem mais, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Trisk, Ad, Ann (LINDA!), Tainara, la kariin, Misty, Aninha, Kah, Thelma, Veronique, Vivis, Lady, Barby, Mari C, tiemi, Alexia, Mirian, Gabriela, Veronica e Vyolet. **Estou mimando vocês novamente, preciso parar com isso. xD_

_Sorry, não tem betagem, mas li umas 20 vezes pra tirar os erros mais assombrosos._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

6.

A pergunta chave. Willian deu de ombros, vendo-a cruzar os braços e levantar ambas sobrancelhas, esperando por uma resposta decente. Tragou mais uma vez, olhando-a e sorriu pelo canto da boca, balançando a cabeça.

"Se me disser o motivo de estar tensa, conto o motivo de ter aceitado." Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro ao canto e viu-a morder o lábio, olhando para a pasta e depois para si. Esperou pacientemente a resposta.

"Alguns anos atrás eu disse a Ginny que me apaixonaria por quem dissesse que gostava de mim do jeito que eu sou." Sorriu disso, tinha dito aquelas palavras minutos antes.

"E apaixonou-se?"

"Muito engraçado, Willian. Sua vez." Hermione viu o modo como o ruivo movera-se na cadeira, olhando primeiro para a rua, pela vitrine, para só então voltar os olhos claros para si, mirando-a sério.

"Fleur me traiu."

As palavras dele foram sérias demais para serem outra brincadeira, e Hermione ficou sem saber o que falar. Na verdade, algo como aquilo era impossível. Fleur era uma mulher linda, e Willian era um bruxo lindo, inteligente, divertido; que bruxa em sã consciência trairia alguém assim?

"Não sei, ela nunca me disse o motivo." Hermione arregalou os próprios olhos, tinha dito aquelas coisas em voz alta?

"Contou isso para mais alguém?" Quis disfarçar a vergonha que estava sentindo. Conseguia sentir seu rosto pegando fogo, e queria continuar a conversa, ainda tinham algumas coisas pra resolver.

"Não, a idéia de saberem que ela me traiu não é das mais atraentes." Assentiu, entendendo perfeitamente o porque dele ter aceitado a proposta do casamento tão rápido.

"Quer ajuda para levar suas coisas para minha... nossa casa amanhã?"

"Não, consigo levar sozinho." Assentiu e voltou seus olhos castanhos para a pasta, mirando as linhas que lera antes de começar aquele assunto.

"Sobre a cerimônia..."

"Quer uma cerimônia grande?" A viu fazer uma careta de dúvida e riu disso. "O quê?"

"Toda garota sonha em ter um vestido enorme, e um bolo de vários andares, uma festa com mais de duzentos convidados. Eu sonhei em ter uma carreira, em receber um bom salário, em ter minha casa com minha biblioteca." Ela disse inclinando a cabeça e parecendo pensativa, definitivamente tinha se casado com uma intelectual. "Eu não teria idéia do que é preciso para fazer essa cerimônia... em quatro meses."

"Ginny e minha mãe ficarão mais do que alegres em fazer isso pra você." Bill comentou enquanto puxava o maço e pegava outro cigarro, acendendo.

"Eu sei. Essa parte é que me assusta." Ela brincou e o viu rir também. "Bom, mas eu acho que é só."

"Duvido." Viu-a franzir as sobrancelhas. "Ainda não conversamos sobre o... real motivo desse casamento." Viu-a ficar vermelha e abaixar a cabeça, mordendo o lábio novamente, nervosa. Aquilo poderia ser bem divertido.

"Temos um ano para a primeira tentativa. E é somente a contar da data da cerimônia."

"Acha mesmo que vai conseguir adiar isso?" Perguntou enquanto tragava, vendo-a lhe olhar séria.

"Eu não estou preparada para ser mãe, e tenho certeza que uma criança não está preparada para me ter." Explicou, sentindo-se péssima por ter realmente que tocar naquele assunto agora. "E com toda sinceridade, Willian, acha que está pronto para ser pai?"

A pergunta ficou no ar por alguns segundos, fazendo com que ambos apenas se olhassem, sérios. Bill sabia que deveria ter deixado o assunto de lado quando a viu ficar séria, mas era engraçado vê-la irritada. Entretanto, a graça se foi e agora entravam em um território aparentemente delicado para ambos. Continuou fumando enquanto a viu balançar a cabeça devagar e puxar a pasta da mesa, fechando-a e colocando-a na bolsa novamente.

"E ainda existe o fator de que não nos conhecemos bem. Eu sei algumas coisas sobre você e você sobre mim, e eu simplesmente não durmo com desconhecidos." Cruzou os braços, extremamente irritada e querendo ir embora. "E nem mesmo com conhecidos que eu não esteja apaixonada."

"É apenas sexo, às vezes." Terminou de fumar, comentando e levantando-se, vendo-a fazer a mesma coisa.

"Pra você, talvez, que teve vários casos. Pra mim, esse tipo de coisa não existe. Eu não sou assim."

Virou-se para a porta enquanto ele dirigiu-se ao balcão para pagar pela refeição deles, e o esperou na calçada do lado de fora. Aquela conversa simplesmente tornara-se um pesadelo. Não queria conversar sobre filhos agora, não queria falar sobre dormir com ele, sobre motivos de não querer. Não era tão difícil entender, era apenas negócios. Ouviu a porta abrir e viu o ruivo sair. Olhou-o, lembrando-se vividamente dos adolescentes muggles roqueiros que via passar na frente de sua casa na Londres muggle.

"Não sente frio com essa camiseta?"

"Não." Respondeu e deu um mínimo sorriso para a morena, vendo-a inclinar a cabeça olhando para seu braço.

"Até onde vai essa tatuagem?" Levantou uma sobrancelha vendo-a ficar vermelha, e riu disso. Era tão fácil fazê-la ficar daquele jeito. Não respondeu a pergunta, deixando-a curiosa.

"Vamos?"

Hermione atravessou a rua e entrou no beco, Willian logo atrás de si. Segurou no braço dele, aparatando a ambos para seu apartamento. Quando chegaram no hall de entrada, Willian parecia surpreso com a limpeza do local.

"O quê?"

"Você que organiza tudo no prédio?" A viu girar os olhos e entrar no elevador, apertando um número. Encostou-se na parede do fundo, sentindo a caixa com as alianças no bolso da frente mover-se devagar. "Quando quer colocar isso?"

Hermione olhou para o lado, vendo-o puxar a caixa com as alianças do bolso e pensou seriamente sobre aquilo. O elevador parou a subida e abriu as portas, mostrando apenas uma porta. Hermione pegou a varinha e apontou para a maçaneta, que brilhou e girou, abrindo. A morena passou pela porta pensando nas alianças, deveriam colocá-las agora que todos estavam sabendo do casamento. No serviço as pessoas iriam perguntar sobre as alianças, e tinha certeza que seus amigos e a família Weasley também perguntariam porque ainda não estavam usando. Sentou-se no sofá, mostrando para ele onde poderia ficar e tirou os saltos.

"Acho que seria melhor já usarmos. Todos estão sabendo e seria um pouco estranho não usarmos as alianças." Comentou e o viu pegando uma das alianças da caixa, sorrindo e sentando-se a seu lado. Girou os olhos enquanto entregava a mão esquerda pra ele. Observou como a mão de Willian era enorme em comparação com a sua, e que os dedos dele eram quentes, e que enquanto ele colocava a aliança em seu dedo, algo parecia revirar em seu estômago.

"Pronto, esposinha."

"Para de me chamar assim. Me dá sua aliança."

Bill sorriu da irritação dela e a viu segurar sua mão esquerda, puxando-a com força e colocando devagar a aliança. Era estranho sentir outra aliança tão cedo em seu dedo. Observou como a morena estava lhe fitando séria, como se algo estivesse errado. Olhou-a também, esperando que ela dissesse algo, e percebeu que ela não soltara sua mão. Olhou-a nos olhos, vendo que ela parecia extremamente pensativa.

"Mione?"

"Desculpe." Soltou a mão dele, virando-se e levantando. "Vem, vou te mostrar como é por aqui."

Mostrou a cozinha, que ficava do outro lado do balcão, e o corredor que dava para o primeiro quarto, que seria o dele - que no momento estava lotado de livros e caixas que a morena não mexia há tempos - a segunda porta era o banheiro e a terceira e última, o quarto principal. Hermione pegou dois travesseiros e uma coberta para ele, levando para a sala e colocando no sofá.

"Amanhã já podemos começar a ajeitar as coisas pra você." Bill assentiu e sentou-se no sofá, olhando-a de pé, parada perto da poltrona no canto, ao lado da lareira.

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por não arrastar o assunto da Fleur."

"Não é meu assunto, Willian." Sorriu e olhou para os lados, vendo se havia mais algo que pudesse fazer. "A chave da porta da varanda fica aqui." Apontou para uma mesa ao lado da poltrona. "E pegue o que quiser na geladeira e armários." Olhou-o sorrindo e respirando fundo. "Amanhã quer ir junto para o Ministério?"

"Seria bom, não? Afinal, estamos casados." Riu baixo disso e assentiu.

"Ok, certo. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, esposinha."

"Pare de me chamar assim." Disse brava enquanto saia da sala.

Bill deitou-se no sofá, olhando para a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. Girou a mão e a luz apagou-se na sala, sendo iluminada apenas pela luz da lua. Sorriu. Aquilo estava indo rápido demais, e seria divertido no dia seguinte, quando todas as consequências começassem a aparecer. Balançou a cabeça, o dia de amanhã seria outro. Fechou os olhos enquanto tirava a bota, poderia preocupar-se amanhã com isso.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. 7

**N.A.:** _Sério, eu só estou postando hoje porque prometi a Lady Malfoy que postaria se voltasse do cabeleireiro feliz da vida LOIRA e cá estou. Meu cabelo loiro tornou-se a felicidade da minha vida. Então, capítulo 7 aqui está, mas o próximo já tem data: 13/04. Nem um dia a menos. _

_Agradecendo: **Kah, Trisk, Ad, Ann, Tainara, la kariin, Misty, Aninha, Thelma, Veronique, Vivis, Lady, Faith, Mirian, Nancy e Vyolet. **Vocês merecem esse capítulo pelas reviews lindas. E pessoas novas, bem vindas._

_Sorry, não tem betagem, mas li umas 20 vezes pra tirar os erros mais assombrosos._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

7.

Estava sentada em sua mesa, mirando um relatório sobre algo que alguém tinha lhe entregue mais cedo. Na verdade, não tinha idéia sobre o que o relatório era, nem mesmo quem havia lhe entregado, e nem mesmo há quanto tempo estava mirando a folha, e isso tinha apenas um culpado: Willian Arthur Weasley. Respirou fundo, soltando o relatório na mesa, abaixando a cabeça e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, a cabeça girando e as imagens daquela manhã voltando em sua mente.

_Saiu do banheiro escovando os dentes e decidida a chamar Willian antes que os dois se atrasassem. Foi até a sala, com a toalha no cabelo e a escova de dentes na boca, e quando aproximou-se do sofá, tropeçou. Seu corpo inteiro travou com a cena: Willian estava dormindo, um braço acima da cabeça, o outro caindo da beirada do sofá, sem camisa, sem botas e com os cabelos soltos. Observou como o peito dele movia-se devagar, para cima e para baixo, e viu que a tatuagem dele saía do braço, tinha uma parte nas costelas e desaparecia pelas costas. A calça jeans era baixa e alguns passadores de cinto estavam estourados, e a barriga dele formava aquele V com músculos nos lugares certo aparecendo. E então, tudo aconteceu rápido demais._

_Viu que ele moveu-se, mas não teve tempo de reagir, a mão dele segurou a sua e a puxou para o sofá, sentando-a em sua barriga. Hermione quase engoliu a escova na tentativa de soltar-se e não gritar. E viu que ele sorria, ainda com cara de sono._

_"Bom dia, esposinha." Reclamou, mas desistiu ao perceber que a espuma não ajudava na hora de falar. "Sei que estamos casados, mas acha certo ficar me espionando?"_

_Hermione tentou falar novamente, mas desistiu novamente, tentando levantar, mas Bill a segurou no lugar. Olhou-o com raiva, estava de roupão, com a toalha ainda nos cabelos e escovando os dentes, tinha que sair dali. Tentou falar novamente, mas ele negou com a cabeça, segurando-a pela cintura._

_"Sabe, acho que você gostou do que viu."_

_Girou os olhos, querendo mais do que antes, escapar. Por Merlin, estava sentada na barriga dele, tinha que sair. Gesticulou para que ele a soltasse, mas Willian aparentemente era bem mais forte e continuou segurando-a ali. Respirou fundo e continuou a escovar os dentes, como se nada tivesse acontecido e viu-o sentar-se, empurrando-a sentada em suas coxas. Hermione engoliu um pouco da espuma da pasta nesse processo e tentou levantar-se; o ruivo não deixou novamente._

_"Ah, eu sabia, você gostou."_

_Herminou estava livre, e levantou-se nervosa, olhando brava para ele enquanto ia na direção do banheiro, e quando conseguiu se livrar da escova e da espuma, gritou do banheiro:_

_"Você é uma criança, Willian, um adolescente sem limites!"_

_"Você parece minha mãe gritando." Ele comentou entrando no banheiro e assustando-a._

_"Teve motivo o seu pequeno show?" Hermione percebera que ele ainda estava sem camiseta, e que seus olhos corriam sozinhos por todos os músculos que tinha mirando antes de toda aquela situação acontecer._

_"Esse olhar foi o motivo." Viu-o rir e saiu do banheiro nervosa, indo para o seu quarto e trocando-se. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar, mas novamente estava começando a se arrepender de ter proposto casamento à Willian._

Recostou-se na cadeira, sentindo-se patética pela reação que tivera. Claro, Willian era um homem bonito, sem dúvida alguma, e hoje vira o corpo dele, mas havia necessidade ele ficar a fazer graça por aquilo? Oras, ela não poderia olhá-lo? Respirou fundo, a porta de sua sala aberta, via as poucas pessoas passando do lado de fora, às vezes olhando para dentro, vendo-a e cumprimentando. Prendeu seu cabelo em um coque com uma caneta e voltou a atenção ao relatório, não poderia ficar distraindo-se, nem mesmo com os músculos do abdômen... Balançou a cabeça e espalmou as mãos por cima do relatório; tinha que se concentrar.

Olhou sua mão esquerda, lembrando-se que esquecera pela terceira vez de mandar uma coruja para Molly, pedindo ajuda com a pequena - para não dizer - minúscula cerimônia que queria para o casamento. Via a aliança dourada brilhando em seu dedo, lembrando-a que agora tinha mais alguém em sua casa, e que hoje seria o jantar interessante com seus pais.

Girou os olhos, lembrando da voz nervosa de sua mãe e dos gritos sem sentido de seu pai ao telefone. Balançou a cabeça novamente, dessa vez tinha certeza de que Willian poderia fazer as caretas de lobo malvado que fosse, seus pais não ficariam nem um pouco intimidados. Respirou fundo, tentando concentrar-se e deixar os problemas para resolver depois.

* * *

Ficou alguns minutos apenas olhando-a mexer na roupa e nos cabelos. Sabia que deveria ter dito algo, qualquer coisa, mas ela parecia concentrada no que estava fazendo. Tragou, olhando como o vestido dela parecia um pouco folgado atrás, nas costas, e como os cachos estavam desfeitos pelo pente que ela tentara passar antes. Continuou encostado na grade da varanda, olhando-a e vendo-a agora alisar - pela quarta vez - o mesmo lado do vestido, olhando-se no espelho da sala. Sabia que ela estava nervosa com esse jantar com os pais dela, e pelo que ela mesma tinha dito, eles não levaram a notícia do casamento muito bem. Ficou o dia inteiro com aquilo na cabeça; seria algum empecilho ter a família dela contra?

Tragou outra vez, soltando a fumaça e vendo-a pegar a varinha, apontando para o vestido, e viu que aquela folga que estava atrás, desaparecia, fazendo o tecido colar-se ao corpo da morena. Sorriu. Hermione era uma bela mulher de vinte e dois anos, não poderia negar. Ela era inteligente, divertida, mandona e tinha o bônus de saber 'o que' ele era. E fazê-la ficar irritada e sem graça estava tornando-se seu maior divertimento. Naquela manhã, quando a pegara lhe fitando, teve que aprontar com ela. Era quase como se a situação pedisse. E se analisasse, a morena nem ao menos tinha se vingado. Tragou novamente, vendo-a se virar e mirá-lo, começando a balançar a cabeça com força e dizer 'não' enquanto andava em sua direção.

"Você não vai assim."

"Não?" Perguntou enquanto tragava e a observava sair para a varanda. Olhou-a de frente, vendo o vestido fazer um belo decote nos seios, sorriu disso.

"Willian, eu estou aqui." Viu-a apontando para o próprio rosto e deu risada, tragando, balançando a cabeça. "E você não vai assim."

"Assim como?" Perguntou e tragou pela última vez, apagando o cigarro em um cinzeiro que trouxera.

"Assim. Tem que vestir algo mais..."

"Decente? Então vai ter que trocar de roupa também, esposinha." Gracejou apenas para vê-la ficar vermelha. E conseguiu, vendo-a passar as mãos nos cachos, jogado-os para as costas. "Não vou trocar de roupa, Mione."

"Vai sim. É simplesmente absurdo que vá vestido desse jeito. São meus pais. A reação deles sobre esse casamento será oitenta vezes pior se você for vestido de adolescente rebelde com tatuagens no braço e cigarro na boca."

"Hermione, esse casamento é de mentira, não estamos casados de verdade, não temos que ser um casal de verdade com essas paranóias. Sempre vesti-me assim e não vejo motivos para ficar irritada sendo que sabemos bem que mesmo se eu estivesse com um paletó e um pote de ouro, seus pais me trariam bem." Disse sério, sem mais brincar nem gracejar, aquilo estava realmente passando dos limites.

"Troque-se." Disse cruzando os braços e ficando realmente irritada.

"Não."

"Troque-se." Disse mais uma vez, mais brava ainda.

"Não. E se não gostar disso, pode ir sozinha."

A frase surtir o efeito contrário do que Bill esperava. Hermione ficou furiosa, e ele conseguia ver nos olhos dela que ele pagaria - e caro - pelo que tinha falado. Viu-a pisando duro para dentro do apartamento, passando pela porta da varanda sem lhe dirigir outro olhar, pegando a bolsa, a varinha, e saindo pela porta da frente. Mirou a porta, sabendo que ela logo voltaria; porém, Willian percebeu que a morena não voltaria tão cedo. E três horas e meia se passaram. Sua mente estava lhe corroendo por dentro em culpa. Não precisava ter falado daquele jeito e sabia, claro, ela não era nenhuma pessoa simples e fácil de se levar, mas não precisava dizer o que disse.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. 8

**N.A.:** _Pessoas fofas, sim estou postando um dia antes, mas existe um motivo: acabei de receber uma ligação e estou empregada! *-* Começarei a trampar amanhã e então como fiquei feliz da vida vou postar hoje, só porque estou pulando de alegria. Mas a regra continua a mesma, então dia 16/04 vem o próximo, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Vyolet, Veronique, Lady, Misty, Trisk, Aninha, Tainara, Ann, Alexia, Kah, Ad e Mirian.** As reviews estão diminuindo, então se querem o capítulo 9 no dia 16, acho melhor essas reviews começarem a dobrar de número. xD_

_Valeu mesmo, amores. Sorry, sem betagem, mas li várias vezes antes de postar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

8.

Estava sentado no sofá, pensando o que poderia fazer para desculpar-se com ela, porque sabia que para ela a situação com toda certeza deveria ser mais complicada. Claro, com mulheres esse tipo de situação deveria ser realmente mais complicada. E como sabia que a morena era filha única, os pais deveriam estar possessos por não terem participado do casamento dela. Os seus pais foram fácil dobrar, os amigos e os irmãos também; mas os dela seria complicado. Eles não entendiam a Lei do mundo deles, e ele não facilitara nada no problema dela sendo um completo imbecil. Ela estava em uma fase difícil, tivera que casar-se sem nem ao menos conhecer a pessoa, apenas para poder continuar no mundo bruxo; e isso já era absurdo suficiente.

Soltou os cabelos, começando a ficar impaciente consigo mesmo. Decidiu tomar banho, e mesmo demorando no banho, comendo um pedaço de bolo de carne frio que tinha na geladeira, o tempo parecia não ter passado e Hermione não voltava. Apenas imaginava o que ela tivera que escutar dos pais por ele não ter ido ao jantar, e por ela ter casado e não contado nada à eles. Sentou-se novamente no sofá e mirou a porta, seus cabelos molhados ensopando a parte de trás de sua camiseta regata. Ouviu o elevador abrir as portas de metal e levantou-se, esperando que ela abrisse a porta. E quando a morena o fez, Bill percebeu que as coisas tinham realmente ido péssimas; o rosto dela tinha marcas vermelhas de lágrimas recente.

"Mione..."

"Não." Balançou a cabeça enquanto fechava a porta e virava-se, olhando-o. "Você estava certo, é um casamento de mentira e você não tem obrigação nenhuma... eu vou... boa noite."

Willian nunca tinha visto Hermione gaguejar, e aquilo realmente lhe preocupou. Ela foi saindo da sala e ele a segurou pelo braço, vendo-a balançar a cabeça enquanto suspirava cansada.

"Me desculpe. Achei que você iria reagir de outra maneira ao que eu disse..."

"Willian, podemos ter essa conversa amanhã?" Viu mais lágrimas riscarem o rosto dela, era como se ela não as conseguisse impedir de cair. "Eu só quero deitar e dormir. Por favor, amanhã conversamos."

"Vem."

Bill percebeu que ela não lhe contaria o que tinha acontecido para estar aos prantos, mas puxou-a para junto de si, abraçando-a e passando a mão por seus cabelos. Levou-a devagar até o quarto principal, deitando-a e tirando os saltos que ela usava, enquanto a via virar-se de costas pra si, ainda chorando. Achou que já havia se pronunciado demais por um dia e decidiu sair do quarto em silêncio. A cobriu e quando foi sair, ouviu:

"Eu não precisava que mudasse de roupa, Willian, apenas precisava de apoio."

Saiu do quarto sentindo-se o homem mais babaca do universo.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, virando-se devagar na cama, sentindo-se cansada antes mesmo de se levantar. Passou a mão pelo rosto, olhando para o relógio na cabeceira: _9:45_. Respirou fundo. Lembrando-se da noite anterior, e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, querendo gritar. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Willian realmente tivera coragem de deixá-la sozinha, em uma das noites mais importantes de sua vida, e tudo por causa de duas peças de roupa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo triste, nervosa, chateada e várias outras coisas ao mesmo tempo. Levantou-se, percebendo que ainda estava de vestido e cambaleando até a cômoda, pegando uma roupa para ficar em casa.

Assim que foi sair do quarto, Hermione viu que Willian estava na porta e segurava uma caneca negra, onde fumaça e aroma de café forte escapavam pela boca. Viu-o olhando-a sério, como que esperando por algo, mas Mione apenas pegou a caneca, agradeceu baixo e seguiu para o banheiro. Hermione sabia que ele iria querer conversar, mas a última coisa que faria, seria conversar agora. Precisava tomar banho, arrumar-se, centrar-se, e somente então poderia levar uma conversa com Willian sem chorar ou gritar; apesar de que realmente achava que ele merecia.

Entrou no banheiro, tirando o vestido e deixando-o no cesto de roupas sujas, bebendo um gole de seu café e deixando a caneca na pia, enquanto entrava no chuveiro. Enquanto tomava banho e lavava os cabelos, pensou em tudo que seus pais falaram, nas coisas que vira na reação de Willian, e no que ele falara para si antes de ter saído pela porta furiosa.

_"Hermione, esse casamento é de mentira, não estamos casados de verdade, não temos que ser um casal de verdade com essas paranóias. Sempre vesti-me assim e não vejo motivos para ficar irritada sendo que sabemos bem que mesmo se eu estivesse com um paletó e um pote de ouro, seus pais me trariam bem."_

Hermione havia esquecido que era um casamento de negócios, por isso ficara tão emotiva, mas não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes; Willian tinha passado o recado corretamente. Terminou seu banho, saindo do banheiro enquanto secava os cabelos, segurando a caneca na mão vazia. Viu Willian parado na sala, olhado-a, esperando para que conversassem.

"Hermione, eu..."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Willian. Eu que acabei deixando-me levar pela situação. Não se preocupe, sei que esse casamento é apenas um casamento de negócios, não vou esquecer novamente."

Hermione viu o modo como o ruivo ficou a fitá-la, e virou-se, indo até a varanda, e penteando os cabelos devagar, sentindo o leve sol bater em seu rosto. Não queria falar mais nada, que Willian lidasse com aquilo como achasse certo.

"Eu não quis magoá-la." A voz dele soou perto e a morena virou-se, vendo-o parado na porta da varanda, um cigarro preso nos lábios.

"Não me magoou, Willian." Terminou de pentear os cabelos, olhando-o nos olhos, querendo não ficar irritada com a frase dele, que continuava a girar em sua cabeça. "Apenas vamos nos atear as situações que temos que lidar agora."

"Como quais?" Viu-o tragando enquanto olhava-a sério, parecendo pensar realmente no que estava esquecendo.

"Ainda não resolvemos como faremos o casamento, já que não acho necessário gastarmos dinheiro com uma cerimônia de um casamento falso. E temos que decidir como vamos resolver a situação sobre filhos."

Willian percebeu que a morena estava metódica sobre tudo, fria, como se quisesse mostrar como a noite passada não havia lhe atingido de modo algum, mas vira. A vira chorar, a vira ficar triste, e sabia que era sua culpa; porém, se era assim que ela queria que fosse, ele seria assim também. Tragou seu cigarro, pensando. Realmente não havia motivos para que fizessem uma grande recepção, mesmo que sua mãe fosse pensar de outra maneira. E a recepção realmente era a última preocupação em sua mente. Do modo como ela falara sobre ter filhos, daquele jeito frio e distante, o deixara receoso de ter uma criança em um casamento como aquele.

Tragou novamente, vendo-a terminar de beber o café, balançando os cachos para trás, secando-os no sol. Agora começava a aparecer o problema de ter aceitado tal situação. Não pensara nas consequências de seus atos ao casar-se apenas por conveniência. Não pensara que uma criança viria desse casamento, e que essa criança teria pais que não se amavam, que apenas acharam viável estarem juntos por motivos muito bons na época; essa criança não merecia o que viria na vida dela. Tragou outra vez, apoiando-se no batente da porta de vidro, olhando-a sério.

"Sobre a cerimônia não acho mesmo que seja necessário algo grande." Soltou a fumaça devagar, para cima, passando a mão livre pelos fios cobre. "Sobre filhos... podemos esperar mais um pouco."

"Claro, Willian." Sorriu forçadamente, passando por ele. "Vamos arrumar suas coisas, deixar a casa pronta para a inspeção." Foi até a cozinha, querendo não ficar chateada pela forma como ele simplesmente aceitara a situação como estava. Lavou a caneca, vendo que a cozinha estava extremamente limpa e virou-se, olhando-o fumando na porta da varanda.

"Inspeção?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim. Um agente do Ministério virá fazer a inspeção após o casamento, mas acho que seria melhor deixarmos as coisas em lugares onde ambos lembraremos, caso seja necessário. Não posso me arriscar ser pega por um deslize bobo."

Viu o ruivo apenas balançar a cabeça, tragando o cigarro, pensativo. Willian era definitivamente bonito, e realmente era divertido, interessante, o estilo de homem que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter por perto; infelizmente, ele também era insensível, egoísta e...

"No seu mundo existe essa história do véu da noiva sobre mulheres puras, não?"

Babaca! Hermione terminou o pensamento anterior com a palavra babaca por causa da pergunta que ele fizera. Balançou a cabeça, olhando-o séria, tentando não gritar que esse não era um problema dela, que isso não lhe interessava, mas sabia que ele viria com uma resposta engraçadinha e acabariam por brigar. Respirou fundo e foi até a sala, pegando sua bolsa, e respondeu sem olhá-lo nos olhos claros.

"Não preocupe-se, não usarei véu."

* * *

_continua..._


	9. 9

**N.A.:** _Eu sou o ser MAIS FRACO da face da Terra, eu reconheço. Vejo as reviews de vocês e total quero postar e mimar vocês mais e mais. Ok, mas acho que por agora chega, né? Começo o trampo hoje e aí vocês só terão o cap. 10 no dia 17/04. Juro prometo._

_Agradecendo: **Vyolet, Veronique, Nancy, Thelma, la kariin, Lady, Misty, Trisk, Tainara, Ann, Alexia, Kah, Ad e Grace.** 14 reviews perfeitas, e pessoas novas, bem vindas. ADORO quando gente nova comenta e quando gente que está desde o começo comenta MUITO. Pessoas do alerta, vou começar a bater em vocês, se querem mais capítulos, comentem ou vou aumentar os dias de oito em oito, que acham? Façam campanha ou o cap. 10 só vem no dia 21/04 - no dia do show do Korn. *-*_

_Valeu mesmo, amores. Sorry, sem betagem, mas li várias vezes antes de postar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

9.

Hermione passou algumas horas arrumando as coisas com Willian, olhando-o enquanto ele arrumava as coisas dele no guarda-roupas do quarto que seria dele, mas que eles fingiram ser de hóspedes. Estava chateada, claro, mas não deixaria que Willian percebesse isso; na verdade, não deixaria ninguém ver aquilo. Representaria para todos que era esposa de Willian, que estava apaixonada por ele e esse casamento daria certo. Não deixaria que a levassem para Azkaban e lhe fizessem casar com alguém... que não gostava. Tal pensamento fez Hermione ficar triste. _Nunca_ casaria com alguém que gostasse, estava fadada a ficar presa à alguém por quem não nutria - ou nutriria - sentimento algum.

"Deixarei roupas em duas gavetas de sua cômoda, certo?" Hermione apenas assentiu, olhando-o séria. O ruivo fez a mesma coisa, parando de arrumar as coisas dele no guarda-roupas. "Vai ficar assim até quando?"

"Não sei do que está falando." Hermione virou-se e saiu do quarto, ouvindo Willian vir atrás de si.

"Sabe exatamente do que estou falando, Mione."

"Não, não sei."

E então o sentiu segurá-la pelo braço, a pele quente dele contra a sua, os dedos apertando seu braço com força. Olhou-o nos olhos azuis, suas mãos fechadas, o rosto sério, a boca em uma linha reta. Ele não iria intimidá-la. Levantou o rosto até deixar seu nariz extremamente empinado, os olhos semi-cerrados a mirá-lo séria.

"Eu já pedi desculpas. O que quer de mim?"

"Que me solte. E já disse, não preciso de suas desculpas, não me magoou. São apenas..."

"Para de dizer isso." Hermione odiava ser interrompida, e sentia o braço doer com o aperto dele; aquilo era ridículo. "Sou seu amigo lhe ajudando, e você me ajudou. Não são _somente_ negócios."

Ficaram em silêncio, Hermione querendo soltar-se dele, mas ao mesmo tempo não tentando puxar o braço. Olhava dentro dos olhos de Willian, sabendo bem que ele estava arrependido do que fizera na noite passada, mas mesmo daquele modo era algo que ainda estava doendo. Ficou na mesma posição, apenas olhando-o, esperando pelas próximas palavras. O ruivo suspirou, balançando a cabeça e olhando-a mais calmo.

"As coisas não deveriam ser difíceis. Nos conhecemos faz tempo, deveria ser mais fácil."

"Acho que por isso que dizem: amigos, amigos, negócios à parte." Comentou relaxando um pouco, vendo-o sorrir pelo canto da boca, assentindo.

"Não quero tornar sua vida um inferno, mas você não está facilitando."

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, dizer que ele não estava facilitando algo simples como fingirem ser casados quando ele a puxou para mais perto. Viu a boca dele entre-aberta e os olhos azuis estavam escurecendo devagar, mirando-a assustada com aquela reação. Mione já havia reparado que Willian parecia se divertir genuinamente com seu medo, e aquilo a deixava ainda mais assustada.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo a outra mão dele segurá-la pela nuca, os dedos quentes e possessivos segurando seus cachos. Hermione sabia que deveria impedir Willian de fazer sabe-se lá o que ele estava fazendo, mas ao mesmo tempo era impossível afastá-lo. Sua respiração acelerou conforme o sentiu segurar seus cachos com força, aproximando-a ainda mais de seu rosto, sentiu o hálito quente dele contra sua boca. E então, ele a beijou. Hermione sentiu as forças de suas pernas desaparecendo no segundo em que os lábios dele tocaram os seus, e suas mãos o seguraram pelos ombros, procurando apoio.

A língua dele exigiu passagem, os lábios dele moldarem-se aos seus, e seus corpos estavam tão juntos que poderiam fundir-se. Hermione não conseguia pensar em nada, era como se tivessem apagado tudo de sua mente, e a principal necessidade era beijar Willian. Segurou os cabelos dele, correndo os dedos pelos fios lisos de cobre, puxando-o para mais perto. A possessividade no beijo dele, a força, as intenções, tudo gritava com ela. E Hermione queria mais, era viciante. Os braços dele a apertavam contra ele, a mão espalmada em suas costas, apertando-a, puxando-a. Empurrou-se contra ele, sua boca querendo mais e mais do gosto dele, sua língua - como a do ruivo - decorando os cantos da boca, memorizando o gosto. E ele a mordeu. Hermione o sentiu afastando-se levemente e então os dentes dele prenderam seu lábio inferior, puxando-o suavemente enquanto o via sorrir.

"Com licença." Separaram-se rapidamente olhando para o lado, vendo Ginny e Harry parados na frente da lareira, sorrindo da situação deles. Hermione viu Ginny olhar para o irmão e depois para ela, e então virar-se para Harry e falar: "Eu disse que era de verdade."

Bill virou o corpo de lado, vendo que a morena aproximava-se de Ginny e Harry, sem graça, passando as mãos pelos cachos. Sorriu disso, evitando olhar nos olhos da irmã, ou do cunhado, enquanto empurrava a calça jeans para baixo, sentido-se extremamente desconfortável dentro dela. Respirou fundo, pensando em feitiços chatos, situações macabras e conseguiu acalmar a reação que seu corpo tivera ao beijo que dera em Hermione. Sorriu disso também, e aproximou-se do sofá, sentando-se ao lado de uma Hermione que parecia assustada, e só então cumprimentando o casal. Odiava essa parte do mês, mas já tinha plena idéia de que se divertiria com a morena dessa vez.

"Então, é real? Vocês estão mesmo apaixonados?" Harry perguntou sentando-se na poltrona enquanto Ginny estava sentada no braço dessa; Bill sorriu e olhou Hermione, que prendia o cabelo evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Claro que sim, né? Não viu o beijo deles?" Ginny disse e sorriu para ambos. Bill sorriu para a irmã, piscando e fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais. "Estamos felizes por vocês."

"Obrigada." Bill viu Hermione sorrir e agradecer, e resolveu que poderia provocar um pouco mais a morena; entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, vendo-a fitá-lo seriamente.

"Ginny, Hermione não queria planejar a cerimônia sozinha, que acha de você e mamãe a ajudarem?" Bill sentiu as unhas da morena cravando na pele de sua mão e mordeu o lábio para evitar começar a rir. Aquilo estava provando-se melhor do que ele esperava.

"Ótimo!"

"Que bom." Bill ouviu a voz de Hermione sair estranhamente esganiçada e olhou-a, vendo-a corar profundamente, como se algo estivesse errado. Observou-a até entender que ela olhava para seus cabelos; sorriu, eles deveriam estar bem bagunçados.

"Quando pretendem fazer a cerimônia?" Virou-se para Harry, decidido a deixar Hermione extremamente vermelha agora.

"O mais rápido possível, queremos começar as 'tentativas' de ter bebês logo." Piscou para o cunhado, vendo Harry ficar sem graça e sentiu novamente as unhas de Hermione cravando em sua pele, dessa vez quase arrancando sangue. A vontade de rir crescia a cada segundo, e estava tornando-se impossível não rir. Viu Ginny apertar de leve o ombro de Harry, como que lhe dando força para não ficar sem graça, e sorriu.

"Vou avisar a mamãe que vamos te ajudar com a cerimônia, Mi. Ela vai ficar muito feliz." Sua irmã disse para a morena, sorrindo e remexendo-se no braço da poltrona, como se quisesse começar os arranjos naquele momento. Não conseguiu não sorrir abertamente para a pequena.

Bill sentiu que as coisas começavam a andar e que cedo ou tarde a morena entenderia que se levasse aquilo à sério demais, não daria certo. Viu-a aproximando-se de si, abraçando-o, correndo a mão livre por seu peito, chegando até seu ombro, o rosto aproximando-se do seu, a boca em seu ouvido e a ouviu dizer bem baixo:

"Vai pagar bem caro por isso, Willian. _Bem caro_."

Talvez nem tudo fosse realmente diversão.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. 10

**N.A.:** _Rá, eu sou fraca, mas hoje tem motivo especial. Hoje é meu niver, e quero reviews lindas. LINDAS! Então, se querem o próximo capítulo dia 17 e não dia 19, como seria o certo, comentem muito._

_Agradecendo: **Ad, Vyolet, Lady, Nancy, Tainara, Veronique, Ann, Grace, Thelma, Trisk, tainatamandua, la kariin, Ly, Misty, tiemi, Mirian, p*rrajasper, Veronica, Kah, Aninha e Srta. Monica.** Pessoas, vamos me dar esse presente, ok? Amo vocês demais, e quero muitas reviews. E quero agradecer ao pessoal que não aparecia já fazia um tempo e voltou a comentar; vocês são todos amores._

_E surpresa, novo formato de capítulos, que já não são mais tão curtos; agora eles tem o dobro do tamanho normal. E pessoas, a NC vai demorar, o casamento vai demorar e a vingança **não** vai demorar. ;D E pra avisar, já tenho dez capítulos - ou seja, estou escrevendo o 21 - escritos, por isso não se preocupem com demora, apenas com as insanidades colocadas aqui. E sim, essa fic será **ENORME**!_

_Valeu mesmo, amores. Sorry, sem betagem, mas li várias vezes antes de postar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

10.

"Faltam dois dias." Bill levantou a cabeça da revista que folheava sentado no balcão e mirou as costas de Hermione, que mexia a colher do arroz.

"Para que?"

"Lua cheia." Assentiu, mesmo sabendo que ela não conseguia vê-lo. "Precisa de alguma poção para... se controlar?" A voz dela estava baixa e Bill não entendeu o porque daquilo.

"Não. E o que quer dizer 'se controlar'?" Fechou a revista, soltando os cabelos e vendo a morena olhar por cima do próprio ombro.

"Seu _instinto_ de caça, Willian."

"Meu o quê?" Riu da escolha de palavras dela. Viu-a colocando a colher na pia e virando-se para olhá-lo, o rosto sério enquanto cruzava os braços.

"O beijo, Willian. É óbvio que essa época do mês você tende a... _agir_ como um lobo a procura da _caça_." A cabeça dela estava inclinada, como que procurando as palavras certas para dizer. Quis rir disso, mas continuou olhando-a e esperando que ela terminasse de explicar. "Por isso quero saber se precisa de alguma poção que lhe _acalme_ ou se posso deixar minha porta do quarto destrancada."

"Esposinha, está insinuando que eu a atacaria de noite apenas para... _saciar_ os desejos de lobo?" Viu-a assentir, e então percebeu que ela o olhava com certo desespero, como se aquele pensamento - de ele a ter - fosse algo que ela não queria de modo algum; aquilo ferveu seu sangue. "Pode ficar sussegada, Hermione, não quero nada disso com você."

Hermione virou-se, continuando a fazer a comida, e Bill levantou-se, pegando o maço de cigarros do bolso, tirando um pra si e saindo para a varanda, acendendo e tragando com força. O pensamento de que ela estava assustada com o mero fato de dormir com ele, deixou-lhe irritado. Não era algo comum ter mulheres com medo disso, aquilo era novo. Tragou novamente, soltando a fumaça segundos depois, enquanto apoiava-se na grade da varanda, observando o céu escuro. Ginny saíra dali com Harry prometendo procurar Hermione no Ministério no dia seguinte para que começassem a resolver as coisas para a cerimônia, e agora a morena lhe perguntava sobre poções para acalmá-lo e o deixava irritado... sorriu pelo canto da boca; ela estava devolvendo pelo que fizera. Ela disse que ele pagaria.

Tragou novamente, inclinando a cabeça para trás e soltando a fumaça, sentindo o vento frio bater de encontro à seu corpo. O beijo. Não conseguia negar, beijá-la fora apenas por instinto, por estarem perto e por... querê-la. Não negava, era engraçado irritá-la, deixá-la nervosa e sem graça, mas senti-la lhe beijando, agarrada a seu corpo, gemendo baixo em sua boca apenas por estarem se beijando... mas tinha algo que simplesmente parecia arrastá-lo, esses dias, para junto do corpo dela. Queria tê-la, não negava, queria jogá-la no sofá e... Balançou a cabeça e tragou, sentindo a calça jeans novamente desconfortável. Não, aquilo era um casamento de aparências, e se precisasse fazer _aquilo_ seria apenas porque ela precisava ter filhos ou ir para Azkaban. E simplesmente não deixaria que a morena fosse jogada em um cela e selecionada para outro bruxo que sabe-se lá o que faria com ela.

Esse pensamento lhe fez ver que talvez as coisas não fossem tão simples quanto ambos estavam pensando. Não era suposto ficar irritado apenas pelo fato de que ela poderia ser selecionada para outro bruxo. Aquilo simplesmente não aconteceria, ele não permitiria. Tragou pela última vez, soltando a fumaça e apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro, olhando por cima do ombro e vendo que ela ainda estava cozinhando. Talvez, se conseguisse fazê-la ver que estava ali para ajudá-la, para tentar ter uma vida pacífica com ela, agora que já tinham entrado de cabeça naquela situação... talvez fosse mais fácil mais tarde. Observou-a terminar de colocar a comida na panela, ligando o fogo e virando-se, vendo-o lhe fitar.

"O que foi?"

"Por que tem medo de mim?"

Hermione levantou ambas sobrancelhas com a frase dele. Não esperava por uma pergunta como aquela. Viu-o entrar e parar no balcão, as mãos espalmadas no ladrilho frio, os braços com os músculos esticados, a tinta da tatuagem em contraste com a pele dele. Sorriu e olhou-o nos olhos azuis.

"Não tenho medo de você, Bill. Apenas... não entendo."

"O que não entende?" Ele parecia genuinamente curioso; Hermione decidiu que poderia deixar a irritação, pelo que ele fizera mais cedo, de lado e conversar civilizadamente.

"Você tem trinta e um, estava saindo de um casamento com alguém que lhe traiu, tem carreira, dinheiro, uma família que te ama, estava solteiro novamente, teria tempo de apaixonar-se, viver casos, viajar, aproveitar a vida sozinho; mas aceitou casar-se comigo, sem gostar de mim, sem me conhecer, prender-se novamente à algo que certamente pode lhe fazer arrepender-se daqui há alguns meses. Eu não entendo suas oscilações de humor, muito menos grande parte de suas brincadeiras." Respirou fundo, vendo-o olhá-la sério. "Eu sei que você precisava de uma saída fácil do casamento, uma desculpa para o divórcio que não acabasse por ter que contar para as pessoas o real motivo; mas..." Inclinou a cabeça, não quero dizer aquilo, mas Hermione sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que dizer. "Não tem medo de ser infeliz comigo? Das consequências que casar comigo implica?"

"Você já se fez essas perguntas?" Hermione franziu a testa, olhando bem dentro dos olhos azuis de Bill. Tinha algo tão estranho ali, parecia que ele vivia a esconder um segredo.

"Já."

"E qual foi a resposta?" Viu-o cruzar os braços, olhando-a com firmeza, esperando por uma resposta honesta. Balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

"Eu aprendi a sacrificar minha felicidade por coisas mais urgentes." Virou-se e observou a carne na panela. "Quando estávamos procurando pelas Horcruxes, eu tive oportunidade de virar as costas e ir embora, desistir de tudo, ser feliz e ficar viva longe de tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas sacrifiquei tudo isso porque eu não fujo das coisas que são importantes." Respirou fundo, um sorriso triste surgindo em seus lábios. "Eu quero ficar aqui, esse é meu mundo também; farei o sacrifício que for."

"Me deixa ajudá-la?" Hermione olhou para o lado, vendo apenas naquele momento que o ruivo estava parado ali ao lado.

"E como poderia fazer isso além do que já está fazendo?"

"Podemos levar isso de uma maneira mais... _saudavel_." Virou-se na direção dele, olhando-o sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. "Não quero atormentá-la - muito - e acho que por ajudar a manter meu ego intacto com relação ao divórcio com Fleur, eu poderia... ajudá-la a ser feliz."

"Eu sou feliz, Bill." Hermione disse achando que ele não estava totalmente convencido.

"Não totalmente. Você está... fazendo sacrifícios, quero ajudá-la a não ter que fazer isso." Explicou passando as mãos nos cabelos, olhando dela para a panela, então para o teto, para a parede e só então olhando-a nos olhos novamente. Hermione sorriu com isso.

"Bill, o que está dizendo?" Mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se estranha, parecia que ele estava na mesma situação.

"Que... podemos namorar?" A frase saiu como uma pergunta, e Hermione percebeu que ele franziu a testa, pensando enquanto inclinava a cabeça. "Não, não é isso. Sai comigo?"

"Em um encontro?" Viu-o assentir. "Ok. Então... acha que saindo comigo, me _namorando_, as coisas vão ficar... mais simples?"

"Sim ou não?" Bill girou os olhos e Hermione sorriu, assentindo. "Certo, amanhã vamos jantar juntos. Não prometo que sua vida vai ser muito mais simples, mas... podemos dar algumas risadas."

"Porque está fazendo isso?" A curiosidade era maior que ela.

"Porque também quero vê-la feliz... e ser também, se der. Que diz, esposinha?"

Hermione concordou, olhando dentro dos olhos de Bill, achando que talvez, as coisas pudessem se acertar. De algum modo.

* * *

Estava arrependida ao extremo de ter aceitado sair com Bill. Assim que chegaram juntos ao Ministério ele a puxou para um abraço, no meio do corredor da seção de Aurores, e lhe deu um beijo, fazendo com que todos em volta olhassem para eles. Hermione não sabia se gritava com ele ou apenas continuava a beijá-lo, afinal era o Ministério, e ali todos acreditavam que estavam casados e se amavam. Hermione deixou essa passar sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo e indo para sua sala, o rosto ardendo, mas a vontade de matar Bill pulsando por suas veias. Agora, sentada em sua mesa, olhando para o rosto de Harry, sabia que a mentira começaria a cair em pouco tempo, ele a conhecia bem demais. Os olhos verdes a observavam com força e Mione sentia-se bem fraca perante eles.

"Eu sei que está escondendo algo, Mi." Harry falou e Hermione sentiu-se encurralada. "E você é uma péssima mentirosa."

"Não sou." Hermione sabia que retrucar deveria ser a última coisa a ser feita.

"É sim, e sabe disso." Harry recostou-se na cadeira. Mione prendeu e soltou o cabelo, olhando para Harry e para qualquer outro lugar, e novamente para Harry. "Qual é o segredo?"

"Não tenho nenhum." Comentou, sabendo bem que o moreno à sua frente nunca acreditaria. "Pare de me olhar assim."

"Conte o que é, e eu paro."

Hermione girou os olhos, decidida a manter a mentira ao máximo, era promessa que fizera a Bill sobre não contar para ninguém sobre a farsa deles, nem mesmo para Harry. Então, teria que fazer o máximo e não contar, por mais que nesse exato momento fosse a única coisa que realmente quisesse fazer. Precisa conversar com alguém, precisava contar tudo que estava passando, tudo que estava sentido, as coisas que começara a sentir, as que sabia que sentiria. Porém, não podia.

"Não sei do que está falando." Viu o moreno apenas levantando as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"Você está apaixonada." Hermione engasgou com a frase dele, observando-o em descrença.

"E de onde você tirou essa idéia?" Hermione sabia que era inteligente, mas naquele momento sentiu-se a mulher mais burra da face da Terra. Teve que pensar rápido no que falar. "É claro que sim, Harry. Amo Bill."

"Então porque perguntou de onde eu tinha tirado a idéia?"

"Porque achei que era óbvio e não precisasse ficar a falar sobre isso." Arrumou o cabelo outra vez, vendo a porta abrir e um ruivo entrar. Hermione deu graças à Merlin pelo timming perfeito de Bill. "Vamos?"

"Oi Harry." O ruivo disse entrando na sala e observando que a morena começava a juntar as coisas com rapidez e pegar a bolsa e o casaco. "Oi, Mi."

"Oi Bill, como está?" Viu o moreno levantar-se, sorrindo para Mione e só então olhando-o.

"Bem bem, e você? Cuidando bem de minha irmã?" Viu como Hermione estava pronta, parada a seu lado e surpreendeu-se ao senti-la segurar sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Com toda certeza. Espero que esteja cuidando bem da Mione." Sorriu pelo canto da boca, sentindo que poderia dizer algo e deixá-la sem graça, mas o aperto que ela dava em sua mão indicava que algo estava errado.

"Pode ter certeza, Harry."

"Estamos todos sendo bem cuidados, podemos ir Bill?"

Observou os olhos dela, e sabia que havia algo de errado, os castanhos estavam preocupados, e apertou a mão dela em resposta, sentindo-a relaxar brevemente com isso. Voltou seus olhos para Harry, vendo que o moreno os observava com atenção e sorriu.

"Nos vemos então, Harry."

"Até."

Bill sentiu-se praticamente arrastado para fora da sala de Hermione, e observou-a entrar no elevador sem olhar nem ao menos para os lados. Mirou-a seriamente enquanto soltava sua mão e cruzava os braços, vendo-a cobrir o rosto com as mãos e respirar fundo várias vezes.

"Vai me contar porque saímos correndo ou eu adivinho?"

"Harry está desconfiado de que algo está errado." A voz abafada dela lhe fez levantar as sobrancelhas. Porque Harry estaria desconfiado que algo estava errado? Quais indícios eles poderiam ter dado para o moreno achar isso? Segurou as mãos dela, tirando-as do rosto e olhando-a dentro dos olhos castanhos.

"E porque ele acha isso?" Ela suspirou derrotada, mas Bill percebeu que ela não se soltara de suas mãos.

"Eu não sei mentir para ele."

"Só isso?" Puxou-a para um abraço, soltando suas mãos. Bill sentiu-se bem em abraçá-la, correndo as mãos por suas costas, sentindo-a fazer o mesmo. "Ok, você precisa aprender a mentir melhor, só isso."

"Odeio mentir, Bill."

Afastou seu corpo do dela, olhando-a seriamente dentro dos olhos. Inclinou a cabeça de lado, pensando em algo que poderia - e com certeza - iria deixá-la vermelha, sem graça, na defensiva, irritada e outras coisas, mas que poderia salvar ambos de dias e dias em Azkaban e de terem que mentir vinte e quatro horas por dia para os amigos e familiares. Sorriu enquanto a via ficando preocupada.

"O quê?" Ela abriu a boca, mas antes de falar a ouviu limpar a garganta baixinho, e piscar algumas vezes, mesmo que ainda o fitando preocupada.

"Você está tendo idéias."

"E isso é ruim?" Desceram do elevador, andando lado à lado até a lareira mais próxima.

"É péssimo." Viu-a balançar a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cachos presos. Não gostava de vê-los presos.

"Adoro sua confiança em mim." Puxou o laço que prendia os cachos castanhos dela, vendo-os cair pelas costas. Ela o olhou surpresa. "Acho que ficam melhor soltos." Segundos passaram-se enquanto ela o mirava pensativa, como se avaliasse a atitude de ter soltado os cachos dela.

"Qual a idéia, Bill?"

"Te conto durante o jantar."

"Vou acabar matando você até lá." Ela exclamou baixo, e quando Bill entrou na lareira, ela o puxou e o segurou perto dela. Bill olhou-a sem entender. "Agora. Conte agora."

"Pare de mentir." Viu como ela ficara confusa, e era por isso que queria conversar com ela no restaurante, aquilo não poderia ser discutido com facilidade ali. Inclinou-se, roçando sua boca na orelha dela, divertindo-se quando ela estremeceu. "Vamos ambos... parar de mentir."

"Como?" Ela perguntou baixinho também. Bill sentiu o hálito quente dela enviar sinais diretamente para seu baixo ventre.

"Fazendo o que casais casados fazem." Fez uma pausa dramática, fazendo-a ficar impaciente. "Nos apaixonando, esposinha."

Afastou-se dela, olhando-a e percebendo que a morena estava paralisada. Era algo engraçado de se ver, ela parecia uma estátua, e Bill a abraçou, movendo-a junto de si para dentro da lareira, dizendo o destino e sumindo com ela por meio da chamas. Quando chegaram ao destino dito, olhou-a ainda no mesmo estado, e começou a sentir-se levemente ofendido.

"Ok, a idéia é absurda, mas também não..."

"É interessante." Hermione disse saindo de seu estado de choque, cortando-o no meio da frase e Bill sorriu disso.

"Ótimo." Aproximou-se dela, segurando seu rosto nas mãos, vendo-a arregalar os olhos. "Calma, esposinha, não vou fazer nada, apenas queria ver sua reação."

Bill afastou-se dela, virando-se e falando com a recepcionista do restaurante sentindo Hermione parar à seu lado, dando a mão para si, entrelaçando seus dedos e olhando-o nos olhos. Ela realmente achara a idéia interessante. Talvez aos poucos pudessem parar de mentir. Ou talvez aos poucos tudo desse errado e tivessem que mentir com mais e mais força. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu a recepcionista para a mesa que reservara mais cedo; aqueles pensamentos tinham que ser deixados de lado. Decidira fazer dar certo, e faria. De um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo (pra deixar vocês com mais vontade.):_

"Desculpe, Willian, eu não quis dizer isso." Viu-o levantar uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas ainda ficar sério. "Não, eu quis dizer isso... espera." Respirou fundo e acalmou a mente, olhando-o séria. "Eu não quis te provocar, Willian. Apenas quis continuar a brincadeira e..."

"E se eu quiser?" Hermione sentiu a boca secar e seus olhos arregalaram-se mirando o ruivo do outro lado da mesa.

"Como assim?"_  
_


	11. 11

**N.A.:** _Ok, quem me segue no twitter já teve idéia do que está por vir, mas quem não me segue, bom, a bomba vem por aqui mesmo, mas antes eu vou comentar TODAS as reviews que eu recebi, porque vocês merecem e eu sorri a noite inteira por causa delas:_

_**Kath:** Rá, Bill/Mione é luz. E eu tbm não me importo de att antes do que sempre falo. Valeu!_

_**Srta. Monica:** Claro que apareceu, você tinha acabado de enviar a review quando eu estava arrumando o capítulo anterior. *-* Tem MTA surpresa ainda, pode esperar. Amo fazer leitores felizes com meus lixos. Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_**Lady: **Gatona, meu dia não fica feliz sem tua review ou sem teus comentários master no twitter. Adoro deixar vocês na vontade, faz meu dia alegre! Se rolar de novo, fico ainda mais alegre. ;D Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_**Grace:** Adoro que vocês se comuniquem via SMS pra avisar sobre os atts da fic, fico sorrindo que nem idiota. ;D A preview foi pra matar vocês mesmo, sou má. Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_**Vyolet:** Instinto de caça é auge, e terá MTO pela frente. Valeu!_

_**Nancy:** Rá, que bom que gostou, e agora sempre terá preview. __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

___**Tainara:** PQP, ouvir tua voz foi foda, fiquei o dia inteiro com isso na cabeça. Tbm te amo, e você sabem bem disso. Reconhecer tua voz foi mto fácil. ;D Rá, se gostou do cap. anterior, nesse você morre! __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_____**Veronique:** E vai ficar ainda melhor. Fic longa é caos, mas é bom. __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_______**Ann:** NC17 demora, mas tem sempre coisas interessantes pelo caminho, acredite. ;D Valeu!_

_______**Amanda:** Escrevo nada, mas dá pro gasto. Valeu mesmo!_

_______**Anis:** Marriage Law arrasa, sempre. Tradiconal NUNCA é comigo... ahauahuahuaa E eu adoro gente curiosa, e você faz parte do pessoal do SMS com a Grace e a Monica, né? ADORO! __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_________**tainatamandua:** Essa fic terá de tudo, você ainda vai rir mto e ficar triste também, prepare-se. __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

___________**la karrin:** __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_____________**Misty:** É, meu niver, dou presente pra vocês, mas ganhei as reviews, melhores presentes pra autores, acreditem. __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_______________**Kah:** Rá, somos pervas, mas logo chega cenas assim, prometo. ;D __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_________________**Trisk:** Todos serão grandinhos assim agora, espero que goste mesmo desse. Valeu!_

_________________**Ad:** Que bom que gostou. __Valeu pelos parabéns!_

_Só uma explicação, **e é importante que vocês leiam isso aqui:** eu terei que começar a postar a fic apenas uma vez por semana, ou a cada quinze dias - mas isso é BEM menos provável -, o trampo, o tempo que levo para chegar até lá e depois para voltar, consomem boa parte do meu dia; ser dona de casa e traduzir/escrever fics consomem o resto. Então, não me matem, não me trucidem, mas terá que ser assim. Sorry mesmo, mas acreditem, eu estou fazendo o máximo que posso, e todas as minhas fics ou traduções sofrerão essa mudança. Sério, eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas infelizmente, será. Obrigadinha._

_Essa fic será postada toda **sexta, ok?** Agradeço mesmo quem comentou, que colocou no alerta, e lembrem, se as reviews estiverem transbordando na minha caixa de e-mail, posso até postar antes. ;D_

_Sorry, sem betagem, mas li várias vezes antes de postar, mas sempre escapa algo, né? ¬¬_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

11.

Hermione observou como Bill a olhava do outro lado da mesa sorrindo. E sabia bem que ele estava lhe olhando assim porque esperava que começasse a surtar sobre o que ele tinha proposto minutos antes. Mas na verdade, após pensar seriamente sobre o assunto - enquanto parecia estar em coma -, percebeu-se extremamente inclinada a deixar aquilo seguir como ele dissera. Nunca deixaria que aquilo virasse algo que não era se a idéia tivesse surgido de sua própria mente, mas fora da mente dele. Ele dera a idéia, isso deveria significar que ele queria aquilo também; porém, porque ele queria? Porque Bill faria algo assim? Porque ele decidiria namorá-la, apaixonar-se de verdade por ela? Aquelas perguntas rodavam em sua mente, mas Hermione sentia-se com o ego inflado apenas pelo fato de que as mulheres ao redor olhavam Bill e depois olhavam para si, quase não acreditando que ele estivesse com ela, a inveja transparecendo em seus olhos. E era real, Bill era um homem que chamava a atenção, principalmente pelas cicatrizes que lhe davam um ar ainda mais perigoso, junto com o visual de roqueiro. Sorriu disso.

"Você é o sonho de consumo de metade das mulheres desse restaurante." Comentou, vendo-o sorrir pelo canto da boca e recostar-se na cadeira.

"E o seu?"

"Partes suas, sim." Respondeu sentindo o rosto esquentar, e olhou para os talheres que reluziam na mesa.

"E quais seriam essas?" Ouviu a voz dele, e mesmo sem olhá-lo, sabia que ele estava sorrindo largamente. Respirou fundo, decidindo deixá-lo curioso e então, olhou-o. Sorriu enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo falta do lacinho que Bill não lhe devolvera.

"Se eu disser, perde a graça." Viu-o rir disso, balançando a cabeça, assentindo.

Poderia contar a ele todos os detalhes nele que lhe agradavam, mas então toda a graça se perderia e ele ficaria convencido. Observou como as íris azul dele lhe fitavam, um sorriso nos lábios, os cabelos ruivos caindo pelos ombros; definitivamente não seria um sacrifício _tão_ grande deixar se levar pelo charme dele. Algo de bom poderia surgir disso, apesar de que estava realmente curiosa sobre a situação dele e o porque ele decidira aquilo.

"Creio que sexta seria um bom dia para voltarmos à Toca." Apenas assentiu enquanto a garçonete lhes entregava as bebidas que Bill havia pedido antes mesmo que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca.

"Da próxima vez acha que eu poderia pedir minha própria bebida?" Perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de seu refrigerante, somente naquele momento percebendo que Bill tomava refrigerante também.

"Vamos ver." Girou os olhos da resposta dele.

"E porque não está bebendo cerveja?"

"Estou perto demais da lua cheia para ficar a abusar de álcool com você por perto."

Deu risada, realmente achando graça no que ele falara, e decidiu o lembrar do que ele lhe dissera no dia anterior.

"Mas você não quer nada disso comigo, Bill, lembra?"

Assim que a frase saiu de sua boca, Hermione teve plena noção de que deveria ter ficado quieta e que agora estava realmente sentindo o rosto queimar de tão vermelho, que suas mãos começaram a suar e que Bill estava sério à sua frente. Não deveria ter feito aquilo, provocar Bill naquela época do mês não era nada esperto, e aparentemente, ele pensava da mesma maneira. O olhar de Bill estava avermelhado envolta do azul, como se estivesse com raiva, e o maxilar dele estava travado, como se estivesse fazendo força para as palavras não escaparem por sua boca. Hermione arrependeu-se de não ter ficado em silêncio.

"Desculpe, Willian, eu não quis dizer isso." Viu-o levantar uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas ainda ficar sério. "Não, eu quis dizer isso... espera." Respirou fundo e acalmou a mente, olhando-o séria. "Eu não quis te provocar, Willian. Apenas quis continuar a brincadeira e..."

"E se eu quiser?" Hermione sentiu a boca secar e seus olhos arregalaram-se mirando o ruivo do outro lado da mesa.

"Como assim?"

"E se eu quiser _algo_ assim com você?"

Bill observou como a morena estava sem saber o que responder, e que a surpresa tomava conta de seu rosto. Era algo engraçado de se ver, mesmo que dentro de si algo movia-se para lá e para cá, esperando pela resposta. Porque essa resposta seria interessante. Viu Hermione olhar para a mesa, o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha, e as mãos correndo os cachos várias e várias vezes. Não negaria, ela era bonita, um corpo lindo, um gênio difícil e que seria ótimo para lidar com o seu. E agora, sugerir a idéia, mesmo que apressada - sabia disso - mostrava-se interessante.

Ela não havia negado, mas não havia aceitado. Sabia que a tinha pegado de surpresa e que parecia que de algum modo ela estava consideração a situação. Cruzou os braços, esperando pacientemente que ela lhe respondesse o que havia perguntado, afinal, era uma pergunta de extrema importância. Algo dentro de si remexeu-se impaciente; sabia o que era.

"Podemos ir pela ordem certa?" Inclinou a cabeça esperando que ela exemplificasse aquilo. "Jantar, beijo... talvez algo." O rosto dela parecia que começaria a derreter de tão vermelho que estava; sorriu pelo canto da boca.

"Acho que está com medo de mim, esposinha." Provocou-a, vendo-a levantar o rosto em sua direção, parcialmente irritada.

"Não seria para menos, Willian. Lhe perguntei se precisaria de uma poção para sua... _situação_ e você me disse que não. Aparentemente, estava errado." Quando ela terminou de explicar percebera que ambos tinham inclinado-se sobre a mesa, as suas mãos próximas as dela espalmadas na mesa. Sorriu enquanto respondia.

"Então está dizendo que só quero levá-la pra cama porque o _lobo_ quer?" Inclinou mais o corpo para frente, vendo-a fazer o mesmo, mesmo que milímetros.

"Não, estou dizendo que podemos fazer isso do jeito certo e não pularmos para a etapa final, como você parece estar salivando para tal." Deu risada. Ela estava começando a ficar brava.

"Não se sinta tanto assim, Mione. Claro, seria ótimo pular todas as etapas e levá-la para a cama logo, mas..." Parou a frase, olhando-a e conseguindo controlar aquilo que remexia-se dentro de si. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Disse que tentaria lhe fazer feliz... que poderíamos tentar parar de mentir, e acho que dormir com você já na primeira noite seria o oposto disso tudo." Observou-a abrir a boca, surpresa, e então viu como os olhos dela brilharam de forma diferente, e como as pontas dos dedos dela tocaram as pontas dos seus. "Mas se você quiser..."

Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça e Bill sentiu-se bem em vê-la sorrindo. Algo dentro de si brigava por controle, um controle que ele sabia que nos próximos dois dias poderia deixar escapar, e que somente o recuperaria quando a lua cheia fosse embora, mas aquele sorriso dela lhe fazia segurar o controle com certa força. Estava preso naquela situação, não lhe custaria muito fazer bem a ela - e a ele mesmo por tabela. E seria interessante se parassem de fingir, de enganar. Tanto aos outros, quanto a eles mesmo. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, sabendo bem que aquele tipo de pensamento, misturado ao que remexia-se com mais força dentro de si agora indicavam uma coisa; mas não assumiria aquilo. Não agora.

* * *

Entrou no elevador ainda rindo do que Bill tinha dito antes de aparatarem para o apartamento, e ele ria à seu lado. Tudo tinha ocorrido bem no jantar, comeram, deram risada, tocaram-se sem querer - e querendo, Hermione tinha que ser sincera nisso -, conversaram e foram embora rindo sobre como as mulheres no restaurante pareciam revoltadas sobre Hermione estar indo embora de mãos dadas com Bill. Encostou-se na parede do fundo, olhando-o à sua frente, sorrindo enquanto prendia os cabelos com seu lacinho preto.

"Ei, isso é meu." Disse tentando pegar o lacinho da mão esquerda dele.

"Já disse que gosto dos seus cabelos soltos." Viu-o erguer o lacinho bem alto, impedindo-a de pegar. Girou os olhos para isso, ele estava agindo como uma criança.

"Mas o lacinho é meu, nada mais justo você também ficar de cabelos soltos." Retrucou, olhando-o dentro dos olhos.

"Porque?"

"Porque eu estou de cabelos soltos." Explicou enquanto via as portas do elevador abrirem-se e saiu, Willian à seu lado.

"Fica bonita assim."

"Você também." Comentou abrindo a porta com a varinha e entrando, não ouvindo os passos de Bill atrás de si. Deixou a bolsa no sofá enquanto virava-se e via que o ruivo estava apoiado no batente da porta de entrada, os olhos extremamente avermelhados envolta do azul, observando-a sério. "Bill, o que houve?"

Viu-o balançar a cabeça devagar, como se estivesse negando-se a algo, mas então ele sorriu. Um sorriso que Hermione não lembrava-se de ver antes, e então ele falou, e a morena sentiu todo o corpo estremecer.

"Vem aqui."

Ordem, pedido, não importava, Hermione sentiu que deveria manter-se afastada. Bill estava perdendo o controle que tinha sobre o lobo e isso não era bom. Abaixou-se devagar até tocar a ponta dos dedos na varinha que estava junto com a bolsa no sofá, segurando-a com firmeza na mão, vendo-o olhar sua mão e depois seu rosto, sorrindo daquela forma estranha novamente.

"Está com medo?" Ele disse e respirou fundo, buscando algo no ar. Hermione sentiu-se estremecer outra vez, sabendo que ele estava sentindo o cheiro de seu medo. Respirou fundo, vendo-o olhá-la com mais atenção. "Vamos lá, não pode achar que vou machucá-la de verdade, não?"

Não respondeu, ele dera alguns passos dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta e parando perto de si, olhando-a de cima. Mione engoliu em seco, os olhos avermelhados dele pareciam a cada momento piores. Ele sorria daquele modo, de lado, apenas as pontas dos lábios; Hermione queria lembrar quem sorria daquele jeito.

"Sou eu, esposinha. Não vou machucá-la." As mãos dele seguraram seu rosto, Hermione estremeceu outra vez, sabendo que parte daquele ali era Bill, mas parte não era. "Mione, não vou machucá-la... apenas quero..."

A frase nunca foi terminada, Bill cobriu a boca de Hermione com a dele, beijando-a com força, sugando o lábio dela, exigindo passagem com a língua para dentro da boca dela, ouvindo-a gemer baixo ao deixar os lábios se separarem. E então tudo se desfez. Ela o beijava de volta e Bill soltou o rosto de Hermione, correndo as mãos para sua cintura, puxando-a contra ele, beijando-a com força, ouvindo-a gemer baixo conforme forçava-se contra ela. A língua dela era pequena e quente, e movia-se devagar contra a sua, brincando com a sua. Bill deixou algo como um gemido escapar de sua boca, vibrando por seu peito e fazendo as mãos da morena correrem suas costas e descer por seus braços. Sentiu-a segurar suas mãos e então ela o empurrou para longe, afastando-se alguns passos.

"Chega."

A voz dela estava fraca, a respiração acelerada e via o lábio inferior avermelhado. Sorriu, dando um passo na direção dela, na tentativa de puxá-la de volta, mas ela levantou ambas as mãos como que lhe impedindo e mirou-o séria. Bill ficou sem entender o que fazer.

"Você está perdendo controle sobre si mesmo... eu não sabia que suas crises eram tão fortes." Sorriu pelo canto da boca, aproximando-se mais um passo, vendo-a afastar-se mais um. "Estou falando sério, Willian. Não _quero_ assim."

"Assim como, esposinha?"

Sabia que estava provocando-a, mas era engraçado vê-la recuar um passo quando dava um, e vê-la ficar irritada, mesmo que sentindo medo; era interessante.

"Assim. Você nesse estado. Eu não me importo de que você tenha essas reações, que seja parte _de uma parte_ de um Lobisomem, mas esse não é o homem com quem eu me casei."

Bill sentiu que algumas palavras dentro da frase dela juntaram-se; lobisomem, homem e casei. Um rosnado baixo escapou por sua garganta e Bill sentiu como se seu corpo esquentasse, como se estivesse debaixo de água quente. Suas mãos levantaram-se, seus pés moveram-se rápidos e seus olhos fitaram fundo dentro dos olhos assustados de Hermione em seus braços.

"Minha. Você _é_ minha. Minha esposa, minha companheira. Sou exatamente o homem que você casou, e eu sou seu, assim como você é minha. Não vê?"

A morena à sua frente estava decididamente assustada, a respiração saia acelerada e os olhos estavam arregalados; não era só medo, Bill viu algo mais ali. Era como se algo começasse a fazer sentido para ela. Não entendeu.

"_Companheira_? Você disse... companheira?"

"Minha."

Hermione engoliu em seco, os olhos azul e vermelho de Willian indicavam que a parte lobo dele estava no controle, mas que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo; e ali estava o que ele estivera escondendo a noite toda, o que ele estivera escondendo desde o primeiro beijo deles. Sua respiração era rápida, e as mãos dele lhe apertavam com força contra ele, mesmo que Mione já não tentasse fugir. Ele dissera _companheira_ e Hermione sentia as pernas tremerem; como Bill pudera esconder isso dela por tantos dias? E como somente agora ele conseguira ver isso? Aquilo deveria ter acontecido desde que ele fora ferido por Fenrir, ele deveria tê-la reconhecido desde aquele dia. Engoliu em seco, observando como ele a olhava, um olhar perdido e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito; tinha que fazer algo.

"Bill, porque não me contou antes?"

"Porque só agora eu tive idéia disso." A boca dele estava perto da sua, o hálito quente batendo contra o seu. Os fios ruivos faziam uma cortina em seu rosto, e somente conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos azul e vermelho. "Só agora soube que era você."

"Como pode ter certeza?" A risada que veio do peito dele fez Hermione dar um pulo para trás, mas ser puxada novamente para ele. Não precisava mais ter medo, Bill nunca faria nada que a machucasse, e agora tinha plena certeza disso. Tentou lembrar-se da Guerra, do que ouvira da companheira de um dos lobisomens falar para acalmá-lo, lembrava de algo como uma declaração, mas não tinha certeza. A boca dele roçou contra a sua e Hermione soube que tinha que tentar o que tivesse à mão. "Eu sou sua."

Viu-o afastar o rosto brevemente, sorrindo e puxando-a para um abraço forte, como se estivesse aceitando o que ela falara. O abraçou também, seus olhos vasculhando a sala à procura de sua varinha; encontrou-a longe demais de seu alcance. Respirou fundo, sentindo-o beijar o topo de sua cabeça, acariciando suas costas.

"Desculpe assustá-la." A voz dele estava calma, mas Mione não o soltou de imediato, ainda ficou abraçada à ele, ouvindo respirar devagar. "Eu não queria que visse isso."

"Queria. Queria sim."

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Porque os Aurores vão aparecer e porque chorou?" O gosto preso em sua língua parecia ser o pior da face da Terra, e sua cabeça estava girando com a força que estava fazendo força para tentar lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Viu-a parar debaixo do batente da porta do quarto, virando-se e olhando-o séria. Algumas lágrimas riscavam seu rosto.

"Para ambas as perguntas Willian existe apenas uma resposta: minha aliança brilhou ontem de madrugada."_  
_


	12. 12

**N.A.:** _Sexta chegou, pessoas. Cá está mais um capítulo de Aos Poucos. Porém, uma coisa antes: quem é de Sampa aqui? Tipo, vi uma das meninas comentando do show do Korn - que não fui e quase cortei os pulsos por isso - e queria saber quem mais é de Sampa. Quem sabe não rola um encontro de leitores/escritores de fics? Que acham?_

_Agradeçendo: **Lady, Srta. Monica, Kah, Jubs047, Veronique, Tainara, Alexia, Ad, Nancy, Trisk, tainatamandua, Freya, Misty, Amanda, Kath, Aninha, Rittinha (do MM apareceu *-*), Vyolet, Fernanda, Canibal e Grance.** Nossa, quantas reviews lindas. Amei todas. Mas senti falta de algumas pessoas. E pessoas novas comentaram. *-*_

_Quero mtas reviews e saber se rola esse encontro, que acham, hein? xD_

_Sorry, sem betagem, mas li várias vezes antes de postar, mas sempre escapa algo, né? ¬¬_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

12.

Bill afastou seu corpo do dela, olhando-a nos olhos, sentindo que a besta dentro de si acalmava-se devagar, deixando que falasse com clareza outra vez; porque tivera plena idéia do que falara, mas parecia que era impossível controlar. Olhou-a nos olhos, vendo-a sorrir preocupada.

"Você deveria ter me preparado pra isso, Bill." Ela disse, ainda abraçada a ele, e ele olhava-a como se não entendesse o que ela estava dizendo. "Não estou dizendo que aceito, que é normal... mas que deveria ter me dito algo." Ela parecia novamente assustada. "É normal, quero dizer, mas não pra mim que não sabia que você também tinha isso." Viu-a engolir em seco, desviando os olhos dos seus, observando seriamente seu ombro. Bill pouco entendeu essa atitude. "Achei que Fleur era... _ela_."

"Você não precisa..." Ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Eu sei. E também sei que não a nada a se fazer." Viu-a soltando-se devagar de si, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás e só então, olhando-o. "Eu... gostaria de poder dizer que está tudo bem; mas não está e ambos sabemos disso."

Bill viu-a afastando-se, dando passos para trás, aquilo era horrível. Não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, sabia bem que ela tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, e que mesmo que ele não tivesse pedido por aquilo, era realidade e era culpa dele aquilo estar acontecendo. Observou enquanto ela ficava distante, parando perto do balcão, olhando-o com um sorriso triste.

"Eu nunca contei à ninguém sobre... o que aconteceu quando fiquei sozinha em Hogwarts." Prestou atenção à conversa dela. "Eu acabei por encontrar um lobisomem." Um rosnado formou-se dentro do peito e Bill quis naquele momento saber quem fora o lobisomem. "Se não fosse uma mulher que estava com ele, não sei porque, provavelmente eu estaria morta. Ela... o acalmou; como fiz com você agora." A respiração dela saia mais rápida agora. "Eu vi a devoção nos olhos dela, no modo como ela falou com ele... era amor de verdade." Os olhos dela pareciam que estavam fora de foco. "Eu nunca senti isso. Nunca senti nada nem parecido com isso..."

"Hermione?" Chamou-a enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e via-a olhando-o séria. "Não tem que dizer nada, ou fazer algo. Isso sou eu... apenas, preciso tomar cuidado quando estiver perto de você. Só isso." A morena balançou a cabeça, negando e Bill não entendeu aquilo.

"Não é, você sabe que não é." Passou a língua nos lábios, sentindo-os secos. Sua respiração acelerava a cada momento e sentia-se como se tudo estivesse acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. "Você _nunca_ declararia que eu sou sua companheira se eu realmente não fosse... Bill, não vamos nos enganar, você sabe _bem_ o que significa eu ser sua companheira."

Viu-o olhando-a como se pedisse desculpas, e sabia que a culpa não era dele. Não havia culpados, aquilo simplesmente acontecera, mas Hermione ainda queria entender porque demorara tanto para acontecer.

"Só não entendo por agora."

"Como assim?"

"Porque somente agora você descobriu que... porque só agora que estamos aqui? Juntos?"

Hermione viu Bill dando de ombros, vendo-o ficar ainda mais confuso. Era novamente como se todas as coisas parassem de fazer sentido, e todas as coisas absurdas e impossíveis começassem a acontecer e caírem em sua cabeça novamente. Era como na Guerra, detalhes - mínimos detalhes - que passaram desapercebidos antes, agora faziam o maior estrago na vida de várias pessoas.

"Eu queria ter as respostas pra você. Mas eu entendo menos que você de porque agora." Ouviu-o dizer e olhou seu rosto, vendo que ele parecia realmente triste por isso, por ter colocado na vida dela mais uma confusão; como se as que tivesse já não bastasse. Olhou-o firmemente nos olhos, percebendo que Bill parecia prestes a surtar.

"Vamos... descobrir o porque de só agora, ok?" Tentou animá-lo, mas não conseguiu, ele parecia a cada momento mais e mais preocupado e sentindo-se culpado com a situação. "Vou conversar com Lupin amanhã, talvez ele... Onde vai?"

Hermione viu Bill virar-se, saindo do apartamento sem dizer nada, e quando a porta fechou atrás dele, Mione não sabia bem o que sentir. Isso era extremamente preocupante.

* * *

"Mais um."

Estava contando, e se não havia perdido a conta, era o décimo copo de Firewiskhy que tomava no Leaky Cauldron. Tom continuava lhe passando os copos cheios da bebida e nem ao menos lhe perguntava o que estava acontecendo para estar bebendo daquele jeito. Virou o copo de uma só vez, sentindo a bebida descer queimando sua garganta. Sabia que não deveria beber, não daquele jeito e não naquela noite, mas precisava. Precisava beber para tentar tirar de sua mente que deixara a morena com medo, que contara à ela o que acontecera desde que a beijara pela primeira vez, desde que a tocara pela primeira vez.

"Mais um."

Sua língua enrolou, mas Tom lhe passou outro copo cheio, qual o líquido desceu rapidamente por sua garganta, queimando outra vez. Balançou a cabeça. Onde estava com a cabeça ao contar para ela daquele jeito? Ao reclamá-la assim? Pediu mais uma dose, beberia até não conseguir lembrar seu próprio nome, assim talvez esquecesse também que agora tudo que Hermione fizesse para ficar junto de si, seria apenas porque ele dissera que ela era sua companheira. Balançou a cabeça e continuou bebendo, sentindo-se o último homem que merecia algo de bom na face da Terra.

* * *

Estava sentada no sofá, olhando para a porta, preocupada. Sua mente girava nos possíveis lugares que Bill poderia ter ido, mas sua aliança não brilhava e isso indicava que ele não estava com outra pessoa; algo que ela sabia que homens faziam quando declaravam-se para alguém de forma inesperada e absurda e depois queriam desfazer essa declaração de forma estúpida. Quando ele saíra, fora atrás, mas não o achou na rua, ele deveria ter aparatado. Voltou ao apartamento, tomando um banho e sentando-se no sofá, decidida a esperá-lo, fosse que horas fosse que ele resolvesse voltar. Já estava começando a ficar impaciente quando viu que Bill havia deixado os cigarros ali. Observou-os, notando que faltava apenas três para terminar aquele maço. Pegou um, colocando-o entre os lábios e puxou o isqueiro, acendendo-o.

Após a primeira tragada e tossir engasgando-se, Hermione apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, balançando a cabeça e concordando que aquela fora uma péssima idéia, mas que ao menos agora, sabia como era. Voltou a mirar a porta, apurando a audição para escutar quando as portas de metal do elevador se abririam e então correria até ali, e olharia dentro dos olhos de Bill e.... não tinha idéia. Hermione sabia que deveria dizer algo, mas simplesmente não tinha idéia do que diria à ele quando ele chegasse. Era claro que toda aquela confusão sobre ser a companheira dele deixava margem para dúvidas sobre o amor dele - caso um dia isso aparecesse - mas agora, não havia nada a ser feito. Tinha que aceitar, tinha que entender. Tinha que ficar junto dele. Só não tinha idéia de como faria isso.

* * *

Respirou fundo olhando dentro dos olhos dela, vendo-a observando-o séria, como se tivesse feito algo errado. Mas na verdade, não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido. Observou que era dia, que o sol ainda estava fraco, e que estava em uma cama; porém, não tinha idéia de onde estava nem de como chegara ali. Sentou-se, um gosto horrível na boca, os olhos ardendo levemente. Olhou Hermione novamente, vendo-a séria. Bill sabia que tinha feito algo de grave, só queria lembrar o que foi.

"Bom dia, Willian. Acho que seria melhor levantar-se e tomar um banho, creio que os Aurores vão chegar em alguns minutos." Bill não entendeu o que ela falou, passou as mãos no rosto, jogando os cabelos para trás e olhando-a novamente; só agora percebendo que ela estava arrumada e que os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

"Você chorou?"

"Sim. Arrume-se, os Aurores devem estar chegando." Viu a morena levantar-se, a varinha mão direita.

"Porque os Aurores vão aparecer e porque chorou?" O gosto preso em sua língua parecia ser o pior da face da Terra, e sua cabeça estava girando com a força que estava fazendo para tentar lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Viu-a parar debaixo do batente da porta do quarto, virando-se e olhando-o séria. Algumas lágrimas riscavam seu rosto.

"Para ambas as perguntas Willian, existe apenas uma resposta: minha aliança brilhou ontem de madrugada."

Bill ficou sentado na cama, vendo a morena desaparecer pelo corredor. A aliança dela havia brilhado? Ele havia traído a morena? Quando ele tinha feito aquilo? Quanto ele bebera na madrugada para ter beijado - ou feito algo mais - com outra pessoa e nem ao menos lembrar-se? Passou a mão pelo rosto outra vez, sua respiração acelerando. Tinha que falar com ela, tinha que explicar que não lembrava-se. Levantou-se rapidamente, prendendo os cabelos com a primeira tira de couro que encontrou no bolso e saiu do quarto. A mente ainda girava e gosto em sua boca piorava a cada segundo, mas Bill precisava falar com ela.

Encontrou-a parada na sala, de costas, o corpo parecia chacoalhar com os soluços; sentiu-se péssimo. Não era possível que tivesse ferrado com a vida de ambos daquele jeito. Não era possível que fosse perdê-la; não agora. Parou atrás dela, olhando-a continuar a chorar.

"Hermione desculpa... eu não sabia... não era eu..." Quis olhá-la nos olhos, vê-la, não poderia deixar que ela pensasse o pior de si. Tinha que provar, de algum modo que queria ficar com ela, fosse como fosse. Não queria que ela chorasse por algo que ele fizera. O corpo da morena movia-se, os braços cruzados apertados no peito. "Hermione, eu não lembro o que fiz. Me desculpe, eu darei um jeito, direi que foi minha culpa... você não... não vou deixar que a levem." Segurou-a pelos ombros, vendo que o corpo dela movia-se desesperadamente, aquilo apertou seu coração; não acreditava que fizera com ela exatamente o que Fleur fizera com ele. Virou-a, apertando-a contra si, acariciando seus cabelos. "Vou explicar para eles..."

Parou a frase, percebendo que não ouvia um choro por debaixo de suas frases, e sim, um riso. Afastou devagar o corpo dela do seu, levantando seu rosto pelo queixo e olhando-a seriamente; semi-cerrou os olhos.

"Agora sim, estamos quites."

"O quê?" Estava tão atordoado que ainda não conseguia assimilar.

Hermione afastou-se dos braços dele, deixando a varinha no sofá e indo para perto da varanda, ainda sorrindo e secando as lágrimas falsas de seu rosto. Estava sentindo-se extremamente bem por aquela vingança; ouvir e ver o desespero de Bill fora realmente algo bom. Nunca pensara que pudesse divertir-se com algo assim, mas após vê-lo chegar bêbado e tropeçando nos próprios pés na noite passada, sabia que poderia começar a vingar-se. Sorriu para si mesma, orgulhosa.

"Ontem você chegou bêbado, tropeçando e falando besteiras, era quase quatro da manhã. Achei que seria uma boa maneira você acordar hoje e levar um susto." Hermione sentia que o sorriso não sumiria de seu rosto tão cedo.

"Você me enganou?" Viu o ruivo parecer extremamente incrédulo.

"Sim." Ele fechou os olhos, e esperou que ele falasse algo. Quando viu o ruivo abrir os olhos, soube que estava encrencada; mas tinha válido a pena.

"Lhe darei cinco segundos para fugir. 3, 4..."

Hermione correu para dentro do banheiro, ainda rindo da atitude de Bill, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos fechar a porta e ele a alcançou, entrando no cômodo e fechando a porta atrás dele. Olhava-o, ele estava sério, e seus lábios faziam curvas para cima sem conseguir impedir-se disso. Sabia que aquilo o deixaria ainda mais bravo, mas Hermione não conseguia não rir.

"Você está achando graça?" Hermione apertou a boca, balançando a cabeça, dizendo que não, mas não conseguia para de sorrir, mesmo fazendo força. "Achou engraçado me assustar, me fazer pensar que eu tinha nos garantido uma passagem de ida para Azkaban?" Hermione balançou a cabeça novamente, mas estava rindo e afastando-se até o fundo do banheiro, vendo-o ainda encostado na porta do banheiro, mirando-a. "Achou engraçado me fazer pensar que tinha te traído? Que eu tinha te magoado?" Negou novamente e percebeu que não havia mais lugar para escapar, ele a pegaria onde fosse; e não conseguia parar de rir. "Estamos quites?"

"Acho que sim." Respondeu olhando-o nos olhos, vendo-o inclinar a cabeça para a esquerda.

"Ótimo." Viu-o aproximando-se rapidamente e seus olhos arregalaram-se, seu riso escapando por seus lábios, sem conseguir impedir.

"Foi justo, Bill. Foi bem justo." Sentiu as mãos dele a segurá-la pela cintura, empurrando-a para debaixo do chuveiro. "Bill, não... não..."

Era tarde, o ruivo ligara o chuveiro e o jato de água molhara a ambos. Hermione debateu-se, tentando se soltar das mãos dele, olhando-o séria. Viu-o sorrindo de seus ataques e relaxou, respirando fundo e recostando-se no azulejo, sentindo a roupa pesar no corpo.

"Você é pior que uma criança." Viu-o apenas levantar as sobrancelhas. "Ok, chega. Estamos quites. Podemos parar com essa palhaçada." O sorriso dele aumentou, mas era um sorriso malicioso. Semi-cerrou os olhos desconfiada. "Tem certeza de que... quer que eu seja... sua _companheira_?"

Bill espalmou as mãos no azulejo ao lado dos ombros dela, inclinando-se, beijando-a devagar. Sentia o corpo dela colar-se ao seu, a água quente escorrendo entre eles. Afastou-se apenas um pouco, olhando-a nos olhos, sério.

"Não sei se você entende a implicação disto, Mione." Beijou-a novamente, sentindo-a estremecer junto de si. "Não acho certo você sacrificar..."

"Você fez por mim." Ela respondeu com a respiração pesada.

"É diferente." Balançou a cabeça, começando a afastar-se, mas ela o puxou pela nuca, beijando-o com força.

"Não, não é." Os lábios dela colaram-se aos seus novamente, as línguas brigando por controle, os corpo colando e os gemidos aumentando. "Você fez um, eu faço outro... vamos levando."

"Não sabe o que está aceitando." Bill avisou, mas a morena apenas assentiu, segurando-o com força pela nuca, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

"Bom, isso começou errado, pior não dá pra ficar, não é?"

Bill beijou-a novamente, empurrando-a contra o azulejo e sentindo-se estranho; aquele ser dentro de si parecia festejar algo. Sabia que finalmente, estava tudo em seu devido lugar. De algum modo.

* * *

**Lei do Casamento - Novas Regras**

_Novas regras entram em vigor na nova Lei do Casamento. Já não fosse o Ministério colocar a nova Lei em vigor, agora ainda colocam regras novas; regras que vão deixar pessoas ainda mais preocupadas do que antes. A Regra de número 124578 diz claramente que não será mais a regra de um ano estipulada para se terem filhos, agora se valerá apenas quatro meses para se confirmarem a gravidez..._

Hermione sentiu-se enjoada.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

_"Como você poderia gostar dela enquanto estava casado com Fleur? Estava esperando ela ficar... livre?" Bill percebera que não era raiva, era realização que inundava a mente de Ron. A realização de ter finalmente entendido que Hermione era, finalmente, de outro; e esse outro era seu irmão.  
_


	13. 13

**N.A.:** _Rá, pessoas lindas, resolvi postar esse capítulo hoje porque estava louca de vontade de ver a reação de vocês. ;D_

_Podem ficar sussegadas, vou postar sexta também, viu? Mas queria postar esse capítulo e receber trilhões de reviews lindas. Agradecendo: **Ad, Rittinha, Tainara, Vyolet, la kariin, Grace, Srta. Monica, Lady, Freya, Jubs047, Anis, tainatamandua, Kath, Fernanda, Veronique, gabs, Misty, Alexia, Kah, Thelma, Serena, Nancy, Dandy, Trisk e Aninha**. Gente, adoro ver essa lista de reviews crescendo, sério._

_Mais uma coisa, os capítulos voltaram ao tamanho antigo, eu achei que estava entregando coisas demais ao mesmo tempo, então vou fazer vocês sofrerem aos poucos... ahauahuahuahua_

**_Rá, povo de Sampa, que acham de dia 23 de Maio, às 10 da manhã no Shopping Tatuapé? Deixem na review se tudo bem e aí nos encontramos._**

_Pessoas que não são de Sampa, um dia vamos fazer um mega evento e vamos TODOS nos encontrar e curtir muito conversando sobre fics absurdas e lindas. ;D_

_Não tem betagem, amores, mas li e li e tirei os erros mais medonhos._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

13.

Já estava mirando o jornal há alguns minutos, vendo a mesma notícia que tinha certeza que a morena estaria vendo na sala dela. Balançou a cabeça. Se Hermione já estava extremamente preocupada com a situação de se ter que ficar grávida dele em um ano, agora ela sairia destribuindo Avadas na seção de Leis do Ministério. Recostou-se na cadeira, pensando no susto que levara naquela manhã, no beijo que ela lhe dera no chuveiro, nas pessoas olhando-os quando chegaram extremamente atrasados no Ministério. Sorriu de lado, olhando a seção ao seu redor. As pessoas comentavam pergaminhos, estudavam artefatos, classificavam livros perigosos; tudo ali parecia correr normal. Mas Bill sabia que dentro de si algo mudara, dentro de si algo estava movendo-se rápido, remexendo-se impaciente. Era estranho saber que ela era _a_ mulher. Que Hermione era _sua_ mulher. Que nada do que falassem, do que acontecesse, mudaria isso.

Entretanto, precisava conversar com Remus realmente, precisava entender todos os significados disso. Hermione poderia ter aceitado isso com facilidade, mas ela não sabia as implicações. E já estava com a leve impressão de que tinha muito mais por de trás dessa situação do que achavam. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, querendo fumar. Vira Ginny passar pelo corredor mais cedo, uma pasta grossa nas mãos e tinha certeza de que ela estava indo direto para a sala de Mione; sorriu disso. A morena o mataria por isso quando chegassem em casa. _Em casa..._ Aquilo era novo. Não lembrava-se qual fora a primeira vez que pensara no apartamento dela como a casa deles.

"Willian?"

Virou-se na cadeira, deparando-se com um dos seus irmãos mais novos; Ron. Olhou-o surpreso, mas ficou sério no segundo seguinte; ainda lembrava-se muito bem do que acontecera n'A Toca. Esperou que ele falasse algo.

"Como estão as coisas?"

"Ótimas." Não lhe daria a satisfação de ver que estava preocupado com as coisas que poderiam acontecer por causa dessa nova regra na Lei.

"E Mione?" Percebeu que ele afastara-se minimamente de si ao perguntar dela, como se estivesse com medo do que a pergunta poderia acarretar; quis rir disso.

"Ótima." Respondeu e o viu assentir, olhando para o chão. "O que quer Ron?"

"É... sobre o que eu disse... aquele dia..."

"Quando disse que Mione estava casando-se comigo porque tinha _dado_ algo em troca?" Deu ênfase a palavra _dado_ apenas para deixar o irmão mais novo sem graça.

"É... eu não quis dizer aquilo." Balançou a cabeça devagar, assentindo. "É que... é a Mione, sabe?"

"Sei. Sei que é ela, Ron. Sei também que ela precisava dos amigos ao lado dela, na decisão mais difícil de todas, e vocês não estavam lá. Sei que ela é extremamente inteligente pra ficar com alguém que não a merecia, que não saberia lidar com a inteligência dela. Sei que ela era apaixonada por você, mas que agora ela _é_ apaixonada por mim. E sei que você deveria pedir desculpas para ela, e não pra mim."

Suas palavras bateram de encontro ao ruivo parado à sua frente e voltaram em si. Willian percebeu tudo que tinha dito e naquele exato momento o que movia-se dentro de si, remexendo-se com raiva, impaciencia e nervoso, piorara. Parecia que agora estava rebelando-se dentro de seu peito, de sua mente. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Ron, vendo-o mirá-lo com força, como se estivesse com raiva; porém, era outra coisa.

"Como você poderia gostar dela enquanto estava casado com Fleur? Estava esperando ela ficar... livre?" Bill percebera que não era raiva, era realização que inundava a mente de Ron. A realização de ter finalmente entendido que Hermione era, finalmente, de outro; e esse outro era seu irmão.

"É." Levantou-se, parando perto do irmão, que estava quase de sua altura. "Estava esperando você cometer o erro que eu sempre soube que você cometeria, Ron: perdê-la." Sorriu, sentindo a besta dentro de si uivar nervosa, espumando, querendo defender sua _companheira_, fosse de quem fosse. "E eu não vou cometer esse erro. Não vou deixá-la escapar... ela é _minha_."

Virou-se e saiu da seção sem olhar novamente para o irmão, sabendo bem que várias pessoas ao redor estavam prestando atenção ao que eles falavam. Porém, isso era a menor de suas preocupações. No momento, tinha que acalmar aquilo dentro de si. Tinha que fumar, pensar e dar um jeito... ela _tinha_ que ser sua.

* * *

"Ginny..." Hermione falou baixo, escutando a ruiva falar e falar sem parar, mostrando enfeites de mesa, toalhas, presentes, roupas cerimoniais. "Ginny..." Tentou novamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, prendendo-os e respirando fundo, recostando-se na cadeira, vendo a ruiva à sua frente continuar a falar e mostrar as coisas na pasta branca que trouxera. "Ginny..." Mais uma vez, mas Ginny parecia alheia à tudo, apenas falando e mostrando as coisas que fizera em seu casamento; o bolo de quatro andares, as toalhas, o vestido. Hermione respirou fundo, passando as mãos pela saia que vestia, querendo lembrar a ruiva que estava no casamento dela, que não havia necessidade daquilo. "Ginny..." Viu-a olhar em seus olhos, aquele verde brilhando nas íris, como se aquela idéia em ajudá-la com o casamento fosse a melhor idéia do ano. Viu-a abaixar a cabeça, mirando a pasta novamente e recomeçando a falar. "Ginny Weasley!"

"O quê?"

"Vamos fazer assim: o que você e sua mãe decidirem, está ótimo. Apenas deixe o vestido por minha conta, ok?"

Hermione percebeu que a ruiva parecia ter sofrido um ataque do coração. Os olhos estavam saltados, o sorriso tinha triplicado de tamanho e ela parecia que não respirava direito. Começou a arrepender-se - e muito - do que tinha dito; porém, não estava com cabeça para aquilo.

"Tenho carta branca?" A voz dela estava esganiçada, Mione ficou preocupada.

"Só não com meu vestido."

Após gritos de histeria, Ginny saiu correndo da sala, levando a pasta e dizendo que precisava conversar com a mãe, Hermione viu-se sozinha na sala; sua mente voltou à notícia sobre a nova regra na Lei. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelo rosto. Aquela notícia realmente abalara todas as suas estruturas. Com a cerimônia aproximando-se, tinha que conversar com Willian, tinham que ter aquela conversa sobre filhos bem antes do que pensara. Ouviu passos aproximando-se de sua sala e abriu os olhos; era Ginny voltando correndo.

"O que acha da cerimônia ser daqui uma semana?" Apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

"O que quiser, Ginny."

Viu a ruiva desaparecer novamente no corredor e respirou fundo. Fosse quando fosse a cerimônia, aquilo começaria a ser desastroso ali, com aquela nova regra. Fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça e querendo começar a colocar as coisas em uma lista, era tanta coisa que precisava resolver que parecia que somente seu cérebro não seria capaz de comportar a situação.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Esposinha, você me mata." Hermione sentiu seu sorrio aumentar com essa afirmação dele; mas não preparou-se para a próxima reação que ele tivera. Sentiu a mesa bater contra seu quadril, o corpo dele prensando-a contra a madeira. Os olhos dele estavam avermelhados, o azul estava escuro. As mãos dele seguravam seus punhos, com força, prendendo-a ali. Sorriu devagar dessa vez, sabendo bem que seu sorriso anterior tinha provocado aquela reação nele. "Porque você fica me provocando, Hermione? Não é seguro... _pra você_."


	14. 14

**N.A.:** _Rá, pessoas lindas, cá está mais um capítulo, COMENTEM!!!_

_Agradecendo: **Ad, Kellysds, Serena, Dressa, Mari, Aninha, Mily, Fabianadat, Dandy, Rittinha, Tainara, Vyolet, Grace, Srta. Monica, Lady, Freya, Anis, tainatamandua, Kath, Fernanda, Veronique, gabs, Misty, Kah, Thelma, Trisk**. Gente, adoro ver essa lista de reviews crescendo, sério._

_Não tem betagem, amores, mas li e li e tirei os erros mais medonhos._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

14.

Ouviu passos novamente aproximando-se de sua sala, e sem abrir os olhos respondeu:

"Ginny, faça como quiser, apenas..."

"Ela está animada mesmo." Abriu os olhos com essa frase, vendo que era Bill parado à sua porta. Sorriu fracamente. "Acabei de vê-la correndo pelo corredor, e me disse que você deixou a cerimônia ser em uma semana?" Assentiu, levantando-se e indo até perto dele.

"Por favor, não implique, eu apenas a queria longe de mim com aquela pasta." Viu-o sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

"Eu consigo imaginar porque." Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e olhando em sua mesa, vendo o jornal aberto na notícia sobre a nova regra. "Como está?"

"Cansada e você?"

Bill abraçou-a, sentindo a necessidade de confortá-la, deixá-la bem. Ela o abraçou também, apoiando a testa em seu peito.

"Preocupado com você." Ouviu-a rir baixinho em seu peito, sentindo os dedos dela acariciando suas costas.

"Não precisa ficar preocupado comigo..."

"Claro que sim." Afastou o rosto dela de seu peito, segurando-a pelo queixo, olhando-a dentro dos olhos castanhos. "Hermione, essa Lei conseguiu virar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo, e agora essa regra vai te obrigar à ser mãe antes do que você pretendia. E não seria somente você a passar por isso, estarei com você."

Viu-a sorrir, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, os olhos correndo seu rosto.

"Que atencioso."

"Tenho meus momentos." Abaixou o rosto, beijando-a devagar. "Mas precisamos conversar sobre essa regra."

"Eu sei, mas antes temos que conversar com Remus sobre..." Viu-a inclinar a cabeça novamente, querendo indicar sobre o que deveriam conversar com o lobisomem.

"Eu mandei uma coruja para ela agora, perguntei se haveria problema que eu passasse à noite para conversar com ele." Viu-a assentir. "Não precisa ir comigo, eu quero..." Balançou a cabeça, querendo conversar com Remus sozinho, talvez algo que o homem dissesse deixasse Hermione pior do que já estava, e essa era a última coisa que queria.

"Ok."

"Ron veio falar comigo há pouco." Viu-a ficar preocupada, o rosto tenso. "Eu não o matei, pode ficar sussegada."

"O que ele queria?"

"Desculpar-se."

"Pra você?" A indignação na voz dela era quase palpável, sorriu disso.

"Eu disse que não era para pedir desculpas para mim, e sim para você; mas não acho que ele venha." Viu-a levantar uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Deixei claro que você é minha, Mione, não acho que ele tenha coragem de falar algo agora." Ela assentiu e olhou-a seriamente nos olhos, vendo-a desfocar os dela.

"Porque as coisas são difíceis?"

"Porque se fosse fácil não teria graça."

"Teria sim." Ela sorriu triste e aquilo dentro de Bill uivou triste junto dela.

Puxou o rosto dela para si, encostando seus lábios, beijando-a devagar. Bill sentiu-a retribuir, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-o para junto de si. Sabia que ela era sua, sentia isso, mas precisava entender exatamente como isso funcionava, quais era todas as implicações disso, e porque somente agora, anos após conhecê-la, é que descobrira que ela era sua companheira. Continuou beijando-a, correndo os dedos pelas costas dela, acariciando-a, prendendo-a contra seu corpo.

"Bill." Ela disse quando desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, beijando, mordiscando e sugando a pele que encontrava pelo caminho. "Bill... aqui... Bill..."

"Termine a frase, esposinha." Sorriu contra a pele dela, sentindo-a prender os dedos com mais força em seus cabelos, prendendo-a com mais força contra seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir o desejo puro dentro de suas calças.

"Cale a boca."

Sorriu. Queria sentir mais, queria mais dele perto de si. O corpo dele parecia incendiar o seu, e não lembrava-se de quando isso começara a acontecer, mas não queria que acabasse tão cedo. Inclinou-se para trás, dando acesso para que ele beijasse mais de seu pescoço, as mãos colocando-a ao corpo dele, quadril com quadril. Suspirou. Hermione tinha plena idéia de que estavam no Ministério, na sala dela, mas era impossível parar. Os beijos, o corpo, a respiração dele, tudo simplesmente a deixava sem reação; apenas queria mais e mais.

As mãos dele correram as costas de Mione, uma delas até a cintura, contornando-a, chegando a barriga, apertando-a, tirando a camisa de dentro da saia. Estremeceu. Queria senti-lo lhe tocando, queria a pele dele contra si, queria sentir quão quente ele era. Estremeceu novamente. Ela abrira dois botões de sua camisa, tocando a pele de sua barriga, correndo a ponta dos dedos por sua pele; gemeu. A boca dele deixava marcas em seu pescoço, e sentia o sorriso dele a cada reação que tinha com as coisas que ele fazia. Enroscou mais os dedos nos fios cobre, puxando-os para que ele a olhasse.

"Pare com isso. Por favor."

Viu-o assentir, passando a língua pelos lábios, como se quisesse ter mais um pouco de seu gosto na boca. Sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça e afastava-se dele. Ele soltou-a devagar, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Esposinha, você me mata." Hermione sentiu seu sorrio aumentar com essa afirmação dele; mas não preparou-se para a próxima reação que ele tivera. Sentiu a mesa bater contra seu quadril, o corpo dele prensando-a contra a madeira. Os olhos dele estavam avermelhados, o azul estava escuro. As mãos dele seguravam seus punhos, com força, prendendo-a ali. Sorriu devagar dessa vez, sabendo bem que seu sorriso anterior tinha provocado aquela reação nele. "Porque você fica me provocando, Hermione? Não é seguro... _pra você_."

Hermione tentou dizer algo, mas Bill aproximou a boca da dela, parando-a no começo da frase, sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso, vendo-a olhá-lo sem entender. E ela sentiu Bill puxar uma de suas mãos, colocá-la na frente de suas calças, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro surpreso ao senti-lo em sua mão.

"Isso é você que faz, Mione. Somente você." Sentiu todo o corpo estremecer, senti-lo em seu corpo era algo diferente de tê-lo em suas mãos; parecia que seu corpo entraria em combustão de tão quente que sentia-se. Viu-o sorrir do modo como o olhava, mas não conseguia mover-se, não conseguia fazer nada. "Deixe-me senti-la, saber o que _eu_ faço com você."

"Bill..."

Sorriu com a voz fraca dela, apertando a mão dela por cima de sua calça, correndo a sua mão, que soltara a outro punho dela, pela coxa, subindo o tecido da saia rapidamente. Viu-a prender a respiração, apenas observando-o, sentindo o que ele estava fazendo. E teve que usar todo controle - o pouco que lhe restava - para não jogá-la na mesa, rasgar as roupas do corpo dela e enterrar-se com força dentro daquele corpo que era _seu_. A besta dentro de si movia-se impaciente, desejando, querendo mais.

Sua mão desapareceu por debaixo da saia dela, sentindo-a mover a mão por cima de sua calça com mais força e sozinha, e quando alcançou a renda dela, viu-a fechar os olhos, a boca apertando-se para impedir os gemidos de escaparem. Sorriu. A ponta dos dedos sentindo o tecido quente, umido; isso era o que fazia com ela. Mordeu o lábio, impedindo-se de falar algo mais, impedindo-se de começar a implorar para tê-la. Afastou o tecido do corpo dela, os dedos tocando a pele, e viu-a arquear. Algo dentro de si pareceu quebrar-se, rasgar seu peito, uivar com força, rosnando e pedindo. Afastou-se rapidamente, dando vários passos para trás, olhando-a respirar com força enquanto apoiava-se na mesa, os olhos castanhos escurecidos.

"Desculpe-me..." Viu-a balançar a cabeça, negando.

"Não peça desculpas por isso... por favor."

Sorriu, piscando um olho e saindo da sala. Ou afastava-se ou voltaria para perto dela e faria mais besteiras do que já fizera. Prometera ir devagar, e daria um jeito.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Ela ficará presa a mim para sempre?" Perguntou enquanto passava a mão no rosto, sentindo-se cansado.


	15. 15

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, como hoje é quarta, estou de bom humor e precisava ocupar a cabeça, resolvi postar um capítulo de Aos Poucos, e já já tem Sassafrass. ;D_

_Agradecendo: **Vyolet, Ad, Rittinha, gabs, Grace, Srta. Monica, tainatamandua, Lady, Misty, Mily, Dandy, Thelma, Kah, Trisk, Aninha, Veronique, Fernanda, Freya, Fabianadat e Ireth (que eu quase morri quando vi que estava lendo minha fic. *-*)** Pessoas, vocês são fodas! Sexta tem mais um capítulo, comentem muito!_

_**Tainara, apesar de vc não ter comentado no último capítulo, a cena meio-NC que aconteceu no último capítulo, foi dedicada a você, porém, eu tinha esquecido de colocar na NA, e como prometido no Domingo, cá está o pedido de desculpas. xD**_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

15.

A porta abriu-se e olhou para os cabelos rosa chiclete de Tonks, ela sorri lhe olhando fundo dentro dos olhos, convidando-o a entrar.

"Remus está na sala."

Bill andou até a sala, preparando-se para falar com Remus sobre tudo, contar sobre o casamento dele com Hermione, a verdade, e então poderiam discutir a possível razão de somente agora ter descoberto aquilo dentro de si.

"Remus." Disse enquanto entrava no cômodo, olhando-o sorrindo e vendo-o mirá-lo com seus olhos castanhos.

"Bill." Remus levantou-se, dando a mão para Bill, o qual o ruivo aceitou e sentaram-se. "Parabéns." Olhos azuis encontraram castanho e Bill não soube bem o que dizer. Esperou que o outro continuasse a falar. "Seus olhos te entregaram, Bill. Fico feliz que seja ela sua companheira."

O ruivo mirou seriamente Remus, aparentemente ele notara a mudança em seus olhos, o que comprovava que realmente só agora seu corpo, seus instintos tinham notado que Hermione era sua verdadeira companheira. Prendeu os cabelos, ainda em silêncio, procurando um modo de começar essa conversa; Remus parecia esperar pacientemente para saber qual assunto Bill queria conversar com ele.

"Porque só agora? Conheço Hermione há anos."

"O que tem que entender, Bill, é que antes ela era uma criança. Antes você estava apaixonado por outra. Quando foi ferido, seus olhos apenas encontravam Fleur como ajuda, como mulher." Bill notou uma certeza tristeza dentro dos olhos do outro, mas resolveu que não deveria dizer nada, não era de seu interesse. "Você tem alguns instintos apenas, não são todos. Creio que os dias estão difíceis ultimamente?" Apenas assentiu, vendo-o sorrir. "Com ela à seu lado, podem piorar. Mas como você não passa pela transformação, não gera tanto perigo para ela."

"Mas o que significa ela ser minha... _companheira_?" Precisava perguntar. Por mais que tivesse estudado, tivesse pesquisado, nunca encontrara-se naquela situação, achava que Fleur era a mulher certa, apaixonara-se por ela... pensara que o que tinha com ela era amor e que _ela_ era sua companheira. Viu Remus suspirar, passando os dedos pelos cabelos com vários fios brancos.

"Quando Tonks apareceu, quando o cheiro dela me encontrou, me recusei ao máximo me deixar levar por aquela sensação dentro do peito que me ordenava a ficar junto dela. Sabe do que estou falando?" Assentiu, sério. "Ela era nova, não merecia estar comigo. Mas chegou um dia... eu não consegui me manter longe dela. Simplesmente... segui o que aquela besta pedia." Bill viu toda a idade de Remus mostrar-se em seu rosto que parecia terrivelmente cansado. "Tonks era minha, sempre foi, eu que nunca havia percebido. Eu nunca havia aceitado que aquela besta sentira o cheiro dela, identificara antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre isso." O sorriso de Remus era triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Bill sorriu desse modo também, entendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquele movimento dos lábios. "Ser companheira de um lobisomem requer coragem, Willian. Hermione é uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu já conheci. A Guerra, as perdas, as dores, a adolescência perdida... tudo fez dela uma mulher antes do tempo. E fez dela uma mulher capaz de aguentar o que for necessário."

"Verdade." Bill tinha que concordar, com a Guerra findada todos acharam que os três jovens que mais sofreram com ela, viveriam bem. Enganaram-se. Que mesmo com Voldemort morto, o Trio de Ouro já tinha perdido grande parte da vida em campos de Guerra. Mas eles seguiram, e ainda tentavam continuar o que nunca deveria ter sido interrompido.

"Você achá-la agora apenas significa que... antes a vida não poderia uni-los. Somente isso. Mas acredito, dentro de você o lobo já tinha identificado o cheiro de sua companheira, apenas esperou pelo momento certo para reclamá-la dele. E sua." Bill viu Remus olhá-lo como que entendendo que ele escondia algo. "Ela sempre foi sua, porém _você_ apenas conseguiu tê-la agora."

"Ela ficará presa a mim para sempre?" Perguntou enquanto passava a mão no rosto, sentindo-se cansado.

"Teria coragem, e força, para deixá-la partir?" A mínima menção de deixá-la, de poder algum dia vê-la partir, fez aquilo dentro do peito de Bill rosnar alto, como se estivesse com raiva. E Bill viu os olhos de Remus brilharem divertidos, sabendo bem como era aquilo. "Esse rosnado mostra muito sobre o que sente por ela."

"Fiz isso alto?" Bill perguntou surpreso, mas sorrindo.

"Tem mais do lobo em você do que pensa, Bill." Remus levantou-se, indo atá a janela, observando a rua do lado de fora. "O que ela pensa disso?"

"Diz que quer ficar comigo mesmo assim." Mordeu o lábio, impedindo-se de falar o que deveria, mas viu Remus olhando-o como se soubesse que havia algo mais. "É perigoso para ela."

"Não a tome por criança, Bill, será a pior coisa. Já viu essa garota nervosa?" Bill deu risada, balançando a cabeça, negando. "Não queira. Ela consegue ser pior que um lobisomem totalmente transformado." Bill sabia que aquilo poderia ser muito bem verdade, Hermione era uma excelente bruxa e tinha um gênio terrível. Viu Remus olhando-o e sorrindo enquanto cruzava os braços. "Quer um conselho?"

"Claro."

"Não negue tudo à ele." Viu que o moreno apontava para seu peito, indicando aquilo que parecia um bicho impaciente dentro de seu peito. "Dê o suficiente para que não perca o controle de vez. _Isso_ sim seria perigoso para ela."

Assentiu, e após mais alguns minutos conversando com Remus, Bill saiu da casa dele pensativo. Claro, a vida não estava mais fácil de modo algum, ter plena idéia de que aquilo era para sempre, de que Hermione estava presa a si para sempre, não seria uma notícia fácil de dar; porém, aquilo dentro de si estava feliz. Sabia que de algum modo ela aceitara estar com ele, mesmo com o possível perigo de machucar-se. Entretanto, nunca conseguiria machucá-la, nem mesmo o pensamento disso passava em sua mente. E o que Remus falara poderia explicar porque somente agora estava com ela, porque somente agora reconhecera o cheiro dela, somente agora reconhecera que ela era sua companheira. E isso era um contrato pra vida, esperava que ela soubesse disso, e que aceitasse.

Aparatou, parando na frente do prédio dela, vendo a janela do apartamento aberta e com a luz acessa. Respirou fundo antes de subir. Conversaria com ela, contaria tudo, e perguntaria para ela se ela aceitava aquilo. E não quis pensar caso ela falasse não; apenas balançou a cabeça e subiu. Não conseguia nem ao menos pensar em ela lhe recusando. Não, não permitiria aquilo. _Nunca_.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Não vou nem ao menos me dignar a responder." Hermione começa a andar na direção do corredor, querendo ir para o banheiro e começar a se arrumar, mas Bill lhe puxara, segurando-a pelo braço. Olhou-o nos olhos azul, vendo aquele avermelhado surgir dos cantos dos olhos dele. E xingou alto dentro de sua mente por não conseguir não descer os olhos pelo braço direito dele, correndo os olhos para as costelas, vendo a tinta da tatuagem contrastar com a pele. Engoliu em seco._  
_


	16. 16

**N.A.:** _Ok, cá estou com outro capítulo, amores. QUERO COMENTÁRIOS ENORMES OU CAPÍTULO NOVO SOMENTE EM 15 DIAS. E tenho dito._

_Agradecendo: **Tainara, tainatamandua, Lady, Srta. Monica, Mily, Ireth, Rittinha, Kellysds, Vyolet, Kath, Veronique, Alexia, Fernanda, Fabianadat, Amanda, Serena, Misty, Trisk e M. Cherry. **Reviews, pessoas, reviews. ;D_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

16.

Hermione não conseguia lembrar-se de quando apenas três dias passaram tão rápidos. Nem mesmo na escola na época de estudar para os exames. Então, quando chegou do Ministério, sentou-se no sofá, é que percebera que era sexta-feira, que iria jantar n'A Toca - com todos - e que não havia feito nada naqueles dias a não ser pensar na cena que tivera terça-feira com Willian em sua sala. Respirou fundo passando as mãos no rosto, fechando os olhos e relaxando contra o sofá. O vira em casa nos dias seguintes, mas nenhum dos dois tocara no assunto, parecia proibido e pecaminoso; balançou a cabeça, _era_ proibido e pecaminoso.

Respirou fundo, escutando barulho de água, sabia que Bill saíra mais cedo da seção dele, e que ele deveria estar se arrumando. Abriu os olhos quando escutou a água parar de correr e esperou que ele saísse do banheiro; Hermione virou o rosto e antes tivesse ficado no Ministério mais alguns minutos, ou estivesse em seu quarto. Bill estava parado perto do quarto de hóspedes, os cabelos pingando colados nos ombros e nas costas, a toalha enrolada na cintura e um sorriso que deixou Hermione desconcertada.

"A idéia é me deixar sem graça? Parabéns." Levantou-se do sofá, tomando cuidado para passar do outro lado desse, indo para perto da varanda.

"Eu apenas saí do banho, esposinha. Não sabia que você estava em casa." Bill disse sorrindo de lado e Hermione semi-cerrou os olhos. "Agora, que tal você vir me ajudar a escolher a roupa?"

"Não vou nem ao menos me dignar a responder." Hermione começa a andar na direção do corredor, querendo ir para o banheiro e começar a se arrumar, mas Bill lhe puxara, segurando-a pelo braço. Olhou-o nos olhos azuis, vendo aquele avermelhado surgir dos cantos dos olhos dele. E xingou alto dentro de sua mente por não conseguir não descer os olhos pelo braço direito dele, correndo os olhos para as costelas, vendo a tinta da tatuagem contrastar com a pele. Engoliu em seco.

"Porque está fugindo de mim?"

"Não estou fugindo de você, Bill. Tenho que tomar banho, me arrumar ou vamos nos atrasar e sua mãe vai nos matar." Tentou puxar seu braço devagar do aperto dele, mas o sentiu fechando os dedos com mais força. "Poderia me soltar?"

"Não." Puxou-a para mais perto de si, andando com ela de costas até o sofá, sentando-se e puxando-a para se colo, qual a morena relutou em sentar. "Mione, vem aqui." Viu-a balançar a cabeça, os cabelos movendo-se pelos ombros. "Mione, para de besteira e vem aqui."

Puxou-a com mais força, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, a saia cedendo e subindo pelas coxas conforme as pernas ficavam separadas. Olhou-a dentro dos olhos, vendo-a engolir em seco, os olhos procurando algo em seu rosto. Sabia que prometera ir com calma, que prometera cuidar dela, não abusar, deixá-la guiar a velocidade que isso seguia; mas não conseguia. Simplesmente queria estar com ela, e queria agora.

"O que está escondendo de mim?" Olhou-a sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquela pergunta. "Você voltou da casa de Remus escondendo algo de mim."

Escorreu as mãos pelas pernas dela, chegando ao bumbum, puxando-a para mais perto, sentando-a devidamente em se colo. Viu-a fechar os olhos por alguns momentos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sorriu disso. Ela segurava seus ombros, afastando os fios molhados de sua pele.

"Não estou escondendo nada, Mione." Puxou-a para mais perto, pelo bumbum, criando um atrito entre o corpo dela e o seu, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho.

"Está sim, e eu odeio isso." Beijou o ombro dela por cima da camisa branca de botões, correndo as mãos pelas costas dela.

"Mione, não estou escondendo nada, acredite."

Sua voz estava baixa, rouca, aquilo dentro de seu peito revolvia-se com força, remexendo-se impaciente, como se exigisse algo. _"Dê o suficiente para que não perca o controle de vez. Isso sim seria perigoso para ela."_ Buscou os lábios dela, beijando-a com força, exigindo passagem, sentindo-a lhe beijar com a mesma fome. O corpo dela aproximou-se mais, os braços envolvendo seu pescoço, a respiração rápida. Queria tê-la, queria sentir o corpo inteiro dela com o seu. Escorreu suas mãos para frente, abrindo a camisa dela, soltando os botões com rapidez. Deslizou o tecido pelos braços dela, abrindo os olhos, vendo-a tirar a camisa, empurrando-a para o chão. Suas mãos subiram a saia dela até a cintura, os dedos procurando a renda, afastando-a, tocando-a entre as pernas, ouvindo-a gemer um pouco mais alto.

"Me deixe tê-la, me deixe fazê-la minha."

A resposta dela foi apenas um gemido, os olhos fechados com força enquanto a tocava. Sentiu uma das mãos dela descer por sua barriga, soltando o nó de sua toalha. Não estava usando nada por debaixo, ela sabia disso. E quando a mão dela lhe segurou, um rosnando forte escapou por sua garganta. Ela gemeu quando seu dedo deslizou para dentro dela, porém a posição não ajudava, não conseguia ir mais fundo. O movimento lento da mão dela em si era torturante, mas senti-la lhe segurando era perfeito.

"Prenda as pernas na minha cintura."

Hermione o fez, sentindo a toalha escorregar e ficar no sofá, enquanto Bill se levantava, para logo após ajoelhar-se, e deitá-la contra o chão. Gemeu. O corpo dele estava em contato com o seu, sentia-o entre as pernas, queria-o entre as pernas. Ele lhe beijou, correndo os lábios por seu maxilar, chegando ao pescoço, mordiscando a pele. Empurrou o quadril contra o dele, indicando que precisava dele junto de si, dentro de si. Ele afastou o rosto de seu pescoço, olhando dentro de seus olhos, e Hermione respirou fundo quando o sentiu entrando em si devagar. Era quente, firme e precisava daquilo mais do que o ar que implorava para entrar em seus pulmões.

"Bill."

E o sentiu completamente dentro de si, parado, os olhos azuis e avermelhados observando-a com atenção, como se quisesse decorá-la, como se quisesse marcar cada expressão que ela fizesse. E Hermione sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer quando ele passou a bater o quadril contra o dela, a boca buscando a dele, beijando-o. E o ritmo aumentou, Hermione sentiu que todo seu corpo fora feito para os toques dele, para os beijos dele, para que ele encaixasse perfeitamente dentro dela como fazia agora.

O ritmo tornou-se frenético após algumas investidas, e Bill colou a boca a orelha dela, e Hermione sorria por cima do ombro dele, ouvindo-o dizer coisas que queria dela, que faria com ela. Nunca ouvira palavras assim, mas ele conseguia deixá-las perfeitas. Eram palavras sujas, mas que na boca de Bill tornaram-se ótimas. Um rosnado baixo e constante escapava do peito dele, como se algo mais ali estivesse vivo. Mione sentia seu corpo esquentar, minuto após minuto, o quadril de Bill batia com mais força contra o seu, as investidas mais secas, violentas, e segundos após dizer o nome dele outra vez, a plenitude lhe alcançou e o orgasmo tomou conta de seu corpo.

E Bill a seguiu após alguns segundos, o corpo estremecendo e arqueando, a cabeça jogada para trás, os braços tencionados. A boca entre-aberta, o nome de Mione dito baixo, como se fosse um mantra. E Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo fazendo isso, e quando ele a olhou, um sorriso espalhou-se nos lábios dele.

"_Minha_." Hermione achou que essa palavra nunca fora tão bem dita.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Como será seu vestido, querida?" A voz de Molly estava bem baixa e cautelosa agora.

"O vestido que minha mãe usou no casamento dela." Hermione disse, dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada, mas ainda não sabia se sua mãe realmente lhe daria o vestido para usar em seu casamento. "Acho."


	17. 17

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, só uma coisa, a fic não vai ficar sem explicações, se eu não coloco algo no capítulo, acreditem, é de propósito. Até sexta._

_Agradecendo: **Tainara, gabs, Kah, Ad, Blair, Amanda, Paty, DF7, Dandy, Flor, Freya, Grace, tainatamandua, Lady, Srta. Monica, Mily, Ireth, Rittinha, Vyolet, Veronique, Fernanda, Fabianadat, Amanda, Serena, Misty e Trisk. **Reviews, pessoas, reviews. ;D_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

17.

"Quem sabe da próxima vez posso tirar minha roupa?"

Hermione disse sorrindo, beijando-o devagar. Bill sorriu contra a boca dela, afastando-se de seu corpo, deitando no chão ao lado dela, vendo-a deitar de vez no chão. Olhou-a, sabendo bem que agora não teria volta, não a deixaria partir por nada. Nunca mais.

"Pode tirar sua roupa agora, se quiser."

Ela riu, alto, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, como se estivesse com vergonha e Willian riu disso, puxando-a para junto de si, colocando-a por cima de seu corpo, abrindo a saia dela na parte de trás e descendo o tecido, junto com a renda pelas pernas dela.

"Esposinha, você está vermelha, o que houve?"

"Você é um bobo." Mione disse e Bill a viu ficar ainda mais vermelha, e isso apenas o fez rir mais, apertando-a contra ele, sentindo o cheiro dela.

"Acho que preciso de outro banho."

"Sua mãe vai nos matar."

"Acho que vale a pena."

Bill levantou-a nos braços, levantando-se indo até o banheiro com ele, sorrindo como nunca sorrira antes.

* * *

"Estão atrasados." Disse Molly Weasley olhando para Bill e Hermione que acabaram de entrar. Bill sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, sem dizer nada, e Mione apenas sorriu envergonhada, mas também não disse nada.

Entraram n'A Toca, vendo todos sentados à mesa, olhando-os de mãos dadas, atrasados e com os rosto vermelhos. Hermione começou a implorar para que a terra a engolisse, porque alguns dos irmão de Willian olhavam para eles e sorriam maliciosos, como se soubessem bem o motivo do atraso deles. Balançou a cabeça e ignorou todos eles, indo na direção de Ginny, que sorria e parecia que teria pequenos ataques de histeria com aquilo tudo que preparava para a festa e a cerimônia.

"Acha que pode dedicar algum tempo para seu irmão?" Charlie perguntou à Bill, apontando com a cabeça a sala, e ambos andaram em silêncio até lá. Bill notou a sobrancelha levantada no rosto do irmão mais novo. "Pode enganar mamãe e o papai, até mesmo Ron e os outros, mas não a mim."

"Do que está falando?" Bill sabia bem do que ele estava falando, nunca fora muito bom em mentir para o irmão mais novo, sabia disso. Cruzou os braços e continuou sério, como se realmente não soubesse do que Charlie estava falando.

"Esse casamento... não era algo real." Charlie escolher bem as palavras e Bill percebera isso, talvez não quisesse repetir o teatro que ocorrera da última vez que esse tópico veio a tona.

"Sempre foi."

"Não, não era. Não tem a mínima necessidade mentir pra mim, Bill."

Fitaram-se, apenas isso. Bill sentia-se péssimo por continuar a mentir para o irmão, mas não poderia contar a verdade, era uma das promessas que ele e Mione fizeram, não contar nada à ninguém. Continuou sério, esperando que Charlie desistisse, apesar de que conhecia seu irmão e sabia que ele não desistiria tão facilmente; não era do feitio dele.

"Ok, se não quer contar, sem problemas. Mas espero que saiba que estou feliz por vocês."

Ver Charlie afastando-se deu a Bill a noção do tamanho da mentira que ele e Hermione colocaram-se. Porque, na verdade, aquilo ainda era uma mentira. E algo tão grande como aquela mentira ainda não havia mostrado todas as garras, nem ao menos mostrara todos os problemas. Respirou fundo, prendendo os cabelos e puxando o maço de cigarro do bolso, pegando um e o acendendo. Porque aquela impressão horrível de que tudo ainda poderia piorar muito antes de melhorar?

"Ginny..." Hermione já estava cheia do jantar, cheia da sobremesa, cheia das idéias absurdas de Molly e Ginny, que não paravam de falar à sua frente. "Molly..." Tentou outra vez, vendo que ambas apenas falavam e falavam, e mostravam coisas uma para a outra, e depois para si. Tentou outra vez. "Ginny, Molly..." Elas não lhe deram atenção, talvez sua voz não estivesse alta suficiente. "Mais que Inferno, as duas podem me ouvir um segundo?"

Todas as pessoas que estavam ao redor a olharam, e ambas ruivas à frente dela ficaram lhe mirando, surpresas. Respirou fundo, vendo Willian do lado de fora da casa, perto da janela da cozinha, fumando e observando-a com atenção, pronto para escutar o que ela diria. Aquilo fez um pouco de sua coragem afundar, mas limpou a garganta e continuou.

"Obrigada. Vamos lá. Eu, definitivamente, não vou aceitar esses enfeites de mesa, nem mesmo essas toalhas, podem riscar essa banda, e também essas túnicas para os convidados. Podem esquecer as idéias sobre meu vestido, já disse que isso cuido eu, não quero ouvir novamente as palavras: canapés mágicos; e se alguém mais disser: feitiços na caixa, terá a língua arrancada pela nuca. Me fiz entender?"

"Oh, querida, mas..."

"Molly." O tom de voz de Hermione deixou a matriarca Weasley surpresa, porém, silenciosa. Ginny apenas concordou com tudo que ela dissera, e a morena sentiu-se bem em conseguir por fim na loucura que ambas queriam fazer com sua cerimônia.

"Como será seu vestido, querida?" A voz de Molly estava bem baixa e cautelosa agora.

"O vestido que minha mãe usou no casamento dela." Hermione disse, dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada, mas ainda não sabia se sua mãe realmente lhe daria o vestido para usar em seu casamento. "Acho."

Willian ouvira isso e seus olhos prenderam-se no rosto triste de sua companheira, e algo remexeu-se nervoso dentro de si. Aquilo deixara Hermione triste, e isso mexera com algo dentro de si, e percebera que após o fiasco que aprontara no jantar com os pais dela, nunca mais se falaram naquela assunto. Talvez fosse hora de começar a mover-se e fazer bem para sua esposa. Terminou o cigarro, olhando-a nos olhos e piscando, entrando e parando ao lado dela.

"Willian, viu as coisas que Mione deixou que eu colocasse no casamento?" Ginny mostrou empolgada a pasta cheia de coisas na mesa, Willian apenas balançou a cabeça, nem ao menos olhando direito para o que a irmã mais nova estava mostrando.

"Lindo, Ginny."

"Você nem ao menos olhou, Bill, e é seu casamento também." A ruiva reclamou, mas deu de ombros, feliz por poder fazer o que quisesse no casamento deles. Bill sorriu disso, na verdade, o casamento, a cerimônia e enfeites de mesa eram as últimas coisas em sua mente; no momento, pensava em como conseguiria arrumar tudo com os pais de Hermione e conseguir o vestido para que ela usasse. Respirou fundo, uma idéia formando-se em sua mente, mas ao mesmo tempo, dando-lhe uma dor de cabeça imensa; aquilo não seria nada fácil. Infelizmente.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

A respiração de Mione travou na garganta; ele realmente havia dito aquilo? Observou-o seriamente, vendo a mudança no rosto dele conforme ele percebia o que havia dito. Sabia que estava séria, que ele vira a mudança repentina em seu rosto e que agora teriam que lidar com aquilo.


	18. 18

**N.A.:** _Amores, vamos as novidades e coisas e tal:_

_1º Infelizmente, eu não poderia comparecer no nosso encontro. Pq? Bom, eu começarei a trampar no Hopi Hari e como lá se trabalha de quarta a domingo, não teria como ir para o Tatuapé. Sorry, amores, podemos marcar outro dia, não?_

_2º Essa fic começará a ser postada nas terças agora, já que sextas de manhã vou para o serviço e leva algum tempo e tal._

_3º Gente, já avisei, não vou abandonar a fic, e não vou deixar de postar - pelo menos - uma vez por semana, ou seja, não ficarão sem um capítulo, ok?_

_4º Não tenho beta porque leva tempo achar alguém que possa betar e que devolva logo para ser postado uma vez por semana. Caso vocês realmente queiram beta, posso achar uma, porém, não prometo um capítulo por semana._

_5º Amores, amaria responder cada review, mas são mais de 15 normalmente, então fica complicado, principalmente quando se tem 1245636987 de fics pra escrever e traduzir. Mas prometo tentar começar a fazer isso agora, mas individualmente._

_Agradecendo: **Tainara, Flor, Vyolet, Srta. Monica, Ad, gabs, Lady, Freya, Camilla, Ireth, Veronique e Mily. **Bom, as reviews diminuiram, e isso realmente me deixa triste, então preparem-se para aguardar 15 dias para a próxima att._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

18.

Hermione observou como Bill olhava-a, sério. Não entendeu porque daquilo, mas então quando ele olhou para a porta do quarto onde dormia e de volta para si, entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Aproximou-se dele, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, correndo as mãos até as costas dele, abraçando-o. Sabia que poderia dizer para que ele decidisse onde queria dormir, mas sabia que ele queria que ela decidisse, como se fosse algo que se ele fizesse, seria forçando-a.

"Acho que pode dormir ao meu lado." Comentou com o rosto pressionado contra o peito dele, sorrindo enquanto o sentia acariciando seus cabelos, soltando-os. "Se prometer comportar-se."

"Se você se comportar, eu me comporto."

A resposta dele fez Hermione rir, e o segurou pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos, levando-o na direção do quarto principal. Sabia que de algum modo tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, todas as coisas estavam encaixando-se com mais facilidade do que realmente deveriam; e se tinha algo que Mione tinha aprendido na época da Guerra, é que _nunca_ as coisas eram simples demais. Sempre havia algo escondido, sempre havia algo que poderia acabar com tudo, e ela sentia que isso escondia-se por detrás de alguma sombra, como que apenas esperando para pegá-la quando ficasse distraída.

Entrou no quarto, vendo Bill olhando-a ir até a cômoda, pegar a camisola. Sabia que ele ainda estava olhando-a, mas não queria contar para ele sobre isso agora, tinham tantos assuntos para conversarem, que aquele seria apenas mais um. Deixaria para outro dia. Aquela noite eles poderiam apenas deitarem, dormir e no dia seguinte, talvez, houvesse a oportunidade de conversar sobre tudo que estava pendente. Respirou fundo, começando a despir-se na frente dele, vendo-o sentado na ponta da cama, do outro lado, olhando-a seriamente.

"Achei que você iria se comportar." Bill comentou observando a morena se trocar.

"Só estou me trocando, Willian." A voz dela era divertida, mas Bill via que o sorriso não estava chegado aos olhos dela havia alguns dias. Era como se algo sério demais passasse pela mente dela, deixando-a ainda mais séria do que o normal. "Não vai se trocar?"

"Durmo pelado."

Ambos desataram a rir e Bill sentiu-se bem com isso, apesar de que a visão de Hermione sem roupas, colocando a camisola, fez com que seu corpo reagisse de forma involuntária. Levantou-se, após ter tirado os sapatos, começando a tirar a própria roupa, vendo os olhos dela brilharem estranhos conforme observava suas roupas deixarem seu corpo.

Viu-a sentar na cama, encostando as costas na cabeceira, cobrindo as pernas e esperando por ele. Assim que Bill ficou apenas de boxer, sentou-se na cama, ficando na mesma posição que Mione, olhando-a e sorrindo. Era diferente sentir-se bem apenas por estar na mesma cama que ela; apenas perto dela. Era engraçado vê-la correr os olhos de tempos em tempos para sua tatuagem, e achava que deveria falar algo, mas decidiu que ela deveria perguntar.

Abraçou-a, trazendo para perto de si, segurando-a contra seu peito e deitando. Ficaram debaixo da coberta em silêncio, a mão dela lhe acariciando o peito, o rosto encostado em seu pescoço, sentindo-a respirar devagar. Apertou-a contra si, sentindo-se bem com o calor dela contra seu corpo, sentindo a sensação de ter sua companheira perto de si com certa felicidade excessiva.

"Agora receio que seja você escondendo algo de mim." Hermione ouviu a voz dele séria, mas parecia divertida ao mesmo tempo. Levantou a cabeça, apoiando-se em um cotovelo, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Como assim?"

"Você está com um olhar estranho, não é de hoje." Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, semi-cerrando os olhos, a língua passando pelos lábios. Pensou bem antes de responder, porém, Willian foi mais rápido e falou novamente. "Você é minha companheira, não tente mentir pra mim."

"Não estou mentindo, Willian, não é de meu feitio." Respirou fundo, não querendo falar sobre aquilo naquele momento. "Apenas... esqueça. Podemos conversar sobre tudo isso amanhã?"

"E porque não me conta o que te perturba agora?"

Percebeu que ele estava sério, como se preocupado de verdade com ela. Seu coração acelerou, não estava acostumada com essas reações das pessoas. Não estava acostumada a lidar com pessoas importando-se com ela, com qualquer pessoa querendo cuidar de si; e Bill fazendo isso apenas fazia aquele sentimento crescer dentro do peito. E isso era um dos assuntos; sentimentos.

"Porque quero dormir? Porque quero ficar em paz, ao menos, hoje? Porque temos tantas coisas pra conversar que agora não daria certo?" Viu-o levantar as sobrancelhas vermelhas, um sorriso malicioso escapando pelo lado esquerdo da boca, os olhos azuis observando-a com atenção.

"Seria algo sujo em sua mente para hoje então, Sra. Weasley?"

A respiração de Mione travou na garganta; ele realmente havia dito aquilo? Observou-o seriamente, vendo a mudança no rosto dele conforme ele percebia o que havia dito. Sabia que estava séria, que ele vira a mudança repentina em seu rosto e que agora teriam que lidar com aquilo.

"Sra. Weasley?" Viu-o pensar seriamente antes de responder.

"Sim. Se me recordo você está casada comigo e agora seu nome tem Weasley e não Granger." Abraçou-a com força, trazendo-a para cima de seu corpo, olhando-a dentro dos olhos castanhos. Bill vira a mudança no rosto dela e ficou com medo de tê-la assustado de verdade com aquilo.

"Mas..."

"Mas nada, Mione. Você _é_ uma Weasley agora. E é _minha_ Weasley."

Beijou-a, sentindo-a começar a relaxar em seus braços, a boca derretendo contra a sua.

"Mione?"

"Sim?"

"Achei que você iria se comportar." Pressionou o quadril contra o dela, vendo-a sorrir enquanto voltava a beijá-lo devagar, a língua pequena dela correndo seus lábios sem pressa.

"Sr. Weasley, você _nunca_ se comporta. Porque eu deveria fazer isso?"

"Sra. Weasley, você deveria ser a razão desse relacionamento." Comentou enquanto descia suas mãos e segurava-a pelo bumbum, apertando-a contra si, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho.

"Sr. Weasley, eu _sou_ a razão desse relacionamento. Mas isso faz de você o quê?"

"O lado que quer estar dentro de você a cada minuto."

Virou-se, ficando por cima dela, afastando as pernas dela e acomodando-se, enquanto a beijava. Vendo-a rir e enlaçar seu pescoço com os braços, puxando-o para ela. Olhou o rosto dela, vendo como ela era linda. Bill sabia que algo dentro de si remexia-se, implorando para tê-la outra vez; entretanto, naquele momento apenas queria observá-la. Apenas queria fitar o rosto da mulher que era seu mundo agora, da mulher que lhe ajudara sobre várias coisas. E naquele mundo percebeu, viu dentro daqueles olhos castanhos escuros, que mesmo com o riso, com a felicidade, algo estava errado, algo estava escondido. E que o mundo começava a ruir, e as verdades apareceriam, mais cedo do que pensava.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

Não tinha idéia do que aquilo poderia significar, mas tinha idéia de que Willian tinha culpa. A tal 'saída' que ele dera para comprar comida, realmente havia demorado demais, e Hermione tinha idéia de que ele fora fazer aquilo, que ele fora atrás daquilo. Olhou para ele, e para o sofá, e novamente para ele, parado atrás do balcão da cozinha, como que com medo de si. Cruzou os braços, querendo uma explicação; naquele momento.


	19. 19

**N.A.:** _Cá está terça-feira, e atualização. Vou pedir desculpas por demorar pra postar hoje porque o Google Chrome resolveu que não iria funcionar e tal, e daí ficou essa p*taria pra postar, quem me segue no twitter sabe como fiquei por causa disso. Falando nisso, sigam-me no twitter pessoas: é _Miss_Killer. ;D Como já respondi para cada uma de vocês, apenas citando os nomes aqui. E reparem, voltei ao formato maior de capítulos. xD_

_Agradecendo: **Rittinha, Vyolet, Flor Ireth, Aninha, Kah, Srta. Monica, Kellys, Lady, Freya, Mari, Trisk, Veronique e Miih. **O próximo é na terça também, e será lindo, acreditem. ;D_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

19.

Não tinha idéia do que aquilo poderia significar, mas tinha idéia de que Willian tinha culpa. A tal 'saída' que ele dera para comprar comida, realmente havia demorado demais, e Hermione tinha idéia de que ele fora fazer aquilo, que ele fora atrás daquilo. Olhou para ele, e para o sofá, e novamente para ele, parado atrás do balcão da cozinha, como que com medo de si. Cruzou os braços, querendo uma explicação; naquele momento.

Willian a viu ficar séria, cruzando os braços e assumindo um ar que lembrava sua mãe, visivelmente. Não entendia aquela reação, pensou que ela ficaria alegre, mas aparentemente, tudo que passara naquela tarde, não valera grande coisa.

_Saiu do apartamento com um sorriso no rosto, após ter passado a noite com Hermione em seus braços, estava com algumas idéias em mente; e faria com que desse certo. Bill dissera a morena que iria comprar algo para eles comerem, para que ela não tivesse que cozinhar, e saiu. Na verdade, iria em dois lugares; uma loja de jóias ao fim da rua onde a cabine telefônica que entrava no Ministério e na casa do pais de Hermione._

_Levou quase uma hora para escolher o anel que mais combinava com a morena e após pagar e sair com a jóia, aparatou na frente da casa dos pais de Mione, sentindo-se estranho por ter que enfrentá-los após o que tinha feito naquele dia, deixando-a sozinha ali. O pai de Hermione olhou-o com raiva, a mãe parecia que a qualquer momento pegaria uma faca na cozinha e o mataria na poltrona da sala, sem importar-se com mais nada. Após quase três horas entre conversas, caras amarradas e nervoso, Willian deixou a casa dos Granger com um pacote enorme nas mãos e duas pessoas acenando alegres para si._

_Foi para casa sorrindo, sabendo que a morena estaria preocupada, nervosa e que exigiria uma explicação pelo sumiço de quase cinco horas. Mas a verdade é que Willian não pretendia ficar tanto tempo na casa dos pais dela, pensara que eles entenderiam de primeira, ou ao menos, o ouviriam falar primeiro. Fora exatamente ao contrário, assim que entrou, eles gritaram, discutiram, ameaçaram levá-la de volta pra casa e coisas do tipo; porém, quando Willian começou a falar, eles apenas escutaram, e quando explicou exatamente o quanto amava Hermione, e o quanto a queria por perto, eles ficaram convencidos, dando-lhe o que ele pedira._

_Chegou ao apartamento, ouvindo-a tomar banho, e colocou o embrulho no sofá, abrindo-o e deixando-o à vista da morena, junto com a pequena caixa de jóias. Sorriu para si mesmo, sabia que sua companheira gostaria daquilo._

"Então?"

"Então? O que lhe parece?" Bill disse apontando para os dois objetos no sofá, esperando que ela mudasse de reação em algum momento, porém, não parecia que isso aconteceria logo.

"Willian, você foi buscar o vestido com minha mãe ou a enfeitiçou para que ela desse pra você?"

A voz séria dela deixou-o chateado. Ele sabia que no dia do jantar para conhecer os pais dela, ele deveria ter ido, e que sua ausência causara um grande rebuliço, escutara da boca dos pais dela isso, mas agora estava tudo bem, agora ele havia concertado tudo. Cruzou os braços, ficando sério. Não gostava daquela reação, achara que a morena sorriria, o abraçaria, ficar feliz por ele ter feito isso, por tudo estar nos trilhos, apesar de ser apenas por alguns momentos.

"Acha que eu seria capaz de fazer isso?" Ela deu de ombros, Willian ficou irritado. "Eu conversei com seus pais, expliquei a situação, contei que você gostaria de usar o vestido... Quer saber? Foda-se. Ache o que quiser."

"Não xingue."

"Que seja."

Willian saiu da cozinha, indo para o quarto principal, pegando um casaco jogado na poltrona ao fundo do quarto, colocando-o e virando-se para sair. Não precisava daquilo, iria sair, espairecer, se ela quisesse, acreditasse no que bem achasse certo. Viu-a parada na porta do quarto, a caixa da jóia nas mãos, olhando-o, ainda séria.

"Porque do vestido e do anel?" Hermione segurava a caixa nas mãos, sentindo as mãos tremerem levemente. Não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

"Porque sim, Hermione."

Barrou o caminho dele, impedindo-o de sair do quarto. Olhou dos olhos azuis dele para a caixa com o anel e a pedra transparente. Engoliu em seco, sem realmente estar pronta para aquilo, mas entregando a caixa para ele, vendo-o levantar a sobrancelha em questionamento.

"Você tem que pedir corretamente."

"O quê?"

Apontou para o chão, indicando o que ele deveria fazer, já que estava lhe dando aquele anel; entretanto, Willian parecia não estar entendendo.

"Ajoelhe-se."

"Não vou me ajoelhar." Respondeu pegando o anel da caixa, puxando a mão direita dela, colocando a aliança no dedo correto e olhando-a nos olhos. "Já sou casado com você, então, use essa aliança e fique feliz." Ao mesmo tempo que Hermione sentia a brincadeira de Willian na voz, sentia ainda o nervosismo.

"Nós estamos fazendo tudo ao contrário." Ela comentou com a voz baixa, ele olhou-a por alguns segundos.

"Ao menos estamos fazendo, não?" Queria dizer outra coisa, mas não sabia bem o que, talvez fosse melhor ficar em silêncio.

E foi o que eles fizeram, ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos; Hermione observando o anel dourado em seu dedo, a pedra brilhando na luz do quarto. Willian observando-a com atenção, aquele monstro dentro de si, mais calmo no dia de hoje, parecendo deitar em algum canto, esperando a próxima oportunidade de aparecer e transformar tudo em um campo de Guerra, proteger sua companheira. Viu-a olhando-o com atenção.

"Desculpe-me, é que meus pais..."

"Eu entendo. Acredite." Respondeu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, sem saber o que poderia fazer agora.

"Faltou algo, Willian." A voz dela mal conseguiu deixar os lábios, e viu-a ficar sem graça.

"Faltou?"

"Sim." Hermione sentiu o sorriso dele contra seu lábios quando o beijou devagar, as mãos correndo os cabelos cobre. "Meu beijo."

"Você acabou de ganhar um beijo."

"E só tenho direito a um beijo?"

Willian puxou-a contra si, beijando-a, apertando-a. Ainda faltava o comentário do vestido, e ela o fez.

"Teremos mais azar do que antes." Ela sorriu contra seu peito, abraçando-o com força. "Você viu o vestido e isso não poderia acontecer."

"Isso não existe."

Poderia ser verdadeiro o que Bill dissera, mas ambos já estavam com a mente de que Hermione o pedira em casamento por negócios e que Bill aceitara casar-se por mentiras. E o azar apenas estava esperando para a aparecer realmente, e que nem mesmo com o sentimento que crescia dentro deles, poderia impedir o que estava por vir.

* * *

Domingo passou o dia inteiro em casa, apenas conversando, rindo, lendo e conhecendo um pouco mais de Bill. Para sua felicidade, Ginny lhe enviara apenas uma coruja para avisar que boa parte das coisas do casamento já estavam prontas e que no domingo tudo estaria pronto e perfeito. Willian gracejou várias vezes que não apareceria e Mione quase o amaldiçoou por isso. Horas mais tarde, enquanto estavam deitados na cama, Willian por cima dela, os corpos juntos, sussurros e provocações soltas no ar, Hermione ouviu a voz rouca de Bill prometer-lhe a vida que ela merecia. Hermione temeu essa afirmação mais do que qualquer outra.

E então sexta-feira chegou como se fosse o dia seguinte ao sábado em que Willian dera o anel e o vestido de casamento para ela. E Hermione ficou, de repente, ciente que em dois dias estaria casando-se. Encostou-se na porta fechada de sua sala, pronta para ir embora e observou como as pessoas passavam e lhe desejavam toda sorte, como elas a observavam com inveja, com alegria, com tristeza. Sorriu disso tudo. O mundo girava rápido e as coisas não discutidas já estavam lhe perseguindo, mas nada poderia ser feito agora, a cerimônia aconteceria e tudo poderia ser feito depois. Não haveria muito a ser feito nesse momento realmente.

Esperou pacientemente por Willian sair da seção dele, e então viu cabelos ruivos ao final do corredor, porém, pertenciam a outro Weasley; Ronald. Endireitou-se na porta, pronta para gritar com ele, e então ele aproximou-se, de cabeça baixa, o que fazia quando estava errado, sabia disso e agora queria desculpar-se mesmo sem saber como. Cruzou os braços, esperando pacientemente que ele falasse algo, ou que Willian chegasse; nenhuma das duas situações aconteceram.

"Então?"

"Mione... eu..." Ron subiu os olhos dos próprios pés e a mirou seriamente, observando-a séria. Sabia que estava errado, mas dizer aquilo, saber o que sabia... ela precisava lhe escutar.

"Você?"

"Eu sei a verdade."

Aquilo foi um balde de água fria. Hermione semi-cerrou os olhos, os braços cruzados apertaram-se no corpo, a boca formou uma linha reta e Ron teve idéia de que não deveria ter começado a conversa daquele jeito, que deveria ter dito qualquer outra coisa, menos aquilo. Viu-a respirar fundo, como se não quisesse explodir, coisa que ele tinha certeza que ela faria se não se acalmasse. Entretanto, Ron precisava continua a falar sobre o que descobrira e sobre o que tinha quase certeza que Hermione não sabia.

"É sobre o Bill... ele e Fleur..."

"Chega!"

A voz alta de Mione chamou a atenção das pessoas ao redor, inclusive de um ruivo alto que vinha ao fim do corredor com um sorriso alegre nos lábios, mas que ao ver o irmão mais novo conversando com sua esposa, deixou o sorriso morrer.

"Mas Mione..."

"Chega!" Mione o interrompeu novamente, mais alto, olhando-o fundo dentro dos olhos azuis. "Chega, Ron. Você deixou bem claro aquele dia n'A Toca o que pensava do meu casamento, e quando veio pedir desculpas, pediu para Bill, não para mim, a pessoa que você realmente ofendeu." Descruzou os braços, arrumando a alça da bolsa no ombro esquerdo, passando a mão direita no rosto, por cima dos olhos, cansando-se de dizer por anos a fio o que Ron deveria dizer e fazer. "Eu queria que você entendesse, queria que você pedisse desculpas e que pudessemos seguir em frente, mas você não aprende, não é?"

"Mas Mione, ele não está falando a verdade."

O silêncio que se fez no corredor era quase barulhento. Hermione endireitou a postura, Ron parecia um pouco mais aliviado e Willian cravou as unhas curtas nas palmas das mãos. Enquanto o silêncio durou, Hermione mirou o rosto de Ronald, vendo-o olhá-la mais aliviado, como se finalmente tivesse dito algo que guardara por tanto tempo para si. Engoliu em seco, a sensação daquele monstro que a esperava para pegá-la, sempre escondido no canto, finalmente saindo das sombras.

"Que verdade, Ronald?" Sua voz era baixa, mas qualquer pessoa poderia escutá-la no silêncio do corredor da Seção de Aurores.

"A verdade, Mione. Sobre ele e Fleur." Levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo Willian aproximando-se por detrás do irmão, parando perto dele, olhando-o sério. Ron percebeu a aproximação e virou-se, encarando seu irmão mais velho com certa raiva. "Vamos, Bill. Conte pra ela a verdade."

"Chega!" A voz de Hermione se fez ouvir novamente, e ambos os ruivos a olhavam sérios. "Chega. Ron, chega. Willian me contou o que aconteceu e pronto. Chega desse assunto. Nós vamos nos casar, vamos ser mais felizes e não será você, que achei ser meu amigo, que vai impedir isso de acontecer."

"Mione..."

"Vamos, Willian."

Hermione passou por Ron, segurando a mão de Bill, levando-o com ela. Bill olhou para trás apenas uma vez, vendo o irmão mais novo com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, observando-os partirem, o semblante de alguém que sabe a verdade; toda a verdade.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"É mesmo? Acha que consegue isso?"

"Não me provoque." Sua voz séria fez o rosto dele ficar sério em poucos segundos.


	20. 20

**N.A.: **___Pessoas, sim, surpresa. Estou postando domingo pq minha terça será uma bagunça, e segunda tbm. Então decidi postar antes para não ter problemas de não conseguir depois e vocês arrancarem minha cabeça. Amei todas as reviews e quero mais, viu?_

_Agradecendo: **Srta. Monica, Tainara, Miih, Vyolet, Ireth, Veronique, Grace, Mily, Aninha, Fabianat, Kellysds, Freya, Thelma, Flor, Nii, Flah, la kariin, Lizaaa e Laura.** Gente, eu respondi pra vocês as reviews e tal, mas sempre agradeço aqui tbm. Afinal, todas vocês são lindas, perfeitosas e mandam reviews ADORÁVEIS. Pessoas novas, bem vindas! Pessoas que sempre comentam, Comentem MAIS! ;D_

_Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam: _Miss_Killer. xD _

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

20.

"Você está bem?" Bill olhou-a sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. "Estou falando com você faz algum tempo."

"Desculpe-me."

"Onde estava?" Viu-a observando-o seriamente, como se desconfiasse de algo, e Bill sabia que se não falasse logo alguma coisa, ela poderia começar a desconfiar de verdade.

"Apenas pensando em domingo."

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Willian."

Fitaram-se. Bill sabia que cedo ou tarde ela começaria a desconfiar, mas ainda não. Ainda não era hora para que tudo viesse à tona; se dependesse dele, nunca as coisas viriam à tona. Nunca mais ninguém falaria em Fleur perto de si, ninguém mais lembraria dela. Mas então, Ron parecia saber de algo, parecia saber de _tudo_. Observou como os olhos dela procuravam algo nos seus, tentando ver a mentira dele. Respirou fundo, observou como ela estava bonita, os cabelos para o alto, as pernas esticadas no sofá, os papéis espalhados ao redor dela. Estavam na sala a algum tempo, ele folheando os papéis do contrato de casamento, ela revisando alguns outros papéis sobre a seção de Aurores.

"Que horas sairá?" Bill perguntou mudando de assunto, não querendo continuar a ter que vê-la lhe fitar daquela forma desconfiada.

Hermione cruzou os braços, olhando-o. Via claramente que Bill estava escondendo algo de si, e na noite anterior quando lhe perguntara sobre o que Ron estava falando, ele lhe mirou daquela mesma forma, como se soubesse, mas não fosse contar. A resposta dele fora exatamente essa, que não sabia do que o irmão falava. Balançou a cabeça, achava que Willian escondera algo sobre a conversa com Remus, mas se pensasse bem, aquela sensação já era antiga, como se fosse desde o começo, desde que ouvira a briga dele com Molly.

"Daqui umas duas ou três horas. Você?" Ele sorriu, Hermione notou que o sorriso não alcançou os olhos azuis.

"Junto com você. Vou encontrar Charlie no The Leaky Cauldron." Ela assentiu, pegando uma folha, olhando-a sem realmente vê-la.

Sua mente trabalhava nas possibilidades da mentira que ele poderia estar dizendo, algo que ele poderia estar escondendo. Ron dissera algo sobre Fleur, e isso a deixava incomodada, como se aquilo escondido nas sombras fosse a Veela e só estivesse esperando o momento certo para afundar tudo. Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos presos, e assustou-se quando sentiu a mão dele deslizar por sua perna direita. Olhou-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Não dá azar ver a noiva um dia antes do casamento?"

A pergunta dele gerou uma risada baixa de Hermione, que desviou os olhos do rosto dele, e mirou a mão, que subia sua perna devagar, enquanto ele ajoelhava-se ao lado do sofá. A mão de Willian subia devagar, contornando os músculos dela. Hermione voltou seus olhos para os dele, olhando-o séria e divertida.

"Sim, por isso vou para A Toca e você ficará aqui."

"Mas essa será a única noite que dormimos separados desde que..." Ele inclinou a cabeça, ela riu.

"Sim. E você não morrerá, tenho certeza."

"Mas você pode morrer, esposinha." Bill subiu a mão até a coxa dela, pulando para a cintura, então para o ombro, segurando os cabelos presos dela em seus dedos, vendo-a travar a mandibula com a dor; sorriu. "Pense, se você sentir-se sozinha, o que fará?" O sorriso que a morena lhe deu, deixou Bill desconcertado; era o típico sorriso que ele vivia a dar para ela.

"Charlie estará n'A Toca, não?"

Bill apertou os dedos nos cachos presos dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos e fazer uma careta de dor, mesmo que não estivesse machucando-a tanto. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, vendo-a abrir os olhos um pouco, apenas duas fendas irritadas, com íris castanhas por debaixo.

"Acho que você quer me ver irritado, esposinha."

"Acho que você já está irritado, Willian." Soltou os cabelos dela, sentando-se no chão, observando-a soltar os cabelos, massageando onde ele tinha puxado. "Você é bem estúpido quando quer, Willian. Isso machuca."

"Machuca?" Perguntou sorrindo, vendo-a semi-cerrar os olhos novamente, mirando-o séria.

"Machuca."

"Vem aqui, eu faço carinho."

"Não. E fique longe de mim, por favor."

"Ah? Ficar longe? Nunca!" Puxou-a do sofá, ouvindo-a rir enquanto ajeitava-a em seu colo, cada perna de um lado de seu corpo. O rosto dela junto do seu, os lábios quase se tocando. "Você é _minha_, esqueceu?"

"Acho que sim." Hermione riu da careta brava que ele fez, e encostou os lábios aos dele, tentando evitar aquela Hermione que dizia em sua mente que tudo que ele estava fazendo era para desviar a mente dela do tópico anterior; a mentira. "Mas você, com certeza, vai me fazer lembrar."

"Deveria amarrá-la no pé da cama, esposinha. Lhe ensinar uma lição."

"Tente isso e ficará alguns dias sem andar direito, Willian Arthur Weasley." A ameaça não surgiu o efeito que Mione desejava, pois o ruivo à frente dela, riu.

"É mesmo? Acha que consegue isso?"

"Não me provoque." Sua voz séria fez o rosto dele ficar sério em poucos segundos.

"Provocá-la?" A mão dele deslizou por suas costas, Mione gemendo baixo com a força que ele a tocava. E sentiu-o segurar em seus cabelos no mesmo lugar de antes. "Você já é minha, Hermione, a única coisa que lhe falta é ter meus filhos. De resto, você é _inteira_ minha."

"Seus filhos." Ela repetiu o que ele disse, analisando como a idéia ainda parecia estranha demais, mesmo com tudo que acontecera; sabia ser por causa daquele segredo, aquela mentira.

Bill vira a mudança no rosto dela, como ela ficara realmente séria, pensando novamente no assunto do dia anterior; tinha que fazer algo. Puxou os cabelos dela com força, beijando-a, puxando o corpo dela contra o seu, ouvindo-a gemer baixo. Afastou-se, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Ainda vai me ameaçar?"

"Porque pensa que é mais forte não significa que ganhará essa luta, Bill. Esqueceu-se ao lado de quem eu lutei na Guerra? Quem eu enfrentei? O que passei?" A sobrancelha dela levantou-se em desafio. "Acha mesmo que eu sou mais fraca que você?"

"Posso provar que sim."

Ela riu, inclinando a cabeça para trás, achando graça no que ele estava falando, mas ao mesmo tempo observando o que ele fazia. Eles estavam brincando, mas estavam começando a entrar naquele modo de defesa que usaram por tanto tempo na Guerra. Bill observou-a inclinar a cabeça, o corpo descolando-se do seu, e observou-a por um momento com certa firmeza. Ela era linda, e era sua. Os seios sobressaiam-se nessa posição, as coxas eram feitas para serem enlaçadas em sua cintura, e as mãos seguravam seus cabelos devagar, apenas para manter a cabeça dele no lugar. Empurrou o corpo dela para o chão, pegando-a de surpresa, vendo-a parar de sorrir, olhando-o séria. Sorriu.

"Willian, nós não temos tempo..." Ela começou dizendo quando sentiu o quadril dele contra o dela.

"Ah, Mione, mas você teve tempo de me ameaçar, agora terei que mostrar à você que eu sou mais forte que você." O sorriso que espalhou-se no rosto de Willian fez Mione respirar fundo, sabendo que só sairia dali agora depois que conseguisse se soltar do pé da cama, onde ele a prenderia com toda certeza.

"Ok, se eu concordar que é mais forte, me solta?" Dessa vez ela faria isso, tinha ainda algumas coisas para juntar e arrumar antes de ir para A Toca, e ele lhe fazendo aquilo ocuparia muito tempo.

"Não. Tenho que provar que falo sério."

"Willian..." Ele a beijou, empurrando novamente o quadril contra ela.

Hermione sabia que agora era uma questão de tempo para que sua mente nublase completamente e que perdesse totalmente a noção de onde estava, o que tinha que fazer. E sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, o corpo dele contra o seu, quente, desejoso, possessivo, fazia isso sem precisar de muito esforço. Sorriu quando ele desceu a boca para seu pescoço, falando:

"Mione, você precisa parar de achar que é mais esperta."

"E por que isso?" Perguntou enquanto corria as mãos pelas costas e cabelos dele, gemendo quando ele empurrou o quadril contra o seu, mostrando o quanto a queria.

"Porque você não é."

Ele aparatou, levando-a para o quarto, no chão ao lado do pé da cama. Hermione nem ao menos teve tempo de perguntar o que ele pretendia quando sentiu algo quente em seu punho esquerdo, apertando-o com força. Olhou para o lado, vendo uma corda prateada prendendo-a ao pé da cama. Voltou seus olhos para Willian, observando-o séria.

"Solte-me!"

"Não."

Bill levantou, encostando-se na parede, vendo a morena sentar-se, o braço preso ao pé da cama, o olhar assassino dela lhe indicando que isso teria volta, e que ele não gostaria nem um pouco. Cruzou os braços, sorrindo enquanto a via puxando a mão, tentando soltar-se.

"Solte-me, Willian."

"Não. Ficará aí até deixar de pensar que é mais esperta do que eu."

"Solte-me!"

"Não." Começou a sair do quarto, rindo enquanto a ouvia dizer algumas palavras que nunca pensara ouvir da boca da Srta. Certinha de Hogwarts. "Tenha uma ótima noite, esposinha."

"Vou te matar, Willian."

"Se sair daí, não?"

Hermione deu um grito de frustração e continuou a puxar-se da corda, mas sem conseguir se soltar. Ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se e fechar, indicando que Willian havia saído realmente. Aquilo ferveu o sangue de Hermione, que começou a puxar as cordas com mais força, porém, nenhum efeito surgiu. Sua mente começou a maquinar nos possíveis castigos que faria Willian sofrer; sorriu com alguns deles. Alguns minutos após, ela ouviu novamente a porta da frente se abrir, indicando que ele tinha voltado, mas não foi a voz dele que ela ouviu.

"Mione?" Ginny chamou.

"Aqui no quarto." A ruiva foi até lá, parando na porta e sorrindo para a morena amarrada.

"Agora sim o recado dele fez sentido."

"O quê?"

"Bill passou em casa agora, disse que você estava com problemas para deixar o apartamento." A ruiva ajoelhou-se ao lado a morena, pegando a varinha e soltando-a, vendo-a alisar o braço com a outra mão.

"Vou matá-lo. Juro que vou matá-lo." Prometeu Hermione enquanto levantava-se, ajudando a ruiva a fazer o mesmo.

"Não, não vai. Amanhã é o casamento de vocês. Na segunda pode matá-lo se quiser." Hermione revirou os olhos para a amiga, enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Bom, vamos arrumar suas coisas, noivinha. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas você se casará."

A verdade pareceu atingir Hermione como um raio.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

Definitivamente aquela cerimônia sairia cara e ainda não vira Hermione gritar com ninguém por causa daquilo, o que indicava que no dia seguinte ela mataria Ginny e sua mãe. Balançou a cabeça e viu que Ron aproximava-se da mesa deles, devagar, cabeça baixa e que ele olhava diretamente para sua esposa; algo dentro de seu peito remexeu-se nervoso.

"Mione, posso dançar com você?"


	21. 21

**N.A.: **___Rá, segunda e hoje tem atualização. Sim, att de Aos Poucos e quero MILHÕES de reviews. Já agradeci vocês separadamente, mas a partir de semana que vem, será no capítulo que vou agradecer, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **M. Cherry, gabs, Ad, Laura, Flor, Srta. Monica, Grace, Vyolet, Freya, Sky, Trisk, Veronique, Cora, Ireth, Lizaaa, la kariin, Fernanda, Camila, Tainara e Vivis.** Nossa, vi gente nova, gente que tá desde o começo e gente que sumiu mas voltou. Espero reviews de todas que estão com o nome aqui, viu? AGORA! Até semana que vem. Amo vocês. ;D_

_Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** FlaDoom. xD _

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

21.

"Eu vou me casar."

Ginny olhou para a amiga, que fitava-se no espelho, os olhos assustados, como se somente agora, cinco minutos antes de entrar no altar, se desse conta de que estava casando-se. Parou ao lado dela, vendo-a com o vestido da mãe, olhando-a nos olhos castanhos assustados.

"Hermione, tecnicamente você já está casada, agora é só a cerimônia."

Hermione virou-se para olhar para a ruiva, seu rosto em uma expressão surpresa.

"Eu sei. Mas... como você conseguiu?"

"O quê?"

"Entrar no altar... encarar as pessoas... _casar!_"

Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, as pernas tremendo, como se fosse desmaiar. Hermione sentia que aquilo era sério demais e grande demais para ser feito daquele jeito. Sua respiração começou a falhar, sua mente começou a nublar e Ginny ficou realmente preocupada ao ver que a amiga estava mais branca do que costumava ser. A ruiva ajoelhou-se na frente dela, segurando-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a olhá-la nos olhos; sorriu.

"Ei, é normal ficar assim. Essas coisas acontecem com todas as noivas do mundo." Ginny mentiu um pouco nessa frase, no dia de seu casamento não via a hora de entrar, e quem ficara naquele estado fora Harry. Sorriu ainda mais e acariciou o rosto da amiga. "Você e Bill foram feitos um para o outro, é um fato. Todo mundo sabe disso, todo mundo vê isso. Você só está nervosa porque todos os olhos vão estar em você." Viu Hermione arregalar os olhos, ficando mais desesperada. "Mas pense assim, logo acaba, você vai pra casa e..."

O sorriso malicioso que Ginny lhe deu, empurrou um pouco do desespero e do nervoso para trás; pensar em ir para casa com Bill ajudava. Porém, pensar que aquilo começara como começara, não. Mordeu o lábio inferior, retirando um pouco do batom que estava usando.

"Ah não, sem ferrar sua maquilagem."

"Não xingue." Ginny ajudou-a a levantar da cadeira, rindo, mesmo passando mal Hermione conseguia dar bronca nos outros.

"Agora vamos, passe novamente o batom, levante a cabeça e saia por aquela porta pra casar."

"Pare de repetir essa palavra, sim?"

Ginny balançou a cabeça, vendo a morena passar novamente o batom, olhando-se logo após e sorrindo nervosa.

"Vamos?" Perguntou e Hermione assentiu, andando na direção da porta que dava para o altar.

* * *

Bill estava olhando tudo ao seu redor. _Isso vai sair caro._ Era seu pensamento. Aparentemente sua mãe e Ginny ignoraram as ordens de Mione e fizeram uma cerimônia digna de um Avada. Flores, enfeites, feitiços, sacerdote, roupas, comidas e bebidas caras e elegantes. Sorriu, Hermione teria ataques quando visse tudo aquilo. Virou-se para os convidados, vendo parte de sua família ali, os pais de Hermione e alguns amigos. Viu Ron observando-o da fileira da frente e ele o olhava com a mesma expressão que o olhou no Ministério dois dias atrás. Bill sabia que ele descobrira tudo; que ele sabia a verdade. Desviou os olhos dos dele, vendo seus pais conversando algumas cadeiras ao lado, olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

Não poderia deixar Ronald estragar tudo, não agora que estavam todos felizes, as coisas estavam certas e tudo parecia seguir a trilha que deveria seguir. Observou Ginny na porta de entrada, sorrindo e indicando com a cabeça para o sacerdote que iria começar. Respirou fundo, olhando por cima do ombro dela, tentando ver Hermione, mas ela parecia que não estava ali. O vestido da mãe dela era bonito, mas Bill queria saber como _ela_ ficaria no vestido. A música começou, Ginny entrou com um buquê, parecia saltitar até chegar no altar e Bill apenas balançou a cabeça; ela não tomava jeito. Então, todos se levantaram e Willian prendeu a respiração e sorriu ao mesmo tempo, o lobo dentro de si uivando e salivando pela visão que via.

Hermione estava na porta, entrando devagar, um sorriso nervoso no rosto, observando a decoração ao redor, e tentando focar-se no altar alguns passos à frente. O vestido não chegava ao chão, era justo, com rendas em espiral e com pequenas mangas que cobriam apenas parte dos ombros. Viu Willian parado no altar e os olhos dele a analisavam de cima à baixo. Ele tinha um sorriso diferente no rosto e Hermione tentou não analisar o sorriso, mas era quase impossível. Ao mesmo tempo que ele sorria de felicidade, ele sorria malicioso, e isso apenas a fez pensar nas coisas que ele lhe prometera fazer na lua-de-mel. Sentiu o rosto esquentando e sabia que estava vermelha. Olhou para alguns convidados, desviando os olhos dos dele, evitando pensar em mais besteiras. Viu Ron olhando-a da primeira fileira, os olhos sérios, os braços cruzados; era claro que ele estava bravo.

_"Vamos, Bill. Conte pra ela a verdade."_

A frase de Ron rodava em sua cabeça desde que ele falara, e Bill tentara contornar a situação, mas ela sentia que tinha realmente algo. Ron nunca diria algo assim, nunca colocaria o próprio irmão em xeque, se não fosse algo sério. Desviou os olhos dos dele, voltando a olhar Bill, vendo-o sorrir ainda da mesma forma. Porque Bill estava escondendo algo? Porque ele não lhe contara, fosse o que fosse? Aquele casamento era arranjado, começara com uma proposta de negócios, porque ele não jogara limpo assim como ela? Balançou a cabeça, evitando pensar naquilo naquele exato momento, tinha que seguir em frente, tinha que continuar; a verdade, fosse qual fosse _teria_ que esperar. Coisas demais estavam em jogo, e Hermione não as colocaria em risco por algo que Willian escondia. Hermione só não pensava que a verdade poderia colocar _tudo_ em risco.

* * *

_Tudo deu certo_, Hermione pensou ao sentar-se em uma cadeira no fundo do salão. Willian estava sentado a seu lado, conversando com Charlie e a festa da cerimônia acontecia normalmente. As pessoas dançavam, comiam, conversavam e vinham lhe desejar sorte. Fora uma hora de cerimônia, e uma hora cansativa, na qual Hermione ficou o tempo todo a tremer e tentar não chorar. Sua mãe lhe dissera belas palavras e seu pai também, afinal todos os outros lançaram feitiços e eles, muggles, apenas puderem fazer isso. Porém, Mione achou que foi o melhor presente que eles poderiam dar. Respirou fundo, vendo que as pessoas olhavam para ela e Willian, de mãos dadas, como se fossem a coisa mais linda da face da Terra, e aquela atenção estava começando a cansar.

"Eles não cansam de nós?" Falou para si mesma, mas Willian escutou.

"Hoje não." Respondeu bem perto da orelha dela, vendo-a se arrepiar. Sorriu quando ela o olhou. "E você está divina."

"Ainda não me esqueci do que fez ontem, Willian. Terá volta." Avisou afastando-se devagar dele, para que ninguém percebesse.

"Não é possível que esteja realmente brava por aquilo." Olhou-a no rosto, os olhos sérios, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Sim, é possível."

"Que bom que sabe." Viu-a beber um pouco de vinho da taça e sorriu.

"Mas esposinha - e agora esse título é realmente seu - você não pode ficar brava hoje."

"Você tem razão." Bill percebeu que Mione parecia pensativa. "Não, posso ficar brava com você quando eu quiser."

Deu risada enquanto afastava-se devagar dela, bebendo sua cerveja e olhando ao redor, vendo as pessoas dançando e conversando. Definitivamente aquela cerimônia sairia cara e ainda não vira Hermione gritar com ninguém por causa daquilo, o que indicava que no dia seguinte ela mataria Ginny e sua mãe. Balançou a cabeça e viu que Ron aproximava-se da mesa deles, devagar, cabeça baixa e que ele olhava diretamente para sua esposa; algo dentro de seu peito remexeu-se nervoso.

"Mione, posso dançar com você?"

Na mente de Bill a cena que se seguiu foi que Hermione levantava-se, gritava com Ron, chamando a atenção de todos os convidados e mandava-o para o lugar devido, virava-se para ele, beijando-o e indo embora para a lua-de-mel; entretanto, a cena que se passou, na verdade, foi muito diferente. Observou como a morena fitava seu irmão, olhando-o seriamente nos olhos, mirando-o como se não o conhecesse bem e precisasse analisar as variáveis de aceitar aquele convite. E então, o viu estender a mão e a viu aceitando, olhando para si por um breve segundo. E o que Bill viu naquele olhar foi de assustar; ela queria saber a verdade. _Toda_ a verdade. Ficou com seus olhos colados nos dois enquanto eles se afastavam devagar, andando até a pista de dança, Ron segurando-a perto dele, enquanto Mione segurava-o.

A música era um pouco mais lenta, mais romântica, e aquilo apenas instigou a besta dentro de si, que já uivava de raiva e espumava por ver a companheira dele nos braços de outro; mesmo que fosse seu irmão. Observou como Ron aproximou-se do ouvido dela, ainda dançando devagar, começando a dizer algo. E minutos passaram-se, que pareceram horas para Willian, que continuou a beber sua cerveja, recostado na cadeira, assistindo seu irmão mais novo, o rapaz que sempre fora apaixonado por sua esposa, dançar com ela, tocá-la, _contar_ algo. E via o rosto dela não mudar da expressão neutra, e Willian não sabia o que mais lhe incomodava: Hermione estar a dançar com alguém que a amava e a queria como ele queria ou fato de que Ronald sabia a verdade sobre si e poderia estar a contar para ela.

E a música findou-se, juntamente com a paciência de Willian, que levantou-se e foi andar na direção do casal, mas viu Ronald terminar de falar o que tinha para falar, dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione e a morena virou-se em sua direção, o rosto em uma máscara de fúria sem precedentes. Bill lembrou-se da frase de Remus: _"Não a tome por criança, Bill, será a pior coisa. Já viu essa garota nervosa? Não queira. Ela consegue ser pior que um lobisomem totalmente transformado."_ Sabia que toda a verdade fora dita e agora, tudo acabara de quebrar.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Minha varinha, por favor."

"Mione..."

"A varinha." Ele a entregou, mas antes mesmo que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, aparatou junto de Willian. "Mas que infer... Ai Meu Deus." Hermione olhou ao redor. "WILLIAN!"


	22. 22

**N.A.: **___Segunda-feria, att nova e aí eu vou responder as reviews lindas aqui, amores:_

_**Dandy:** Roe, não, faz mal. E olha, nem demorou muito. xD_

_**Fernanda:** O Ron não é chato, só está fazendo o papel dele como apaixonado pela Mione. Mas TUDO tem explicação, pode ter certeza, os motivos do Ron aparecerão nos próximos capítulos e não será um motivo muito bonito da parte dele, acredite. A lua de mel? Vixe, melhor ler, hein?_

_**Mily:** E cá está o segredo, amore. Mata o Ron não, ele é importante e MUITO para a trama._

_**Ireth:** ahuahauhaua adoro fazer leitores sofrerem, amore. Mas aqui está a att, só não mate a autora, ok?_

_**Srta. Monica:** Amore, se você soubesse como sou péssima pra detalhar casamentos, você não pediria isso. Sério. E cá está o segredo, mas saiba, tem mais coisa pra rolar ainda, viu? E mais segredos e tal. E sim, eles - Harry e Ginny - já eram casados no começo. xD_

_**Tainara:** Amore, você comentando já me deixa alegre. E fica não, uma parte do segredo geral tá aqui. ;D Amo-te!_

_**Gabs:** ahauhauahuaha por aí mesmo. xD_

_**Laura:** Ahhh obrigada, eu me esforço pra ser má. Cá está a att, mas prepare-se, hein? E não fica brava não, ou não posto mais. xD_

_**Lizaa: **hauahuahuahuahuahauauhaa._

_**Ad:** Curiosidade é ótimo. Não roe unha, amore, please, é feio. E cá está mas curiosidade pra ti. xD_

_**Cora:** Obrigada, amore. Nada, parte do segredo tá aqui, amor, mas não quero matar ninguém, ou ninguém lê. ;D_

_**la kariin:** aahuahuahauaua sou má sim, eu sei. Não, nenhuma dessas opções, mas você vai adorar o que houve e o que acontecerá ainda por causa do Ron._

_**Thelma:** Não roe unha também não, é feio. E agora que começa o suspense. xD_

_**Fabianadat:** ahauhauhauhauhaua adoro pessoas que sabem se expressar, e você sabe. Então, cá está parte do segredo, e ferrou mesmo. xD_

_**Flor:** tenha medo não, a fic não é suspense. Agora, algumas mortes podem ocorrer. xD_

_**Sky:** hauahuahauaa o Ron causou, essa é a verdade. Eu sou maldosa, amore, mas você me ama, não? xD_

_**Camila:** Não tenha colapso ou não saberá o segredo. Ahhhh valeu, amore, mas escrevo porque as pessoas gostam mesmo, adoro divertir e deixar as pessoas alegres. ;D_

_**Freya:** Opa, parte da curiosidade acaba aqui, amore. xD_

_**Aninha:** Ela sabe! Você já vai descobrir, amor, fica calma. Eu sei que sou má, amore, adoro!_

_**Veronique:** Não infarta ou não descobre o segredo. xD _

_**Obrigada** de verdade por todas as reviews, amei cada uma delas. E quero MUITAS por esse capítulo, hein? Beijos!_

_Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** FlaDoom. xD _

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

22.

Hermione aceitou dançar com Ron, mas sentia os olhos de Bill em suas costas. Sentia a raiva dele por ela ter feito isso. Porém, se ele não fosse lhe contar o que estava escondendo, tinha certeza de que Ron faria. Olhou Ron nos olhos assim que chegaram na pista de dança. Ele parecia dividido entre lhe deixar feliz e lhe contar a verdade, e por conhecê-lo bem demais, Hermione sabia que ele lhe contaria a verdade. Continuou com a mesma expressão, ele a segurando e começaram a dançar. Sentia os olhos de Bill queimando contra eles, mas ele quisera assim. Hermione lhe dera oportunidades de contar a verdade. E ele não aproveitou nenhuma delas.

"O que tinha para me contar, Ron? Qual é a verdade?"

Viu a hesitação, como se o ruivo a sua frente estivesse com medo de lhe contar o que tinha pra contar. Porém, apertou as costas dele. Aquele deveria ser sinal suficiente para indicar a Ron que ele deveria começar a falar. Ouviu-o respirar fundo e sentiu-o aproximar-se. Manteve a expressão igual durante toda a fala de Ron. E a cada vez que sentia que ele pararia de falar, apertava-o novamente. Ouvia a música de fundo, mas conforme as palavras de Ron deixavam a boca dele e alcançavam seu ouvido, Mione foi ficando cada vez mais desligada do resto do mundo.

Hermione sentia que estava anestesiada. Cada vez que Ron perguntava se estava bem, apenas fazia um barulho com a garganta e apertava-o para que ele continuasse. Sabia que Willian deveria estar fitando-os ainda. Ainda sentia aquela sensação de estar sendo observada; então, a música acabou. Sentiu Ron soltá-la, lhe dando um beijo no rosto e afastando-se.

Mione virou-se na direção da mesa que estava antes de Ron tirá-la pra dançar. Sentia o rosto transparecendo o que sentia. Estava furiosa. Não acreditava que Willian fora capaz de levar aquela mentira até ali. Viu-o em pé, olhando-a, e sabia que ele já tinha idéia de que ela sabia toda a verdade. Mione tentou respirar, tentou ficar calma. Talvez fosse melhor não resolver aquilo naquele momento, afinal era sua festa de casamento, mas infelizmente, Mione não sentia-se como ela mesma. Mordeu o lábio inferior, aproximando-se dele, cada palavra de Ron voltando em sua mente, como um mantra maldito.

"Não ouse falar nada!" Disse chegando perto dele, vendo o ruivo encolher os ombros. "Vá até lá fora."

Hermione viu-o sair da tenda onde estavam fazendo a festa e respirou fundo antes de sair também. Não olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava observando-os; mas tinha certeza de que deveriam ter várias pessoas fazendo isso. Pouco importou-se. Apenas levantou um pouco o vestido do chão e saiu atrás dele, vendo-o parado o mais afastado possível da tenda, um cigarro aceso na boca. Aquilo pareceu acender ainda mais a fúria dentro de Mione.

Willian a viu marchando para fora da tenda e preparou-se para responder todas as perguntas dela; caso ela tivesse alguma. Sabia que Ron havia contado a verdade, sabia que agora ele teria explicações para dar. E vê-la assim, ver sua mulher, sua companheira assim, era quase o fim para Bill. O ruivo sentia-se péssimo por deixá-la daquele jeito. E havia apenas uma pessoa para culpar nisso tudo: Fleur. Se ela tivesse...

"Como é que você pôde mentir pra mim todo esse tempo?"

"Mione..."

"Sem Mione para o meu lado, Willian." Bill ouviu algo mudar na voz dela e olhou-a nos olhos, vendo que estavam vermelhos, como se ela quisesse chorar. "Poderia muito bem ter me contado e..." Viu-a passar as mãos pelos cabelos, engolindo em seco, segurando o choro. Bill apagou seu cigarro e observou-a, querendo abraçá-la. "Se tivesse me contado, as coisas seriam diferentes."

"Mione, eu..."

"Chega!" A voz dela passou para uma voz estridente e baixa. Viu duas lágrimas caírem do rosto dela. O lobo dentro de si uivou triste. Ele havia machucado, e terrivelmente, sua companheira, e não haveria nada que pudesse fazer. Não agora, ao menos. "Nós vamos continuar com isso, afinal eu não quero ser presa. Mas se tivesse me dito antes que..." Ela parou novamente, Bill sabia que Hermione não conseguia nem ao menos dizer o que ele tinha feito. "Certo. Esqueça toda e qualquer coisa civilizada que dissemos um para o outro, a partir desse momento esse casamento é puro jogo de negócios."

"Mione..."

"Não!" Ela levantou mãos, como em um ato de defesa. "Você usou todas as cartas que poderia para se livrar dessa, Willian. Te dei oportunidades imensas de contar-me a verdade." Viu como mais lágrimas caiam do rosto dela. Levantou a mão para limpá-las, mas ela afastou sua mão do rosto dela. "Deixei de lado na esperança de você me contar... mas se tivesse me dito isso antes..." Viu-a respirando fundo, passando as mãos no rosto, afastando-se mais alguns passos dele. "É isso. Esse casamento começou com uma mentira e será isso até o fim. Continue fingindo até irmos pra minha casa."

Willian sentiu-se afundar, ela havia dito _minha casa_. Ele realmente não era mais bem vindo lá como se a casa fosse dele. Encostou-se na parede dos fundos do salão, perto da tenda. Viu Hermione entrando na festa de cabeça erguida, com certeza para voltar a fingir para todos que estava tudo bem. Fechou os olhos, correndo as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo-se o último ser humano da face da Terra. Via tudo que ela fizera, que ela aguentara. Tudo que Hermione tivera que passar para continuar ali e ele fizera isso. Balançou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos e vendo seu irmão vindo em sua direção. A raiva dentro de si era maior do que imaginava, avançou na direção dele, segurando Ron pelo colarinho da camisa, puxando-o para perto de si.

"Como ousa?"

"Eu?" A voz de Ron era firme e ele estava pronto para começar uma briga, Willian conseguia sentir isso. "Foi você que mentiu, Willian. Você a enganou."

"Você não tinha que cavar..."

"Fleur veio até mim." O grito de Ron pareceu deixar Willian desconcertado. O ruivo mais velho soltou o mais novo sem perceber; porém, Ron continuou próximo ao irmão. "Ela veio até _mim_. Chorando. Fazendo perguntas. _Ela_ quis saber se era verdade..."

"Não!"

"Você a usou também, Willian." Bill viu quando o irmão irritou-se demasiado, e não revidou quando Ron acertou-lhe um soco no rosto.

Ficou parado no chão, onde havia caído, olhando para o irmão mais novo que estava parado perto de si. Via nos olhos dele a mesma raiva que vira nos olhos de Mione. Era uma traição. Eles sentiam-se traídos por Willian, e tinham toda razão para isso. Abaixou a cabeça, não querendo ver novamente aquele olhar, mas Ron voltar a falar.

"Você usou Fleur e usou Mione achando que ela não descobrira. Pois bem, agora ela sabe que ainda tem amigos de verdade, e o que realmente aconteceu."

Com isso Bill viu Ron virar-se, voltando para a festa. Porém, não saiu do chão, não levantou-se e não se mexeu. Sabia que era ali que deveria ficar. Sabia que era exatamente ali que deveria ficar, porque havia traído pessoas importantes pra si. Respirou fundo, olhando para a entrada da tenda, vendo Charlie vindo em sua direção, correndo. Quando seu irmão parou perto de si, olhando-o preocupado, quis fazê-lo afastar-se para que não houvesse perigo dele saber o que acontecera.

"Mas você consegue ferrar tudo como ninguém, Bill." Charlie comentou e Bill viu que ele lhe oferecia a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

"Do que você está falando?" Passou os dedos pelo lábio, sentindo-o com um corte.

"Acha mesmo que eu não sei o que está acontecendo?"

Por vários minutos Bill apenas fitou o irmão. Ele não deveria saber de nada, apenas poderia achar que Ron o acertara por estar com ciúmes de Mione ou algo assim. Porém, via dentro dos olhos do irmão que ele também sabia. Que Charlie também sabia de toda a verdade. Esperou que ele dissesse algo, fosse o que fosse.

"Você é uma anta."

"Porque diz isso?"

"Porque você é." Charlie bateu em seu ombro, fazendo-o olhá-lo nos olhos. "Você foi descuidado, imbecil, ganancioso, mas acima de tudo... uma besta."

"Charlie..."

"Não, nem tenta." Viu o irmão balançando a cabeça, sem estar sério, mas não também sem estar dando risada. "Você fez merda, eu sei. Infelizmente, Fleur procurou à mim depois de procurar Ron. E sim, ela me contou tudo." Engoliu em seco, agora Charlie também sabia da verdade. "Eu não entendi ainda os motivos, você vai ter que me explicar. Mas antes, Bill, você vai ter que concertar a merda que você fez com a Mione."

"Ela já deixou bem claro o que esse casamento é para ela agora." Disse balançando a cabeça, negando.

"E pode culpá-la?" Charlie perguntou e Bill apenas negou, sabendo que a pergunta era retórica. "Bom, você _tem_ que concertar isso, Bill. Ela é mais importante pra você, do que você pra ela. Como você me disse uma vez: se fez merda, vá lá e limpe!"

Willian olhou dentro dos olhos de Charlie, vendo-o encorajá-lo a ir resolver a situação, mas a reação de Mione poderia ser explosiva. Não, esperaria para começar a se mover a partir do momento em que saíssem dali. Caso ela o matasse, não haveriam tantas testemunhas.

* * *

Engoliu em seco, empurrando o choro para dentro da garganta, impedindo-o de escapar. As pessoas estavam indo embora, despedindo-se dela com felicidade, e Mione apenas queria chorar. De raiva, de ódio, de tristeza. Finalmente achara que seria feliz, que mesmo com o segredo, Bill a faria feliz. Que talvez o segredo não fosse tudo aquilo, mas então as palavras de Ron. E Bill nem ao menos tentara negar nada. Disse 'tchau' para seus pais e virou-se para mesa que estava sua varinha, vendo Willian segurando-a. Mione engoliu em seco outra vez, aproximando-se.

"Minha varinha, por favor."

"Mione..."

"A varinha." Ele a entregou, mas antes mesmo que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, aparatou junto de Willian. "Mas que infer... Ai Meu Deus." Hermione olhou ao redor. "WILLIAN!"

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Não diz isso novamente." Viu no ruivo os olhos escurecerem, mas não importou-se, ele escutaria _tudo_ que ela tinha pra falar.

"O quê? Que esse casamento é uma farsa? Ele é! É uma farsa desde o começo e será assim que terminará. Uma farsa!" Bill segurou-a pelos dois braços, com força, olhando-a nos olhos. A lobo dentro de si estava nervoso, e mesmo que não fosse a época dele estar totalmente liberto dentro de si, Willian sentia-o remexer-se por suas veias.


	23. 23

**N.A.: **___E só porque fui ameaçada por pessoas que moram perto demais de mim, resolvi postar. Mentira, senti que fui má demais com vocês, então resolvi postar outro cap. hoje; porém, aviso que o próximo será postado somente na minha folga, que possivelmente será na quarta que vem, ou apenas na sexta que vem, mas aí veremos, né?_

___Vou agradecer no geral tbm, pq vocês me ameaçaram e perguntaram qual era o segredo e a resposta das reviews de vocês está aqui no capítulo. Não, não matem a tia Fla ou não tem próximo capítulo e mais mistérios e cenas interessantes. ;D Valeu: **Ireth, Tainara, Fernanda, Srta. Monica, Kellys, Thelma, Ad, Nancy, Vivis, Lizaaa, Laura, M. Cherry, Mily, Freya, Flor, Sky, mademoiselle e Trisk.** Amo todas por terem comentado, e adorei cada ameaça, saibam disso. E assim, quero teorias sobre o que pode acontecer e tal, ok?_

_Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** FlaDoom. xD_

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

23.

Willian mirava a mulher à sua frente e não tinha idéia de que ela poderia ficar mais brava do que estava antes, na festa do casamento, mas aparentemente, ele enganara-se. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, esperando que ela parasse de gritar, e pensou que em algum momento Hermione ficaria rouca ou com dor de cabeça. Mas aparentemente, ela não ficaria com nenhum dos dois tão cedo. Esperou pacientemente enquanto ela lhe chamava de irresponsável, de imaturo, de mentiroso, enganador, infantil, imbecil, idiota, traidor e por fim dizia que ia embora. Segurou-a pelo braço, vendo-a olhá-lo com ódio.

"Calma, eu..."

"Calma?" Hermione gritou outra vez sentindo o fundo da garganta arranhar e a cabeça latejar. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Willian fora infantil ao ponto de trazê-la até ali sem avisá-la. "Eu estou calma, Willian, você ainda não me viu nervosa." Viu-o deixar os ombros caírem, mas viu também que ele ainda não a havia soltado. "Solte-me que quero ir embora."

"Mione, calma, eu só quero falar uma coisa."

"Uma coisa?" Gritou outra vez, vendo-o encolher-se, mas sem soltá-la. Soltou o vestido que estava segurando para que a barra não pegasse na grama suja de barro. "Você teve oportunidades para falar VÁRIAS coisas, mas não falou. E agora você quer falar?"

"Mione, eu sei que errei."

"Ao menos isso, não?"

"Eu sei que fiz merda, mas se você me escutar..." Sentiu-o soltando seu braço e voltando a colocar as mãos no bolso da calça.

"Escutar o quê, Willian? Que não foi sua culpa? Que você achou que ela estava te traindo, então você foi lá e a traiu?" A palavra saiu amarga contra a língua de Mione, parecia que a situação tinha acabado de acontecer. E com ela. "_Com a irmã dela_? Escutar que você não quis e que a garota foi pra cima de você? NA CAMA DE VOCÊS?"

O silêncio pairou por eles por vários minutos. Hermione sentindo-se cansada, magoada, triste, com frio. Estavam perto dos terrenos d'A Toca, tinha chovido naquele dia e a grama estava horrível para pisar com lama por debaixo. Mione já tinha desistido de tentar não sujar o vestido de casamento de sua mãe; depois lançaria um feitiço e rezaria para que desse certo. Mirou o ruivo em sua frente esperando por uma resposta, esperando que ele tivesse coragem de dizer algo, mas Willian apenas ficou fitando-a, como que analisando o que ela dissera. Hermione sentia-se tão decepcionada com ele. Talvez se no começo ele tivesse lhe contado a verdade, agora não fosse algo tão horrível. Talvez agora que gostava dele, Ron lhe contando isso não fosse tão doloroso; mas ele mentira. Hermione estava realmente nervosa com isso pois Bill tivera milhares de oportunidades e não lhe contara a verdade, e agora, era tarde demais.

"Mione, Fleur não era..."

"O quê? Sua companheira? Se usar essa carta, juro, será a última vez que conseguirá falar uma frase inteira na sua vida. Sei ótimos feitiços para arrancar partes do corpo e será a sua língua a primeira parte." A ameaça pareceu surtir efeito, pois Mione viu Willian ficar em silêncio novamente, abaixando os ombros em derrota.

"Eu não ia dizer isso." Ouviu-o falar após alguns segundos, enquanto calculava quanto tempo demoraria para chegar até A Toca andando.

"Não? O que ia dizer?" Deu a oportunidade para que ele explicasse; porém, Mione conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que estava apenas dando corda suficiente para que ele se enforcasse.

"Ia dizer que por mais que meu casamento com Fleur fosse real... não era."

"Willian, se o casamento com ela, o qual você fez por livre e espontânea vontade e por amor não era real, o nosso que é apenas um negócio, é o quê?" Hermione perguntou realmente curiosa.

"Não diz isso novamente." Viu os olhos do ruivo escurecerem, mas não importou-se, ele escutaria _tudo_ que ela tinha pra falar.

"O quê? Que esse casamento é uma farsa? Ele é! É uma farsa desde o começo e terminará assim: uma farsa!" Bill segurou-a pelos dois braços, com força, olhando-a nos olhos. A lobo dentro de si estava nervoso, e mesmo que não fosse a época dele estar totalmente liberto, Willian sentia-o remexer-se por suas veias.

"Não diga isso." Sua voz era um mero sussurro raivoso.

"É uma farsa. Um casamento sem amor, é uma farsa."

"Não é uma farsa."

"Ah, mas então o que seria?"

"Não é uma farsa porque te amo."

As palavras ficaram misturadas, porque as últimas frases eles gritavam um para o outro, mas Bill sabia que ela tinha lhe ouvido. Viu como a morena o fitou após a frase e não soube o que fazer quando ela começou a respirar mais rápido, os olhos arregalados em desespero. Soltou-a devagar, vendo-a afastar-se de si, engolindo em seco.

"Você não tem idéia do que é amor, Willian. Fleur pode ter _todos_ os defeitos do mundo, mas não lhe dava o direito de traí-la apenas por achar que ela tinha feito o mesmo." Viu-a dar mais um passo para trás. "Não lhe dava o direito de dormir com a irmã dela, na cama de vocês. Ela ainda o ama, sabia disso? Ela procurou Ron por ainda amar o mesmo homem que dormiu com a irmã dela na cama que eles dividiram por anos. Você não merece esse amor, Willian. Você não tem idéia do que é amor. Nem o dela, nem o meu."

Com isso Willian viu Mione desaparecer, aparatando. Não tentou impedi-la, não haveria motivos. A verdade fora contada com todas as letras e logo as pessoas saberiam o que ele tinha feito. Seu divórcio poderia ser anulado, poderia ir para Azkaban por tentar enganar o Ministério, e acabaria por levar Hermione para a cadeia também. Ela seria colocada como cumplice e seria levada para lá e selecionada para outro bruxo puro-sangue. Engoliu em seco, sua raiva aumentando. Não permitiria que ela fosse presa, daria um jeito. E não permitiria de modo algum que alguém tivesse o que era _seu_. Um rosnado alto escapou de seu peito e Willian sabia que tinha que fazer algo. Tinha que tomar uma atitude, tinha que conquistar Hermione de volta. E ele sabia que seria algo que levaria tempo e daria trabalho; mas que valeria a pena.

* * *

Os pés de Hermione bateram no chão da sala do apartamento e seus joelhos desistiram, batendo no chão com força. As mãos da morena cobriram seu rosto e seu choro escapou. Sentia que tudo ao redor desmoronava. Não conseguia imaginar como fora tão burra, tão cega. É claro que Willian fora o culpado pelo divórcio, claro que ele tinha traído Fleur e não o contrário. Aquela sombra que esperava para lhe atacar, agora a cobria por completo. Era horrível que Mione se sentisse assim, seu choro fazia seu corpo chacoalhar por inteiro. E sentia a garganta arder, de tanto ter gritado com ele.

Era horrível que tivesse se deixado levar, era horrível que sentisse todos esses sentimentos por ele. O amava, não podia mais negar, era por isso que quando ouvira as palavras de Ron repetirem em sua mente, parecia que perderia a consciência. _"Ela contou-me que viu... que viu Willian e Gabrielle na cama deles. Mione, não foi ela que o traiu, e sim o contrário. Willian destruiu o coração dela. Não vai levar tempo algum pra fazer o mesmo com você."_ E seu choro veio com mais força. Seus dedos forçavam-se em seu rosto, seus olhos deixavam grossas lágrimas caíram enquanto a boca deixava soluços altos escaparem. Doía. Doía fisicamente saber que era verdade. Willian destruira seu coração, destruira sua confiança nele. Como confiaria novamente nele? Como conseguiria olhá-lo, beijá-lo, dormir com ele novamente lembrando que ele traíra o amor de Fleur? A mulher que ele amou, que ele escolheu, que ele quis; como ele pôde fazer isso? Ouviu o barulho de alguém aparatando e levantou a cabeça para ver quem era e observou os olhos azuis dele a observarem seu rosto. Limpou as lágrimas, porém várias dela continuaram a rolar por seu rosto.

Mirou-o, sem conseguir desviar os olhos, sem conseguir afastá-los dele. Sabia que Willian estava triste, sentia aquilo nele, via aquilo nos olhos azuis que ela tanto aprendera a gostar de olhar. Viu-o sentando no sofá e observando-a, derrotado.

"O que eu posso fazer pra ter você de volta?" Balançou a cabeça, como que negando. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. Mione odiava ainda sentir o coração acelerar por isso. "Mione, me deixa te ter de volta." Balançou a cabeça novamente, vendo-o recostar-se no sofá, suspirando derrotado. Hermione quis desistir de tudo, mas seu corpo não movia-se. "Eu errei." Viu-o ajoelhando-se à sua frente, as mãos em seu rosto, a boca aproximando-se de sua. "Me deixa te ter de volta, Mione, me deixa concertar isso."

Hermione sabia que não haveria nada a ser feito, seu coração tinha duas partes agora: uma sofria e a outra sorria. Mas não sabia qual ganharia nesse momento. Não no momento.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

Beijou-a, sentindo em suas mãos as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos dela. Sentia as mãos dela segurando sua camisa, as unhas cravando no tecido e em sua pele por debaixo. Sabia que agora ela chorava de raiva. Sabia que agora ela sentia raiva por não conseguir ficar longe de si, assim como Bill sabia que deveria ficar longe dela. Mas era impossível; a única coisa que rodava sua mente era que precisava dela. Precisava estar junto dela, abraçá-la, beijá-la, estar dentro dela, fazê-la feliz.


	24. 24

**N.A.: **___Rá, cá estou postando antes do que achei que postaria, amores! Nossa, cada reação linda que tive do último capítulo; sério, amei mesmo._

___Comentando agora cada review, ok?_

_**Fernanda:** O Bill é um coitado, mas é safado tbm. xD Chora não, e o Ron ainda vai causar, e MUITO!_

_**Ireth:** Amore, sofra não, logo as coisas melhoram. De algum modo. Feliz que tenha gostado da att e que tenha me chamado de Fla-Fla outra vez. *-*_

_**Ad:** Rá, vai lendo que você descobre sobre a reconquista._

_**M. Cherry:** Chutou errado, mas adorei seus chutes. ;D Cá está o próximo._

_**Tainara:** Rá, coisas que você só vê no Bill, né amore? ;D_

_**Srta. Monica: **Fica com dó da Mione não, ela é forte e vai causar, pode acreditar. Ixi, a reconquista vai levar tempo, mas vai acontecer coisas interessantes até lá. ;D_

_**Veronique:** Chora, não, ela já já se recupera. E mata o Ron não, ele é importante DEMAIS para as coisas que vão acontecer na fic._

_**Laura:** Sou santa nada, sou boba, mimo vocês demais... ahauahuahauhuaa. Aeeee, alguém que não ficou com raiva do Bill. *-*_

_**Freya:** ahuahauhauahuaa vai ter sim, masvai levar tempo e vai ser trabalhoso. ;D_

_**Fabianadat:** É, traição é complicado, mas o nosso casal vai dar um jeito._

_**Flor:** Não mata o Bill não, ele é lindo! xD_

_**Mily:** Eu tbm te amo, amore! hauahuahahauhaa Opa, eu que to acostumando vocês errado, viu? E sim, eu tbm quero um Bill, MUITO!_

_**mademoiselle:** ahuahauaua não costumo fazer muitas pessoas sofrerem, ou elas morrem de vez, ou sofrem apenas um pouco. Rá, NC é comigo, mas vai demorar ainda. _

_**gabs:** Sacanagem mesmo... Mas o Bill resolve, vê aí!_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy. Sim, mudei de nome novamente. *-*_

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

24.

Acordou sentindo os olhos inchados, a cabeça doendo. Não tinha idéia de onde estava, mas então lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. Virou-se na cama, achando Willian deitado à seu lado, os olhos azuis observando-a, cansados, tristes. Não disse nada, não ousou dizer nada, apenas o observou. Ele ainda vestia a roupa do casamento, o cabelo cobre estava espalhado pelo travesseiro, o corpo virado de frente para o seu. Quis chorar novamente, odiava que ele tivesse lhe enganado desse modo. E sabia que sentia-se assim por estar apaixonada, por querer Willian. Respirou fundo, virando-se para o outro lado, levantando-se, sentindo o vestido de sua mãe machucando suas costas. Pensou nas coisas que tinham ocorrido, sentindo a garganta arranhar dos gritos de ontem, os olhos ardendo com vontade de chorar novamente. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que o dia de seu casamento fora destruído.

Hermione andou até sua cômoda pegando algumas roupas na primeira gaveta, vendo que Willian continuava na cama, a fitá-la, esperando que ela dissesse algo. Virou-se, olhando-o e respirou fundo. Teriam uma semana em casa por causa do casamento e agora, Hermione apenas queria ficar o mais longe dele possível; apesar da dor que sentia ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Como poderia ter apaixonado-se tão rápido? Como poderia ter deixado levar-se por alguém que a estava enganando? Respirou fundo novamente passando a mão pelo rosto, observando-o sentar-se na cama, amarrando os cabelos cobre para trás.

Seus olhos recusavam a deixar o rosto dele, analisando cada mínimo detalhe. E isso doía. Doía que seus olhos miravam Willian, e vissem a pessoa que a tinha enganado. Vissem aqueles olhos azuis, a barba rala aparecendo, vissem a roupa amassada dele, o modo como a olheiras demonstravam que ele havia ficado acordado a madrugada toda olhando-a. Quis dizer algo, quis demonstrar o quanto estava triste, mas Hermione sentia que se começasse a falar, sua voz não sairia e começaria a chorar ainda mais. Apenas abaixou a cabeça, sabendo bem que Willian entendia o que aquilo significava.

"Mione?" Chamou-a, vendo que ela estremecera brevemente com sua voz. A casa estava no mais total silêncio, nem mesmo a rua fazia barulho. Parecia que o mundo estava em silêncio, triste e decepcionado com ele. Bill sentia-se cansado, mas não conseguira dormir, nem mesmo ao lado dela. Ficou observando-a a noite inteira, olhando-a enquanto ela dormia após ter chorado por várias horas. Vira que ela dormira de cansaço e não por estar com sono. "Mione?" Viu-a olhando para si, aqueles olhos castanhos avermelhados, tristes. "O que quer fazer hoje?"

Viu-a dar de ombros, como que sem querer falar. Bill sentia-se péssimo, e fez a única coisa que pensou ser a certa. Levantou-se, indo até ela, vendo-a olhá-lo séria, esperando pelo que ele faria. Segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, e para o lobo dentro de si, aquilo pareceu animar completamente o dia. Achara que ela desviaria o rosto, fugiria de seu toque.

"Posso lhe contar o que houve?"

Viu-a engolir em seco. Sabia que deveria contar tudo. Não tivera oportunidade de lhe contar toda a verdade. A verdade que deveria ter contado quando tivera a oportunidade, a verdade que poderia ter feito seu casamento dar certo, que poderia ter feito Hermione ainda lhe amar da mesma forma que antes, como ela alegara na noite anterior. Respirou fundo, seu dedo acariciando a pele macia do rosto dela. Bill sentia-se triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se triste por tudo que ainda estava por vir, pelo sofrimento que a fizera sentir; entretanto, sentia-se feliz, ela não esquivava-se, ela não estava fugindo de seu toque.

"Gabrielle chegou em nossa casa um dia contando-me que vira Fleur com outra pessoa. Eu a confrontei, perguntando se ela havia me traído." Bill lembrava-se vividamente da cena, era como se estivesse falando com Fleur naquele momento. Fora exatamente igual, segurara o rosto dela, vira-a chorando, magoada. "Ela nunca negou, apenas disse que se eu a amasse de verdade, como ela pensara que eu amava, nunca perguntaria aquilo. Que nunca nem ao menos cogitaria que ela seria capaz de fazer algo como aquilo. Mas Gabrielle foi em nossa casa no dia seguinte, dizendo-me que a havia visto novamente com o mesmo homem." Bill viu Mione fechar os olhos, as lágrimas caindo ainda de seus olhos, lágrimas cada vez mais grossas. "Disse que a viu beijá-lo e entrar em um carro. Eu fiquei louco, perdi completamente a razão. E Gabrielle estava ali." Viu os olhos castanhos de Hermione abrindo-se, furiosos. "Eu a beijei, eu comecei tudo. Queria machucar Fleur como ela estava machucando-me. Queria feri-la, deixá-la sentindo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento." Sentia as mãos de Mione largarem as roupas que segurava antes, subirem para seu rosto, tentando afastar suas mãos do rosto dela. Não permitiu, continuou segurando-a pelo rosto e empurrou o corpo dela contra a cômoda, impedindo-a de mover-se. "Gabrielle nunca negou, nunca afastou-se. Ela queria aquilo também. Eu a levei para o quarto, eu dormi com ela na cama que eu e Fleur dividimos por tanto tempo, por tantos anos. Eu queria machucar Fleur, porque achava que ela tinha me machucado. E doía, Mione." Sentiu as mãos dela descerem para sua barriga, tentando empurrá-lo, afastá-lo, mas sem fazer força suficiente para isso. "Doía como doí em você. Machucava com machuca em você agora, Mione. Eu errei. Eu deveria ter lhe dito, deveria ter lhe contado toda a verdade, mas..."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, Bill viu que Hermione continuava a chorar, que continuava a sofrer com aquilo. Mas tinha que terminar de falar, tinha que terminar de contar tudo; agora era tarde demais para esconder as coisas. Seria pior se não falasse tudo agora. Respirou fundo, ainda sentindo-a contra si, ainda segurando-a pelo rosto, sua boca perto da dela, seus olhos azuis mirando os castanhos avermelhados. Queria fazer aquela dor dentro dela deixar de existir. Queria fazer com que ela parasse de sofrer, fazê-la lhe amar novamente.

"Quando vi seus olhos pedindo para que casasse com você, que fosse seu marido e que a salvasse... eu não poderia abandoná-la, Mione. Eu deveria ter percebido antes que era minha companheira. Eu nunca deveria ter lhe enganado. Assim como nunca deveria ter enganado Fleur." Aproximou seu rosto do dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos com força, a boca entre-aberta do choro que ficava mais forte. "Eu te amo, Mione. Eu te amo. Você é minha companheira. Minha esposa. _Minha_." O choro dela ficou mais forte e Bill sentiu-se terrível, queria parar aquilo. Tinha que parar aquilo de algum modo. "Deixe-me tê-la, Mione, deixe que eu concerte isso. Juro nunca magoá-la novamente." Aproximou sua boca da dela, sentindo o choro dela mais e mais forte. "Deixe-me tê-la novamente."

"Você me enganou." A voz dela estava estrangulada por causa do choro e Bill quis acabar com aquilo. O lobo dentro de si revirava-se de raiva, de ódio de si mesmo. "Você não podia ter feito isso."

"Eu sei." Acariciou o rosto dela, empurrando-a contra a cômoda quando sentiu-a querer sair dali. Não podia. Não podia deixá-la afastar-se de si. "Não me deixa, Mione. Eu vou te fazer feliz."

"Não vai. Você sabe que não vai." Ela abrira os olhos, nervosos, tristes, baços de lágrimas. Mas Bill não conseguia soltá-la, sabia que se a soltasse agora, nunca mais a teria perto de si. Apesar de começar a pensar que talvez ela fosse mais feliz longe de si. Mas não, não poderia deixá-la partir, não conseguiria deixá-la partir, _não podia_ deixá-la partir.

"Eu vou, Mione. Eu te amo. Não vou deixá-la partir."

Beijou-a, sentindo em suas mãos as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos dela. Sentia as mãos dela segurando sua camisa, as unhas cravando no tecido e em sua pele por debaixo. Sabia que agora ela chorava de raiva. Sabia que agora ela sentia raiva por não conseguir ficar longe de si, assim como Bill sabia que deveria ficar longe dela. Mas era impossível; a única coisa que rodava sua mente era que precisava dela. Precisava estar junto dela, abraçá-la, beijá-la, estar dentro dela, fazê-la feliz.

Hermione sentia seu corpo completamente preso ao dele, e queria que ele parasse de tocá-la, parasse de dizer que a amava; mas sua mente queria escutar aquilo eternamente. Queria escutar que ela era dele, que ele era dela, apesar de tudo que acontecera. Seu corpo implorava pelo dele, implorava pelas mãos quentes dele que ainda seguravam seu rosto. E o beijou, porque sentia-se fraca, sentia-se desligada da razão. E Hermione sabia que não pararia de chorar, que não pararia de sentir a dor que espalhava por seu peito pelas palavras que ele dissera. Respirou fundo, sentindo-o quebrar o beijo e escorrer os lábios até seu ouvido, dizendo baixo, com a voz rouca.

"Eu te amo. E você é minha."

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Ron. Você ainda o ama?" Perguntou novamente, sentindo-a soltar-se de si.

"Se eu amo Ron? Claro que sim!"


	25. 25

**N.A.: **___Pessoas lindas, já estamos na segunda-feira. *-* Mais um capítulos e coisas para deixar TODOS vocês curiosos e querendo - apenas querendo - matar a Tia Fla. Vamos aos comentários._

_**Fernanda:** A Mione é forte, mas todos temos nossos momentos de fraqueza, né? Opa, a preview indica muita coisa, fique atenta. ;D_

_**Ireth:** Não bata no Bill e não sofra pela Mione, tudo ajeita-se uma hora. xD Rá, Gabrielle ainda vai aparecer e MUITO!_

_**Ad:** Peninha? Ok, sem problemas! xD Entendeu bem, a Gabrielle armou TUDO, safada! Opa, só ler e verá._

_**M. Cherry:** Matar na unha foi auge, adorei! Cá está o próximo, amore!_

_**Tainara:** Bom, como já te mandei resposta, tu sabe tudo que quero dizer sobre a sua review. Opa, e cá está mais do casal xD_

_**Srta. Monica: **Com a Gabrielle de irmã ninguém nem precisa do Lord. E cá está o capítulo para matar sua curiosidade. _

_**Veronique:** Trazer do Véu só o Six. ;D ahauhauahuahua a Gabrielle ainda nem começou a causar direito, acredite. _

_**Laura:** Rá, mas o Bill tem culpa sim, por iso está torturando-se desse jeito. Opa, mimo vocês porque vocês me mimam com reviews tão lindas. ;D_

_**Freya:** ahuahauhauaua sem estresse, a culpa logo recaí em quem merece, fica calma. E a Mione logo vai se ligar disso, fica calma. ;D_

_**Fabianadat:** Rá, ele pode não se transformar, mas adora uma possessividade. *-*_

_**Flor:** Opa, o negócio de amar Ron tá aqui no capítulo. ;D_

_**Serena:** Opa, as coisas vão voltar aos trilhos, pode ficar sussegada. Mas não ão rápido também, né? xD E não, a Fleur é a coitada da vez, foi tudo armação da Gabrielle. _

_**Sky:** ahuahauhauaha ele não é invejoso, você vai descobrir logo mais o porque de tudo isso, ok? _

_**Cora:** Não odeio o Bill, ele é nossa luz, amore! xD_

_**Vivis:** ahauahauhauha tortura não, apenas o que ela pensa que ele merece. E não desconte no Ron, tudo tem explicação para o que está acontecendo. ;D_

_**gabs:** ahauhauhauhaua Gabrielle causando desde sabe-se lá quando... ahauhauahuaa_

_**Nancy:** hauhauahuaaua opa, só continuar lendo e descobrir, amore! E segunda tem outro, não precisa ler devagar, não. xD_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy. Sim, mudei de nome novamente. *-*_

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

25.

"Como se confia novamente em alguém que você não conhece?"

"Como assim?" Perguntou Willian, sabendo sobre que a morena estava falando.

"Eu não conheço você, como posso confiar em você novamente?"

Ficaram em silêncio. Horas antes Bill soltara Mione para que ela tomasse banho e após isso foi sua vez. Quando saiu do banheiro, encontrou-a sentada na cama, duas xícaras de café nas mãos e os olhos ainda estava levemente inchados. Bill sentou-se à frente dela, seus cabelos escorrendo por suas costas, molhando sua camiseta. Observou-a. Ao menos ela parara de recusá-lo, parará de afastá-lo. Sabia que agora teria um tempo corrido de uma semana para fazê-la ser sua antes que saíssem do apartamento e voltassem a rotina do dia à dia. Tomou o café com ela, em silêncio, apenas observando-a e sentindo a tristeza dela machucar seu peito. Seu lobo andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, querendo que ele resolvesse a situação de uma vez por todas.

"O que te fez confiar em mim da primeira vez?"

"Sua família." Hermione respondeu olhando-o na outra ponta da cama. Willian estava sentado na mesma posição há horas, e somente agora começaram a conversar. Hermione ainda sentia-se machucada e triste, mas ele lhe contara o que aconteceu, ele lhe dissera que a amava com todas as letras. E por mais que ela quisesse negar, não havia modo de dizer que não o amava. E não havia modo de dizer que aquilo não a tocara, não a deixara feliz; mesmo com tudo que acontecera.

"Mas você não me conhecia. Eu poderia ser como Percy. Eu poderia virar as costas para minha família e voltar apenas quando fosse conveniente." Mione percebeu que a voz de Bill ficara nervosa nesse momento.

"Você não pensa isso realmente de seu irmão."

"Penso!" Viu-o olhando-a firmemente e desistiu dessa discussão que também não levaria a lugar algum. Viu-o passar a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, afastando os fios cobre dos olhos azuis intensos. Hermione odiava-se por sentir pequenos arrepios quando ele fazia isso. Ele estava nervoso, ansioso, conseguia sentir isso. "Você... tem idéia do que faz comigo?"

"Em que sentido?" Recostou-se cabeceira da cama, prendendo os cabelos molhados. Seu coração pulava de alegria que ele estava querendo conversar, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia afundar por causa das palavras de Ron que ainda rodavam em sua mente.

"Em todos os sentidos." Levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, querendo que ele continuasse a falar. "Sua felicidade, sua tristeza, seu medo... tudo. Tudo em você afeta a mim. Tudo que você sente, parece que eu sinto, e isso... isso me come por dentro, Mione."

"Você sente minha dor?" Assentiu, vendo-a olhá-lo seriamente. "Sente minha tristeza?" Assentiu novamente. Seu coração afundava a cada pergunta dela. Sabia que ela ainda o faria sofrer, e muito; e sabia que merecia. "Sente o quanto eu estou decepcionada?" Assentiu, passando a mão no rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer roçar contra a palma de sua mão. "Sente que... te amo?"

"Sinto."

"Então sente que não confio em você?" Aquelas palavras machucaram Willian, mas ele sabia que merecia. Sabia que merecia cada pequena dor que sentia porque sua companheira aguentara a dor de ser enganada e ainda estava ali.

"Sinto." Ajoelhou-se na cama, aproximando-se dela, vendo-a olhá-lo séria, como que esperando por algo. "E vou mudar isso."

"Como? Foi isso que te perguntei antes: como confiar em alguém que você não conhece?" Abraçou-a, trazendo o corpo dela para perto do seu e deitando devagar, ficando de frente para ela, acariciando o rosto dela.

"O que quer saber? Pergunte."

Hermione engoliu em seco várias vezes. Sabia que se começasse a fazer perguntas, estaria dando uma excelente oportunidade para ele desculpar-se, para ele recuperar sua confiança, mas Hermione não sabia se realmente queria isso. Hermione não tinha idéia se era uma boa idéia deixar-se confiar em Bill; isso poderia voltar a acontecer, e dessa vez a traída seria ela. A que seria enganada, seria ela. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e encostando a testa ao queixo dele, sentindo-o apertá-la, segurá-la bem perto. Mione estava dividida como nunca estivera antes.

"Você já havia traído alguém antes?"

Percebeu que o ruivo demorou para responder e levantou a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos, vendo-o mirá-la seriamente. Talvez ele não quisesse responder, mas ele lhe dissera para perguntar. Esperou pacientemente enquanto fitava aqueles olhos azuis que ainda pareciam sofrer.

"Não."

"E porque não? Porque eu sei que você... namorou muito."

"Eu nunca me importei com alguém como importava-me com Fleur... ou como amo você."

"E mesmo assim..."

"Não." Ele a impediu de continuar, e Hermione ficou em silêncio, apenas esperando para que ele falasse algo. "Não diz isso outra vez. Eu sei que te machuca."

"Não falar não faz com que eu esqueça, Willian."

Voltou a encostar a testa no queixo dele, sentindo-o apartá-la novamente. E Mione sentia-se bem nos braços dele, mesmo que parecesse que seu coração fosse sangrar eternamente. Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos e Mione apertava Willian contra si, assim como ele fazia com ela. Respirou fundo. Precisava comer algo, precisava fazer algo, ocupar a mente.

"Você ainda o ama?"

A pergunta pareceu pegá-la de surpresa, pois Bill sentiu-a parar de respirar contra si, e logo ela afastava o rosto de si para observá-lo melhor, a expressão surpresa estampada na face. Continuou fitando-a, esperando a resposta. Sabia que isso poderia dificultar o processo pelo que passariam, mas perguntou do mesmo jeito. Precisava saber se ainda existia algum sentimento por seu irmão. E pelo modo como os olhos castanhos dela começavam a ficar cobertos pelas pálpebras, as íris escuras e a respiração dela acelerava, sabia que a resposta seria em gritos.

"O quê?" Mas enganou-se, era apenas um sibilo venenoso e irritado.

"Ron. Você ainda o ama?" Perguntou novamente, sentindo-a soltar-se de si.

"Se eu amo Ron? Claro que sim!" Viu como a morena respondera levantando-se, afastando-se de si e saindo da cama, olhando como se ele fosse louco. "Ron foi e sempre será meu amigo. Ele sempre foi a pessoa em quem pude confiar junto de Harry."

"Ao contrário de mim." Bill disse sentindo-se nervoso, também levantando-se da cama e mirando-a do outro lado do móvel.

"Eu não disse isso, mas... sim! Ron nunca falhou comigo."

"Nunca falhou com você?" Riu amargo com a frase dela, indo na direção da porta enquanto amarrava o cabelo com uma tira de couro. "Ele te deixou, Mione. Ele te trocou pela Luna."

"Mentira!" Ela gritou vindo atrás de si pelo corredor. Não se virou. "Ele contou-me que gostava dela..."

"E você aceitou bem?" Falou sarcasticamente. "Você chorou mais de duas semanas, Hermione."

"Ao menos ele teve a decência de dizer que estava me trocando por outra."

Ambos pararam de andar e de falar. Hermione já começava a arrepender-se do que tinha falado. Jurara a si mesma que nunca falaria algo para machucar alguém, fosse quem fosse. Jurara para si mesma enquanto tomava banho que nunca machucaria Willian como ele a machucara, mesmo que ele merecesse. Agora era tarde. Observou-o parado na sala e continuou no corredor, esperando que ele dissesse algo ou fizesse algo. Se ele começasse a quebrar tudo seria uma melhor reação do que ficar em silêncio. O silêncio dele começava a machucar Mione.

Prendeu a respiração quando viu-o mover-se e quando viu-o virado completamente para si, percebeu que mirava não apenas Willian, mas também o lobo que vivia dentro dele. Aquele lobo que tomava conta da mente dele quando ele estava nervoso, irritado, com desejo, perdendo a razão. Mirou os olhos azuis e vermelhos dele, esperando que ele começasse a explodir, ter a reação que Mione sabia que ele teria. Mas ao contrário disso, ele apenas a observou e falou, naquela voz baixa, rouca, assassina.

"Então é isso? Você realmente acha que vou trocá-la por outra? Acha que chegarei um dia aqui e lhe direi que vou trocá-la por outra mulher? Seja ela quem for?" Hermione engoliu em seco. Aquela voz dele era uma das coisas mais assustadoras que já ouvira. E não que não tivesse escutado antes, mas toda vez que a ouvi, sentia os mesmos arrepios. "Responda!"

Hermione deu um pulo no lugar e engoliu em seco novamente, mas levantando a cabeça e respondendo:

"Sim. É exatamente isso que eu espero que você faça. Afinal, você já fez uma vez." A sinceridade em sua voz chocou até mesmo Mione.

"Ah garota, você não tem idéia da força que ser minha companheira exerce em mim." Com isso Mione viu Bill aproximando-se, prensando-a na parede do corredor com as mãos em seus ombros. "E eu ainda nem ao menos lhe marquei." A voz rouca dele fez Mione estremecer outra vez.

"O quê?"

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Esse casamento. O Ministério logo desiste dessa baboseira de bancar o cupido. Logo eles desistem da Lei e poderemos nos separar..."

"Não ouse dizer que vai ficar longe de mim." Suas mãos prensaram-na pelos ombros novamente, seu corpo aproximou-se mais do dela. Observava-a de cima, vendo-a engolindo em seco, mas continuando a olhá-lo com seriedade, sem desistir de enfrentá-lo.


	26. 26

**N.A.: **___Rá, só pra mudar um pouco estou postando no domingo a noite, mas é só dessa vez. xD Vou responder aos comentários:_

_**Fernanda:** É complicado, mas tudo se resolve. É a reação que TODOS esperam ver. xD_

_**Dandy:** É uma semana só, eu poderia judiar mais e postar somente em duas semanas ou mais. ;D_

_**Kellys:** Rá, quem não quer um ruivo desses? ahauahuauaha_

_**Laura:** Então menina, não sei se ficou do agrado de vocês, mas eu amei a cena NC. xD Que bom que gosta da minha Mione, fico muito feliz mesmo._

_**Ireth:** É minha fic, né? Lógico que vai rolar algo mais, não? xD_

_**Veronique:** É, a cena da tal marca tá aqui e é ainda mais sexy. xD_

_**gabs:** Rá, eu também estremeci escrevendo... ahauahuahauhaua. Curiosidade acaba agora. xD_

_**Srta. Monica:** A voz rouca vale alguns capítulos na minha opinião... hauahuahuahauuaa_

_**Cora:** Marcar, sim! xD Falando com você no twitter nesse momento e postando. ;D_

_**Sky:** Sempre fui a Fla malvada, apenas dei uma acalmada. xD Menina, se achar pra vender conta-me, viu?_

_**Tainara:** Os capítulos estão do mesmo tamanho, Tai, o dobro dos pequenos que vocês odiavam. xD Não não, adoro deixar até você curiosa, tá?_

_**Flor:** Opa, ele vai marcá-la. xD_

_**Fabianadat:** Opa, se doer ele pode fazer em mim, um homem desses não se despensa por uma dorzinha besta. xD_

_**Nancy:** Não não, eu tô na fila pra ficar com o Bill quando a Mione der o pé nele. ;D_

_**Bet97:** Então, ele vai marcá-la. ;D_

_**Betina:** Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, que ótimo te ver aqui. *-* Ixi, tenho idéia de no mínimo 40, mas já percebi que não posso ficar contando e calculando pq sempre aumenta. ;D_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês.__Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy. Sim, mudei de nome novamente. *-*_

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

26.

Mirou-a seriamente enquanto a via digerir o que tinha acabado de falar. Quando ela lhe dissera aquilo, quando lhe enfrentara dizendo que sabia que ele ia machucá-la de propósito, Bill sentiu-se perder-se dentro do lobo. Parecia que ele corria suas veias, parecia que ele remexia-se dentro de seu peito com tamanha ferocidade que machucava. Também sabia que se deixasse que ele tomasse conta de toda sua mente, machucaria Hermione, quebraria o apartamento por inteiro. Olhou-a lhe fitando séria, mas sentia o medo dela. Sentia que ela estava com medo de suas reações, assim como ela sempre ficava com medo de seus olhos quando via-os como estavam agora. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, o medo parecia um combustível dentro de suas veias, parecia que apenas o deixava ainda mais conectado com o lobo.

"Me marcar, Willian?"

"Sim." Respondeu descendo o rosto e parando-o no pescoço dela. Bill sentia a pele quente dela contra seus lábios, e sorriu ao senti-la estremecer. "O lobisomem sempre marca sua companheira. Uma marca para alertar, para possuir, para sempre."

Willian afastou o rosto do dela, olhando-a seriamente, vendo-a observá-lo com certo medo, mas determinada a enfrentá-lo caso ele dissesse algo mais que a deixasse mal. E Bill conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que se ela começasse a enfrentá-lo, no estado em que ele estava, a enfrentaria de volta, e isso poderia tornar-se algo pior do que já estava. Afastou-se dela, soltando-a, mas continuando perto, deixando-a entre ele e a parede.

"Para sempre?" Ela perguntou e o ruivo sentiu o sarcasmo na voz dela. "Você não pode me marcar, Willian, você não ficará comigo pra sempre."

"Quem lhe garante?" Percebera que ela voltara a estremecer e sentir medo de si; sorriu.

"Esse casamento. O Ministério logo desiste dessa baboseira de bancar o cupido. Logo eles desistem da Lei e poderemos nos separar..."

"Não ouse dizer que vai ficar longe de mim." Suas mãos prensaram-na pelos ombros novamente, seu corpo aproximou-se mais do dela. Observava-a de cima, vendo-a engolindo em seco, mas continuando a olhá-lo com seriedade, sem desistir de enfrentá-lo.

"Você já me magoou uma vez, Willian. O que te impede de fazer isso novamente?"

Abaixou o rosto na direção do dela, mas foi para o pescoço, correndo a língua do pescoço dela até sua orelha, empurrando-a com força contra a parede pelos ombros, ouvindo-a sibilar, reclamando de dor. Beijou o ponto embaixo da orelha dela, vendo-a estremecer, ainda reclamando de dor; porém, não a soltou. Sabia que se ela realmente quisesse escapar, já o teria feito.

"Você não tem idéia do que é pra mim, Mione. Eu te amo. Eu quero ter você _pra sempre_ e nada vai me separar de você." Desceu suas mãos pelos braços dela, entrelaçando suas mãos com as dela, segurando-a contra si. "Eu _vou_ ter você. Eu te amo com a mesma força que você me ama. Por isso doí tanto, Mione. Por isso machuca tanto." Bill beijou novamente o ponto abaixo da orelha dela e desceu sua língua até a curva do pescoço dela, depositando beijos ali. "E você sente, você _s__abe_ que é minha."

Com isso Mione afastou o pescoço, mas Willian continuou segurando-a, prendo-a a ele. Viu-o observando seus olhos e Hermione sentia todo seu corpo estremecer. Era um olhar sério, quente, que dizia tudo sobre o que ele queria com aquelas palavras. Olhou-o seriamente por alguns momentos.

"Solte-me."

"Não."

Hermione quase escorregou pela parede ao sentir o joelho dele separar suas pernas, empurrando-se por entre elas, tocando-a. Seus olhos fecharam-se, mas ouviu-o rir baixo, satisfeito da reação. Willian sabia exatamente o que fazer, como fazer, quando fazer. E Mione sentia-se um ser fraco por não conseguir impedir que ele fizesse isso. Abriu os olhos, apenas para tornar a fechá-los com força outra vez, sentindo o joelho dele forçando-se outra vez por entre suas pernas. Gemeu baixo. Sabia que era apenas um combustível para ele.

"Isso vai doer, Mione. Muito."

Abriu os olhos, vendo-o soltar suas mãos e começar a abaixar a calça que vestia, vendo-o olhá-la seriamente. Não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas assim que viu-o tirar por completo a calça, subiu os olhos até o rosto dele; ele sorria pelo canto da boca. Viu-o puxar a camiseta pela cabeça, jogando-a no chão do corredor com o resto da roupa. Engoliu em seco, Willian estava completamente pelado à sua frente.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer que vai doer, Mione."

Pensou em responder, mas ele empurrou o corpo contra o seu e Hermione teve certeza de que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. O corpo dele era quente, forte, rápido. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão perdida em vê-lo sem roupa, sendo que já tinha acontecido antes. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-o escorrer as mãos por seus braços, uma seguindo para seus cabelos, a outra escorrendo do pescoço para seu seio esquerdo e apertando-o por cima da camiseta.

"Eu quero você, Mione. Vou marcá-la. Vou fazer com que _todos_ saibam que você é minha."

Em segundos tirou a roupa dela, jogando-as no chão junto com as suas. Sentiu que ela estava com medo, e esse medo apenas fazia com que ficasse mais e mais sedento pelo corpo dela, pela vontade de marcá-la. Tinha que ser agora, tinha que marcá-la, tê-la, mostrar que ela era realmente o mundo pra si. Beijou-a, empurrando-a contra a parede, segurando com uma mão os cabelos dela, ouvindo-a gemer de dor dentro de sua boca.

"Eu te amo."

Bill puxou uma das pernas de Mione para cima, enterrando-se no corpo dela com facilidade, sentindo-a apertá-lo. E viu-a arquear contra a parede. Linda. Moveu o corpo, seus gemidos lembravam rosnados, os gemidos dela ecoavam pelo corredor. Puxou os cabelos dela com força para o lado, enquanto seu quadril fazia o movimento para frente e para trás lentamente, mas com força. Após algum tempo já não sabia se ela gemia de dor ou de prazer. Mas ela gemia, e o abraçava, o puxava, o apertava e cravava as unhas em seus ombros. Sentiu que o aperto dela ficava cada vez mais forte, via-a arquear contra a parede, os seios movendo-se mais rápidos, a respiração acelerada demais. Era isso, ela estava próxima do orgasmo e Bill sorriu pelo canto da boca. Era o momento.

Enterrou-se no corpo dela mais uma vez, com força excessiva, ouvindo o quadril dela bater na parede, o pé ficando na ponta e desceu sua boca para o pescoço dela, sentindo-a convulsionar contra si, tendo um orgasmo forte. Abriu a boca e lambeu a curva do pescoço dela, para logo após fechar os dentes contra a pele, que logo partiu-se. Apertou os dedos contra os cachos dela, quando sentiu-a querer mover-se. Continuou o movimento de seu quadril, ainda não tinha tido seu máximo, e queria tê-lo dentro dela, enquanto marcava-a. Continuou mordendo-a, sentindo as mãos dela a apertarem seus ombros, a boca a deixar pequenos gemidos de dor escaparem, o corpo ainda recebendo o seu com facilidade. Sentia o sangue dela escorrer por seus lábios, descer as costas dela, sua língua apenas esperando para começar a lamber o sangue e fechar a ferida em sua companheira.

"Mais."

Afastou a boca do pescoço dela, parando os movimentos de seu quadril, completamente dentro dela, sentindo-a apertá-lo com força. Olhou-a nos olhos, vendo-a observar sua boca. Com toda certeza estava suja de sangue, mas fosse o que fosse, o sangue ou o que estavam fazendo, pareceu despertar algo dentro de Mione que a fez dizer novamente:

"Mais."

Sentiu uma dor forte no pescoço, mas queria mais. Precisava de mais dele em si. Sentiu-o soltar seus cabelos, as duas mãos pegando-a pelas coxas, levantando-a e forçando o quadril para trás. Sentia-o completamente dentro de si, sentia-o quente. Ele a mirava com a boca suja de sangue, uma gota escorrendo pelo queixo e descendo pelo pescoço, passando por uma das cicatrizes. Sentia-o entrar em si com força e a curiosidade foi maior do que o pudor. Hermione desceu os olhos pelo peito dele, passando a tatuagem nas costelas, pela barriga e encontrando o ponto onde seus corpos uniam-se. Foi seu fim. Gemeu, arqueando e sentiu dores no pescoço, sentindo seu sangue escorrer por suas costas. Teve outro orgasmo, dessa vez, sentindo Willian tendo o dele, apertando-a com força contra ele, o quadril forçando-se contra o seu com força pela última vez.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, enquanto ambos recuperavam o fôlego, Hermione observou os olhos de Bill ainda estarem da mesma cor; azuis escuro com as voltas avermelhadas. Mirou-o tentando entender o que poderia estar acontecendo.

"Não terminei de marcá-la."

Hermione inclinou o pescoço para o lado, sem importar-se de descer dos braços de Willian, ainda sentindo-o dentro de si. Sentiu a língua dele deslizar pela ferida, ardendo. Sua mente conformando-se de que era companheira de um lobisomem. Que estava marcada por ele. Que seria dele para sempre.

"Eu te amo, Bill." Deslizou os dedos pelos fios cobres dele, sentindo-o ainda lamber a ferida, como que limpando-a. Quando o sentiu terminar, viu-o afastar a cabeça de seu pescoço, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Você é minha." Bill declarou e beijou-a, pouco importando-se com o gosto de sangue ainda preso em seus lábios e língua.

"Sua." Ouviu-a declarar quando se separaram. O lobo dentro de si comemorou com um uivo alto.

* * *

"Parabéns, Mione!" Olhou para cima, desviando os olhos do relatório que lia. Shacklebolt entrou em sua sala com os olhos alegres e o rosto feliz; pouco entendeu.

"Parabéns, porque?"

"Oras, ainda não recebeu o memorando?" Shacklebolt olhou para cima, procurando por um memorando que deveria ter chegado voando para a morena há vários minutos. "Ok, sem problemas, conto-lhe o que ficará sabendo em minutos." Hermione sentiu-se apreensiva, odiava surpresas. Era a segunda-feira após sua folga de uma semana por causa do casamento e seu escritório estava de ponta cabeça, só lhe faltava ser outra má notícia. "O caso na Grécia é seu." Hermione achava que o sorriso em seu rosto nunca mais sairia dali.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Resultado? Willian do que você está falando?"

"Do que _você_ está falando?" Desceu do colo dele, olhando-o sem entender sobre o que ele estava falando. Viu-o amarrar os cabelos olhando-a sem entendê-la. "Eu estou falando de você... grávida."


	27. 27

**N.A.: **___Pessoas lindas do coração da Tia Fla, estamos na segunda e hoje tem Aos Poucos. *-* Respondendo as reviews lindas:_

_**Fernanda:** Todo mundo quer um Bill, mas baby? Hummm, sei não._

_**Kellys:** Nossa, eu tenho muito que aprontar com eles ainda. *-*_

_**Mily:** Ainda bem que voltou. *-* Opa, sempre caps quentes, pq sem eles, não somos nada. ;D_

_**Ad:** Opa, aqui TODAS temos quedas gigantes pelo lobo, você não está sozinha. ;D_

_**la kariin:** Rá, eu to na frente para ser marcada, tá? xD_

_**Ireth:** Rá, eu sempre adoro uma NC, e se for quente assim, melhor ainda, né? xD Lê e descobre o que é o caso na Grécia. ;D_

_**Veronique:** Tem treco não, agora tu descobre o que é. *-*_

_**gabs:** Mas você conseguiu estudar, tenho certeza. ;D Rá, adoro possessividade, e com o Bill é auge. *-*_

_**Srta. Monica:** Adorei seu surto. *-* Valeu mesmo pelo surto!_

_**Cora:** Sangue e sexo é minha marca registrada. ;D_

_**Sky:** hauahuahauahuha todo mundo quer ser marcada aqui. *-*_

_**Tainara:** hauhauahuahauauhaua adoro quando falam que a NC está fantástica. *-* Nossa, nem eu tinha pensado nisso, mas valeu pela idéia do lobo. ;D_

_**Flor:** É, Grécia, grávida, pois é, tem coisa pra acontecer. _

_**Nancy:** Sim, marcada pra sempre. É, a Mione é inteligente, mas é racional DEMAIS. _

_**Bet97:** Hummmm, agora você descobre sem sim ou não. ;D_

**_Aninha:_**_ Grécia, grávida e mais milhões de problemas. ;D_

_**Betina:** Rá, se ameaçar vai ficar sem, hein? ahauhauahuahuhaa_

_**Vyolet:** Ahhhhh cigarro e Bill combinam, né? ;D_

_**Milk:** Opa, ótimo saber que vale a pena esperar por um cap. meu, fico feliz. *-* Ebaaaaa, vicia mais então. E todas queremos um Bill desses. ;D_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_E pessoas, eu estou tão alegre com essa fic e com as reviews que o plot cresceu e vai virar um monstro. Não posso dizer quantos caps terá porque eu mesmo não sei, então, preparem-se para um long com tudo que tem direito, hein? ;D_

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

27.

Hermione sabia bem que as coisas não estavam completamente resolvidas entre ela e Willian, mas na semana que ficaram sozinhos no apartamento, foi suficiente para que se resolvessem. Conversaram, confessaram segredos, deram risada, dormiram juntos, descobriram um o corpo do outro. Hermione não lembrava-se de ter passado tanto tempo sozinha com alguém como ficara com ele. Levou a mão a marca em seu pescoço. Agora era apenas uma cicatriz, evidente para qualquer pessoa que olhasse. Qualquer um veria a marca de um lobisomem no pescoço dela, mas todos sabiam com quem ela era casada, e quem não conhecesse a história sobre a companheira de um lobisomem, nunca saberia que aquilo era um laço eterno entre eles. Respirou fundo. Estava feliz. Não estava completamente feliz, mas estava feliz. Tinha entendido que a traição não fora consigo, por mais que ainda temesse que Willian pudesse fazer algo assim com ela, mas Mione sabia que após a marca, ele não faria. Após as declarações que fizeram, ela seria feliz. Ele garantiria isso. E tudo começava a encaixar-se em sua vida.

Respirou fundo, andando pelo apartamento, a cabeça trabalhando rápida. Não via a hora de Bill chegar. Tinha uma excelente novidade para contar pra ele. Teria contado no Ministério, mas quando foi procurá-lo, descobriu que ele tivera que sair com rapidez pois um artefato dera problemas e precisavam de ajuda profissional. Foi para casa, o sorriso em seu rosto não queria sumir de modo algum dali. Era quase como se fosse impossível deixá-la triste ou chateada agora. Sempre esperara por aquilo e agora, finalmente, conseguira. Ouviu as portas do elevador abrirem-se e virou-se para lá, apenas esperando Willian entrar pela porta. Viu a madeira abrindo-se e correu para lá, pulando no colo dele, enroscando as pernas em sua cintura, sorrindo junto dele.

"Olá, esposinha. Isso tudo porque voltei pra casa?" Beijou devagar os lábios dele, enroscando os braços em seu pescoço, apertando-o contra si.

"Também. Mas tenho uma coisa pra contar." Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo-o mirá-la ainda sorrindo e fechando a porta com o pé, andando até o meio da sala.

"E o que seria?"

"Aconteceu." Hermione viu que os olhos de Willian brilharam estranhos e uma felicidade pareceu subir pelo rosto dele. Sorriu ainda mais. "Eu esperei tanto tempo e finalmente aconteceu.

"É verdade? Não está brincando comigo?"

Bill sentia-se flutuando. Não era possível que após tudo aquilo que eles sofreram, a felicidade fosse presenteá-los tão depressa. Abraçou-a, ouvindo-a rindo junto de si, feliz como nunca a vira.

"Não é brincadeira, Bill. Descobri hoje."

"Mas... tão depressa?" Perguntou beijando todo o rosto dela, vendo-a rir e afastar-se brevemente para responder.

"Depressa? Esperei meses por isso. Finalmente, eu diria."

"Onde foi para descobrir?"

Viu-a girar os olhos, beijando sua boca devagar, apreciando. Beijou em retorno, feliz da vida. Não acreditava ainda na sorte que tivera.

"No Ministério, oras." Ela respondeu separando a boca da sua, acariciando seu rosto. "Quando Shackelbolt contou-me..."

"Shackelbolt? O que ele tem com isso?" O ruivo olhou-a sem entender o que o moreno teria com aquilo, afinal qual poderia ser a ligação com a gravidez de Mione?

"Como assim, ele é meu chefe, Willian."

"Mas... o resultado veio por ele?" A pergunta era absurda, mas queria entender o que o Chefe dela tinha a ver com tudo aquilo.

"Resultado? Willian do que você está falando?"

"Do que _você_ está falando?" Desceu do colo dele, olhando-o sem entender sobre o que ele estava falando. Viu-o amarrar os cabelos olhando-a sem entendê-la. "Eu estou falando de você... grávida."

"Eu estou grávida?" A surpresa em sua voz pareceu deixar o ruivo a sua frente ainda mais confuso. "Willian eu não estou grávida. Até semana passada estava tomando remédios."

"Não está..." Viu-o olhar para o chão e franzir a testa e só então olhá-la sério. "Então o que aconteceu?"

"O caso na Grécia, dos Death Eaters remanescentes, é meu! Ganhei o caso!" Viu-o franzir a testa ainda mais, nervoso.

"Os casos de morte na Grécia?" Ouviu a voz dele ficar levemente mais alta, mas achava que era porque ele ainda estava recuperando-se do choque de ter achado que ela estava grávida.

"Sim, esse mesmo. Shackelbolt quer que eu comece essa semana mesmo..."

"Você não vai!"

Ambos miraram-se por alguns segundos. Hermione notava que Bill tremia devagar, os olhos severos como ela nunca vira antes. Balançou a cabeça, Hermione sentia que tivera a impressão de que ele estava lhe dando uma ordem e isso não poderia estar certo. Cruzou os braços, vendo-o imitar sua postura, apesar de ver a mandíbula dele travada e o corpo continuar a tremer levemente.

"Como assim eu não vou? Eu _tenho_ que ir. O caso é meu. Sou a chefe do caso e vou."

"Não vai!" Hermione soltou uma exclamação de ultraje.

"Espere, você está me proibindo?" Perguntou desacreditando no que estava escutando.

"Sim. Minha esposa não vai arriscar-se em um caso onde pode machucar-se ou ser morta. Você. Não. Vai."

"_Sua esposa_? Eu por acaso perdi meu nome quando me casei com você?" Descruzou os braços, colocando-os na cintura, olhando-o seriamente. Ela nunca aceitaria isso.

"Não, mas você _é_ minha esposa e você não vai nessa merda de missão suicida." Viu-o balançar os braços e mexer nos cabelos, soltando-os.

"Willian, eu vou onde quero, você não manda em mim."

Bill respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se. Apenas o pensamento de Hermione perto de qualquer perigo enquanto ele não estava ao redor dela, já lhe deixava furioso. Pensar nela naquele caso, qual ele já vira fotos das vítimas, apenas o deixava furioso. Não conseguia nem ao menos cogitar a idéia dela indo para a Grécia atrás daqueles sádicos. E cada vez que pensava nisso seu sangue fervia por debaixo da pele.

"Hermione, você não vai para a Grécia. Não vou permitir." Disse devagar enquanto passava a mão no rosto, tentando acalmar-se.

"Você não vai _permitir_? VOCÊ NÃO É MEU DONO!"

O grito dela fez Bill abrir os olhos, mirando-a seriamente, vendo-a fazer o mesmo. Aproximou-se dela, olhando-a de cima, cansado de discutir aquilo. A conversa tinha começado bem, tinha pensado que ela estava grávida, que finalmente seria pai, e que seria sua companheira que lhe daria um filho. Porém, parecia que estava vivendo dentro de um pesadelo, quando as coisas pareciam estar bem, algo vinha e afundava tudo de novo em tragédia.

"Você não vai. Pronto!" Disse baixo, calmo, olhando-a de cima, vendo-a semi-cerrar os olhos.

"Eu vou, Willian. Você não manda em mim." A voz dela parecia um sibilo nervoso, já ouvira aquele tom antes.

"Então observe."

Com isso virou as costas, saindo do apartamento, ouvindo-a chamar seu nome com raiva. Ela não iria nessa missão, e Bill garantiria isso.

* * *

Hermione sentou-se no sofá, observando o céu escuro. Willian tinha saído com a promessa de que ela não iria para a Grécia. Para ela, era simplesmente impossível que ele achasse que fosse seu dono. Era como se após tudo que tinham passado, desde o começo, Willian ainda conseguisse sentir a necessidade de trazer mais brigas sem propósito, ficar em uma situação insustentável novamente. Balançou a cabeça, observando um ponto que movia-se no céu escuro. Era uma coruja clara, e trazia algo no bico: uma carta. Hermione temeu as notícias que vinham escritas naquele pergaminho.

Levantou-se, vendo a coruja pousar na grade da varanda, olhando-a e entregando a carta. A morena fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e acariciando o topo da cabeça da coruja. Vira o timbre do Ministério no lacre da carta, tinha certeza de que era algum aviso sobre a inspeção ou algum aviso sobre a validação de seu casamento. Virou-se, entrando e ouvindo a coruja partir. Sentou-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas junto do peito e abriu a carta, balançando a cabeça, sabendo bem que se achava que as coisas estavam difíceis, agora ficaria pior. No pergaminho vieram dois avisos: o primeiro era sobre a primeira inspeção, que aconteceria no dia seguinte, às 20 horas. O segundo era sobre a data limite para a apresentação de um atestado médico sobre a gravidez dela. Definitivamente, as coisas não estavam ficando mais simples.

* * *

Encostou-se no balcão do bar, olhando ao redor, esperando ver Charlie ali. Chamara o irmão, precisava conversar com ele, perguntar algumas coisas, pedir alguns favores. Sabia bem que o irmão não recusaria nada que pedisse, mas talvez aquilo fosse um pouco demais. Bill passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Duas bruxas que estavam rindo e bebendo em uma mesa, sorriram para ele. Bill sorriu de volta, mas virou o rosto, não estava querendo nada ali, com ninguém, apenas queria conversar com Charlie. Sabia que o lobo dentro de si nunca conseguiria querer outra mulher do mesmo modo como salivava por Hermione. E após marcá-la, ficava ainda mais difícil pensar em querer outra mulher; ela era a única. Bill conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que mesmo que as mulheres se jogassem nele, agora, não as teria. Nem ele, nem o lobo conseguiriam trair Hermione. Ele sabia que já tinha feito estrago suficiente.

Apenas o pensamento de magoá-la novamente fazia com o lobo ficasse irritado. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse novamente. Assim como não deixaria que ela fosse para a Grécia. Vira as fotos do caso, lembrava-se nitidamente das vítimas daquele caso e não era algo que uma pessoa com estômago fraco pudesse ver. Pessoas, muggles para ser específico, torturados, mortos depois de horas sofrendo. Conseguia-se ver o sofrimento nos olhos das pessoas. Os Death Eaters remanescentes que escaparam do Ministério espalharam-se pelo mundo, alguns foram capturados após algum tempo, mas outros ainda estavam por aí, espalhando o terror e gritando que Voldemort voltaria. Somente o pensamento de Hermione perto de alguns desses loucos deixava Bill irritado, com vontade de matá-los, despedaçá-los com as mãos. Nunca permitira que nenhum deles chegasse perto de Hermione. E ela _nunca_ iria para perto deles, ela nunca ficaria em perigo. Bill faria com que ela fosse retirada desse cargo de chefe ou do caso, no geral.

Viu Charlie entrar no The Leaky Cauldron, olhando-o com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas, preocupado, como se tivesse com medo de que ele tivesse feito ainda mais estragos no casamento. Viu como Charlie aproximou-se rapidamente, encostando-se no balcão ao seu lado, de costas para a porta, olhando para dentro do balcão e falando baixo:

"Mas que merda você fez dessa vez, Bill?"

Sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça, olhando para frente e não para o irmão.

"Por hora, nada. Mas..."

"Mas logo ela vai querer sua cabeça. Outra vez." Charlie balançou a cabeça, sabendo que Bill poderia perder Hermione se continuasse com as coisas que ele estava fazendo.

"Preciso que me ajude em algo." Falou virando-se e ficando na mesma posição que o irmão, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

"No quê?" Bill observou os olhos de Charlie, vendo-o preocupado. Sorriu, de algum modo, conseguiria impedir que ela ficasse em perigo, mesmo que isso significasse que ele ficasse em perigo por ela.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Ronald, porque você está me dizendo isso?" Ron parecia que não conseguia olhar dentro dos olhos da amiga, e isso deixava Hermione ainda mais intrigada.

"Porque... quando você disse que me amava, eu queria dizer também." Viu-o passar a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçado-os. "Mas eu já tinha... dormido com a Luna."

"O QUÊ?"


	28. 28

**N.A.: **___Olá, amores. Bom, cá estamos novamente em uma segunda, e cá temos novamente um novo capítulo de Aos Poucos. *-* Respondendo as reviews adoráveis que vocês mandaram:_

_**Fernanda:** hauahuahauhauaua sim sim, seria fácil, mas seria ótimo, não?_

_**Kellys:** ADORO aprontar, fica tão divertido. Mas o BIll vale todas essas melecas que ele apronta. *-*_

_**Mily:** Lobão foi ótimo! Rá, mas pra saber o que ele vai aprontar, só lendo. xD _

_**la kariin:** ahauhauha opa, avisarei sobre a disponibilidade. É, Ron causando, Bill causando, Mione causando... autora Má causando também. *-*_

_**Veronique:** Ele faz isso, mas sempre tem bons motivos. ;D Não fala assim do Ron, ele ainda nem começou a aprontar. _

_**gabs:** E pode crer que ela vai querer. #fato_

_**Srta. Monica:** Opa, aproveita as férias no meu lugar. xD Sem problemas, amore, comentando é o que interessa. E sim, tenso e fica ainda mais e mais tenso agora. *-*_

_**Cora:** Claro, né? Se não, não seria a Mione! xD_

_**Sky:** Ansiedade acabou, amore. Cá está Bill AINDA MAIS machista. ;D_

_**Tainara:** aahauhauhaua sangue, morte e sexo deveriam ser meus nomes do meio, sabe? xD Rá, fica preocupada não._

_**Flor:** Com toda certeza! xD_

_**Nancy:** Eles nunca se entendem, pq se não, não tem graça, né? Rá, o Ron ainda é necessário aqui, mas mando quando ele parar de aprontar, ok? xD_

_**Bet97:** Ahhhhhh ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas acredite, será auge!_

**_Aninha:_**_ Rá, ele ainda vai aprontar MUITO!_

_**Betina:** ahuahauhauaua eu sei, a fic terá ainda alguns capítulos, mas fique sussegada, não passa de 50. ACHO! ;D_

_**Milk:** Ahhhhh toda segunda tem, não morra, ok? Hummm, armação? Nada, lê aí que você descobre qual é. ;D_

_**chili:** hauahuahauhauahua ele nunca mataria o irmão, apenas desmembraria. xD_

_**Lizaaa:** hauahauhauha ele vai, acredite!_

_**Vivis:** Eu também acho que o não gosta de você. ¬¬ NC sempre HOT, né? Bom, pra descobrir as coisas lindas e sem noção, só lendo, né?_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

28.

Bill entrou no apartamento, as luzes estavam apagadas, a porta do quarto dela estava fechada e o ruivo sabia que era melhor não ir até lá. Já tinham brigado demais por um dia, e não queria continuar em uma discussão que não levaria a nada. Sentou-se no sofá, vendo um pergaminho dobrado ali. Abriu-o, lendo as duas notificações. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás e recostou-se no sofá, pensando. Talvez as coisas devessem ser assim, difíceis, para depois ficarem mais fácil. Não conseguia acreditar que sempre seria assim, sempre teriam brigas, discussões, ameaças. Conhecia Hermione desde adolescente, lembrava-se do gênio dela, lembrava-se de como a via caindo de amores por Ronald, e lembrava-se do sofrimento dela com a Guerra. Vira tudo de perto, mas na época, ela era uma adolescente, na época ele só tinha olhos para Fleur. Via na garota de cabelos cheios e expressão dura uma guerreira como nenhuma outra. Ela era corajosa, fiel, amiga, correta. Mas a vida a deixou difícil de lidar, a vida a fez uma pessoa inflexível. E eram nesses momentos que Bill batia de frente com ela. Não conseguia aceitar essa postura dela. Era difícil demais lidar com alguém assim, quando sempre tivera alguém a seu lado que _nunca_ o questionara.

Respirou fundo. No dia seguinte teriam a inspeção, e a data para o atestado sobre a gravidez estava próxima. Como fariam isso? Como conseguiriam ter um filho ou filha, se nem ao menos conseguiam ficar perto um do outro sem causar uma briga gigante? Balançou a cabeça, passando a mão no rosto. Não seria fácil fazer o que queria fazer, tirá-la da linha de frente do perigo, mas Charlie prometera ajudá-lo, fizera entender porque precisava daquilo. E agora, sentado no sofá de sua casa, Bill pensava no que pedira ao irmão. Era perigoso, sabia que Charlie não tinha que lhe fazer nada, que não tinha obrigação alguma de lhe ajudar, mas Bill precisava daquela ajuda, Bill precisava pedir ao irmão mais do que pedira em toda sua vida. Respirou fundo levantando-se, indo na direção do banheiro. Tomaria um banho, deitaria, dormiria e no dia seguinte sabia que não teria mais nenhum dia ao lado dela.

* * *

Charlie sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha de sua casa, olhando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada a sua frente, pensando. Tinha que conversar com Illene, tinha que contar pra ela que iria ao Ministério no dia seguinte, que as coisas mudariam um pouco. Não contaria toda a verdade. Respirou fundo. Odiava mentir pra ela, mas na situação em que estava, mentir era a melhor opção. Bebeu um pouco do líquido da garrafa, sentindo-a descer gelada pela garganta. Lembrava nitidamente do rosto de Bill, dos olhos assustados de seu irmão ao contar as coisas que temia, ao pedir aquele favor que mudaria tudo. Nunca Bill havia lhe pedido algo assim, e Charlie sabia, não negaria. Caso fosse ele a pedir algo do gênero para Bill, sabia que o irmão faria também, sem questionar. Sem hesitar. Respirou fundo, isso que era família.

Bebeu o resto do que tinha na garrafa, levantando-se e deixando-a na pia, seguindo para o quarto, vendo a porta aberta. Charlie observou a esposa deitada na cama, coberta pela lençol, dormindo tranquilamente. Quando saíra de casa naquela noite após receber o Patrono do irmão, Charlie dissera que seria apenas para conversarem, mas Illene lhe olhara com um certo temor, como se soubesse bem o que Bill iria lhe pedir. Mas nem mesmo Charlie sabia o que ele lhe pediria. Nem mesmo Charlie imaginara que a situação fosse chegar ao ponto que chegara. Balançou a cabeça, entrando no quarto e tirando a roupa. Deitaria, dormiria ao lado da esposa e seria feliz, pelo menos por mais essa noite.

* * *

Sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando para os cabelos a sua frente. Hermione suspirou pela segunda vez, tentando chamar a atenção dele para si. Quando saíra de casa, Willian não estava, mas o café estava pronto, torradas feitas, suco, um bolo de laranja com duas fatias cortas e postas em um prato; tudo pra ela. Hermione saiu sem tocar em nada. Não queria que aceitando aquilo, fosse como que aceitando o pedido de desculpas de Willian. Chegara no Ministério, tomara o café horrível daquele lugar e fora na direção de sua sala, apenas para parar no meio do corredor, vendo Ronald encostado em sua porta, os braços cruzados, a cabeça baixa. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o gosto do café mal-feito e amargo contra sua língua. Não tinha certeza do que falar ou fazer, porque após ter ouvido tudo que ele dissera em seu casamento, as coisas que ele lhe contara sobre Willian, não haviam mais se falado ou se visto.

Viu-o levantar a cabeça, olhando-a. Ele tinha aquele olhar que Hermione conhecia tão bem, aquele olhar de que algo estava errado, e ele estava com medo de lhe contar. Observou-o de onde estava, querendo virar as costas, sumir, não ouvir nada sobre o que ele tinha a dizer, fosse o que fosse. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia, que qualquer coisa que qualquer um lhe contasse, seria como se um tiro fosse dado direto em seu peito. Respirou fundo e seguiu para sua sala, abrindo a porta e entrando com Ronald, ambos em silêncio. Viu-o sentar-se na cadeira à frente da sua, a cabeça ainda baixa. E era ali que estavam, minutos depois.

"Ron?" Viu-o olhá-la, mas desviar os olhos um segundo após. Hermione odiava isso.

"Está... bem?" Ele perguntou, a voz incerta, os olhos correndo a mesa.

"Sim, você?" Hermione vira os olhos dele prenderem-se em seu pescoço, mas desviarem-se no segundo seguinte. Sabia que ele tinha visto a marca. Quis esconder aquilo, odiava que ele ficasse triste por isso. Odiava que ele olhasse aquilo como uma traição dela.

"Também." Viu-o entortar a boca de um modo engraçado, como fazia quando contava algo que era verdade, mas tinha certa vergonha. "E... Bill?"

"Bem também." Cruzou os braços. "O que houve?"

"Nada, apenas quis... conversar."

"Ok, então como vai Luna?" Hermione perguntou, sabendo que logo ele começaria a contar a verdade de estar ali.

"Ótima, trabalhando bastante nas novas poções." Assentiu, recostando-se na cadeira, sentindo que ele começaria a falar em pouco tempo. "Mione, eu tenho que te contar algo."

"Mais coisas?" Perguntou sabendo que não aguentaria mais coisas sobre Willian.

"Sim. Não... consigo entender como você ficou com ele, mesmo depois de tudo que te contei." Ron olhou para Mione, vendo-a mirá-lo séria, mas sem dizer nada. Aproveitou para continuar, mesmo que sentia as palmas das mãos suarem. "Ele te enganou, Mione. Ele enganou a Fleur."

"Exato. Ele enganou a Fleur, não a mim." Respondeu fria, cansada daquela conversa.

"O que te garante que ele não vai fazer isso com você?"

"Ronald, até _você_ me trocou por outra, isso não significa nada. Sentimentos são sentimentos." Passou a mão pelo rosto, respirando fundo, vendo-o olhá-la triste. Hermione entendeu que tinha algo a ver com isso. "Você se apaixonou por outra, ele quis vingança, mesmo que fosse por algo que não existia. Todos cometemos erros, sabe disso, não?" Viu-o assentir uma vez, mesmo que contrariado. "Eu cansei de tentar mudar os sentimentos dos outros. Deveria seguir esse exemplo."

"Mas não é como você pensa." A morena viu como ele abaixara a cabeça novamente, a voz novamente baixa e envergonhada.

"Ronald, porque você está me dizendo isso?" Ron parecia que não conseguia olhar dentro dos olhos da amiga, e isso deixava Hermione ainda mais intrigada.

"Porque... quando você disse que me amava, eu queria dizer também." Viu-o passar a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçado-os. "Mas eu já tinha... dormido com a Luna."

"O QUÊ?"

O grito de Hermione não fora alto como ela pensara que seria, mas fora o suficiente para fazer Ron olhá-la dentro dos olhos, mirando-a com certa vergonha.

"Quando você veio me contar... que me amava, eu tinha ficado com Luna, na noite anterior. Eu sabia que você nunca ficaria comigo, por causa da Guerra, das coisas que aconteceram... eu pensei que você tinha percebido como eu era ridículo pra você."

"E você dormiu com ela porque pensou que eu não queria ficar com você?" Hermione sentia o rosto esquentando e a voz ficando cada vez mais baixa.

"É. Eu achei que você decidiria ficar com alguém que... fosse melhor pra você e..."

Levantou a mão, parando-o, mirando-o com raiva. Hermione analisou tudo que ele lhe dissera. Talvez fosse sua mente lhe pregando uma peça, mas tinha uma leve impressão de que Ron estava lhe contando que ficara com Luna e estava arrependido. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e passando a ponta dos dedos nos olhos. Era como se uma dor de cabeça que tiraria seu cérebro do lugar, estivesse começando. Balançou a cabeça, negando e abriu os olhos, vendo o ruivo mirá-la sem entender.

"Você está tentando dizer _o quê_ exatamente, Ronald?"

"Que eu te amo." A voz dele era um sussurro.

"Não. Você está tentando dizer que você arrepende-se de ter sido um idiota de pensar antes de falar comigo e agora que eu estou feliz com alguém, com _seu irmão_, você me quer de volta. COMO SEMPRE você fez." Hermione levantou-se, olhando-o por entre palpebras semi-cerradas. Puxou os cabelos para trás, expondo o pescoço, a marca de Willian. "Está vendo isso? É a marca de um lobisomem para a companheira dele. Sim, eu sou a companheira dele. _Eternamente_. Sou de Willian, Ronald, e já não tenho mais nada para dizer, saia."

Hermione virou-se de costas, apenas esperando escutar a porta abrir-se e fechar-se, o que demorou alguns segundos para acontecer, mas quando aconteceu Hermione sentiu as lágrimas começarem a subir para seus olhos, e começou a chorar. Era aquele choro de raiva, ela conhecia. Sabia que aquilo que Ron falara era apenas porque ele queria que ela ficasse atrás dele, sozinha, esperando que ele a olhasse, como fora por vários anos durante a escola e na Guerra, e até mesmo algum tempo depois. Limpou as lágrimas, balançando a cabeça. Odiava que Ron, seu melhor amigo, o homem que amara, fosse um completo babaca. Sentou-se na cadeira novamente, vendo um pergaminho passar pela fresta de cima da porta, voando até sua mesa e caindo bem à sua frente, dobrado.

Limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas, prendendo os cabelos e acalmando-se, antes de ver o pergaminho. Se sua cabeça estivesse tão cheia até o final do dia, tinha certeza de que mataria alguém. Fosse quem fosse. Respirou fundo, pegando o pergaminho, decidida a começar o dia, colocar a conversa com Ron no fundo de sua mente e deixá-la lá para sempre. Abriu-o, vendo que era um recado de Shackelbolt.

_"Hermione, à partir desse momento, você está dispensada do caso Grécia, como o chamamos. Tenho motivos para acreditar que você entende o porque disso, afinal sua gravidez é algo muito importante, e enviá-la para essa missão seria perigoso demais. Conversamos na parte da tarde, estou de saída para organizar e enviar os novos Curse Breakers e Aurores para essa missão. Passar bem, e Parabéns."_

Hermione leu duas vezes o pergaminho antes de rasgá-lo em dois com força. Mataria Willian.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

Charlie via que o irmão não estava bem, mas que mesmo assim continuaria. Via a determinação dele de impedir que a companheira ficasse em perigo. Charlie, Bill e os outros quatro Aurores e Curse Breakers pouco sabiam que naquele momento alguém tramava a morte de cada um deles, para o mesmo dia.


	29. 29

**N.A.: **___Ok, como estou precisando de agrados, vou agradar vocês... ahauahuahuahuahuahua Cá está um dos caps. que começa a dizer o quanto Drama Queen eu consigo ser. E quem me segue no twitter sabe que eu penei e chorei para escrever esse, o 30 e o 31. Sério._

___Agradecendo as reviews:_

_**Dandy:** ahuahuahauhua coitado dele. Mas fica assim, não, ele pode piorar, e você o mandará para onde? xD_

_**Fernanda:** Opa, pouco Bill mas muita confusão. Ixi, a Mione ainda vai passar por piores, fica sussa. xD_

_**Flor:** hauahuahuahuaha opa, nesses caps. você me mata. Certeza._

_**Mily:** Morre não, se não não descobre o que vem por aí. Olha aí, postei dois dias antes. xD_

_**Blue:** BEM VINDA, amore. Ixi, vai rolar tanta vingança e tanta confusão que você nem espera. xD_

_**Veronique:** hauahuahuaha bate no Ron não, ele ainda não causou tudo que queria causar. xD_

_**gabs:** hauahuahauhauhauha não vai dar tempo, amore. xD_

_**Srta. Monica:** Opa, curte muito. Menina, ele nem causou, calma. xD E o Willian tá pedindo por morte. #fato_

_**Cora:** Mas é claro, né? É a cara dele ferrar tudo. xD Curiosidade faz bem._

_**M. Cherry:** Se eles não são, eu os faço ser... ahauahuahuahua Opa, coisa de doido é o que vem por aí. xD_

_**Tainara:** Você JÁ sabe o que vem por aí, mas quero comentário mesmo assim. CANON foi ótimo... ahauahuahuahua_

_**Nancy:** ahuahauhauhauhua enrolar deveria ser o nome deles e o meu também. ;D_

_**Bet97:** LITERALMENTE! Veja o capítulo e vai entender._

_**Betina:** hauahuahuahua entrar em depressão e enfartar, não, mas sofrer sim! xD_

_**Milk:** Claro, se eu entregar o ouro vocês não comentam. Ixi, cap. tenso é esse, e o próximo e o 31, acredite. xD Ahhh amore, obrigadão!_

_**chili:** Rá, sou má e você vai descobrir de pouco em pouco só. xD_

_**mione:** Você é louca! xD Adorei que você dedicou tanto tempo lendo a fic. Ficou muito honrada e feliz por ter gostado tanto e espero que continue lendo. E calma, tudo resolve-se. Acho... ahauahuahuahuahua_

_**Freya:** hauhauahuahuahuahua é, menina, Bill sempre causando pra tentar fazer o bem._

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

29.

Ouviu a voz dela aproximando-se, mas já era tarde, Shackelbolt já tinha dado as ordens, já tinha passado as cordenadas, Willian virou-se, apenas para vê-la passar pela porta dos fundos do Ministério, da área de aparatação, os olhos furiosos procurando-o. Viu-a achá-lo, indo em sua direção, mas antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de chegar perto, aparatou, apenas levando consigo a última visão dela, mesmo que brava, linda. Aquele seria o fim, se não conseguissem derrotar os Death Eaters, morreriam tentando.

"Bill?" Charlie chamou a seu lado, olhando-o preocupado. Sorriu triste para o irmão, tivera que incliur Charlie nessa história para que Shackelbolt tirasse Hermione do caso, e ainda acrescentara a história sobre a gravidez para que ele a impedisse de uma vez de ir a Grécia.

"Estou bem. Vamos."

Charlie via que o irmão não estava bem, mas que mesmo assim continuaria. Via a determinação dele de impedir que a companheira ficasse em perigo. Charlie, Bill e os outros quatro Aurores e Curse Breakers pouco sabia que naquele momento alguém tramava a morte de cada um deles, para o mesmo dia.

* * *

Hermione estava a mais de trinta minutos repassando tudo que acontecera desde o dia em que soubera que Willian estava divorciando-se, para Shackelbolt. Explicara seus motivos, as situações, os medos, chorara, explicara outra vez, e agora estavam sentados frente à frente na sala dele, olhando-se nos olhos. Hermione esperava que ele dissesse que a mandaria para Azkaban, e que mandaria os Aurores que ficaram, atrás de Willian, para prendê-lo também. Mas Shackelbolt apenas a olhava. Hermione sabia que fora arriscado fazer aquilo, mas precisava contar, precisava explicar o que acontecera, explicar o porque de seu ataque de fúria quando vira Willian aparatando com os outros Aurores e Curse Breakers. Explicar porque gritara com todas as forças que o caçaria e o mataria. Respirou fundo, cruzando os braços, esperando por broncas, gritos e ameaças; porém, o moreno começou a rir.

A reação de seu chefe quase fez que Hermione ficasse totalmente sem reação, porque na verdade, ela esperava o oposto, não aquilo que acontecia. Ele ria, inclinava-se na mesa, segurando o chapéu estranho que usava, com cores berrantes e desenhos de animais. Hermione esperou, olhando-o sem entender, e a risada dele começava a irritá-la, afinal não via em como aquela situação toda poderia ser engraçada. Olhou-o enquanto o via diminuir o riso, recostando-se na cadeira e olhá-la divertindo-se.

"Hermione, se Ron e Harry estivessem nessa trama toda, saberia o porque disso tudo ter acontecido, mas como somente você está envolvida, poderia explicar como conseguiu envolver-se em tal trama? Eu sei que vocês três tem um histórico de imã de problemas, mas você conseguiu superar-se." Shackelbolt riu mais um pouco e Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou em silêncio, pensando que era bem verdade o que ele estava falando.

"Não vai me entregar?"

"Entregar? Pra quem?" O moreno perguntou passando a mão no rosto, acalmando-se mais uma vez, olhando-a sem entender a pergunta.

"Para os Aurores. Eu... enganei o Ministério."

Hermione sabia que estava arriscando-se ao perguntar aquilo, mas precisava saber. Precisava ter certeza que poderia confiar em Shackelbolt, que poderia contar aquela verdade e não parar dentro de uma cela em Azkaban no minuto seguinte.

"Oh querida, mas se você fosse a única, tenho certeza de que eles já teriam descoberto." A morena analisou a frase dele, olhando-o séria. Claro, ele deveria saber que mais algumas pessoas estavam enganando o Ministério com o casamento forçado, mas mesmo assim, Hermione contara para ele, entregara a mentira; ele deveria fazer algo.

"Então... não vai me entregar?"

"Oh, mas é claro que não." Shackelbolt balançou a cabeça, olhando-a com divertimento e levantando-se da cadeira. "Depois de tudo que me contou, Hermione, não posso negar que vocês gostam um do outro. E não posso negar que achei muito honrado da parte dele querer protegê-la..."

"Mentindo pra você? Enganando todos dizendo que eu estava grávida?" Perguntou achando que agora ele deveria ficar bravo com Willian, que era exatamente o que o ruivo merecia.

"Hermione, Hermione, Willian apenas queria protegê-la, afinal, disse-me que é a companheira dele. Achava realmente que ele deixaria que fosse para essa missão, com o perigo de morrer, ferir-se ou algo assim? Oras, achei que conhecia melhor o homem que escolheu para ser seu marido falso perante o Ministério." O sorriso que Shackelbolt lhe deu, deixou Hermione ainda mais nervosa. Queria que ele falasse logo que mandaria Willian voltar.

"Então, agora que sabe que não estou grávida, vou arrumar minhas coisas e..."

"Você não pode ir nessa Missão." O moreno cruzou os braços e repousou na cadeira novamente, olhando-a sério agora.

"Mas... você já sabe que não estou grávida, e..."

"Não seria por isso, Hermione. Já enviei a documentação sobre você não estar mais na missão. E... não quero contrariar Willian, afinal ele convenceu Charlie a arriscar-se no seu lugar..."

"O quê?"

Hermione sabia que a sua voz tinha ficado estrangulada em sua garganta e sua respiração suspensa. Sabia bem que Shackelbolt estava fitando-a com os olhos preocupados, como se não acreditasse que tivesse falado algo que não deveria. Nunca tivera feito isso antes. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, olhando-se, um esperando qualquer reação do outro, um com mais medo do que o outro diria. Era algo realmente estranho para Hermione, ver seu chefe sempre tão seguro, sempre tão confiante, com aquele rosto tenso, como uma criança de dez anos pega em uma travessura.

"O quê disse?"

"Hermione..."

"Ele convenceu Charlie a ir com ele, e você deixou como se fosse em meu lugar?"

A pergunta pairou no ar, ambos fitando-se seriamente. Hermione pensava no quanto gostaria de por as mãos em Willian naquele momento. Cortaria todas as partes do corpo dele, faria com que ele sofresse. Ele não só havia enganado Shackelbolt, não, ele havia convencido Charlie a arriscar a vida também indo nessa missão. Uma missão na qual Hermione esperara meses para ter nas mãos. Sentia sua pele fervendo no rosto, e pela expressão do moreno a sua frente, deveria ser algo realmente de dar medo, pois ele parecia cada vez mais preocupado com o que falara.

"Ele apenas queria protegê-la."

"Bom, ele acaba de conseguir me proteger, por alguns minutos. Mas não vai conseguir ficar seguro por muito tempo. Vou até lá, e vou matá-lo." Disse levantando-se, pronta para sair da sala de seu chefe.

"Hermione, seja sensata."

"Estou sendo sensata. Uma Hermione que não fosse sensata já teria aparatado daqui e picado Willian, e _Charlie,_ e dado aos dragões." Shackelbolt a viu segurar a maçaneta da porta de sua sala com força, virando-a e abrindo a madeira. "Uma Hermione sensata vai até a sala dela, vai pegar um casaco, ir até a área de aparatação, ir até a Grécia, picar ambos Weasley e voltar a tempo da inspeção do Ministério. Uma boa tarde para você, Shackelbolt."

O moreno apenas observou-a sair de sua sala, fechando a porta com força. Respirou fundo, pensando seriamente no que tinha feito. No problema que causara para Willian. E lembrando-se de nunca irritar Hermione.

* * *

Charlie sentia que tinha algo de errado, era como se algo sussurrasse em seu ouvido que tudo ali estava no lugar errado, que as coisas não estavam certas. Já estava escuro, já era de noite e Willian insistira para irem na manhã seguinte verem sobre o local que fora dada a pista sobre o esconderijo dos Death Eaters, mas os outros quiseram ir na mesma noite, como se fosse quase vital para a vida deles. Charlie estava por último, cuidando da retaguarda. Era a pessoa que primeiro seria morta, caso houvesse uma emboscada, sabia disso. Balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos, observando a rua escura a frente, vendo Willian no meio do grupo, observando atentamente a direita, a varinha na mão direita, firmemente presa entre os dedos. Sabia que Willian também tinha muito o que temer ali.

Respirou fundo novamente, talvez fosse sua mente presa em Illene que estivesse lhe fazendo mal. Estava tão preocupado por mentir para ela, que mesmo ali, com tudo que poderia dar certo na missão, sua mente vaga para a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la. De que no dia seguinte, ela receberia um pergaminho do Ministério com a notícia de sua morte. Balançou a cabeça novamente, não poderia ficar pensando tais coisas, aquilo não faria bem. Tinha que manter-se focado, firme na missão e voltar em um pedaço só para os braços da mulher que amava.

Bill sentia a tensão entre os membros da equipe. Era uma mistura de medo com adrenalina. Mas em si, era mais medo do que adrenalina. Ele odiava fazer as coisas sem um certo planejamento, e odiava de verdade, que Charlie também estivesse correndo um risco desnecessário aquela noite. Respirou fundo, olhando para trás, vendo o irmão na retaguarda, atento a qualquer movimento. Porém, Bill viu pelo canto do olho uma luz azul vir em sua direção. Gritou um feitiço de proteção, mas era tarde, luzes começaram a aparecer de todas as direções. E então, tudo tornou-se escuro.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ouviu um grito de uma voz conhecida vinda de trás de si, apenas virou a cabeça e viu que Harry corria em sua direção. Estava na área de aparatação, pronta para ir para a Grécia. Já estava atrasada, queria ter saído do Ministério mais cedo, mas várias coisas a atrasaram, uma delas fora a parte em que tivera que ir até a Seção dos Inspetores, explicar que teria que ir para Grécia, na Missão dos Death Eaters, e que seu marido já estava lá, sendo que não teria ninguém para receber o inspetor no apartamento. Shackelbolt teve que ir até a seção e explicar o ocorrido, e Hermione olhou-o seriamente o tempo todo, vendo se ele a faria ficar, mas o moreno concordou com tudo que ela disse. Sendo assim, a inspeção fora remarcada, ainda sem data definida. Viu Harry correr até perto de si, sério e preocupado. Com certeza, tetando impedi-la de ir para a Grécia matar Willian.

"Harry, nem tente..."

"Hermione, eles foram atacados." A voz de Harry não estava em tom de brincadeira, Hermione saberia se fosse o caso. Virou-se e mirou-o seriamente. "Recebemos uma coruja agora. Vou com você, sei para onde eles foram levados."

Hermione não conseguia dizer nada, sua voz parecia travada em sua garganta. Quando sentiu Harry abraçando-a, a morena só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Willian estava morto, e era sua culpa. Sentiu a vertigem de aparatar com alguém, e nem ao menos percebera que chegara em algum lugar, apenas quando Harry a segurou pelos braços, balançando-a com força, que percebera que estava em um Hospital. Via pessoas correndo para todos os lados, macas, médicos gritando e enfermeiras com mãos ensangüentadas passando por si.

"Harry, onde eles..."

Hermione não terminou o que falava, uma maca passou rapidamente entre ela e Harry, separando-os, quase que atropelando-os, e Hermione viu um homem desacordado, o rosto coberto de sangue, as roupas rasgadas, os braços tinham as peles rasgadas, um pé estava sem sapato e um dos dedos parecia que faltava. Os cabelos dele pingavam sangue, os olhos fechados estavam inchados como se ele tivesse apanhado; os médicos trabalhavam nele, tentando fazê-lo respirar com aparelhos estranhos. Seu chão abriu-se quando seus olhos desceram até o peito dele, a camisa rasgada, ensangüentada deixava a pele com vários cortes aparecer, e uma tatuagem aparecia nas costelas. Hermione viu a maca sumir com o corpo de Bill de perto de si, e então tudo tornou-se negro quando percebera que Willian estava morto.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Ron, ainda não sabemos..."

"Harry, quantos Sectumsempra você já levou de uma só vez? Você lembra como Malfoy ficou com apenas um seu?" Harry calou-se, olhando Ron passar as mãos no rosto, secando as lágrimas, mesmo que mais continuassem a cair. "Você sabe que não tem como ele sobreviver, Harry." A voz de Ron era um sussurro, mas mesmo assim Harry ouviu, e a dor em seu peito, de sua família, a família que ele amava e considerava sua, perdesse alguém assim. "Como vamos contar pra ela?"


	30. 30

**N.A.: **___Bom, vai lá mais um capítulo CHEIO de drama, amores. Adoro judiar de cada uma de vocês, sério. *-* Respondendo as reviews:_

_**Tixa: **Rá, você leu de uma vez? Que chique. Que bom que gostou, espero que sofra, de risada e fique com calores junto com nós todas até o fim da fic. Valeu pelo comentário lindo. *-*_

_**Sky:** Pensa bem, se me matar não tem mais capítulos. xD_

_**Ane:** Muito tenso, e vai ficar pior. ;D_

_**Kellys:** Como eu disse no twitter alguns dias atrás: ALGUÉM tem que morrer. ;D_

_**Fernanda:** Sou má e você me ama por isso, vai, pode falar. xD Revolta não que você já já se acalma._

_**Flor:** Concordo, mas aí é Meu Merlin! xD_

_**Mily:** Morre não, ou não descobre o que aconteceu. *-*_

_**Blue:** Certeza que ele não morreu? ;D_

_**Veronique:** Olha, eu realmente acho que você vai chorar essa semana e a próxima, prepare-se. ;D_

_**gabs:** Rá, se ele não morrer agora, ela garante, ;D_

_**Srta. Monica:** ahuahauhauauaha para não, por favor. Você vai ver, tudo se resolve. ;D_

_**Cora:** ahauhauahuahuahaua me racho de rir com essas ameaças. *-*_

_**M. Cherry:** ahuahauhaua né? Mas você sabe que me ama. xD_

_**Tainara:** Chora mais não, você já sabe como termina. Bom, pelo menos uma parte... ahauahuahuaha_

_**Nancy:** Já tem fila pra cuidar do lobo, mas da Mione acho que só o Ron mesmo. xD_

_**Bet97:** Hummm vai ter que ler pra descobrir se morreu ou não. _

_**Betina:** Atualizado. Aí se matei ou não você tem que descobrir. ;D_

_**Milk:** Chora não, amore. Uma semana é pouco, acredite. ;D_

_**chili:** Acalme-se, o Bill morrendo, MUITA coisa se resolve, mas leia e descubra. ;D_

_**Freya:** Sim, eu sou. *-*_

_**Ireth:** ahuahauhauaua tenha medo não, leia e descubra. _

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

30.

Charlie vira a luz indo na direção do irmão, e o viu desviá-la, mas então luzes vieram de todas as direções, gritos de feitiços encheram o ar da noite. Charlie virou-se, derrubando uma pessoa com um feitiço, e ouvi os Aurores e Curse Breakers lutarem também. Sentiu algo acertá-lo, e caiu de joelhos, mas não desistiu, continuou lutando, derrubando mais uma pessoa. Virou-se, vendo que Bill estava caído, e alguém estava por cima dele, batendo em seu rosto. Correu até o irmão, matando a pessoa que o feria com um Avada. Parou perto de Bill, vendo que o rosto dele estava ensanguentado, e que ele não parecia respirar.

"Merda, Bill, vamos morrer!"

Charlie levantou-se quando viu algumas pessoas aproximando-se, lutando com elas, derrubando algumas, sendo ferido por alguns feitiços. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo aguentaria, mas não sairia dali, ficaria ao lado do irmão, não o abandonaria. Isso só aconteceria se estivesse morto. E os minutos passaram, a batalha ficou mais branda, a maior parte dos atacantes estava caídos; mortos ou desacordados. Um dos Curse Breakers disse que mandaria um aviso e sumiu, aparatando, enquanto os outros continuavam a defender-se e atacar dos Death Eaters. Charlie recebeu um golpe, não sabia de onde viera, mas quando atingiu o chão, caindo ao lado de Bill, olhando-o quase sem vida, ele soube que talvez o fim, tivesse chegado, e seria uma honra morrer ao lado do irmão.

"Avada..." Charlie fechou os olhos, segurando a mão ensanguentada de Bill, a imagem de Illene e seu sorriso cravada em sua mente. Charlie morreria feliz.

* * *

Ronald estava sentado na cozinha d'A Toca, olhando o jornal daquele dia quando Ginny entrou chorando, desesperada, gritando algo sobre alguém ter sido atacado. O ruivo levantou-se, assustado, indo até a pequena e segurando-a pelos ombros.

"Calma, Ginny. O que houve? Quem foi atacado?"

"Bill e Charlie. Eles foram pra Grécia." As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dela com força, a boca tremia com o choro. "Harry recebeu a coruja, ele foi pra lá."

"Para onde"? Ron queria saber, iria naquele momento, tinha que ajudar seus irmãos.

"Eu não sei. Harry disse que sabia onde ficava o Hospital para o qual eles foram levados... Ron, disseram que Charlie morreu."

Ron abraçou a irmã, ouvindo a mãe e o pai chegarem na cozinha naquele momento. Via na expressão deles de que eles sabiam que algo estava muito errado. Contou o que ela lhe contara, vendo o pai amparando a mãe, que caíra de joelhos, chorando. Ron desviou os olhos, apertando Ginny contra si. Não sabia o que sentir, era como se seu mundo começasse a acabar novamente. Era como se a Guerra estivesse acontecendo, e sua família estivesse novamente em perigo, os membros próximos da morte novamente. Soltou-se de Ginny, olhando-a nos olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Harry foi pra Grécia sozinho?"

"Não sei... ele não disse..."

"Vou pra lá. Aviso quando souber de algo."

Com isso Ron saiu pela porta da cozinha, atravessando o quintal correndo, chegando a estrada onde pudesse aparatar. Avisaria Luna, procuraria por Hermione, iria com ela para Grécia, ele não podia perder os irmãos. E mataria quem tivesse tentado matá-los.

* * *

Harry observava como Hermione estava desacordada na maca. Sabia que ver a cena de Bill na maca, praticamente morto, fora demais para ela. Via como a amiga amava o ruivo, sentia o sentimento dela quando via-os. Era estranho saber que Hermione era companheira de alguém. Não, não que ela tivesse contado; na verdade, Harry descobrira quando a segurara no corredor, antes que ela atingisse o chão. Vira no pescoço dela a marca de Bill, a marca que um lobisomem deixa em sua companheira. Vira uma igual no pescoço de Tonks no Natal passado. Deitou-se na maca, ao lado dela, abraçando-a, fechando os olhos e tentando ao máximo não sentir-se culpado por tudo que acontecera.

Ele sabia que Hermione mentira desde o início sobre amar Bill, sabia que o casamento dela era uma farsa, por mais que ela lhe dissesse que não era. Sabia que ela apenas estava tentando protegê-lo, mas vira que ela se apaixonara, vira que ele também apaixonara-se. Sorriu triste. Hermione nunca tivera sorte nesse departamento, e Harry sentia-se culpado por não poder ajudar, ela nunca permitiria. E não saberia também o que fazer. E agora, o homem que ela amava, poderia estar morto, e era sua culpa. Harry sabia que se tivesse capturado esses Death Eaters, eles não conseguiriam machucar ninguém. Mas eles escaparam, pareciam saber todos os passos dele antes mesmo que ele os fizesse. Fechou os olhos com força, abraçando-a com mais força também. Odiava que a vida das pessoas fossem dor e tristeza por sua causa.

Conversara com o médico que cuidara de Bill, Charlie e um outro Curse Breaker quando chegaram ao Hospital. As notícias não eram animadoras. Bill tinha perdido muito sangue, tinha sofrido vários cortes extensos, o nariz estava quebrado, um dedo do pé fora amputado, mas haveria modo de costurá-lo de volta e talvez desse certo. O médico conhecia bruxos, e sabia que aqueles ferimentos eram de feitiços, mas pouco haveria o que ser feito sem um medi-bruxo por perto. Harry chamou uma equipe do St. Mungus, que chegaram minutos depois. Mas o médico disse que o Curse Breaker não resistira. Quando foi perguntar sobre Charlie, o médico foi chamado, afastando-se sem lhe dar resposta. Harry não queria que Hermione acordasse agora, não saberia como contar para ela o que acontecera. Não saberia dar a notícia.

"Harry?"

O moreno virou-se, vendo Ron parado na porta. Levantou-se rápido, indo até o amigo e o abraçando, sentindo Ron fazer o mesmo. Harry não teve vergonha alguma quando sentiu lágrimas subirem para seus olhos, e começou a chorar, sentindo Ron fazer o mesmo. Era culpa dele que a família de Ron sofresse, e que Ron perdesse alguém.

"O que aconteceu?"

Harry contou o que um dos Aurores que escapou contara para ele e para o médico, e Ron ouviu tudo atentamente, lágrimas ainda escorrendo de seus olhos. Vira o desespero nos olhos do amigo quando contara sobre Bill e como Hermione reagira. Harry viu-o olhando-a por cima de seu ombro, vendo-a desacordada na maca. Quis dizer que ela estava bem, mas Hermione ainda não sabia da notícia. De nenhuma delas.

"Mas... ele não pode ter..."

"Ron, ainda não sabemos..."

"Harry, quantos Sectumsempra você já levou de uma só vez? Você lembra como Malfoy ficou com apenas um seu?" Harry calou-se, olhando Ron passar as mãos no rosto, secando as lágrimas, mesmo que mais continuassem a cair. "Você sabe que não tem como ele sobreviver, Harry." A voz de Ron era um sussurro, mas mesmo assim Harry ouviu, e a dor em seu peito, de sua família, a família que ele amava e considerava sua, perdesse alguém assim. "Como vamos contar pra ela?"

"Não!" Um grito ecoou no quarto e ambos viraram-se para fitar Hermione. Ela estava sentada na cama, chorando, olhando-os com medo. "Não, ele não..."

Harry e Ron correram para ampará-la, mas era tarde, Hermione desmaiara novamente.

* * *

Estava escuro e quieto. Na verdade, Bill sentia que tinha alguém perto de si, mas não conseguia ver ou ouvir algo. Moveu-se, andando sem saber onde pisava, odiava a sensação de estar com dois de seus melhores instintos privados.

"Ei, onde vai?"

Virou-se, a voz parecia ter vindo de trás. Mas não conseguia ver nada. Virou-se outra vez para a direção que acreditava estar seguindo antes e continuou andando, sentindo que alguém estava junto dele.

"Bill, largue a mão de ser teimoso e pare quieto!"

Era a voz de Charlie. Virou-se e viu que agora tudo estava claro e era seu quarto n'A Toca. Bill começou a imaginar o pior.

"É, eu sei. Acho que morremos."

Fitou Charlie sentado na cama dele, olhando-o com aqueles olhos tristes. Observou como a roupa dele estava rasgada, ensanguentada, e como ele parecia ter apanhado de alguém. Aproximou-se, sentindo uma dor aguda no pé. Olhou para baixo, vendo que estava sem um pé de seu sapato e que faltava um dedo em seu pé.

"Perdi um dedo?"

"É, alguém cortou." Charlie deu de ombros, olhando-o de forma despreocupada. "Porque acha que estamos aqui? No nosso antigo quarto?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?" Bill respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos longos, sentindo-os molhados de sangue. O que acontecera?

"Você apanhou bastante. Eu matei quem estava te atacando, mas aí..." Charlie ficou em silêncio e Bill aproximou-se mais uma vez, agora mancando com a dor no pé. "Eu acho que morri."

"Você está aqui falando comigo."

"Então você também morreu." Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, Charlie apenas observando o rosto pensativo de Bill. Sabia o que ele estava pensando. "Valeu a pena morrer por ela?"

O rosto de Bill virou-se para encarar o irmão, olhando-o seriamente.

"Claro que sim. Por ela sempre valerá a pena fazer coisas assim."

"É, sei como se sente." Charlie sorriu triste virando o rosto e encarando o quarto à frente. "Illene vai ficar muito triste, mas achará alguém pra ser feliz."

"Charlie, você está sentindo dor?" Bill perguntou sentindo os braços arderem.

"Sim, muita. E você?"

"Também."

"É, mas acho que já já passa. Acho que é porque acabamos de morrer e..."

Bill ouviu um estrondo e olhou Charlie, mas ele não estava mais ao seu lado. Virou a cabeça em todas as direções, procurando pelo irmão. Uma luz forte invadiu suas retinas e fechou os olhos, gritando o nome do irmão.

"Bill? Morrer não é tão ruim."

Ouviu a voz de Charlie perto, mas quando tentou abrir os olhos a luz forte quase o cegou, e os fechou novamente, gritando o nome de Charlie repetidas vezes. Não poderia deixá-lo morrer. Não, tinha que fazê-lo ficar ali, perto de si, assim ficariam juntos, fosse aquele lugar onde fosse. Sua respiração acelerou e andou a esmo, de olhos fechados, sem importar-se se fosse bater em qualquer coisa no quarto. Porém, não bateu em nada. Tentou abrir os olhos e conseguiu, mas era novamente escuridão e silêncio. Gritou por Charlie novamente, mas apenas ouviu em resposta:

"Pare de gritar, Bill, não é legal gritar quando se está morrendo." A voz risonha de Charlie foi a última coisa que Bill ouviu antes de abrir os olhos e ver alguém mirando-o sério e dizer:

"Willian, você está vivo!"

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Não engane-se, Gabrielle, você quis matar Granger, eu apenas desviei o alvo. E lembre-se, eu posso - e _vou_ - levá-la ao Inferno comigo se for pego." Viu-a olhá-lo seriamente e desviou os olhos dos dela. Olhou pela janela novamente. "Onde está meu dinheiro?"


	31. 31

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, cá está mais uma segunda, e cá está mais um capítulo de Aos Poucos. As reviews voltarei a responder individualmente, fica MUITO mais fácil pra mim. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem MUITO!_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

31.

"Não era para ser assim."

Gabrielle gritou olhando para o homem a sua frente, vendo-o girar a varinha nos dedos, olhando-a como se ela fosse louca.

"Você me disse para atacá-los."

"Não para matá-los!" A loira gritou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, os dedos finos e pequenos correndo os fios loiro soltos. "Eu disse que deveria apenas atacá-los, poderia matar os outros, mas ele... _ele_ não!"

"Bom, ele estava no caminho. E você me pagou..."

"Eu sei para o que eu te paguei."

Gabrielle sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, sua mente trabalhando no que acontecera. Quando soubera que o caso da Grécia fora entregue nas mãos de Granger, soube quem deveria chamar para ajudá-la a tirá-la do caminho. Mas então ouvira que Bill fora no lugar dela e tivera que mudar os planos. Observou novamente o homem a sua frente, vendo-o sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

"Sabia que era ele, não? Você o quer fora de seu caminho, exatamente como quero _ela_ fora do meu."

"Eu nunca a machucaria, sabe bem." Respondeu, olhando-a de canto de olho. Mirou a janela, vendo a madrugada dando lugar para a manhã. "E os Death Eaters não seriam páreo para eles, morreriam em segundos."

"Amigos seus morreram." A voz surpresa dela o fez balançar a cabeça.

"Não, apenas conhecidos, nunca arriscaria chamar pessoas conhecidas para isso." O homem olhava-a agora com o rosto sério. "Esperei anos demais essa palhaçada acabar e você me surge com a resolução dos meus problemas." Aproximou-se dela, vendo-a encolher-se na cadeira, como se estivesse com medo. "Você o quer, e eu a quero, simples assim."

"Aparentemente, não." Gabrielle disse cruzando os braços e pensando novamente. "Ela deveria ter vindo na missão, não ele. Mas como ele veio, você deveria apenas machucá-lo, não matá-lo!" Gabrielle sentiu lágrimas ameaçarem cair de seus olhos claros, mas impediu-as, e levantou o rosto enfrentando-o. "É melhor que ele não esteja morto, ou terá que lidar comigo."

"Oh, que medo!" O homem riu e afastou-se dela, andando pelo cômodo. "Se ele estiver vivo, acredite, teremos problemas."

"_Você_ terá problemas." Gabrielle levantou-se arrumando o casaco no corpo, vendo-o olhá-la por cima do ombro.

"Não engane-se, Gabrielle, você quis matar Granger, eu apenas desviei o alvo. E lembre-se, eu posso - e _vou_ - levá-la ao Inferno comigo se for pego." Viu-a olhá-lo seriamente e desviou os olhos dos dela. Olhou pela janela novamente. "Onde está meu dinheiro?"

"Na mala." Olhou a mala na cama, todo o dinheiro que prometera a ele. "Mas como não fez o que deveria, acho que o levarei de volta."

"Toque na mala e será a última coisa que fará." Gabrielle sabia que ele estava falando sério. A reputação dele era de um rapaz calmo, neutro, mas após aquela noite e as repercussões do que acontecera, já não sabia quem ele era, e pensava se algum dia tivera noção de quem ele _realmente _era. "Mas novamente, eu ainda não terminei o que me pediu, não?"

"Não o mate." Disse com a voz fraca, sentindo-se novamente com vontade de chorar, mas impediu-se mais uma vez. "Se ele estiver vivo e continuar na missão, não o mate... apenas o afaste. Faça-o ficar aqui."

"Eu sei o que fazer." Respondeu sentando-se na ponta da cama, seus olhos escuros correndo a mala com dinheiro. Sorriu pelo canto da boca. Já se fazia algum tempo que não tinha aquela quantidade de dinheiro perto de si. Sentira falta. _Muita_ falta.

"Espero que sim!"

Com isso Gabrielle saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com um estrondo desnecessário. Teria Bill de volta para si e que _ele_ ficasse com a Granger, para ela, pouco importava.

* * *

"Ele está morto!" Hermione sentia a garganta queimar de tanto gritar essas palavras. Era como se não conseguisse dizer mais nada. Sentia que seu peito afundava, e seu coração quebrava. Era como se sua vida quisesse partir para poder morrer junto de Bill. Sentia os braços de Ron e Harry segurando-a na maca, mas lutava contra eles, queria estar ao lado de Bill. Queria vê-lo ao menos mais uma vez. Tocar seu rosto e sentir o cheiro tão característico dele mais uma vez.

"Hermione, pare, vai se machucar."

Harry dizia, mas a morena parecia não escutar. Ela tentava sair da maca, gritando que Bill estava morto, e estava assim desde que acordara da segunda vez que desmaiara. Ron segurava-a pela cintura enquanto Harry tentava segurá-la pelos braços, sendo arranhado. Sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas seria pior se ela visse Bill agora.

"Ele está morto!"

"É, Hermione, ele está morto!"

Ron gritou e aquilo pareceu parar a morena. Por alguns segundos só o que se escutava no quarto eram as respirações dos três, ofegantes, cansados de lutarem. Ron sentou-se na maca, abraçando-a, puxando-a para si, deixando que ela chorasse em seu ombro. Sentia-se triste, afundando-se cada vez mais, deprimido. Não sabia, mas talvez tivesse perdido seus dois irmãos. Não conseguia nem ao menos pensar em como falaria isso para sua mãe e seu pai. Não conseguia imaginar-se enterrando seus irmãos mais velhos, os homens que lhe ensinaram muitas coisas. Os homens com quem tivera brigas, momentos felizes, de tristeza, de raiva. Balançou a cabeça vendo Harry aproximar-se.

"Hermione?" Ela fungou em seu pescoço como que respondendo e Harry decidiu continuar. "Vou chamar um médico, ele falará..."

"Não!"

E a reação da morena foi tão de repente que nenhum dos dois conseguiu segurá-la. Hermione livrou-se das mãos de Ron, desviou-se de Harry e correu pelo quarto. Não conseguia imaginar um mundo onde Bill não estivesse vivo, mas se esse fosse o mundo agora, ela queria vê-lo uma última vez. Ela queria estar perto dele uma última vez, senti-lo e então... então morrer seria algo simples. Correu pelos corredores, esbarrando em pessoas, derrubando carrinhos de medicamentos. Ouvia os gritos de Ron e Harry atrás de si, mas nem mesmo Voldemort a impediria de achar Willian. Viu um médico no final do corredor e correu até ele.

"Onde estão os homens que foram atacados hoje mais cedo?" Sua voz estava rouca, sua garganta ardia. O médico parecia confuso.

"Acalme-se..."

"Me diga onde eles estão."

Gritou desesperada, lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto sem que ela percebesse. Viu-o assustado, mas apontando para um corredor à frente. Ouviu Ron e Harry chamando-a novamente, ignoro-os e começou a correr, não importava-se com mais nada. Queria ver Willian e o veria. Entrou no corredor indicado, algumas pessoas a olhavam surpresos e então viu.

* * *

"Se me apertar mais uma vez, corto outro dedo seu."

Bill afastou-se do corpo que abraçava e mirou o rosto de Charlie. Duas enfermeiras e um médico, junto com dois medi-bruxos tentaram impedir Bill de entrar na sala onde estavam cuidando do corpo de Charlie. Uma das enfermeiras dissera que eles tentaram de tudo, mas que o rapaz não tinha sobrevivido. Para Bill saber que seu irmão estava morto, era como se ele estivesse morto também. Ignorou todas as dores que espalhavam-se por seu corpo, e todo o sangue que escorria de seus ferimentos, precisava estar ao lado do irmão. Quando o viu na maca, sem vida, seu mundo acabou-se. Era sua culpa que Charlie estivesse morto, que Illene estivesse viúva e que a missão tivesse dado errado. Tinha acabado de acordar, de abrir os olhos, lembrando-se do quarto n'A Toca, da conversa com Charlie. Sabia que se ele estava vivo, Charlie também _tinha_ que estar vivo. Os médicos tinham que estar enganados. Pouco importava que fosse morrer sangrando, queria estar ao lado de Charlie. Não poderia deixar nada disso ser real. Abraçou o irmão e sentiu-o gelado contra si, mas então ele falara.

"Você está vivo."

"É." Charlie respondeu e fechou os olhos, sentindo dores por todo o corpo e alguns médicos vieram ao seu encontro.

Bill não lutou contra as pessoas que o afastaram de Charlie, estava feliz de vê-lo vivo, ao menos aquilo já lhe deixava melhor. Duas enfermeiras o levaram até o corredor, mas ele mirava pela porta os médicos examinando seu irmão. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto machucado, mas a dor não significava nada agora. Caiu de joelhos no corredor, suas forças acabando. Ouvia várias pessoas falarem sobre como ele não deveria ter saído da maca, que ele precisava de sangue, mas nada daquilo importava. Charlie estava vivo, Hermione estava a salvo e agora poderia morrer. Poderia voltar para seu antigo quarto n'A Toca que tudo ficaria bem.

"Willian?" Abriu os olhos enquanto seu corpo deslizava devagar para o chão frio do corredor do Hospital. Conhecia aquela voz.

"Esposinha?" Sua cabeça bateu no chão, alguém gritou que precisariam de ajuda.

"Willian!" E então Bill viu os olhos castanhos de Hermione perto de seu rosto, e sorriu. Já não era o quarto n'A Toca que o levaria para a morte, seriam os olhos da mulher que amava. De sua companheira.

"É, não vou gritar. Morrer vendo você é melhor."

E tudo tornou-se negro. Morrer, realmente, não era tão ruim.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"É alguém de dentro do Ministério."

"Não." Harry olhou nos olhos confusos de Ron e continuou. "É alguém que consegue ter informações de dentro do Ministério."

Ron ficou pensativo por um mero segundo, um nome flutuando e sua mente e escapando por sua boca com um sussurro. "Gabrielle."

__


	32. 32

**N.A.:** _Bom, eu não ia postar hoje, afinal esse capítulo me deu dor de cabeça. Ele ficou GIGANTE, mas como entregava MUITA coisa, resolvi cortá-lo, então, receio que ele tenha ficado menor que os anteriores. Sorry, mas eu precisei fazer isso, acreditem._

_Respondi cada review linda e perfeitosa conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

32.

Hermione sentou-se na ponta da maca, sua mão entrelaçada com a de Willian, seus olhos percorrendo o rosto machucado dele. O medi-bruxo havia concertado o nariz quebrado, mas o rosto no geral estava um pouco inchado. Olhava-o com atenção, nunca mais querendo pensar na cena que vira antes. Bill desacordado, praticamente morto, sem um dedo, sangue por todos os lados. Nunca mais queria nem ao menos pensar que ele poderia ferir-se novamente e que seria por sua causa. Respirou fundo, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, sua mão apertando a dele.

"Eu te amo."

Ao ouvir a voz dele, levantou a cabeça, mirando os olhos azuis semi-cerrados e o sorriso que fazia suas pernas tremerem. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e foi impossível não sentir-se feliz, extremamente feliz. Abraçou-o, beijando seus lábios devagar, sentindo-o tentar abraçá-la também, mas em um braço estava o soro e no outro estavam cortes extensos demais e as bandagens atrapalhavam nos movimentos. Ficou apertando-o por um tempo, apenas para senti-lo perto de si. Hermione achava que aquela sensação fosse apenas um sono e que se o soltasse, acordaria sozinha na maca com a notícia de Willian estar morto esperando-a.

"Não vou a lugar algum."

"É melhor mesmo." Disse separando-se dele, passando as mãos no rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Ele sorria, como que afirmando que não iria realmente a lugar algum.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse novamente, dessa vez ficando sério, fazendo-a ficar também.

"Eu também te amo." Acariciou o rosto dele, ainda sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. "Mas nunca mais faça isso comigo, Willian. Você _não pode_ me deixar." As lágrimas começaram a embaçar sua visão e Mione limpou o rosto e passou os dedos pelos olhos, querendo continuar a falar. "Você simplesmente não pode..."

Willian sorriu, os olhos fechando-se maravilhados por estarem a vê-la e os ouvidos a escutarem o pedido dela de que ele não mais a deixasse. Era estranho estar feliz com a prece de alguém triste, mas era como Willian se sentia, como ele conseguia ficar bem naquele momento em que pensara que estava morto. Naquele momento em que ela poderia estar ali não implorando para que ele nunca mais a deixasse, mas implorando para que ele voltasse. Sorriu, sentindo-a encostar a cabeça novamente em seu ombro, e empurrou levemente seu corpo contra o dela, para tê-la perto, para passar a segurança que ela queria – e precisava – sentir.

"Não vou deixá-la, esposinha. Ainda terá que me agüentar muito."

"Pois sim, agora que estou _grávida_, agüentarei muitas coisas, não?"

Bill a viu levantar a cabeça de seu ombro, as marcas de lágrimas na pele clara das bochechas, os olhos semi-cerrados a mirarem seu rosto. Bill sabia que não haveria como escapar daquela conversa, mas não a queria ter naquele momento.

"Mione..."

"Não. Conversamos depois, apenas... melhore. Rápido."

Beijou-o sentindo-o sorrir e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso que espalhou-se por seus lábios. Hermione não tinha idéia de que estava sendo observada e de que não haveria escapatória de tal pessoa quando ela a encontrasse.

* * *

Ron olhava para o quarto onde seu irmão estava dormindo e Hermione estava deitada ao lado dele, apoiada contra o ombro dele, dormindo também. Já estava ali há alguns minutos, apenas analisando e pensando em como as coisas ocorreram, e em como começaria a vasculhar quem tinha atacado e tentado matar seus irmãos. Ouviu passos aproximando-se de seu lado e recostou-se no batente, olhando Harry observá-lo seriamente.

"O médico avisou que Charlie está descansando." Ron balançou a cabeça e viu Harry olhando para o casal na cama dormindo. "Quem seria capaz disso, Ron?"

"Alguém que quer destruir minha família.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, apenas mirando o casal dormindo, ambos pensando no que Ron havia dito. Não que não fosse verdade, mas parecia algo horrível após a Guerra e tudo que passaram, que ainda haveria alguém que quisesse machucar e destruir a família Weasley, Harry e Hermione. Parecia que novamente os tempos de Guerra estava rondando e que não houvesse paz. Harry encostou-se na parede do corredor, olhando a movimentação do lado de fora do quarto, vendo como as pessoas estavam alheias ao perigo que corriam com Death Eaters soltos pela cidade. Ron também virou-se para o corredor, olhando Harry pensativo.

"Harry, quem quis matar meus irmãos, também queria matar Hermione." Viu o moreno fitá-lo sério, como que só agora pensando nisso.

"Acha que teriam como saber que o caso tinha sido entregue para ela?"

"Harry, eles quase mataram meus irmãos, imagina o que fariam se fosse ela?"

Harry observou os olhos de Ron virarem chamas, a raiva de que algo pudesse acontecer com Mione transparecendo nas íris azuis. Começou a pensar, refazer os passos do que poderia ter acontecido, desde o momento em que Shackelbolt entregara o caso nas mãos de Mione, até a intervenção de Bill e Charlie e a ida deles para lá. Sua mente trabalhava rápida e começou a montar o quebra-cabeça.

"Ron, Shackelbolt lançou pelo Ministério que o caso era dela, todo mundo saberia que ela viria para a Grécia. _Todo mundo_ sabia que ela viria para saber dos Death Eaters." Harry começou a analisar as seções do Ministério e as pessoas que conhecia. Ron começou a seguir a linha de raciocínio do amigo. "Alguém que sabia do caso, sabia que Hermione viria, que queria machucá-la e que teria informações sobre onde os Curses Breakers e Aurores iriam." O moreno enumerou levantando os dedos, ainda mais pensativo.

"É alguém de dentro do Ministério."

"Não." Harry olhou nos olhos confusos de Ron e continuou. "É alguém que consegue ter informações de dentro do Ministério."

Ron ficou pensativo por um mero segundo, um nome flutuando em sua mente e escapando por sua boca com um sussurro. "Gabrielle."

* * *

Mirou o espelho a frente de si, olhando-se seriamente. Quanto tempo mais teria que esperar? Quanto tempo mais teria que aguentar a situação atual? Ouviu passos no corredor e virou-se devagar, sabendo quem aproximava-se. Esperou até ver a pessoa parada na porta de seu quarto, olhando-o desconfiado.

"Onde esteve ontem?"

"Bom dia para você também." Sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes possíveis. A pessoa na porta do quarto semicerrou os olhos, ainda mais desconfiada.

"Você _tem_ algo com o ataque aos Aurores e Curses Breakers."

Não respondeu, não havia necessidade necessidade negar ou assentir, não importava a resposta. Continuou mirando a pessoa na porta, vendo-a passar as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, olhando-o novamente sério.

"Eu _sabia_ que você tentaria isso assim que soube que ela estava no caso."

"Nunca tentaria matá-la."

"Mas o marido dela sim, não?"

Sorriu outra vez sem responder, não precisaria. A pessoa apoiou o corpo no batente da porta, mirando-a agora com um sorriso debochado.

"Você rebaixou-se bem nos últimos anos, mas isso chega a ser patético."

"Cale a boca, você não tem idéia do que eu passei." O outro riu, debochado, como sempre. Olhou-o, apenas pensando. "Mas mesmo você sem saber, acredito que agora não vá me entregar ao Ministério, não?"

O riso do outro morreu no mesmo momento, o silêncio reinando entre eles. Miraram-se por vários minutos, cada qual com seu pensamento.

"Não. Afinal se não fosse você, _eu_ não estaria aqui."

"Ótimo!" Virou-se e andou até o espelho novamente, mas o outro continuou a falar.

"Mas... acredite, não vou precisar entregá-lo, você vai acabar entregando-se nas mãos do Ministério continuando com esse plano de ter a Granger pra você."

Com isso o outro saiu, deixando-o sozinho, mirando-se novamente no espelho. Sorriu. Poderiam dizer o que fosse, há alguns anos tinha colocado na mente que queria Granger, pela força, fidelidade, carinho e amizade que ela sempre demonstrara, mesmo com os inimigos. E como sempre o que ele queria, ele tinha. Sorriu novamente.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Já faz uma semana." Abriu o outro olho, apertando-a contra si com um dos braços, ouvindo nada mais que o silêncio do lado de fora do quarto do hospital. "E você está me observando há uma semana."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Bill sorriu do jeito que sabia que a fazia ficar sem graça e apertou-a ainda mais contra si, trazendo-a para cima de seu corpo. Viu-a ficar receosa. "Vou te machucar."

"Vai me machucar se continuar esfregando-se em mim durante a noite e não me deixar fazer o que quero."


	33. 33

**N.A.:** _Rá, atrasei um dia mesmo. Pessoas, minha vida social tá começando a atrapalhar minhas fics... ahauahuahuahuaa Mas cá está, ao menos duas respostas do mistério, mas ainda tem MUITO mais. ;D_

_Respondi cada review linda e perfeitosa conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

33.

"Odeio quando você finge que está dormindo."

"Então porque não me acordou antes?" Bill perguntou abrindo um olho e observando o rosto de Hermione próximo ao seu. Ela estava sorrindo. Percebeu que era noite.

"Porque você ainda está se recuperando."

"Já faz uma semana." Abriu o outro olho, apertando-a contra si com um dos braços, ouvindo nada mais que o silêncio do lado de fora do quarto do hospital. "E você está me observando há uma semana."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Bill sorriu do jeito que sabia que a fazia ficar sem graça e apertou-a ainda mais contra si, trazendo-a para cima de seu corpo. Viu-a ficar receosa. "Vou te machucar."

"Vai me machucar se continuar esfregando-se em mim durante a noite e não me deixar fazer o que quero."

Hermione tentou falar, mas não conseguiu, Bill cobriu sua boca com a dele e beijou-a, fazendo-a esquecer o que eles estavam falando antes. Era incrível o poder que ele tinha de fazê-la esquecer até o próprio nome. Sentia o braço dele apertá-la contra o corpo dele, fazendo-a sentir exatamente como ele a queria. Sorriu durante o beijo, nem mesmo durante a recuperação Bill conseguia ficar quieto. Envolveu os dedos nos cabelos dele, segurando-o contra si, beijando-o também. Estava com saudades do corpo dele, não negava, era quase impossível conseguir fazer isso. Sempre que ele pedia que ela lhe desse banho, e via que conforme sua mão corria pelo corpo dele, a reação que causava, lhe deixava com as pernas bambas.

Beijou-o com mais força, empurrando-se contra ele, sentindo-o começar a puxar as peças de sua roupa que estavam no caminho, para fora do corpo. Sabia que o soro no braço dele não ajudava, mas não poderia retirá-lo, decidiu começar a agir antes que enlouquecesse. Levantou o corpo devagar, sentando-se nas coxas dele, vendo-o olhá-la com os olhos azuis extremamente intensos. Via a mão livre dele lhe acariciar a cintura, subindo sua blusa, e puxou-a do próprio corpo, tirando-a, jogando-a em qualquer lugar. Queria sentir a pele quente dele contra a sua. Mione correu os dedos pelo peito dele, abrindo a camisola horrivel do hospital, vendo algumas bandagens cobrindo o peito dele. Correu o dedo por elas, lembrando-se de que poderia estar sem Willian ali consigo.

Viu-a ficar séria enquanto tocava seus ferimentos. Sabia no que ela estava pensando, mas também sentia pela calça de moleton dela que nem mesmo aquilo a faria parar o que eles tinham começado. Segurou devagar um dos seios dela por cima do sutiã de renda, apertando-o com certa força, fazendo-a arquear. Para Bill o auge de seus dias era observar sua companheira arqueando contra seu corpo, de prazer. Viu-a afastar o tecido da camisola de seu corpo, correndo as pequenas mãos por seus ombros, mas não retirando-a dos braços, o soro impedia. Correu a mão pelo peito dela, segurando seu outro seio, vendo-a arquear novamente, a boca abrindo-se e deixando um gemido escapar.

"Está baixo, esposinha."

Disse sorrindo, vendo-a tombar a cabeça para a frente, sorrindo maliciosa. Adorou o sorriso no rosto dela. Bill voltou a apertar o outro seio, dessa vez com mais força, sentindo-a mexer o quadril para sentar-se exatamente em cima de seu membro, que pulsou com força ao senti-la. Levantou brevemente o quadril de encontro ao dela, ouvindo-a gemer mais alto. Queria ouvi-la gritar seu nome, fazer o mundo saber que ela lhe pertencia.

"Mais alto, Mione. Muito mais alto."

Viu-a levantar o quadril e de uma forma rápida tirar a calça de moleton que usava, atrapalhando-se e quase caindo da cama. Riu disso junto dela, e quando notou que a tinha de volta em cima de si, apenas de calcinha e sutiã, foi a vez de Bill deixar um gemido escapar. Ela estava quente e Bill queria deixá-la ainda mais quente.

"Abaixe-se."

Hermione inclinou-se para frente, encostando devagar no peito dele, sua boca a milimetros da dele. Queria tanto Bill, queria tanto senti-lo que não importava onde estavam, ou que alguém pudesse entrar e vê-los ali, naquela posição, e muito menos que alguém escutasse seus gemidos; ela precisava de Bill. E ele precisava dela. Sentiu os lábios dele tomando conta dos seus, a língua quente e forte a brigar com a sua. Não lutou contra, rendeu-se, como sempre. O braço livre dele a segurava com mais força pela cintura, empurrando-a na direção do membro dele, e Mione não via a hora de tê-lo dentro dela.

"Eu preciso de você... estar dentro de você, Mione. Agora!"

Sorriu. Sabia que ele estava segurando-se. Sabia que as palavras dele eram mais urgentes. Queria ouvi-las. Balançou a cabeça negando.

"Não?" Balançou a cabeça novamente, sentindo-o apertar o braço em sua cintura, apertando-a mais contra seu membro. "Mas eu quero, e vou ter você."

Mione sorriu, balançando a cabeça novamente. Viu Bill sorrir, e era aquele sorriso que ela conhecia bem quando via o lado lobo dele tomar conta. Não houve tempo de reação. Em um momento ele apertava sua cintura, no segundo seguinte a mão dele segurava seu cabelo, com força, a boca dele corria todo seu maxilar e os lábios colavam-se em seu ouvido, falando:

"Balance essa cabeça o quanto quiser, Mione. Eu morreria por você, você teve prova disso. Eu sou seu dono, assim como você é minha dona. Não negue o que _já é_ meu por direito." Tentou afastar-se, mas Bill a segurou com força. "Eu quero foder você, Mione, quer fazer você minha."

Hermione sentiu-o soltar seus cabelos e levantou-se, tomando cuidado para não fazer força contra o corpo dele e machucá-lo. Levantou o quadril, ficando de joelhos e correu as mãos da barriga dele até seu membro, segurando-o com uma mão, enquanto a outra afastava sua própria renda. Bill gemeu com a visão e Hermione sorriu disso.

E então sentiu-se deslizar para dentro dela, devagar, enquanto a mão dela lhe guiava. Sabia que deveria ficar quieto, as dores começavam a incomodar, mas a plenitude de estar dentro de sua mulher, sua companheira, fazia com que tudo fosse ignorado, fazia com que tudo fosse esquecido. Moveu-se para cima, tentando alcançar o máximo que conseguia dentro dela, mas ela lhe segurou com as mãos, sentada quieta em seu colo, olhando-o.

"Eu quero um filho seu, Bill."

E a realização de que ela estava lhe pedindo para fazer um filho com ela foi maior do que qualquer sentimento, dor ou ação que pudesse acontecer. Bill segurou o tubo de soro que estava o braço direito, puxando a agulha para fora de sua pele, sem importar-se com dor, o lobo dentro de si tinha tomado conta, e agora ele queria que sua companheira ficasse grávida. Não deu tempo para que ela reagisse, assim que viu-se livre do soro, segurou-a pela cintura e girou seus corpos, sem sair de dentro dela. Beijou-a enquanto movia seu corpo com força, entrando e saindo do corpo quente dela. Ela gemia, dizendo que o amava, e Bill respondia, as mãos percorrendo o corpo dela, beijando-a, apertando-a contra seu corpo. E Hermione veio pela primeira vez quando Bill rasgou o tecido de sua calcinha com força, o elástico marcando sua pele.

Bill sorriu, olhando sua companheira embaixo dele, satisfeita. Mas ele não estava, ele ainda estava sedento pelo corpo dela, pela satisfação que sabia que ela lhe daria. Voltou a mover-se, sentindo as pernas dela a enlaçarem sua cintura, puxando-o para mais dentro, trazendo-o com mais força contra o corpo dela. Bill gemeu alto, segurando os cabelos dela, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo, usando uma força que talvez pudesse machucá-la, mas precisava estar o máximo dentro dela, precisava o máximo mostrar ao mundo que ela era sua e faria isso com os gritos que ela estava dando.

Correu a língua pelo pescoço dela, na cicatriz que fizera quando a marcara, e abriu a boca, mordendo novamente a marca, abrindo-a. Ouviu a morena em seus braços gemer, fechando as pernas com mais força em seu corpo e abraçando-o, gritando seu nome. Para Bill esse foi o auge, enquanto mordia sua companheira derramou-se dentro dela, empurrando seu corpo ao máximo dentro dela, fazendo com que todos soubesse a que ela pertencia.

"Eu te amo."

Mione disse assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, com Bill deitado sobre seu corpo, ainda dentro de si, ambos acalmando-se. Viu-o levantar a cabeça de seu ombro, olhando-a com os olhos azuis calmos e a boca manchada de sangue. Sorriu. Ele havia marcado seu corpo novamente.

"Eu te amo, Mione." Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo era melhor do que qualquer coisa. Mione sorriu e passou a ponta dos dedos para limpar o sangue dos lábios dele. "Tenho plena certeza de que você vai ter um filho meu."

"Eu sei que sim."

Nem Bill nem Mione tinham idéia de que alguém também tramava contra essa criança que ainda não estava viva.

* * *

Malfoy sentou-se no banco do lado de fora de sua casa, observando a noite, lembrando-se. Já se faziam alguns anos que tinha passado pela Guerra, que tinha passado pelas perdas e dores, e agora vivia uma boa vida. Agora era uma vida fácil. Não que os problemas não estivessem batendo em sua, dormindo em um dos quartos da Mansão. Balançou a cabeça. Talvez quando ele salvou sua vida, quando ele usou toda a fortuna da família para salvar a sua, Malfoy tivesse recusado, talvez hoje não estaria nessa situação no dia de hoje. Balançou a cabeça novamente, agora era tarde.

"Malfoy?" Virou o rosto, observando o amigo na porta.

"O que foi?"

"Nostálgico?"

"Um pouco." Confessou. Viu como ele andava leve, como se nada do que tivesse feito nas últimas semanas estivessem pesando em suas costas. "Vai até o hospital?"

"Sim. A idéia é essa. Fica em plena vista para não ser suspeito."

"Você está entregando-se."

"Você está me encobrindo."

Miraram-se. Malfoy sabia que não adiantaria ir contra o que ele estava falando, quando decidia algo, era aquilo e pronto. Viu-o sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, como que avisando que estava saindo. Definitivamente, Malfoy deveria ter recusado a ajuda dele para salvar-se.

* * *

Mione sentou-se na lanchonete do hospital, era madrugada. Estava cansada, mas precisava de café. Tomou um gole de café e fechou os olhos, pensando no que Bill lhe dissera sobre ficar grávida. Era realmente aquilo que queria. Queria ter um filho com ele, queria ser a mulher dele, a companheira dele para o resto da vida. Sorriu. Talvez agora mesmo estivesse ficando grávida, depois da noite que tiveram. Sorriu mais um pouco ao pensar que poderia dar a notícia verdadeira quando voltassem. Imaginou como todos ficaram felizes. Tomou mais um gole de café, ainda de olhos fechados, ouvindo o silêncio da lanchonete. E continuou imaginando como seria, até ouvir o arrastar de cadeira bem a sua frente. Abriu os olhos, vendo que agora em sua frente tinha um rosto conhecido.

"Mas..."

"Boa noite, Hermione."

"O que faz aqui?" Mione esqueceu as boas maneiras, e continuou fitando a pessoa a sua frente. Olhou para os lados rapidamente notando que estava sozinha com ele.

"Oras, estava visitando um amigo e vim pegar um café. Te vi." Viu aquele sorriso da época do colégio nos lábios dele. Sabia que tal sorriso era indício de problemas. Recostou-se na cadeira.

"E seu amigo é um Muggle?"

"Sim. Por mais incrível que pareça."

Ficou em silêncio, observando-o. Até conseguia acreditar que ele tivesse amigos Muggles, mas tinha algo que estava lhe incomodando com o fato de ser naquele Hospital, na Grécia, e bem no momento em que tudo acontecera. Ficou em silêncio.

"Seu marido está bem?"

"Sim, bem melhor. Talvez receba alta essa semana."

"Isso é bom."

"É."

Voltou a ficar em silêncio, olhando-o. Viu-o terminar o café que estava nas mãos e levantar-se. O sorriso dele lhe lembrou vividamente Draco Malfoy quando ia aprontar com alguém.

"Espero que tudo fique bem, Hermione."

"Obrigada, Blaise."

Viu-o afastar-se devagar, saindo da lanchonete. Observou-o até que ele sumisse de vista. Não tinha gostado nada da visita inesperada de Blaise Zabini. Mas Blaise apenas estava começando a marcar seu território.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"O quê _ela_ está fazendo aqui?" Bill perguntou ficando nervoso e Hermione viu pela canto dos olhos que ela fechava os punhos.

"Bill, acho que é hora de vocês conversarem." Hermione disse para a surpresa de todos os presentes.


	34. 34

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas do coração da tia Fla Doom, que saudades. Sério. Ontem fiquei de folga, mas só decidi postar hoje, afinal hoje é o dia certo de postagem, né? E espero que esse capítulo traga MILHÕES de reviews e teorias, pq afinal, a fic está acabando e quero por demais saber o que vocês acham e sentem. E pessoas, as reviews diminuiram e isso me deixa triste, que me faz escrever menos, e aí não tem como att toda segunda. Então, se querem mais Aos Poucos, espero que voltem a comentar, hein?_

_Respondi cada review conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

34.

Bill sentou-se na cama, olhando para o pé onde os médicos conseguiram com magia e tecnologia muggle costurar seu dedo novamente. Ainda o sentia estranho, mas o médico, tanto muggle como bruxo, lhe avisaram que seria assim. Que sentiria a sensação de formigamento, como se o dedo ainda não estivesse ali. E realmente, parecia que seu dedo não estava ali, mas estava e tudo estava ajeitando-se. Fechou os olhos enquanto recostava-se nos travesseiros e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos vermelhos. Ainda conseguia ver exatamente a hora em que tudo dera errado, em que foram atacados. Lembrava-se de ver pessoas vindo de todos os lados, como que surgindo das sombras, mas tinha algo de errado. Tinha algo que não encaixava-se. Era como se eles soubessem que o grupo de Aurores e Curse Breakers fosse passar por ali, fazer aquela ronda. Abriu os olhos, uma enfermeira entrava e sorria em sua direção, dizendo que lhe aplicaria uma medicação para as dores que vinha sentindo.

"Isso não me fará dormir, não?" Perguntou preocupado, queria continuar pensando naquilo, talvez chegar a alguma conclusão ou perto disso.

"Não, é apenas para que suas dores não lhe atormentem mais do que já fazem."

A enfermeira aplicou a medicação junto do soro que Bill já tomava e sorriu saindo, sem dizer mais nada. Bill voltou a pensar no ataque. Se a informação de que um grupo do Ministério de Londres fora para a Grécia atrás dos Death Eaters remanescentes escapara e caíra no ouvido dos próprios vilões, significava que alguém de dentro espalhara isso. Não lembrava-se de quem poderia ser suspeito, apesar que mesmo depois da Guerra, as pessoas ainda eram suspeitas de algumas ações, não conseguia pensar em uma só pessoa que poderia ter feito algo como aquilo.

Relaxou na cama, o efeito do remédio começara e Bill estava mais relaxado, quase sem sentir dores, apesar de que seu dedo ainda formigava. Balançou a cabeça, observando o teto branco, tentando focar-se, mas estava começando a ficar difícil, parecia que o sono chegava com força e sua mente embaralhava-se. A última coisa que Bill conseguiu focar-se foi em que talvez alguém quisesse matar Hermione, que a emboscada fora destinada para ela, mas o sono o enlaçou e Bill adormeceu profundamente.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada no banco de madeira na frente do Hospital, aproveitando o sol maravilhoso que se fazia naquele dia. Estava pronta para ir embora, e pelo que os médicos disseram, Willian também. Sorriu disso enquanto fechava os olhos, os raios de sol esquentando sua pele. Respirou fundo, evitando pensar nas coisas que Ron e Harry haviam lhe dito na noite passada. Sabia que eles consideravam aquela teoria de que Gabrielle poderia ser a informante que dera a notícia sobre sua ida para a Grécia, mas que ela avisara os Death Eaters para matá-la, já era um pouco mirabolante.

Balançou a cabeça, talvez seus amigos estivessem tempo demais trabalhando como Aurores que estivessem ficando como Moody, loucos e paranóicos. Não conseguia cogitar a idéia de que Gabrielle, por mais diferente que fosse do que imaginara antes, tivesse a capacidade de juntar-se ao remanescentes e armar uma emboscada para matá-la, apenas para tirá-la do caminho para que ela pudesse ficar com Bill. Sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça e abria os olhos, era fantasioso demais, mesmo para Harry e Ron.

Seus olhos castanhos acostumaram-se novamente com o sol forte e só então percebera que havia uma pessoa do outro lado da rua, mirando-a seriamente. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram-se em questionamento e seu corpo entrou em alerta, talvez aquilo fosse o início de uma briga, mas o modo como a pessoa andou em sua direção, não aparentava isso.

"Podemos conversar?"

"Comigo?" Hermione questionou curiosa, dando espaço para que Fleur sentasse.

"Sim. Acho que está mais do que na hora de você saber a verdade." Hermione virou-se levemente para Fleur enquanto ela falava. "O que _eu _passei."

A morena assentiu e começou a ouvir o relato da loira, começando a mudar de idéia sobre Gabrielle não ser capaz de estar associada aos Death Eaters.

* * *

Charlie estava na cama ao lado da de Bill, Ron, Harry e Ginny davam risada de uma piada extremamente mal contada pelo Weasley mais velho. O médico viera dar a notícia de que Bill poderia ir para casa no dia seguinte, e que Charlie só precisaria fazer mais alguns exames e que também poderia ir, se ficasse em observação na própria casa. Estavam rindo, divertindo-se quando Hermione entrou.

"Esposinha, você perdeu uma excelente piada." Bill disse vendo-a entrar cautelosa. Soube naquele momento que algo não estava certo.

"Excelente? Meu Merlin, o que você considera uma piada podre?" Ginny disse, mas percebeu que Mione não estava nem ao menos sorrindo ou relaxada; algo estava errado. Todos perceberam como Hermione estava estranha, ficando preocupados.

"Mione, o quê..."

Ron foi interrompido quando uma segunda pessoa entrou no quarto. Todos arregalaram os olhos, e Mione virou-se para Bill, olhando-o dentro dos olhos. Bill mirava Mione como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

"O quê _ela_ está fazendo aqui?" Bill perguntou ficando nervoso e Hermione viu pelo canto dos olhos que ele fechava os punhos.

"Bill, acho que é hora de vocês conversarem." Hermione disse para a surpresa de todos os presentes.

Fleur deu um passo para frente, mas Bill levantou-se rapidamente, reclamando baixo de dor no pé com o dedo costurado, mas querendo afastar-se dela. Tudo já havia sido resolvido, o que ela poderia querer ali?

"Hermione..."

"Conversem. Acho que já passou a hora de vocês conversarem." Hermione foi até ele, beijando-lhe os lábios devagar, e virando-se, chamando os amigos para sairem. Quando todos saíram, relutantes, inclusive Charlie, que preferira sair de cadeira-de-rodas, Bill olhou diretamente para Fleur.

"O que quer aqui, Fleur? Eu..."

"Você está feliz." Bill sentiu que fora uma afirmação que ela fizera. Apenas assentiu, não querendo prolongar o assunto. Que tudo que tivesse que ser dito, fosse dito de uma vez. Queria afastar-se desse passado, queria viver o presente e o futuro. "Bill, o que aconteceu... Gabrielle planejou tudo. E quando digo tudo... é tudo."

"O que quer dizer com isso? Tudo o que?" Bill sentou-se na cama, vendo Fleur aproximar-se, mas manter-se a certa distância de si.

"Tudo. As cenas com um outro homem, ela o mandou até mim. Os avisos pra você. Nossas brigas. _Tudo_. Acho que inclusive..." Fleur olhou para o chão, deixando Bill extremamente nervoso.

"Inclusive, o quê, Fleur?"

Viu-a olhar para si, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a boca tremendo. Era como ela começava a chorar descontroladamente, Bill lembrava-se. Mas não havia tempo para isso naquele momento. Não havia tempo para choros e tristezas, arrependimentos poderiam ser sentidos depois, tristeza também. No momento o que importava para Bill era saber o que mais Gabrielle poderia fazer ou estaria fazendo. Segurou o ombro de Fleur, com força, fazendo-a olhar dentro de seus olhos, as lágrimas deixando-os embaçados.

"Inclusive, o quê, Fleur? Fale!"

"Acho que o ataque... acho que Gabrielle possa ter tentado tirar Hermione do caminho dela."

Bill lembrou-se do que pensara por último antes de dormir naquele mesmo dia mais cedo. Alguém que sabia que Mione estava na expedição, alguém de dentro do Ministério que teria essa informação, que poderia passá-la para Gabrielle. Alguém que gostaria de ferir Hermione, matá-la. Sua mente encaixou tais peças, e o quadro começava a fazer cada vez mais sentido. Soltou o ombro de Fleur, levantando-se e mancou até a porta, mas antes de abri-la, olhou para trás, vendo Fleur de cabeça baixa sentada na cama, os braços cruzados e o corpo movendo-se com os soluços. Voltou devagar até ela, abraçando-a, sentindo-a chorar em seu peito.

"Eu sinto. Por tudo. Nunca quis magoá-la." Fleur apenas concordou, sem nada falar. "Mas agora... minha vida pertence a Hermione." Sentiu-a concordar novamente, chorando mais alto. Bill havia esquecido que Fleur conseguia alcançar notas agudas demais quando chorava. Tentou acalmá-la. "Eu... espero que você seja feliz, Fleur. De verdade. E que me perdoe."

"Já perdoei."

Ficaram alguns minutos daquele modo, e quando Bill afastou-se de Fleur, ele só tinha uma coisa em mente, sair daquele hospital, voltar para Londres e caçar Gabrielle. Faria com que ela pagasse por tentar matar sua companheira. Custasse o que custasse.

* * *

"Eles receberão alta entre hoje e amanhã." Blaise disse aproximando-se de Gabrielle, as mãos no bolso da calça, os óculos escuros no rosto, protegendo seus olhos do sol. "Não sei se seria o mais certo atacá-los aqui. Estão em grande número."

"Acha que seria melhor atacá-los em Londres?" Gabrielle perguntou em dúvida.

"Acho que seria melhor usar outra tática."

"E qual seria?" Gabrielle cruzou os braços não querendo nem ao menos pensar em uma tática que não fosse ferir Granger e afastá-la definitivamente de Bill.

"Não atacar. A sutileza é a melhor arma, Gabrielle. Você conseguiu muito da última vez que planejou bem o que fazer."

"Ele abandonou minha irmã, mas não ficou comigo mesmo assim." Blaise achou que Gabrielle parecia uma criança de cinco anos nesse momento. Balançou a cabeça.

"Mas dessa vez, você tem a mim para finalizar os pontos soltos que deixou da última vez."

Gabirelle pensou um minuto e sorriu, olhando Blaise de perto. Ele parecia querer a Granger tanto quanto ela queria Bill. E, se jogasse as cartas certas, teria Bill e eliminaria a Granger, e de quebra, Blaise. O problema é que Gabrielle não tinha idéia de com quem estava envolvendo-se.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Como você sabe sobre isso?" Hermione perguntou incrédula.

"Eu... consigo sentir... é como se o lobo dentro de mim avisasse."

"Bom, o lobo dentro de você estragou totalmente a surpresa." Hermione disse parte feliz, parte brava, vendo os olhos de Willian arregalar-se. "É, estou grávida."


	35. 35

**N.A.:** _Rá, não morri nem esqueci de vocês, amores. É que como uma trabalhadora do Hopi Hari eu trabalho no FERIADO, e trabalhei segunda e terça, por isso o capítulo só veio hoje. Mas o próximo é na segunda, podem ficar sussegados. ;D E pra avisar, novamente, a fic está no fim, mandem o que vocês acham que vai acontecer com cada um deles, ok? *-*_

_Respondi cada review conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

35.

Mais de seis semanas se passaram do dia em que Bill e Charlie, junto com os outros Aurores e Curse Breakers, foram liberados do Hospital na Grécia para poderem retornar para suas casas. E Hermione estava agradecida por ter conseguido ficar com ele em casa nas duas primeiras semanas. Bill era extremamente teimoso e não queria ficar em repouso, queria ajudá-la em tudo. Queria sair, queria voltar ao serviço, sempre alegando que tinha que descobrir quem os atacara. Hermione estava contente por ele estar vivo e inteiro, mas queria que ele repousasse, o que ocasionou a primeira briga entre eles. Alguns dias de pequenas trocas de palavras e Bill pedira desculpas, Mione acabou aceitando, mesmo sabendo que ele só pedira desculpas porque sabia que estava errado, não porque queria aceitar que ela estava certa.

Hermione estava sentada em sua sala, revisando vários documentos que ficaram parados em sua mesa nas semanas que ficara fora quando um memorando chegou voando por debaixo de sua porta. A morena leu várias vezes as mesmas linhas, sorrindo imensamente quando vira o carimbo timbrado do Ministério. Era um memorando informando que a inspeção feita há uma semana fora aprovada e que haveria somente mais uma dentro do prazo de seis meses. Recostou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos. Lembrava-se de que o inspetor chegara cinco segundos após a coruja do Ministério chegar avisando sobre a inspeção. Bill já estava pronto para voltar ao serviço e ela queria que ele ficasse em silêncio, poderia ser que ele deixasse escapar algo errado e tudo ir por água abaixo. Mas Bill lhe surpreendera. Respondera tudo com exatidão, brincara com várias coisas e não saiu de seu lado em nenhum momento. Era realmente como se ele já estivesse morando ali há anos, e que eles sempre fossem apaixonados. O ruivo lembrara de passagens que nem mesmo Mione lembrava sobre a vida dela durante a Guerra.

"Mione?"

A voz de Ginny a tirou dos devaneios e Hermione abriu os olhos alegre, sorrindo para a amiga, que estava espiando pela porta semi-aberta.

"Entre, Ginny." A ruiva entrou e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para a amiga, olhando-a com um sorriso diferente. "O que foi?"

"Sabe onde eu estava?" A morena balançou a cabeça, negando. "Fui fazer uns exames de rotina, sabe, coisas bobas. E, veja que engraçado, achei um exame seu junto com os meus." Ginny pegou um envelope de dentro da bolsa, puxando várias folhas.

"Como assim?"

"Bom, eu tenho comido muito, passado mal com muitos cheiros, meus seios estão doendo e... preciso continuar listando nossos sintomas ou você entendeu?"

Ambas ficaram em silêncio. Hermione fizera um exame há dois dias atrás pois estava sentindo-se estranha. Em uma manhã acordara com o cheiro de café pela casa e correra direto para o banheiro, devolvendo o jantar da noite passada. Bill perguntara o que ela tinha, mas ela dissera que talvez fosse algo que não tivesse caído bem. Porém o mesmo acontecera com o cheiro do café do Ministério. A morena preocupou-se, achou que talvez tivesse contraído algo no Hospital na Grécia, e pedira ao seu medi-bruxo que fizesse um exame completo para verificar o que poderia ser. Tinha que buscar os exames hoje, mas já havia esquecido deles.

"Ginny..."

"Parabéns, acabei de roubar o exame que diz que você está grávida!"

Hermione levantou-se correndo, mas não houve tempo, abaixou-se na lixeira perto da porta e devolveu seu café da manhã. Ginny apenas olhava a amiga, esperando que ela se levantasse. E quando a morena o fez, a ruiva sorriu entregando o papel que comprovava o que ela dizia. Hermione continuou de pé perto da lixeira, olhando a folha que comprovava que estava grávida. Grávida de Willian.

"Espera. Você roubou o exame?"

"Hermione, você presta atenção em cada coisa." Ginny disse levantando-se e começando a sair a sala, mas antes abraçou a amiga e afastou-se, indo na direção da porta. "Minha mãe vai pirar quando souber que estamos grávidas."

A morena abaixou-se outra vez na lata de lixo com essa frase.

* * *

Bill sentia-se inquieto naquela tarde. Tinha voltado do serviço e sentara-se no sofá da sala, olhando as várias folhas em suas mãos. Era uma tarde quente e sua cabeça começava a doer conforme lia as listas que fizera. Estava trabalhando no caso da Grécia, mas o caso do ataque que seu grupo sofrera. Tinha algo errado e estranho ali. Lembrava-se de tudo, até o momento em que quase o mataram. Juntara as informações que Harry e Ron lhe passaram, as teorias, o que Fleur lhe falara e todos decidiram que realmente havia sido algo destinado para Hermione. E mesmo que ela continuasse falando que não poderia ser algo arquitetado por Gabrielle para tirá-la do caminho, ela aceitara que fora algo armado por alguém diferente e não pelos Death Eaters.

Soltou algumas folhas, passando a mão pelos cabelos que estavam ainda maiores. O lobo dentro de si estava inquieto também, parecia que ele sabia de algo, mas não conseguia contar. Era a sensação de que precisava mais do que nunca proteger Hermione. Fazê-la ficar a seu lado vinte e quatro horas. A sensação de que ela estava mais frágil. Recostou-se no sofá, sua mente tentando focar-se nas folhas, mas não conseguindo. Sua mente focava-se em Hermione, e abriu os olhos que nem lembrava-se de ter fechado quando um cheiro diferente, mas de sua companheira, chegou em seu nariz. Era um cheiro diferente, como o cheiro de... Bill levantou-se rapidamente, sabendo agora exatamente o porque do lobo estar inquieto.

Hermione abriu a porta do apartamento com a folha de seu exame na mão, um sorriso bobo ainda pairava em sua boca. Viu Bill parado na frente do sofá, olhando-a preocupado. Sorriu tentando deixá-lo calmo, mas parecia que algo tinha acontecido.

"Oi. O que foi?"

"Você... está bem?" Bill perguntou cauteloso e Hermione sentou-se no sofá, olhando-o com preocupação.

"Estou e você?" Viu-o assentir, ficou ainda mais preocupada. Balançou a cabeça, talvez contando a novidade Bill melhorasse. Fazia dias que sabia que ele estava tentando descobrir quem os atacara. "Bill, eu tenho algo para te contar."

"Está grávida."

A morena olhou-o sem conseguir acreditar no que ele tinha falado.

"Como você sabe sobre isso?" Hermione perguntou incrédula.

"Eu... consigo sentir... é como se o lobo dentro de mim avisasse."

"Bom, o lobo dentro de você estragou totalmente a surpresa." Hermione disse parte feliz, parte brava, vendo os olhos de Willian arregalar-se. "É, estou grávida."

Bill levantou-se, as mãos fechando em punho, os olhos avermelhados, como quando o lobo ficava nervoso e Hermione não entendeu a reação. Levantou-se, olhando-o de perto. Mas deu um grito de susto quando ele avançou sobre si, abraçando-a, beijando todo seu rosto, dizendo que a amava. Sorriu disso e respondeu que o amava também. Quando conseguiu fazê-lo lhe soltar, olhou-o nos olhos.

"Agora podemos dizer a todos que concretizamos todos os planos do Ministério, não?" Piscou o olho, fazendo-o rir. Hermione achava que agora as coisas poderiam melhorar. Mas nunca imaginara o que estava por vir. E que não era para melhor.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

Olhou-a nos olhos, vendo que Bill protegia a barriga dela com as mãos. Gabrielle quis gritar, mas apenas sorriu de lado, virando-se e aparatando. Dois. Agora tinha dois alvos.


	36. 36

**N.A.:** _Hummm segunda-feria preguiçosa e eu quase que não posto. Mas aí lembrei de todos vocês e me empolguei, escrevi MUITO! Tenho mais um cap. quase pronto. *-* Espero que gostem e mandem mais teorias, hein? xD_

_Respondi cada review conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

36.

"Willian, se não parar quieto, vou pedir que te tirem da sala."

Hermione apoiou-se nos cotovelos, levantando-se da maca, olhando o ruivo andando de um lado para o outro ao seu lado. Parecia que algo de terrível estava para acontecer, quando era definitivamente ao contrário. Hermione observava como Bill passava as mãos nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, fazendo uma onda cobre que já estava alcançando a cintura dele. E não adiantava quantas vezes Mione falasse para ele que deveria cortar o cabelo, ela mesma sentia que se ele uma dia chegasse com os cabelos curtos em casa, sentiria falta.

"Eu não entendo como você pode ficar calma." Hermione riu e deitou na maca novamente, cobrindo-se precariamente com o avental do consultório.

"Willian, é só um exame de rotina. Assim podemos descobrir o sexo do bebê."

"E _isso_ é motivo pra ficar calmo?"

Bill andava de um lado para o outro ao lado da maca, olhava a todo momento para as máquinas muggles que estava do outro lado da maca, esperando para tocar o corpo de Hermione e saber sobre o sexo da criança que crescia dentro dela. Bill olhou o corpo de sua mulher deitada na maca, vendo-a sorrindo levemente, as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga já proeminente. Pelas contas que fizeram, e o médico informara, Mione estava com um pouco mais de 4 meses agora. Era algo realmente incrível ver a barriga dela crescer, e o lobo dentro de si sabia que era algo dele. Algo que ele fizera e que ele cuidaria com a própria vida se fosse necessário.

"Você está me deixando louca."

"Sua calma está me irritando."

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas a médica entrou no momento, falando com eles e sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do aparelho de ultrasom. Bill observava atentamente tudo que a médica fazia, com receio de que algo fosse machucar Hermione ou seu bebê. A morena ria das atitudes do ruivo, mas não falou mais nada. Logo veriam o sexo da criança, e Bill ficaria mais calmo. E algo dentro de Mione contava que ela teria um menino. Mais um ruivo na família.

"Pois bem, vamos descobrir se é uma menina ou um menino."

Bill fixou os olhos azuis na tela que a médica dissera que apareceria o bebê, e como não entendia nada sobre essa tecnologia muggle, não conseguia visualizar nada. Foi quando ouviu um suspiro surpreso de Hermione.

"O que foi?"

"Ali! Não viu?" Bill olhou do rosto de sua mulher para a tela, mas continuou sem entender os borrões que apreciam em preto e azul. "Bill, ali, a cabeça dele e... espera, volta um instante?"

A médica sorriu e voltou a passar o aparelho na barriga de Hermione, mostrando o lado esquerdo do corpo, onde aparecia uma coisa diferente do que Mione esperava.

"O que é isso?"

O pânico na voz de Hermione fez Bill ficar ainda pior, e ele segurou o braço da médica, fazendo-a lhe olhar surpresa, mas sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom, tenho uma excelente notícia para vocês." O casal observou a médica com atenção. Apesar que Hermione desviava os olhos para a tela a cada segundo. "Vocês terão um menino." Com a mão livre a médica mostrou o bebê com as perninhas aberta, o que deixava aparente o sexo do bebê. Voltou a olhar para eles. "Mas estão vendo essa massa aqui ao lado?" Moveu o aparelho na barriga da morena, mostrando o que fizera Hermione entrar em pânico. "Esse aqui não consigo ver o sexo, mas vamos descobrir nos próximos meses."

"Como assim não consegue ver o sexo? São gêmeos?"

Bill soltou a médica e afastou-se alguns passos enquanto Hermione começa a hiperventilar na maca. Bill olhava o monitor agora e conseguia distinguir perfeitamente um bebê do outro, e parecia que eles eram enormes. Olhou para Hermione, vendo-a respirar com dificuldade.

"Gêmeos? Certeza?"

A voz da morena saia estrangulada, e parecia que estavam lhe contando que nunca poderia ser mãe. Hermione viu Bill aproximar-se, devagar, olhando da tela para sua barriga e só então para seu rosto. Sorriu para ele, apesar do desespero que ainda sentia.

"Tinha que ser na sua família, não?"

Ambos começaram a dar risada da frase dela, e a médica comentou todos os cuidados, os níveis de proteinas e coisas que Hermione deveria fazer por ser mãe de primeira viagem e ainda por cima de gêmeos.

"Sua mãe terá pequenos infartos."

"Hum, não sei, esposinha, capaz dela querer um deles para si." Estavam saindo do consultório médico quando Bill disse isso e Hermione fechou as mãos por cima da barriga, fazendo cara de brava para o ruivo.

"Ela já teve os gêmeos dela, minha vez."

Bill deu risada e abriu a porta de vidro que dava para a rua do centro de Londres. Puxou Hermione pelos ombros, beijando-a devagar, sentindo o lobo dentro de si comemorar por ter dois pequenos a caminho. Abraçou-a com força, tomando cuidado com a barriga dela, e virou-se, dando a mão para ela, levando-a em direção ao ponto em que poderiam parar para comer. Porém, algo do outro lado da rua parecia ter chamado a atenção de Mione.

"Bill."

A voz assustada de Mione fez com que ele olhasse para onde ela olhava e foi então que tudo tornou-se vermelho. Parada na calçada, observando-os, com os olhos cheios de fúria estava Gabrielle.

A loira os tinha seguido quando saíram de casa e estava a espera deles na calçada em frente ao consultório. Vira quando eles saíram sorrindo, e quando Bill a beijara com paixão. Ele nunca tinha lhe beijado assim. A raiva fervia nas veias da loira, que segurava a varinha escondida pela camiseta de manga longa. Observou a morena. Olhou-a nos olhos, vendo que Bill protegia a barriga dela com as mãos. Gabrielle quis gritar, mas apenas sorriu de lado, virando-se e aparatando. Dois. Agora tinha dois alvos.

* * *

"Certo, então estamos de acordo que Gabrielle é culpada?"

"Fala baixo!" Charlie disse para Ron, olhando para os lados.

Estavam no The Leaky Cauldron, bebendo e comemorando a recém descoberta de Bill sobre ser pais de gêmeos. E Fred e George diziam que era o bom gene que eles tinham passado para o resto da família. Algo sem sentido, mas que fizera com que todos dessem risada. Bill contara o que aconteceu quando saíam da clínica muggle e Charlie, Harry, Ron e os gêmeos, começaram a confabular novamente com Bill.

"O que não encaixa é _como_ ela armaria tudo aquilo na Grécia." Charlie disse após verificar que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles.

"Ela contratou pessoas para que isso acontecesse." Foi a vez de Harry falar o que pensava.

"Não." Bill disse bebendo um gole de seu Firewhisky após. Todos olharam para ele. "Fleur disse que ela armou isso, mas que estava em Londres quando fui atacado. Ela não confiaria essa informação, um segredo desses para qualquer pessoa."

"O que quer dizer?" Fred perguntou começando a ficar perdido.

"Não foram os Death Eaters que nos atacaram. Teríamos os eliminados. Não, as pessoas que nos atacaram tinham apenas um alvo."

"Você." Ron respondeu e Bill assentiu balançando a cabeça. "Alguém que queria _você_ fora do caminho, já que Hermione não foi na Missão."

"Bill, você acha que é alguém que te quer morto? Com qual propósito?"

A pergunta de George pairou no ar por alguns segundos, todos eles pensando seriamente sobre o que George dissera, e então Harry colocou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mesa, olhando para a parede a frente. Começando a falar baixo, para só depois então deixar que os outros ouvissem bem o que dizia.

"Gabrielle quer Mione fora do caminho dela, e essa pessoa quer você fora do caminho dela. O motivo de Gabrielle é querer você somente para ela, e dessa outra pessoa..."

"É querer Hermione." Bill terminou a frase de Harry, ficando irritado com o mero pensamento de outra pessoa desejando sua mulher.

"Mas quem seria capaz disso?" Ron perguntou alto, recostando-se na cadeira.

"Bom, como sempre, um Slytherin sabe a resposta que vários Gryffindors não sabem."

Todos na mesa se viraram para observar quem estava de pé perto da mesa deles, olhando-os com os olhos cinza superiores.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Tá, então, aí..."

"Faz um favor, cala a boca?"

"Nossa, essa gravidez vai acabar te matando. E realmente, Hermione está mais do que certa em continuar trabalhando, ficar com você aqui é pedir pra cometer um homicídio." Charlie comentou sorrindo para Illene, que dava risada no sofá, enquanto eles trabalhavam em alguns papéis do arquivo que pegaram no Ministério.


	37. 37

**N.A.:** _É, eu sei, eu não postei semana passada, mas se vocês se lembram eu tinha avisado há muito tempo atrás que talvez não fosse possível postar TODA segunda. Nunca tinha acontecido antes, mas aconteceu semana passada. Não, não sei se voltará a acontecer na próxima semana, mas farei de tudo para que não. _

_Pois bem, cá está o capítulo e preparem-se, o fim está BEM perto. Quero teorias pessoas, please? Espero que gostem do capítulo. __E só uma explicação: não se sabe ao certo os nomes dos pais da Mione, ou pelo menos, eu não achei, então eu coloquei nomes que gosto, ok?_

_Respondi cada review conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

37.

Olhou pela terceira vez naquele dia sua barriga e conseguia imaginar duas vidas crescendo dentro dela. Hermione sorria disso. Queria descobrir de uma só vez o sexo dos dois bebês, mas o segundo não queria facilitar. Sabia que um seria um menino, então ela e Bill decidiriam por um nome que faria a felicidade da família Weasley: Arthur. E decidiram logo após caso o outro bebê fosse um menino, teria o nome de Carl, como o pai de Hermione, mas se fosse uma garota seria, Vyolet como a mãe da morena. Hermione sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que descobrir o sexo da criança, porém, quanto mais tarde, mais difícil ficava de se comprar as coisas. Sentou-se na cadeira no seu quarto, acariciando a barriga e sorrindo. Talvez o sangue Weasley já estivesse fazendo efeito nessas crianças, que estavam pregando peças na mãe antes mesmo de nascerem. Balançou a cabeça, esse era um dos raros momentos em que Mione sentia-se segura de verdade. Willian ficara praticamente louco quando vira Gabrielle na saída do consultório, e insistira que Hermione não andasse sozinha, ele estava com medo de que a loira tentasse algo.

Hermione sabia que existia a possibilidade dela realmente lhe querer fora do caminho, afinal ela fora capaz de trair a irmã para tentar ficar com Willian, mas mesmo daquele modo, Hermione achava que Willian estava um pouco obcecado pela idéia. Entretanto já não tentava dizer o contrário, aparentemente ele sabia de coisas que por hora, como disse ele, não poderia falar. Balançou a cabeça novamente, ele sabia de mais informações e Hermione não sabia como, mas talvez fosse apenas o caso dele querer protegê-la mais uma vez. Olhou para a janela do quarto, acariciando a barriga e pensando que talvez o mundo estivesse colocando as coisas nos eixos, e fosse necessário seguir o curso. Ela só não sabia que o caminho dela encontraria com outras duas pessoas antes de seguir o curso.

* * *

_Todos o observavam e Draco não sabia se dava risada de ver a cara assustada deles ou se chorava por ter que novamente recorrer a Potter. Observou cada um deles devagar, vendo o alvo de Blaise sentado não muito afastado de si. De algum modo entendia porque o moreno queria eliminá-lo, a Granger não largaria aquele homem, era a salvação dela de Azkaban. E Draco sabia que a morena não ficaria nem mesmo um dia dentro da prisão._

_"Vamos lá, digam que eu posso responder o que vocês querem saber agora."_

_Todos os presentes se levantaram e exigiram a resposta, mas apenas Harry conseguiu ouvi-la quando Draco a falou baixo em seu ouvido, seguido da frase:_

_"Não vou testemunhar, mas posso ajudar a provar que falo a verdade."_

Draco lembrou-se da cena enquanto olhava Blaise conversando com Gabrielle do lado de fora de sua casa. Sabia que eles estavam tramando novamente para separar o casal Weasley. Levantou uma sobrancelha. A sanidade de Gabrielle sempre fora duvidosa, mas Draco conhecia Zabini há muitos anos, nunca achou que um dia ele faria algo tão estúpido. Balançou a cabeça enquanto entrava.

Nos tempos de colégio Zabini tinha dinheiro, poder, escolhas. Draco tinha dinheiro, poder e sabedoria. Soube bem que lado escolher quando a Guerra findou-se, soube procurar Potter e livrar-se. Mas quando um ex-seguidor de Voldemort tentará lhe matar, Blaise o salvara, matara o homem que invadira sua casa. Porém, Blaise havia perdido tudo tendo ficado em cima do muro. Perdera prestígio, dinheiro, a vida que sempre levara. Era agora alguém que precisava de uma mão amiga, e Draco fora essa mão. Mas agora, ver e ouvir tudo aquilo que ele fizera e pretendia fazer, já não estava mais ao alcance de Draco salvá-lo. Na verdade, o loiro o entregara, para que ele tivesse a punição certa. Após a Guerra, após a ajuda de Potter, após as palavras da Granger, Draco aprender que o inimigo real era aquele que poderia estar do seu lado o tempo todo.

Sentou-se na cadeira principal da mesa da sala de jantar, pensando. Tudo estaria encaixando-se, e a dívida com a Granger finalmente estaria paga em pouco tempo. Pelo menos, era o que Draco achava.

* * *

"Tá, então, aí..."

"Faz um favor, cala a boca?"

"Nossa, essa gravidez vai acabar te matando. E realmente, Hermione está mais do que certa em continuar trabalhando, ficar com você aqui é pedir pra cometer um homicídio." Charlie comentou sorrindo para Illene, que dava risada no sofá, enquanto eles trabalhavam em alguns papéis do arquivo que pegaram no Ministério.

"Fico feliz em te divertir." Bill resmungou olhando os papéis a sua frente. "Vou arrancar os braços daquele Malfoy. Porque Diabos contou sobre Zabini se não vai testemunhar? Preferia ter ficado no maldito escuro." Passou as mãos pelos cabelos que insistiam em colar em seu rosto.

Era uma tarde quente, Bill, Charlie e Illene estavam no apartamento de Hermione e Bill, tinham pego todos os papéis possíveis sobre a vida de Blaise Zabini e sua família. Acharam muitas coisas sobre a mãe de Blaise, casada várias vezes com homens ricos, e que sempre morriam de causas naturais, deixando toda a fortuna para ela. Porém, aparentemente mãe e filho não sabiam fazer o dinheiro durar, gastavam fortunas em coisas superfulas, precisando sempre de mais. A mãe de Zabini morrera de uma doença alguns anos atrás, logo após o final de Guerra, e Zabini perdera tudo. Tinha alguns papéis que diziam que ele havia salvo a vida de Malfoy de um Death Eater, mas após isso, ele parecia simplesmente ter desaparecido.

Bill recostou-se na parede, olhando os papéis a sua frente. Malfoy ter lhe contado que Blaise Zabini queria sua esposa, fora um balde de água fria. Pois, se Gabrielle o queria e Blaise queria Hermione, eles estavam juntos, estavam trabalhando juntos para destruir o casamento e terem o que queriam. Mas Bill não deixaria. Bill não aceitaria de modo algum que outro homem estivesse apaixonado por sua mulher pelo simples fato dela ter lhe dito palavras de esperança quando tudo desmoronara. Não, Bill não aceitaria que ninguém tivesse o que era seu.

"Bill..." Illene chamou e Bill olhou-a de canto de olho, vendo-a segurar uma papel nas mãos. "Acho que sei onde ele está."

Charlie esticou a mão e Illene lhe entregou o papel que segurava. Bill aproximou-se do irmão, lendo as mesmas letras que ele. Seus olhos azuis tornaram-se avermelhados, as mãos fecharam-se em punhos e o lobo dentro dele rosnou ferozmente, fazendo os outros dois presentes na sala se assustarem. No papel estava escrito:

_Residências conhecidas, porém não oficiais, de Blaise Zabini: Liberty Villa - 423, Londres. Vanity Villa - 855, Londres. Bridge Of August - 78998 - Ap. 56, Londres._

"Bill, esse último endereço não é..." Charlie não conseguiu terminar a frase, viu Bill levantar-se rapidamente e sair pela porta da frente do apartamento. Levantou-se também, seguindo-o. Tinha certeza de que Bill mataria Zabini se ele estivesse no apartamento em que Gabrielle morava. "Bill..."

"Fleur me disse que Gabrielle não estava mais morando nesse apartamento, que tinha ido novamente morar com os pais." Encostou-se na parede do elevador, olhando nos olhos do irmão enquanto o aparelho descia devagar. "Tenho a leve impressão de que isso não é bem a verdade."

"Se encontrá-lo..." Charlie não terminou a frase novamente, dessa vez o lobo dentro de Bill respondera com um rosnado que significava morte.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

Olhou-a dentro dos olhos, vendo aqueles olhos claros mirá-la seriamente.

"Então você armou tudo para ficar com ele?"

"Você sabe que sim, não fique com essa cara de idiota. Sabe bem o que tem nas mãos, sabe como ele consegue ser viciante. E EU O QUERO DE VOLTA!"

Hermione assustou-se com o grito de Gabrielle.


	38. 38

**N.A.:** _Rá, vocês acharam que eu não postaria essa semana, né? Bom, engaram-se, estou aqui. E estou aqui com um capítulo extremamente interessante. Aqui começa o fim da saga do casal fofo e dos loucos obcecados. Espero que ninguém me bata e nem queira minha morte. ;D_

_Respondi cada review conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

38.

Blaise observava a rua quando sua atenção foi levada para duas pessoas que andavam rapidamente na direção do portão do prédio. _Bridge of August_ não era o prédio mais reluzente do bairro, mas era um dos melhores. Os apartamentos eram espaçosos, as pessoas que moravam ali eram bruxos puro sangue, Blaise não poderia reclamar sobre aquele prédio. O grande problema era a facilidade com a qual eles lhe acharam. Cruzou os braços vendo as duas pessoas passaram pelos portões rapidamente, adentrando o Hall. Claro, poderia mover-se até lá, descobrir o que eles queriam ali, escutar a conversa deles com o porteiro. Porém, estava com aquela sensação de que Willian e Charlie Weasley não estavam ali para falar com Gabrielle.

Recostou-se na parede de pedras, imaginando qual seria o motivo deles aparecerem nesse endereço. E deu graças a Merlin por não estar no apartamento naquele momento. Não queria imaginar o motivo de estarem ali, mas Blaise tinha aquela sensação estranha de que não era mesmo por Gabrielle, era como se a sensação lhe contasse que era por ele que estavam ali. Sorriu de lado, talvez pudesse usar isso a seu favor. Puxou sua varinha, escondendo-a atrás de si, conjurando seu Patrono, mandando um recado para Gabrielle. Aquele seria um bom momento para que ela soubesse que o amor da vida dela estava sozinho, e ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse. As pessoas na rua não repararam no feitiço, e Blaise não reparou que olhos claros miravam-no com certa malícia, um plano extremamente bem bolado correndo pela mente da Delacour.

* * *

Bill disse apenas algumas palavras para o porteiro do prédio e, ele e Charlie, foram na direção dos elevadores. Já tinha estado naquele prédio anos atrás, e todos sabiam que o primogênito da família Weasley era casado com uma Delacour, o que garantiu essa entrada com mais facilidade. Porém, o porteiro estranhava a vinda dos rapazes, afinal, a Senhorita Delacour não mais morava no apartamento, e sim um amigo da família. Bill olhava fixamente para o chão ao entrarem no elevador, e Charlie parecia extremamente impaciente a seu lado, andando de um lado para o outro. Ao chegarem no andar e descerem do aparelho, Bill parecia seguir um instinto estranho dentro de si que dizia que aquele que queria machucar a si e sua esposa estava ali. O lobo dentro dele rosnava, e Charlie apenas o olhava de canto de olho as vezes, com certo receio.

Nem mesmo Bill sabia qual seria a reação do lobo quando visse o possível causador de tudo aquilo. Pois quando encontrasse com Gabrielle faria com que ela lhe contasse tudo, fosse por bem ou fosse por mal. Mas com esse bruxo, Bill não tinha idéia se o lobo o controlaria ou se ele conseguiria controlar o lobo.

Bateram na porta, não houve resposta. Bill colocou a orelha a porta, tentando escutar algo, mas não havia barulho. Não havia movimentação alguma dentro do apartamento e Bill pensou seriamente em arrombar a porta. Entretanto, algo dentro de si pareceu lhe impedir. Iria deixar provas demais de que estavam atrás de Zabini, e isso poderia fazer com que ele fugisse.

"Vamos esperar. Ele terá que entrar pela porta da frente do prédio." Bill prendeu os cabelos em uma tira de couro e olhou o irmão que apenas assentiu. "Ficamos do lado de fora, esperamos por ele e..."

"Willian, vamos apenas esperar por ele e depois vemos o que vamos fazer."

Charlie estava com certo receio de que Bill poderia querer estraçalhar o homem com as próprias mãos, e isso não seria algo de grande ajuda. Precisavam descobrir, precisavam juntar todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeças. Se Gabrielle e Blaise estavam juntos naquela trama, até onde iriam? Se foram capazes de quase o matarem e de quase matarem Bill, do que mais eles seriam capazes? Quais pessoas ele poderiam tentar atacar para chegarem no objetivo? Um frio correu sua espinha ao pensar que talvez Illene estivesse em perigo, mas não poderia deixar mais essas preocupações acertarem Bill, ele já estava com a cabeça cheia, já estava extremamente alucinado com a idéia de ver Zabini, se colocasse mais idéias na cabeça dele, talvez realmente desse em morte. E Charlie recusava-se a perder um irmão para Azkaban. Saíram do prédio sem perceber que Blaise ainda estava observando-os e que sorria de um jeito estranho. Um jeito que indicava morte, destruição e tristeza.

* * *

Hermione saiu do Ministério olhando o relógio de pulso, vendo que eram quase seis da tarde. Queria chegar em casa logo, ver Willian, descansar e acariciar seus filhos. Estava ficando irritada com toda aquela situação de não saber o sexo da segunda criança. Teria que começar a pensar na possibilidade de que teria que comprar as roupas, acessórios e todas as coisas em amarelo, pois não teria problemas se nascesse menino ou menina, amarelo era uma cor neutra. Olhou ao redor, vendo que não havia ninguém naquela rua. Tinha que ir de metrô para casa, tinha receio de aparatar estando grávida, e o médico recomendara que ela andasse o máximo que conseguisse sem cansar-se demais. Respirou antes de atravessar a rua para que pudesse chegar ao metrô, mas algo a sua direita lhe chamou a atenção. Virou-se na direção em que viu algo e parou no meio-fio, suas mãos foram automaticamente para sua barriga proeminente, como se pudesse de verdade proteger seus filhos assim.

Gabrielle vinha andando calma pela calçada, a varinha em riste apontada para Hermione, que deu um passo para trás, mas a loira balançou a cabeça, impedindo-a de continuar afastando-se. Sabia que ela a temia, temia pelos filhos, e Gabrielle sorriu parando perto da morena.

"Acho que podemos conversar, não?"

Hermione não assentiu, mas não afastou-se e muito menos deixou de prestar atenção em todos os movimentos da loira, inclusive como ela olhava de canto de olho para sua barriga. E cada vez que Gabrielle fazia isso, Hermione tinha mais e mais certeza de que poderia matá-la se ela ao menos pensasse em machucar seus filhos. Ergueu o rosto, enfrentando-a, sem importar-se de que sua varinha estava na bolsa em seu ombro e a dela estava apontada para seu peito.

"Vamos."

Gabrielle indicou o caminho para a morena e ambas andaram pela rua, Hermione sempre um pouco mais a frente, sendo guiada pela ponta da varinha da loira. Em sua mente passavam todas as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer. Porém, agora não haveria o que ser feito. Tinha que alcançar sua varinha, devagar e discretamente, somente então teria uma chance de defender-se e parar Gabrielle. Viraram duas esquinas e Hermione percebeu que era guiada na direção de um carro. Olhou para os lados, procurando ajuda, mas as pessoas passavam por elas sem prestar-lhes atenção. Todos estavam preocupados com suas vidas, pensando em suas famílias, amigos, banalidades, que não observavam a grávida ser levada para dentro do carro negro.

Hermione sentou-se no lado do motorista a mando de Gabrielle. Ficou com medo, nunca fora boa motorista. Tinha carta de motorista, mas morria de medo do trânsito de Londres. Viu a loira sentar-se a seu lado, mirando-a seriamente, apontando a varinha para sua cabeça.

"Dirija."

Hermione ligou o carro e sua mente começou a trabalhar rapidamente. Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo, ninguém tinha idéia para onde Gabrielle a estava levando e demorariam certo tempo para darem por sua falta. Olhou-a de canto de olho, vendo-a observar a rua e voltar os olhos pra si, sempre segundos calculados. Precisava ganhar tempo, precisava descobrir para onde iam.

"Porque está fazendo tudo isso?"

Gabrielle riu sem emoção alguma, virando-se totalmente para Hermione e respondendo devagar.

"Porque eu o amo, porque ele _tem_ que ser meu. Nunca deveria ter se casado com Fleur. Eu faria de _tudo_ pra ficar com ele."

Isso despertou algo estranho dentro de Hermione, como se um instinto protetor sobre Willian começasse a funcionar agora. Olhou-a dentro dos olhos, vendo aqueles olhos claros mirá-la seriamente.

"Então você armou tudo para ficar com ele?"

"Você sabe que sim, não fique com essa cara de idiota. Sabe bem o que tem nas mãos, sabe como ele consegue ser viciante. E EU O QUERO DE VOLTA!"

Hermione assustou-se com o grito de Gabrielle. A loira apenas continuou a indicar o caminho com a varinha e observar a rua como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hermione percebera que estava lidando com alguém instável mentalmente, e que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Ela só não sabia o que o estouro de Gabrielle trazia como consequência.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Ok, eu não quero te matar, mas seria ótimo se você soltasse a mão da minha mulher e me deixasse levá-la para casa." Bill disse usando o tom de voz mais calmo que conseguia. Só não imaginava que alguém aproximava-se sorrateiramente por detrás dele.


	39. 39

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas, cá está o 39. O fim está BEM próximo e espero que gostem de como vou finalizar as coisas. Mandem suas teorias de como serão ps próximos 3 capítulos. xD_

_Respondi cada review conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

39.

Gabrielle apenas observava a rua e avenidas, dizendo onde Hermione deveria virar e seguir. Sabia que logo teriam que pegar estradas e caminhos de terra, mas em algumas horas estariam onde queria chegar. Olhou de canto de olho para a morena a seu lado, vendo a barriga proeminente dela quase encostar no volante. Virou os olhos para a estrada novamente. Não queria ver aquela barriga, saber que _seu_ Willian tinha feito aquilo. Não, aquilo simplesmente não era possível e Willian seria seu. _Totalmente_ seu, custasse o que custasse.

* * *

Bill ficou algum tempo com Charlie perto do prédio de Gabrielle esperando por Blaise. Porém, o moreno não aparecera. Ficara irritado, e já tinha fumado um maço de cigarros quando Charlie lhe disse em um tom de voz baixo e calmo:

"Vamos embora. Precisamos pensar no que fazer."

Bill observou o irmão sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Claro, em algum momento teria que ir embora. Deixaram Illene sozinha no apartamento deles, e logo Hermione chegaria e iria querer falar com ele. Observou atentamente o portão do prédio, querendo na verdade, encontrar-se com Blaise Zabini antes de ver Hermione. Talvez o encontro não desse certo, talvez conseguisse controlar o lobo dentro de si, mas queria vê-lo antes de encontrá-la. Antes de abraçar sua esposa e dizer que parte do problema, do perigo que eles corriam, estava resolvido. Respirou fundo, tragando e terminando o último cigarro daquele maço. Olhou o irmão, novamente tinha arrastado Charlie para suas loucuras, para seus perigos.

"Vamos. Preciso vê-la."

Charlie sorriu e virou-se, andando lado a lado com Willian pela calçada. Estavam em silêncio, exatamente por isso foi tão fácil quando ouviram algo movendo-se atrás deles. Viraram-se ao mesmo tempo, ambos com as varinhas em riste, pronto para o ataque, porém, apenas o que viram fora um Patrono, uma lontra, desaparecer, como se apenas tivesse ali para vê-los. Charlie guardou a varinha e olhou para os lados, tentando achar algum muggle que poderia ter visto o feitiço, mas não havia ninguém. Entretanto, Willian observava o local onde o pequeno animal estivera segundos antes, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente no que vira. Aquele Patrono era conhecido.

"Vamos embora, Bill. Alguém do Ministério logo chega para saber quem lançou um feitiço aqui em público."

Charlie segurou a manga do casaco do irmão, começando a puxá-lo, mas Willian apenas deu dois passos antes de soltar-se e olhar nos olhos do irmão. Charlie afastou-se dois passos, nunca tinha visto aquela coloração nos olhos do irmão. O que ele via era quase que inacreditável, os olhos de Bill tornaram-se vermelho e azul. Pareciam que logo ficariam negros pela coloração que ganhavam. Era um tom forte, um aviso. Charlie achava que agora Bill havia atingido todas as fazes que um homem ferido por um lobisomem, mas que não sofresse a transformação, pudesse passar. Era realmente assustador, e não queria ser o alvo desse ódio.

"Ela está em perigo." Sentia sua voz saindo tremida. Bill sentia o corpo tremer por inteiro, o ódio estava começando a fazê-lo perder terreno para o lobo. Logo não estaria mais no controle.

"Como assim, Bill? Quem?"

"Hermione."

Para Bill conseguir explicar para Charlie que aquele aviso, aquela lontra significava que ela estava em perigo, era quase impossível. Precisava procurá-la. Precisava achá-la, de um jeito ou de outro. Não sabia por onde começar, não sabia o que fazer. Porém, tinha que achá-la, tinha que encontrar sua companheira, a mãe de seus filhos. Viu que seu irmão estava com medo, mas não poderia importar-se agora. Aquele resto de controle ele tinha que usar para achá-la, pois se o lobo tomasse conta, talvez nunca a achasse. Se desculparia com Charlie depois, agora Hermione era sua prioridade.

"Como sabe?" Charlie quis saber, aproximando-se um passo cauteloso.

"Apenas sei." Estralou os ossos do pescoço, um barulho alto. Viu Charlie olhá-lo sem entender, mas assentindo, concordando com ele. Como se soubesse que naquele momento não era o momento certo para exigir explicações.

"Certo, como vamos achá-la?"

Charlie vira Bill observar o chão antes de fechar os olhos, concentrando-se. Ouviu-o estralar os ossos do pescoço outra vez. Quando Bill o olhou novamente, Charlie sabia que seu irmão estava tentando controlar o lobo dentro de si, mas que começava a perder terreno; os olhos dele estavam cada vez mais escuros.

"Fleur." Bill disse e Charlie apenas teve tempo de segurar o braço do irmão antes que esse aparatasse, levando-o junto.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada em uma cadeira no centro da sala da casa de Fleur e Bill. Gabrielle a fizera dirigir por algum tempo, e quando Hermione vira onde estava, parara o carro, recusando-se a entrar naquela casa com ela. Por vários momentos a loira a deixara assustada com as ameaças que proferia, mas Mione seguia com coragem, ciente de que poderia tentar fazer algo para avisar onde estava. Agora arrependia-se amargamente de ter conseguido mandar um Patrono para Willian. Gabrielle estava sentada a sua frente, a varinha abaixada, olhando para sua barriga fixamente.

Minutos atrás tinha conseguido pegar sua varinha em sua bolsa e conseguido mandar um Patrono para Willian, mas Gabrielle arrancara a varinha de sua mão, impedindo-a de contar onde estava. Porém, sabia que ele a procuraria, e algo dentro de si sabia que ele a encontraria. De algum modo sabia que o lobo dentro dele a encontraria. Entretanto, assim que vira o rosto de Gabrielle, soube que esse sempre fora o plano dela.

"É tão mais simples quando você faz o meu serviço."

Hermione fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, arrependendo-se. Traria Willian para cá, e talvez Gabrielle tentasse algo contra ele. Não poderia deixar Willian machucar-se mais do que já tinha machucado-se. Respirou fundo, olhando-a e notando os olhos em sua barriga. Temeu por seus filhos novamente.

"Ele queria filhos com minha irmã." A loira comentou, fazendo Mione cobrir a barriga com as mãos. "Mas ela sempre teve muito medo. Ela sempre quis o corpo perfeito... como se ele fosse prestar atenção nisso quando os filhos nascessem." Mione viu-a olhá-la em seus olhos. Ódio e inveja queimavam nas íris claras dela. "Mas então, veio você. Ele simplesmente parecia perdido por você e agora por... ele."

A varinha estava em riste, apontada para a barriga da morena, fazendo Hermione encolher-se de medo por seus filhos, mas Gabrielle apenas continuou a falar.

"Ele era para ser meu. Se não fosse Fleur estragar meus planos de tê-lo só para mim, você nunca estaria grávida. Você só está com ele por causa da Lei... EU O AMO!"

"Péssima maneira de demonstrar." A voz de Bill fez ambas mulheres olharem para o lado.

Gabrielle sentiu-se encurralada, Hermione sentiu-se péssima. Tinha trazido Willian direto para a armadilha que Gabrielle armara, porém, agora seus filhos estariam protegidos, tinha que pensar neles. Mione viu a loira correr para perto de si, ficando parada a seu lado, a varinha encostada em seu peito. Sentia seu coração bater rapidamente, sua mente trabalhava em todas as possibilidades de sair daquilo, sem ferir-se, sem deixar que seus filhos e Willian se ferissem também.

"Eu te amo, Bill, porque não fica comigo?" Bill ouviu a voz de Gabrielle lhe perguntar, mas sua mente tomada pelo lobo apenas via a varinha da loira no peito de sua companheira e o perigo que as três coisas mais importantes de sua vida corriam. "Prefere essa nascida muggle à mim? Eu fiz de tudo para ficar com você!" O grito dela lhe fez olhá-la, e viu que ambas tiveram a mesma reação de medo estampada no rosto. Talvez o lobo lhe deixasse desfigurado de raiva, de ódio, de vontade de matar quem tentasse ferir quem ele amava. "Vê? Ela tem medo de você, do seu lobo. Eu não, amo cada parte sua. Eu seria a mãe perfeita para seu filho."

Um rosnado ecoou por toda a sala de Shell Cottage, fazendo ambas mulheres tremerem de medo. Gabrielle assustou-se de verdade.

"Vai me matar, Bill? A única mulher que te ama de verdade?" Por algum tempo apenas o silêncio era ouvido dentro de Shell Cottage, e então Bill respondeu.

"Ok, eu não quero te matar, mas seria ótimo se você soltasse a mão da minha mulher e me deixasse levá-la para casa." Bill disse usando o tom de voz mais calmo que conseguia. Só não imaginava que alguém aproximava-se sorrateiramente por detrás dele.

"Willian!"

Graças ao grito de Hermione, Bill jogara-se para o lado na hora certa, e o feitiço de Blaise não lhe acertara, mas quase pegara em Gabrielle e Hermione. Bill vira o moreno entrar na sala, a varinha em riste, observando-o enquanto a apontava para seu peito. O lobo dentro de si clamava pelo sangue daquele que tentara lhe matar e ter sua companheira, mas a razão ainda existia, e permaneceu parado.

"Então vocês realmente estão juntos nisso."

Blaise sorriu pelo canto da boca, olhando com certa raiva para Gabrielle. Mas resolveria seus problemas com ela depois, no momento tinha que desacordar o ruivo para que pudessem realizar os feitiços que queriam. Somente assim seguiriam com suas vidas, como planejaram.

"Acredite quando digo que nem mesmo eu ou Gabrielle gostamos disso, mas vocês não nos deram outra opção, Weasley." Blaise olhou para Hermione, assustada e com os olhos arregalados. "Eu a quero e ela será minha." Um grito fez-se ouvir e uma luz azul escapou da ponta de uma varinha. Tudo tornou-se negro.

* * *

_continua..._

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

"Mas você..."

"Shiu, Mione, acabou. Ele..." Charlie abraçou-a, olhando o irmão do outro lado do cômodo, o filete de sangue a escorrer por sua cabeça. "Acabou. Pense em Arthur e... Vyolet?" A morena apenas balançou a cabeça, virando o rosto e olhando para Bill.

"Ele...?"

"Não olhe, Mione, por favor." Charlie virou o rosto dela em outra direção. Não era bom que ela ficasse a ver aquilo. "Vem vamos sair daqui."


	40. 40

**N.A.:** _OIIIIIIIIIII, pessoas lindas do coração da Tia Fla Doomsday, cá está o capítulo final. Sim, você não leu errado, esse é o capítulo final. Ainda não decidi se vou fazer um epílogo ou não, mas isso também depende de vocês, do que vocês me mandarem nas reviews. Sabe aquela coisa que você gostaria de saber, ver ou apenas rever? Pois é, mande na review e quem sabe eu não faço um epílogo bonitinho. xD_

_Respondi cada review conforme elas chegaram, assim fica HIPER MEGA MAIS fácil pra tia Flavia aqui. Amei cada uma delas, senti falta de outras, mas mesmo assim, amei receber as reviews e espero receber trilhões mais. *-*_

_E valeu pra quem colocou a fic no alerta, quem comentou e quem é novo aqui. Essa é a fic mais lida do meu perfil e agradeço demais todos. Amo vocês. __Quem já me segue no twitter? Quem não me segue? Sigam, **mas eu mudei de nome no twitter, viu?****:** Fla_Cassidy._

**Quero agradecer demais todos vocês que ficaram aqui comigo e sempre comentaram. Sou uma pessoas realizada por ter uma fic grande dessas, com tantas reviews e pessoas lindas como vocês acompanhando. Do fundo do coração, OBRIGADINHA!**

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

40.

_"Bill vai acabar me fazendo ser morto. Eu tenho certeza!"_

Era o pensamento de Charlie. O ruivo estava encostado contra a parede de Shell Cottage, do lado de fora, a varinha presa firmemente na mão direita, a capa de invisibilidade de Harry na outra, enquanto a jogava por cima de si. Willian disse que abriria caminho e que ele deveria entrar somente depois, pelos fundos. Porém, ouvira a voz de Blaise Zabini dentro da casa, e percebera que as coisas poderiam ficar extremamente perigosas. Sabia que algo poderia dar errado, que Blaise poderia tentar matar Bill ou que Gabrielle perdesse totalmente a razão e tentasse matar Hermione. Tinha que agir. Tinha que entrar, tinha que deixar ambos desacordados ou não queria pensar ainda mais nas consequências que aconteceriam caso não o fizesse.

Entrou e silêncio, ouvindo Blaise falar e quando ouviu-o dizer: "Eu a quero e ela será minha." Sabia que deveria fazer algo ou alguém morreria. Levantou a varinha na direção de Gabrielle, gritando:

_"Stupefy!"_

Então as coisas começaram a acontecer em câmera lenta. Viu o corpo de Gabrielle ser lançado para trás, caindo no chão de madeira, desacordada. Viu Zabini virar o rosto para trás, olhando-o surpreso, não esperando que Bill tivesse levado ajuda. Willian aproveitou-se para aproximar-se de Hermione, que agora tentava levantar-se e pegar a varinha. Porém, Blaise olhou na direção dela, vendo Willian próximo, e viu dentro dos olhos do moreno o ódio e a raiva. Charlie avançou dois passos, deixando a capa deslizar de uma só vez por seu corpo, mostrando-o por inteiro e quatro gritos se fizeram ouvir dentro de Shell Cottage.

Cada um gritou um feitiço, e Hermione foi a única que abaixou-se, temendo por seus filhos. Bill fora lançado para trás, sem saber bem o que tinha lhe atingido. Charlie sentia uma ardência no braço esquerdo, mas continuou andando para perto de Mione. E o tempo começou a correr normalmente perante seus olhos, agora que via qual fora a consequência do feitiço de Bill contra Zabini. O moreno encontrava-se perto de Willian, ambos pareciam mortos. Abaixou-se perto de Hermione, vendo-a tremer e olhá-lo com medo.

"Hermione, está bem?" Perguntou vendo-a olhar para a capa no chão e depois para seus olhos.

"Mas você..."

"Shiu, Mione, acabou. Ele..." Charlie abraçou-a, olhando o irmão do outro lado do cômodo, o filete de sangue a escorrer por sua cabeça. "Acabou. Pense em Arthur e... Vyolet?" A morena apenas balançou a cabeça, virando o rosto e olhando para Bill.

"Ele...?"

"Não olhe, Mione, por favor." Charlie virou o rosto dela em outra direção. Não era bom que ela ficasse a ver aquilo. "Vem vamos sair daqui."

Tentou levantá-la, mas parecia que as pernas dela não estavam funcionando. Passou um dos braços, o direito, por detrás dos joelhos dela, e mesmo com o esquerdo machucado, segurou-a pelas costas e levantou-a no colo, levando-a para fora e colocando-a sentada na areia. Charlie virou-se para entrar, mas ela o segurou pela mão.

"Não me diga que ele morreu... não posso suportar isso outra vez."

Charlie apenas assentiu, beijando a mão dela e soltando-se, querendo entrar e ver o que acontecera de verdade com Bill e Blaise. Sabia que um deles estava morto, escutara um Avada ser lançado. Não tinha certeza se fora realmente Bill ou Zabini, mas pedia com todas as forças que seu irmão tivesse lançado o feitiço e matado o moreno. Entrou novamente na casa, vendo Gabrielle recuperar os sentidos, mas correu até a varinha dela, quebrando-a com o pé. Aproximou-se de Zabini, vendo-o virado de lado no chão, os olhos abertos, mas não mais respirava. Olhou Bill, encostado na parede, observando-o com os olhos tristes.

"Eu... achei que tinha morrido... outra vez."

Charlie assentiu, olhando para ver quais ferimentos Bill tinha. Via um filete de sangue escorrer pela cabeça dele, mas aparentemente era somente aquilo. Aproximou-se mais, olhando-o nos olhos, vendo-o fechá-los e abrir devagar, a boca sorrindo triste.

"Preciso de um cigarro."

Sorriu. Bill estava bem, apenas precisava ver um medi-bruxo e de um cigarro. Levantou-se, indo para o lado de Gabrielle, vendo-a observar Zabini morto com horror. Mas quando o vira se aproximando, arrastou-se pelo chão, tentando escapar. Segurou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a ficar de pé.

"Vamos, você tem milhões de explicações a dar."

A loira começou a debater-se em seus braços, querendo escapar. Agora olhando com lágrimas nos olhos claros para Bill, gritando com ele.

"Não! Willian, eu te amo. Não deixe que ele me leve. Eles vão me jogar em Azkaban... foi tudo idéia de Zabini. Ele era apaixonado por ela... desde o fim da Guerra. Desde que ela o salvara no julgamento... Bill, eu te amo, não deixe que ele me leve." Charlie a mandou ficar quieta, mas ela apenas continuou. "Bill, fiz tudo por você!"

Willian levantou-se e caminhou rápido e sério até ela, parando bem rente a seu corpo, o lobo contorcendo-se de raiva dentro de si. Respirou fundo, olhando-a de cima e vendo-a ficar em silêncio, com medo.

"Você não tem a mínima idéia do que é amor. Você e Zabini são dois loucos. Você merece algo bem pior do que Azkaban."

"Mas ele ia apagar sua memória e a dela... ele queria que vocês nunca lembrassem um do outro." Gabrielle encolheu-se com a fúria que viu nos olhos vermelhos e azuis de Bill. "Bill, ele tramou tudo... ele me procurou com essa idéia."

O som da mão de Willian contra o rosto de Gabrielle fez com que a respiração dela ficasse suspensa, e que Charlie a afastasse do irmão. Porém, Bill voltou a falar.

"Você planejou isso, Gabrielle. Você me quis longe de sua irmã, e eu idiota deixei isso acontecer. Você induziu Zabini com dinheiro e promessas, a fazer parte desse plano insano, mas agora, com ele morto, seu destino é apodrecer dentro de uma cela em Azkaban. E fique feliz que eu não posso decidir seu destino." Bill afastou-se, saindo da casa, ainda ouvindo os gritos dela de que ela o amava, e que era a única mulher para ele no mundo.

Hermione virou o rosto para a porta da casa ao ver movimento, e levantou-se, correndo até Bill, abraçando-o e chorando.

"Achei que tivesse te perdido... de novo."

Sentiu-o abraçá-la, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

"Não... foi só o susto dessa vez." Os lábios dele estavam gelados contra os seus, mas Mione precisava ter certeza de que ele estava ali, de que era realmente Bill beijando-a. Sorriu e encostou a testa contra a dele.

"Podemos, por favor, ter uma vida normal?"

Bill riu, abraçando-a e chamando por Charlie, avisando que estavam indo para St. Mungus e após iriam para o Ministério. Charlie disse que os esperaria no Ministério para que abrissem a queixa contra Gabrielle e Zabini. Bill abraçou a esposa e dirigiu-se até o carro onde Gabrielle tinha levado Hermione até lá. Colocou-a sentada no banco do passageiro, sentando-se atrás do volante.

"Então, para que isso dê certo, preciso que fale com Malfoy." Hermione olhou-o sem entender, Bill ligou o carro e sorriu de canto de boca enquanto procurava por seus cigarros com uma das mãos. "Preciso que o convença a testemunhar. Aparentemente, homens fora-da-lei tem um fraco por você."

"Willian!"

A morena gritou ultrajada, mas Bill apenas deu risada e começou a dirigir enquanto acendia um cigarro.

* * *

**Algumas Semanas Depois.**

Hermione tivera um grande trabalho convencendo Malfoy a testemunhar contra Zabini e Gabrielle, mas tivera que fazer um acordo com o loiro, livrando-o de qualquer acusação. Gabrielle fora julgada algumas semanas após o acontecido em Shell Cottage. A loira fora julgada e condenada a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, sem direito a condicional. A família Delacour ficara arrasada, mas todos concordaram com o julgamento.

Bill ficara ainda mais protetor com a morena, após ouvir toda a história de como Hermione ajudara Zabini após a guerra, e como Gabrielle descrevera a devoção que ele sentia pela morena. Hermione acabou por acostumar-se com toda a proteção, mesmo que achasse que Willian exagerava.

"Eu sei andar sozinha pelo apartamento, Willian, não precisa me seguir."

"Mas não me deixa escolha se não te seguir quando fica andando pelo apartamento com esses shorts curtos." Disse abraçando-a e puxando-a para um beijo que deixou-a mole em seus braços.

"Eu estou grávida, pare de graças." A voz dela estava sedosa e baixa. Ele sorriu.

"Infelizmente, eu fico ainda mais tentado em te provocar agora. Acredite."

A morena apenas deixou-se levar, não era possível refrear Willian quando ele queria algo. Ela já tinha aprendido isso.

* * *

**Cinco Meses Depois.**

"Eu estou com dor." Hermione avisou cinco segundos antes de sentir algo escorrer por suas pernas. Olhou para baixo e então para Willian, que fitava seu rosto com a expressão mais assustada que ela já vira em alguém. "Ok, a dor passou, agora preciso ir para o Hospital, minha bolsa estourou."

Se Hermione não conhecesse Willian, teria ficado assustada com a reação que ele tivera, mas conhecia muito bem os homens da família Weasley, e sabia que a reação dele era perfeitamente normal. Vira o ruivo começar a correr para todos os lados, gritando para a mãe e o pai, que estavam na sala. Molly viera correndo e sorrira, vendo o filho desesperar-se, agora junto com Arthur. A matriarca aproximou-se de Mione.

"Porque ele tem que fazer esse escândalo?" Perguntou balançando a cabeça. "Vamos, vou pegar sua mala e vamos para o Hospital."

Molly ajudou Hermione a pegar tudo, enquanto os dois ruivos ainda estavam desesperados. Hermione foi calma até o hospital, e entrou em trabalho de parto alguns minutos após. Vendo Willian desmaiar duas vezes, na primeira quando Arthur nasceu e na segunda quando Vyolet nasceu. Sorriu enquanto ficava pensando em como a vida mudara. Entretanto as coisas voltaram ao normal. Ou começaram a ficar normais. Era apenas seguir aos poucos agora.

**Fim**.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, amores, não me matem... tenho idéias ára um epílogo, mas gostaria que vocês REALMENTE me mandassem idéias. Então, apertem o botão de review e vamos lá. ;D_

_Kiss!_


End file.
